casa de hades
by imsrcc
Summary: capitulos del libro
1. Chapter 1

**_TDO LO QUE AQUIE SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COM SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FACOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE _**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

CAPITULO I

HAZEL

Durante el tercer ataque, Hazel casi se comió una roca. Ella estaba mirando hacia la niebla, preguntándose cómo podía ser tan difícil volar a través de una estúpida cadena montañosa, cuando sonó la sirena de alarma de la nave.

-¡Todo a babor! -Nico gritó desde el palo mayor de la nave voladora.

De vuelta al timón, Leo tiró de la rueda. El Argo II giró a la izquierda, sus remos aéreos cortaron a través de las nubes como filas de cuchillas.

Hazel cometió el error de mirar por encima de la barandilla. Una forma esférica oscura se precipitó hacia ella. Ella pensó: «¿Por qué la luna viene hacia nosotros?» Entonces ella gritó y golpeó la cubierta. La enorme roca pasó tan cerca sobre su cabeza que sopló su cabello de su rostro.

¡CRACK!

El palo mayor se derrumbó: velas, mástiles y Nico todos se estrellaron contra la cubierta. La roca, aproximadamente del tamaño de una camioneta, cayó entre la niebla como si tuviera asuntos importantes en otro lugar.

-¡Nico! –Hazel trepo sobre el mientras Leo nivelaba la nave.

-Estoy bien –murmuro Nico, golpeando los pliegues de sus vaqueros.

Ella lo ayudo a levantarse, y tropezaron hasta la proa. Hazel miró por encima con más cuidado esta vez. Las nubes se abrieron el tiempo suficiente para revelar la parte superior de la montaña por debajo de ellos: una punta de lanza de piedra negra que sobresalía de laderas verdes cubiertas de musgo. De pie en la cumbre estaba un dios de la montaña (uno de los montanum numina, como Jasón los llamaba. U ourae, en griego. Como gusten llamarlo, eran asquerosos).

Como los otros habían enfrentado, éste llevaba una simple túnica blanca sobre la piel áspera y oscura como basalto. Tenía a unos veinte pies de altura y extremadamente musculosos, con una fluida barba blanca, cabello desaliñado y una mirada salvaje en sus ojos, como un ermitaño loco. Él bramó algo que Hazel no entendía, pero obviamente no era bienvenida. Con sus manos desnudas, tomo otro trozo de roca de la montaña y comenzó a darle forma de bola.

La escena desapareció en la niebla, pero cuando el Dios de la montaña rugió otra vez, otro numen contestó en la distancia, sus voces haciendo eco a través de los valles.

-Dioses de roca estúpidos -Leo gritó desde el timón.- Es la tercera vez que he tenido que reemplazar ese mástil. ¿Creen que crecen en los árboles?

Nico frunció el ceño.- Los mástiles son de los árboles.

-Ese no es el punto –Leo cogió uno de sus controles, amañado de un Nintendo Wii y lo hizo girar en círculos. A unos metros de distancia una trampilla se abrió en la cubierta. Un cañón de bronce Celestial rosa. Hazel solo tuvo tiempo de taparse los oídos antes de que descargara en el cielo, rociando una docena de esferas metálicas que arrastraban fuego verde. En medio del aire de las esferas salieron picos, como las hélices de un helicóptero, y se precipitaron en la

niebla. U momento después, un serie de explosiones crepitaron a través de la montañas, seguido por el atroz rugido del dios de la montaña.

-¡Ha! – grito Leo.

Desafortunadamente, Hazel supuso, a juzgar por sus dos últimos encuentros, que el arma más reciente de Leo sólo había molestado al numen.

Otra roca silbo a través del aire a su lado de estribor.

¡Hay que salir de aquí! – grito Nico.

Leo murmuró algunos comentarios poco halagadores sobre los númenes, pero giró la rueda. Los motores zumbaron. El aparejo mágico arremetió contra sí mismo y la nave viro a babor. El Argo II aceleró y se dirigió al noroeste, como lo venía haciendo en los últimos dos días.

Hazel no se relajó hasta que estuvieron fuera de las montañas. La niebla se despejo. Por debajo de ellos, el sol de la mañana iluminaba la campiña italiana de colinas verdes y dorados campos no demasiado diferentes de las del norte de California. Hazel casi podía imaginar que estaba navegando a casa hacia el campamento Júpiter.

La idea pesaba sobre su pecho. El campamento Júpiter sólo había sido su hogar durante nueve meses, ya que Nico había traído de vuelta del inframundo. Pero lo echaba de menos más que su ciudad natal de Nueva Orleans, y sin duda más que Alaska, donde había fallecido en 1942.

Echaba de menos a su litera en el cuartel de la Quinta Cohorte. Echaba de menos las cenas en el comedor, con espíritus del viento batiendo platos por el aire y a los legionarios bromeando sobre los juegos de guerra. Quería pasear por las calles de Nueva Roma, de la mano de Frank Zhang. Quería experimentar sólo ser una chica normal por una vez, con un dulce y cariñoso novio real.

Por encima de todo, quería sentirse segura. Estaba cansada de estar asustada y preocupada todo el tiempo.

Se quedó de pie en el alcázar mientras Nico tomaba astillas del mástil en sus brazos. Y Leo pulsaba botones de la consola de la nave.

-Bueno, eso fue fantástico, -dijo Leo.- ¿Debemos despertar a los demás?

Hazel se sintió tentada a decir que sí, pero los otros miembros de la tripulación había tomado el turno de noche y se había ganado su descanso. Estaban agotados por la defensa de la nave. Cada pocas horas, al parecer, un monstruo romano había decidido que el Argo II parecía un sabroso manjar.

Hace unas semanas, Hazel no hubiera creído que alguien pudiera dormir durante un ataque de númenes, pero ahora se imaginaba que sus amigos seguían roncando bajo cubierta. Cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad de dormir, dormía como un paciente en coma.

-Ellos necesitan descanso –dijo- Vamos a tener que encontrar otra manera por nuestra cuenta.

-Huh –Loe frunció el ceño al monitor. Con su camisa de trabajo hecha jirones y sus vaqueros salpicados de grasa, parecía que acababa de perder un combate de lucha libre con una locomotora.

Desde que sus amigos Percy y Annabeth habían caído en el Tártaro, Leo había estado trabajando casi sin parar. Él había estado actuando más enojado y más impulsado que de costumbre.

Hazel estaba preocupada por él. Pero una parte de ella estaba aliviada por el cambio. Cuando leo sonreía y bromeaba se parecía demasiado a Sammy, su bisabuelo… el primer novio de Hazel, allá por 1942.

Ugh, ¿por qué la vida tiene que ser tan complicada?

-Otra manera –murmuro Leo.- ¿Vez alguna?

En la pantalla brillaba un mapa de Italia. Las montañas de los Apeninos corrían por el centro del país en forma de bota. Un ponto verde para el Argo II parpadeó en el lado accidental de la cordillera, a unas doscientas millas del norte de Roma. Su vía de acceso debe haber sido simple. Tenían que ir a un lugar llamado Epiro en Grecia y encontrar un antiguo templo llamado la Casa de Hades (o Plutón, como los romanos lo llamaban, o como Hazel le gusta pensar en él: El peor padre ausente del mundo).

Para llegar a Epiro, todo lo que tenían que hacer era ir hacia el este, a través de los Apeninos y por todo el Mar Adriático. Pero no había sido así. Cada vez que intentaban cruzar la columna vertebral de Italia, los dioses de la montaña atacaban.

Durante los dos últimos días habían rodeado al norte, con la esperanza de encontrar un paso seguro, no hubo suerte. Los numina montanum eran hijos de Gea, la diosa que menos le gustaba a Hazel. Eso los hacia enemigos muy determinados. El Argo II no podía volar los suficientemente alto para evitar sus ataques; e inclusive con todas sus defensas, el buque no podría hacerlo a través de la gama sin ser destrozado.

-Es culpa nuestra –dijo Hazel.- De Nico y mía. Los númenes nos pueden sentir.

Miró a su medio hermano. Desde que lo habían rescatado de los gigantes, había empezado a recuperar su fuerza, pero aún estaba dolorosamente delgado. Su camisa negra y pantalones vaqueros colgaban de su cuerpo esquelético. El cabello largo oscuro enmarcaba sus ojos hundidos. Su tez aceitunada se había vuelto de un blanco verdoso enfermizo, como el color de la savia del árbol.

En años humanos, apenas tenía catorce años, sólo un año mayor que Hazel, pero eso no cuenta toda la historia. Como Hazel, Nico di Angelo era un semidiós de otra época. Irradiaba una especie de vieja energía… una melancolía que venía de saber que no pertenecía en el mundo moderno.

Hazel no lo conocía mucho, pero le entendía, incluso compartía su tristeza. Los hijos de Hades… Plutón, (cualquiera) rara vez tenían una vida feliz. Y a juzgar por lo que Nico le había dicho la noche anterior, su mayor desafío aún estaba por llegar cuando llegaran a la casa de Hades (un reto que le imploro mantuviera en secreto de los demás).

Nico agarró la empuñadura de su espada de hierro estigio.

-A los espíritus de la tierra no les gustan los niños del Inframundo. Eso es cierto. Lo tenemos debajo de la piel, literalmente. Pero creo que los númenes podía sentir la nave de todos modos. Estamos llevando el Athena Parthenos. Esa cosa es como un faro mágico.

Hazel se estremeció, pensando en la enorme estatua que ocupaba la mayor parte de la bodega. Habían sacrificado tanto salvándola de la caverna bajo Roma, pero no tenían ni idea de qué hacer con ella. Hasta ahora para lo único para lo que parecía ser buena era para alertar a más monstruos a su presencia.

Leo deslizó el dedo por el mapa de Italia.

-Así que cruzar las montañas está descartado. La cosa es, que recorreríamos un largo camino en cualquier dirección.

-Podríamos ir por mar, -sugirió Hazel.- Navegar alrededor del extremo sur de Italia.

-Es un largo camino, -dijo Nico.- Además, no tenemos a... -Su voz se quebró.- Ya sabes... nuestro experto del mar, Percy.

El nombre flotaba en el aire como una tormenta inminente.

Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón... probablemente el semidiós más admiraba Hazel. Él le había salvado la vida tantas veces en misión a Alaska, pero cuando había necesitado la ayuda de Hazel en Roma, le había fallado. Ella había visto, impotente, mientras él y Annabeth había caído en ese pozo.

Hazel respiró hondo. Percy y Annabeth todavía estaban vivos. Ella lo sabía que en su corazón. Todavía podría ayudarles si podía llegar a la Casa de Hades, si podría sobrevivir el desafío que Nico le había advertido acerca de...

-¿Y continuando hacia el norte? –preguntó.- Tiene que haber un descanso en las montañas, o algo así.

Leo jugó con la esfera de bronce de Arquímedes que había instalado en la consola, su más reciente y peligroso juguete. Cada vez Hazel miraba esa cosa, se le secaba la boca. Le preocupaba que Leo introdujera la combinación incorrecta de la esfera, y sin querer expulsar a todos de la cubierta, o hacer estallar la nave, o convirtiera el Argo II en una tostadora gigante.

Afortunadamente, ellos tuvieron suerte. A la esfera le creció un lente de una cámara y se proyecta una imagen en 3-D de las montañas de los Apeninos por encima de la consola.

-No lo sé. -Leo examinó el holograma.- No veo ningún buen paso hacia el norte. Pero me gusta más la idea que dar marcha atrás hacia el sur. Ya he terminado con Roma.

Nadie discutió eso, Roma no fue una buena experiencia.

-Hagamos lo que hagamos, -dijo Nico-, tenemos que darnos prisa. Cada día que Annabeth y Percy se encuentran en el Tártaro...

No le hacía falta para terminar la frase. Tenían la esperanza de que Percy y Annabeth pudieran sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para encontrar el lado Tártaro de las puertas de la muerte. Entonces, suponiendo que el Argo II pudiera llegar a la Casa de Hades, que pudieran ser capaces de abrir las puertas en el lado mortal, salvar a sus amigos, y sellar la entrada, deteniendo las fuerzas de Gea de ser reencarnadas una y otra vez en el mundo mortal.

Sí... nada puede ir mal con ese plan

Nico frunció el ceño en la campiña italiana debajo de ellos.- Tal vez deberíamos despertar a los demás. Esta decisión nos afecta a todos.

-No, -dijo Hazel.- Podemos encontrar una solución.

No estaba segura de porque se sentía tan fuerte sobre eso, pero desde que salió de Roma, la tripulación había comenzado a perder su cohesión. Habían estado aprendiendo a trabajar en equipo. A continuación, bam... sus dos miembros más importantes cayeron en el Tártaro. Percy había sido su columna vertebral. Él les había dado confianza a medida que navegaban por el Atlántico y en el Mediterráneo. En cuanto a Annabeth: ella había sido la líder de facto de la búsqueda. Había recuperado la Athena Parthenos sin ayuda de nadie. Ella era el más inteligente de los siete, la que tenía las respuestas.

Si Hazel despertaba el resto de la tripulación cada vez que tenía un problema, ellos simplemente empezarían a discutir una vez más, haciéndola sentir cada vez más desesperada.

Tenía que hacer que Percy y Annabeth estuvieran orgullosos de ella. Tenía que tomar la iniciativa. Ella no podía creer que su único papel en esta misión sería lo que Nico le había advertido de eliminar el obstáculo que esperaba por ellos en la Casa de Hades. Apartó ese pensamiento.

-Necesitamos un poco de pensamiento creativo, -dijo.- Otra manera de cruzar las montañas, o una manera de escondernos de los númenes.

Nico suspiró.- Si fuera por mi cuenta, podría viajar por las sombras. Pero eso no va a funcionar con un barco entero. Y honestamente, no estoy seguro de que tenga la fuerza para transportarme incluso a mí mismo nunca más.

-Tal vez algún tipo de plataforma de camuflaje, -dijo Leo-, como una cortina de humo que nos oculta en las nubes. -No parecía muy entusiasta.

Hazel miró a la tierra de cultivo, pensando en lo que había debajo de ella (el reino de su padre, el señor del Inframundo). Ella sólo había conocido a Plutón una vez, y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de quién era. Ciertamente no esperaba ayuda de él, no cuando estaba viva la primera vez, no durante su tiempo como un espíritu en el inframundo, no desde que Nico la había traído de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

Tánatos sirviente de su padre, dios de la muerte, habían sugerido que Plutón podría estar haciendo a Hazel un favor al hacer caso omiso de ella. Después de todo, ella no debía estar viva. Si Plutón se fijaba en ella, podría tener que devolverla a la tierra de los muertos.

Lo que significaba que llamar a Plutón sería una muy mala idea. Y sin embargo...

«Por favor, papá» se encontró rezando. «Tengo que encontrar la manera de llegar a tu templo en Grecia, la Casa de Hades. Si estás ahí abajo, muéstrame qué hacer».

En la línea del horizonte, un parpadeo de movimiento atrajo su atención, algo pequeño y beige corría a campo traviesa a una velocidad increíble, dejando un rastro de vapor como de un avión.

Hazel no podía creerlo. Ella no se atrevió a tener esperanza, pero tenía que ser...- Arión.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Nico.

Leo dejó escapar un grito de felicidad cunado vio la nube de polvo que se acercaba.- ¡Es su caballo, hombre! Te perdiste toda esa parte. ¡No lo hemos visto desde Kansas!

Hazel se echó a reír (la primera vez que se había reído en días. Se sentía tan bien al ver a su viejo amigo).

A una milla al norte, el pequeño punto de color beige rodeó una colina y se detuvo en la cumbre. Era difícil de saber, pero cuando el caballo se encabritó y relinchó, el sonido fue lleva todo el camino hasta el Argo II. Hazel no tenía ninguna duda: era Arión.

Hay que reunirnos con el –dijo Hazel- está aquí para ayudar.

-Sí, está bien. –Leo se rasco la cabeza- Pero, uh, hemos hablado acerca de no aterrizar la nave en el suelos ¿Recuerdas? Ya sabes, con Gea buscando destruirnos a todos y a todo.

-Sólo tienes que acercarme, y voy a utilizar la escalera de cuerda. -El corazón de Hazel estaba golpeando.- Creo que Arión me quiere decirme algo.


	2. Chapter 2

**_TDO LO QUE AQUIE SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COM SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FACOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE _**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

CAPITULO II

HAZEL

Hazel nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Bueno, excepto tal vez en la noche del banquete de la victoria en el campamento Júpiter, cuando ella había besado a Frank por primera vez... pero esto fue un cercano segundo lugar.

Tan pronto como llegó al suelo, corrió hacia Arión y le echó los brazos al cuello.- Te extrañé -Ella presionó su rostro contra el cálido cuello del caballo, que olía a sal del mar y manzanas.- ¿Dónde has estado?

Arión relinchó. Hazel deseó poder hablar caballo como Percy hacía, pero ella tuvo una idea general. Arión parecía impaciente, como diciendo: "¡No hay tiempo para sentimentalismos, chica! ¡Vamos!"

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? -pregunto.

Arión asintió con la cabeza, trotando en el lugar. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con urgencia.

Hazel todavía no podía creer que estuviera realmente allí. Podía correr por cualquier superficie, incluso el mar, pero había tenido miedo de que no los siguiera en las antiguas tierras. El Mediterráneo era demasiado peligroso para los semidioses y sus aliados.

Él no hubiera venido a menos Hazel estuviera en extrema necesidad. Y parecía tan agitado... Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer asustadizo a un caballo valiente debería haber aterrorizado Hazel.

En cambio, se sentía eufórica. Estaba tan cansado de tener mareos y nauseas. A bordo del Argo II, se sentía tan útil como una caja de lastre. Estaba contenta de estar de vuelta en tierra firme, aunque fuera el territorio de Gea. Estaba lista para montar.

-Hazel –llamo Nico desde la nave.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Está bien! -Ella se agachó y convocó a una pepita de oro de la tierra. Ella estaba mejorando en el control de su poder. Piedras preciosas casi nunca aparecieran a su alrededor por accidente, y convocar el oro de la tierra fue fácil.

Ella alimento a Arión con la pepita... su comida favorita. Entonces ella sonrió Leo y Nico, que estaban observando desde lo alto de la escalera a un centenar de pies más arriba.

-Arión quiere llevarme alguna parte.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

-Uh... -Leo señaló norte.- Por favor, ¿dime que no está hablando de llevarte a eso?

Hazel había estado tan centrada en Arión, que no se había dado cuenta de la perturbación. A una milla de distancia, en la cresta de la colina siguiente, una tormenta se había reunido sobre algunas viejas ruinas de piedra (tal vez los restos de un templo romano o una fortaleza). Una nube con forma de embudo serpenteaba hacia abajo, hacia la colina como un dedo manchado de tinta negra.

La boca de Hazel supo a sangre. Miró a Arión.

-¿Quieres ir allí?

Arión relinchó, como si dijera: "Uh, ¡Sí!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_TDO LO QUE AQUIE SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COM SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FACOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE _**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

CAPITULO III

HAZEL

La tormenta envolvía la colina en un cono de remolino de vapor negro.

Arión fue directamente a él. Hazel se encontraba en la cumbre, pero se sentía como una dimensión diferente. El mundo perdió su color.

Las paredes de la tormenta envolvían la colina en un negro tenebroso. El cielo gris se agitaba. Las ruinas desmoronadas se blanquearon, casi brillaban. Incluso Arión se había vuelto de su color marrón caramelo a un tono más oscuro de la ceniza.

En el ojo de la tormenta, el aire estaba quieto. La piel de Hazel se estremeció con frialdad, como si la hubieran frotado con alcohol. Frente a ella, una puerta arqueada conducía a través de las paredes cubiertas de musgo a una especie de recinto.

Hazel no podía ver mucho a través de la oscuridad, pero sintió una presencia en el interior, como si fuera un trozo de hierro cerca de un gran imán. Su atracción era irresistible, arrastrándola hacia adelante.

Sin embargo, ella dudó. Ella tiró de las riendas de Arión, y el traqueteo con impaciencia, el suelo crepito bajo sus cascos. Donde quiera que él entrara, la hierba, la suciedad y las piedras se volvieron blancas como la escarcha. Hazel recordó el Glaciar Hubbard en Alaska… cómo la superficie se había roto bajo sus pies. Recordó como el suelo de la horrible caverna en Roma se desmorona en polvo, sumiendo a Percy y Annabeth en el Tártaro.

Espera que esta cumbre negra y blanca no se disuelva debajo de ella, pero ella decidió que lo mejor era seguir adelante.

-Vamos, entonces, muchacho. -Su voz sonaba ahogada, como si estuviera hablando con la boca pegada a una almohada.

Durante toda su vida, había oído acerca de la niebla (el velo sobrenatural que oculta el mundo del mito de la vista de los mortales). Podría engañar a los seres humanos, incluso a los semidioses, para ver monstruos como animales inofensivos, o dioses como personas normales.

Hazel nunca había pensado en ello como un humo real, pero cuando vio que se encrespa alrededor de las piernas del Arión, flotando a través de los arcos rotos del patio en ruinas, los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron. De alguna manera ella sabía: «esta cosa blanca era pura magia».

A lo lejos, un perro aulló. Arión generalmente no tenía miedo de nada, pero él se encabritó, jadeando con nerviosismo.

-Está bien. -Hazel le acarició el cuello.- Estamos en esto juntos. Voy a bajar, ¿de acuerdo?

Se bajó de la espalda de Arión. Al instante él se dio la vuelta y echó a correr.

-Arión, espe…

Pero él ya había desaparecido por el camino por donde había venido.

Esto en cuanto a estar en esto juntos.

Otro aullido, entró por el aire más cerca esta vez.

Hazel dio un paso hacia el centro del patio. La niebla se aferraba a ella como la niebla congelante.

-¿Hola? -Llamó.

-Hola -respondió una voz.

La pálida figura de una mujer apareció en la puerta norte. No, espera... se puso de pie en la entrada oriental. No, la occidental. Tres imágenes humeantes de la misma mujer se movieron al unísono hacia el centro de las ruinas. Su forma era borrosa, hecho de niebla, y fue seguido por dos más pequeñas volutas de humo, lanzándose a sus talones como si fueran animales. ¿Una especie de mascotas?

Llegó al centro del patio y sus tres formas se fusionaron en una sola. Ella se solidificó en una mujer joven en un vestido sin mangas oscuro. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una cola de caballo de ajuste alto, al estilo griego clásico. Su vestido era tan suave, que parecía una onda, como si la tela fuera de tinta que se derramaba fuera de sus hombros. Ella parecía tener más de veinte años, pero Hazel sabía que no significaba nada.

-Hazel Levesque –dijo la mujer.

Ella era hermosa, pero muy pálida. Una vez de vuelta en Nueva Orleans, Hazel se había visto obligado a asistir a un velorio de una compañera muerta. Recordó el cuerpo sin vida de la joven en el ataúd abierto.

Su cara estaba hecha graciosamente, como si estuviera en reposo, pero Hazel lo había encontrado aterrador.

Esta mujer le recordó a Hazel a esa chica, excepto que los ojos de la mujer estaban abiertos y completamente negros. Cuando levantó la cabeza, ella parecía romperse en tres personas diferentes de nuevo... persistencia de las imágenes brumosas desenfocadas juntas, como una fotografía de alguien que se movía demasiado rápido para capturar.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Los dedos de Hazel se crisparon en la empuñadura de su espada.- Quiero decir... ¿qué diosa?

Hazel estaba seguro de que muchas cosas. Esta mujer irradiaba poder. Todo a su alrededor (la niebla arremolinada, la tormenta monocromática, el misterioso resplandor de las ruinas) fue a causa de su presencia.

-Ah. -Asintió la mujer.- Te voy a dar un poco de luz.

Ella levantó las manos. De repente estaba sosteniendo dos anticuadas antorchas de caña, canalones con fuego. La niebla retrocedió a los bordes del patio. A los pies calzados con sandalias de la mujer, los dos animales tenues tomaron forma sólida. Uno de ellos era un perro labrador negro. La otra era uno largo y gris roedor peludo con una máscara blanca alrededor de su cara. ¿Una comadreja, tal vez?

La mujer sonrió con serenidad.

-Yo soy Hécate, -dijo.- Diosa de la magia. Tenemos mucho que discutir si es que quieres vivir a través de esta noche.


	4. Chapter 4

**_TDO LO QUE AQUIE SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COM SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FACOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE _**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

CAPITULO IV

HAZEL

Hazel quería correr, pero sus pies parecían pegados a la blanca tierra escarchada.

A cada lado de la encrucijada, dos soportes de metal obscuro surgieron de la tierra como los tallos de las plantas. Hécate fijó sus antorchas en ellos, luego caminó lentamente en círculos alrededor de Hazel, mirándola como si fueran socios en una danza misteriosa.

El perro negro y la comadreja siguieron su estela.

-Eres como tu madre, -decidió Hécate.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Hazel.- ¿La conocía?

-Por supuesto. Marie era una adivina. Ella intento encantamientos, maleficios y gris-gris. Yo soy la diosa de la magia.

Esos ojos negros parecían tirar de Hazel, como si tratara de extraerle el alma. Durante su primera vez viva en Nueva Orleans, Hazel había sido atormentado por los chicos de la escuela de Santa Agnes. Llamaron a Marie Levesque una bruja. Las monjas murmuraron que la madre de Hazel tenía tratos con el diablo.

«Si las monjas tenían miedo de mi madre», Hazel se preguntó, «¿qué iban a hacer de esta diosa?»

-Muchos me temen, -dijo Hécate, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.- Pero la magia no es ni buena ni mala. Se trata de una herramienta, como un cuchillo. ¿Es un mal cuchillo? Sólo si el portador es el malo.

-Mi… mi madre... -Hazel tartamudeó.- Ella no creía en la magia. En realidad no. Ella sólo estaba fingiendo, por el dinero.

La comadreja chilló y le enseñó los dientes. A continuación, hizo un sonido chirriante de su extremo posterior. En otras circunstancias, una comadreja gaseosa podría haber sido divertida, pero Hazel no reía. Los ojos rojos del roedor la miraron torvamente, como pequeñas brasas.

-Paz, Gale, -dijo Hécate. Ella dio a Hazel un gesto de disculpa.- A Gale no le gusta oír hablar de los no creyentes y estafadores. Ella misma fue una vez una bruja, ya vez.

-¿Su comadreja era una bruja?

-Ella es un hurón, en realidad, -dijo Hécate.- Pero, sí Gale fue una vez una desagradable bruja humana. Tenía una terrible higiene personal, además de un extremo... ah, problema digestivo. -Hécate agitó la mano delante de su nariz.- Le dio a mis otros seguidores un mal nombre.

-Bien. -Hazel trató de no mirar a la comadreja. Ella realmente no quiso saber de los problemas intestinales del roedor.

-Por lo menos, -Hécate dijo-, la convertí en un hurón. Ella es mucho mejor como un hurón.

Hazel trago. Ella miró el perro negro, que cariñosamente hocicaba la mano de la diosa.- ¿Y su Labrador…?

-¡Oh!, ella es Hécuba, la ex reina de Troya, -Hécate dijo, como si fuera obvio.

El perro gruñó.

-Tiene razón, Hécuba, -dijo la diosa.- No tenemos tiempo de presentaciones largas. El punto es, Hazel Levesque, tu madre puede haber afirmado que no creen, pero tenía una verdadera magia. Finalmente, ella se dio cuenta. Cuando buscaba un hechizo para convocar al dios Plutón, la ayude a encontrarlo.

-¿Tú...?

-Sí. -Hécate siguió dando vueltas en torno a Hazel.- Vi el potencial de tu madre. Veo aún más potencial en ti.

Cabeza de Hazel dio vueltas. Ella recordó la confesión de su madre justo antes de que ella muriera: cómo había convocado a Plutón, como el dios había enamorado de ella, y cómo, a causa de su deseo codicioso, su hija Hazel había nacido con una maldición. Hazel podría convocar riquezas de la tierra, pero cualquier persona que las utiliza sufriría y moriría.

Ahora bien, esta diosa estaba diciendo que ella había hecho que todo eso sucediera.

-Mi madre sufrió a causa de esa magia. Toda mi vida...

-Tu vida no hubiera sido posible sin mí, -dijo rotundamente Hécate.- No tengo tiempo para tu ira. Tú tampoco. Sin mi ayuda, morirás.

El perro negro gruñó. La comadreja chasqueo los dientes y soltó un gas.

Hazel se sintió como sus pulmones se llenaban de arena caliente.

-¿Qué clase de ayuda? -Exigió.

Hécate levantó los pálidos brazos. Las tres puertas que había venido: norte, este y oeste, comenzaron arremolinarse con la niebla. Una ráfaga de imágenes en negro y blanco brillaba y parpadeaban, como las viejas películas mudas que a veces exhibían en los cines cuando Hazel era pequeña.

En la puerta occidental, semidioses romanos y griegos en armadura completa luchaban entre sí en una colina bajo un gran pino. La hierba estaba sembrada de los heridos y los moribundos. Hazel se vio montada en Arión, cargando a través de la pelea y gritando intentando detener la violencia.

En la puerta este, el Argo II se hundía a través de cielo sobre los Apeninos. Su aparejo estaba en llamas. Una roca se estrelló en el alcázar. Otra perforo a través del casco. La nave estalló como una calabaza podrida, y el motor explotó.

Las imágenes de la puerta norte eran incluso peores. Hazel vio a Leo, inconsciente o muerto, cayendo a través de las nubes. Ella vio Frank trastabillando solo por un túnel oscuro, se aferra a su brazo, su camisa estaba empapada de sangre. Y Hazel se vio a sí misma en una gran caverna llena de hebras de luz como una luminosa red. Estaba luchando para romperla mientras que, en la distancia, Percy y Annabeth yacían inmóviles a los pies de dos negras y plateadas puertas metálicas.

-Opciones, -dijo Hécate.- Usted está en al encrucijada, Hazel Levesque. Y soy la diosa de las encrucijadas.

El suelo retumbó a los pies de Hazel. Miró hacia abajo y vio el brillo de las monedas de plata... miles de viejos denarios romanos salir a la superficie a su alrededor, como si toda la colina estuviera llegando a su punto de ebullición. Había estado tan agitada por las visiones de las puertas que debía haber convocado cada pedacito de plata en los alrededores

-El pasado está cerca de la superficie en este lugar –dijo Hécate- En los tiempos antiguos, dos grandes vías romanas se reunieron aquí. Noticias se intercambió. Se celebraron mercados. Amigos se reunieron, y los enemigos lucharon. Ejércitos enteros tuvieron que elegir una dirección. Las encrucijadas son siempre los lugares de decisión.

-Como… como Jano. –Hazel recordaba el santuario del dios Jano en la colina del templo en el campamento Júpiter. Los semidioses iban allí para tomar decisiones. Ellos lanzaban una moneda a cara o cruz y esperaban que el dios los guara. Hazel siempre había odiado ese lugar. Nunca había entendido por qué sus amigos estaban tan dispuestos a dejar que un dios tomara su responsabilidad de elegir. Después de todo lo que Hazel había pasado, ella confiaba en la sabiduría de los dioses tanto como ella confiaba en una máquina tragamonedas de Nueva Orleans.

La diosa de la magia hizo un silbido de asco.- Jano y sus puertas. Él quiere que ustedes crean que todas las opciones son: blanco o negro, sí o no, dentro o fuera. De hecho, no es tan simple. Cuando llegues al cruce, siempre hay por lo menos tres maneras de ir... cuatro, si contamos yendo hacia atrás. Tú te encuentras en ese cruce ahora, Hazel.

Hazel miró otra vez a cada entrada que se arremolina: una guerra de semidioses, la destrucción de Argo II, desastre para ella y sus amigos.- Todas las opciones son malas.

-Todas las opciones tienen riesgos, -le corrigió la diosa.- ¿Pero cómo es tu meta?

-¿Mi meta? -Hazel miro impotente las puertas.- Ninguna de estas.

El perro Hécuba gruñó. Gale la comadreja se deslizó alrededor de los pies de la diosa, expulsando gases y rechinando los dientes.

-Ustedes podrían ir hacia atrás,- Hécate sugirió- volver sobre sus pasos a Roma... pero las fuerzas de Gea están esperando eso. Ninguno de ustedes va a sobrevivir.

-Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo?

Hécate caminó hacia la antorcha más cercana. Ella recogió un puñado de fuego y esculpió las llamas hasta que sostenía un mapa en relieve de Italia en miniatura.

-Se puede ir hacia el oeste. -Hécate llevo su dedo lejos de su mapa ardiente.- Vuelvan a América con su premio, el Athena Parthenos. Con sus compañeros de vuelta a casa, griegos y romanos, se encuentran al borde de la guerra. Vete ahora, y es posible salvar muchas vidas.

-Podría, -repitió Hazel.- Pero Gea se supone que despierta en Grecia. Ahí es donde los gigantes se están reuniendo.

-Es cierto. Gea ha fijado la fecha del primero de agosto, la Fiesta de Spes, diosa de la esperanza, de su ascenso al poder. Al despertar en el Día de la Esperanza, tiene la intención de destruir toda esperanza para siempre. Incluso si ustedes alcanzan Grecia para entonces, ¿podría detenerla? No lo sé. -Hécate trazó su dedo a lo largo de las cimas de los Apeninos de fuego.- Se puede ir hacia el este, a través de las montañas, pero Gea hará que les impidan cruzar Italia. Ella ha alzado a sus dioses de la montaña en su contra.

-Ya lo notamos –dijo Hazel.

-Cualquier intento de cruzar los Apeninos significará la destrucción de su nave. Irónicamente, esto podría ser la opción más segura para su equipo. Preveo que todos ustedes sobrevivirían a la explosión. Es posible, aunque improbable, que todavía puedan llegar a Epiro y cerrar las puertas de la muerte. Usted puede encontrar Gea y prevenir su ascenso. Pero para entonces, serían destruidos ambos campamentos. No tendrías ningún hogar al que regresar. -Hécate sonrió.- Lo más probable, la destrucción de su nave en la cadena montañosa. Significaría

el final de su búsqueda, pero te salvaría a ti y a tus amigos de mucho dolor y sufrimiento en los días venideros. La guerra contra los gigantes tendría que ser ganada o perdida sin ustedes.

«Ganada o perdida sin nosotros».

Una pequeña parte culpable de Hazel encontró el atractivo. Ella había estado deseando tener la oportunidad de ser una chica normal. No quería más dolor o sufrimiento para ella y sus amigos. Ya habían pasado por muchas cosas.

Ella miró detrás de Hécate en la entrada media. Ella vio a Percy y Annabeth tumbados desvalidamente antes de aquellas puertas negras y plata Una forma masiva oscura, vagamente humanoide, ahora surgió sobre ellos, su pie levantado como si fuera a aplastar Percy.

-¿En cuanto a ellos? -Hazel preguntó, con voz entrecortada.- ¿Percy y Annabeth?

Hécate se encogió de hombros.- Al oeste, al este o al sur... ellos mueren.

-No es una opción, -dijo Hazel.

-Entonces ustedes tiene sólo un camino, a pesar de que es el más peligroso.

El dedo de Hécate cruzó los Apeninos en miniatura, dejando una línea blanca que brilla intensamente en las llamas rojas.- Hay un paso secreto aquí en el norte, un lugar donde tengo influencia, donde Aníbal cruzado una vez cuando marchó contra Roma.

La diosa hizo un gran lazo... para la parte superior de Italia, hacia el este hasta el mar, luego hacia abajo a lo largo de la costa occidental de Grecia.- Una vez atravesado el paso, debería viajar al norte de Bolonia, y luego a Venecia. A partir de ahí, navegaran por el Adriático hasta su meta, aquí: Epiro en Grecia.

Hazel no sabía mucho acerca de la geografía. No tenía idea de lo que el mar Adriático era. Nunca había oído hablar de Bolonia, y todo lo que sabía sobre Venecia era historias vagas sobre canales y góndolas. Pero una cosa era obvia.- Eso está muy lejos del camino.

-Es por eso que Gea no esperará que tomen esta ruta, -dijo Hécate.- Yo puedo ocultar su progreso algún tiempo, pero de ti, Hazel Levesque dependerá el éxito de su viaje. Debes aprender a usar la niebla.

-¿Yo? –El corazón de Hazel pareció caer por su caja torácica.- Usar la niebla, ¿Cómo?

Hécate extinguió su mapa de Italia. Ella sacudió su mano sobre al perro negro Hécuba. La niebla se alzó alrededor del labrador hasta que ella estaba completamente oculta en un capullo de color blanco. La niebla se despejó con un audible ¡poof! Dónde estuvo el perro se encontraba un gato negro de aspecto contrariado con ojos dorados.

-Mew – se quejó.

-Yo soy la diosa de la niebla, -explicó Hécate.- Soy la responsable de mantener el velo que separa el mundo de los dioses del mundo de los mortales. Mis hijos aprenden a utilizar la niebla para su provecho, para crear ilusiones o influenciar la mente de los mortales. Otros semidioses pueden hacerlo así. Y por lo tanto tú lo harás, Hazel, así les vas a ayudar a tus amigos.

-Pero... -Hazel miró al gato. Ella sabía que era en realidad Hécuba, el labrador negro, pero no podía convencerse a sí misma. El gato parecía tan real.- No puedo hacer eso.

-Tu madre tenía el talento, -dijo Hécate.- Hay aún más. Como hija de Plutón, que ha regresado de entre los muertos, entiendes al velo entre los mundos mejor que la mayoría. Puedes controlar la niebla. Si no lo haces... bueno, tu hermano Nico ya te ha advertido. Los espíritus le han susurrado, le hablaron de tu futuro. Al llegar a la casa de Hades, te encontrarás

con un enemigo formidable. Ella no puede ser superada por la fuerza o la espada. Solo tú la puedes derrotar, y va a requerir magia.

Hazel sentía sus piernas tambaleante. Recordó la expresión sombría de Nico, sus dedos se clavaban en su brazo. "No se lo puedes decir a los demás. Todavía no. Su valor ya se estira hasta el límite".

-¿Quién? -graznó Hazel.- ¿Quién es este enemigo?

-No voy a decir su nombre –dijo Hazel.- Eso la alertara de tu presencia antes de que estés lista para enfrentarla. Ve hacia el norte, Hazel. Al viajar, practicar en convocar la niebla. Al llegar a Bolonia, busca a los dos enanos. Ellos te llevarán a un tesoro que te puede ayudar a sobrevivir en la casa de Hades.

-No entiendo.

-Mew, -se quejó el gatito.

-Sí, sí, Hécuba. -La diosa movió su mano de nuevo, y el gato desapareció. El labrador negro estaba de vuelta en su lugar.

-Lo vas a entender, Hazel, -prometió la diosa.- De vez en cuando, voy a enviar Gale para comprobar tu progreso.

La hurón siseo, sus ojos rojos pequeños y brillantes estaban llenos de malicia.

-Maravilloso –murmuro Hazel.

-Antes de llegar a Epiro, ustedes deben estar preparados, -dijo Hécate.- Si tienen éxito, entonces tal vez nos volveremos a encontrar... para la batalla final.

«Una batalla final», pensó Hazel. «Oh, qué alegría».

Hazel se preguntó si podría evitar las revelaciones que ella vio en la niebla (Leo cayendo a través del cielo, Frank tropezando en la oscuridad, solo y herido de gravedad, Percy y Annabeth a merced de un gigante oscuro).

Odiaba los enigmas de los dioses y sus consejos poco claros. Estaba empezando a despreciar la encrucijada.

-¿Por qué me estás ayudando? -Preguntó Hazel.- En el campamento Júpiter, dijeron que estuviste del lado de los Titanes en la última guerra.

Los ojos oscuros de Hécate brillaron.- Porque soy una hija de los titanes Perses y Asteria. Mucho antes de los olímpicos llegaran al poder, Yo gobernaba la niebla. A pesar de ello, en la primera guerra Titán, hace miles de años, me puso del lado de Zeus contra Cronos. Yo no era ciega a la crueldad de Cronos. Tenía la esperanza de Zeus probaría ser un mejor rey.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa amarga.- Cuando Deméter perdió a su hija Perséfone, raptada por tu padre, guie a Deméter por la noche más oscura con mis antorchas, ayudando en su búsqueda. Cuando los gigantes se levantón por primera vez, de nuevo del lado de los dioses. Luché contra mi archienemigo Clitio, hecho por Gea para absorber y derrotar toda mi magia.

-Clitio. -Hazel nunca había oído ese nombre- Cli-ti-o, -pero decirlo hacía que sus miembros se sintiesen pesados. Echó un vistazo a las imágenes de la puerta norte (la oscura forma masiva que se cernía sobre Percy y Annabeth).- ¿Es la amenaza de la Casa de Hades?

-Oh, espera por ti, -dijo Hécate.- Pero primero debes derrotar a la bruja. A menos que manejes esto…

Ella chasqueó los dedos, y todas las puertas se oscurecieron. La niebla se disolvió, las imágenes se habían ido.

-Tenemos todas las opciones de frente, -dijo la diosa.- Cuando Cronos se levantó la segunda vez, cometí un error. Yo lo apoyé. Me había cansado de ser ignorada por los llamados dioses principales. A pesar de mis años de fiel servicio, desconfiaban de mí, me negaron un asiento en el salón…

La comadreja Gale chillo furiosa

-No importa ya. -la diosa suspiro.- He hecho las paces con el olimpo. Incluso ahora, cuando ellos son acostados… sus personajes griegos y romanos luchando entre sí, les ayudaré. Griega o romana, yo siempre era sólo Hécate. Los ayudaré contra los gigantes, si demuestran ser dignos. Así que ahora es tu elección, Hazel Levesque. ¿Va a confiar en mí... o me vas a rechazar, como los dioses del Olimpo han hecho demasiado a menudo?

La sangre rugía en los oídos de Hazel. ¿Podía confiar en esta diosa oscura, que había dado a su madre la magia que arruinó su vida? Lamentablemente, no. A ella no le gustaba mucho el perro de Hécate o la comadreja gaseosa, tampoco.

Pero también sabía que no podía dejar morir a Percy y Annabeth.

-Iré al norte, -dijo.- Tomaremos el paso secreto atravez de las montañas.

Hécate asintió con la cabeza, con el menor atisbo de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Habéis elegido bien, aunque el camino no será fácil. Muchos monstruos se levantarán contra ti. Incluso algunos de mis siervos se han puesto del lado de Gea, con la esperanza de destruir el mundo de los mortales.

La diosa tomó sus antorchas de sus soportes.

-Prepárate, hija de Plutón. Si tienes éxito en contra de la bruja, nos volveremos a encontrar.

-Voy a tener éxito, -prometió Hazel.- ¿Y Hécate? No voy a elegir uno de sus caminos. Estoy haciendo mi propio camino.

La diosa arqueó las cejas. Su hurón se retorcía, y su perro gruñó.

-Vamos a encontrar una manera de detener a Gea, -dijo Hazel.- Vamos a rescatar a nuestros amigos del Tártaro. Vamos a mantener a la tripulación y el barco juntos, y vamos a detener al campamento Júpiter y al campamento Mestizo de ir a la guerra. Vamos a hacerlo todo.

La tormenta aulló, los muros negros de la nube de embudo giró más rápido.

-Interesante, -dijo Hécate, como si Hazel fuera un resultado inesperado en un experimento científico.- Eso sería magia digna de ver.

Una ola de oscuridad borro el mundo. Cuando volvió la vista de Hazel, la tormenta, la diosa y sus secuaces habían desaparecidos. Hazel estaba parada sobre una colina a la luz del sol matinal, sola en las ruinas excepto por Arión, que paseaba a su lado, relinchando con impaciencia.

-Estoy de acuerdo, -dijo Hazel el caballo.- Vamos a salir de aquí.

-¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó Leo cuando Hazel subió a bordo del Argo II.

Las manos de Hazel todavía temblaban de su charla con la diosa. Ella echó un vistazo sobre la barandilla y vio el polvo de la estela de Arión que se alejaba a través de las colinas de Italia. Tenía la esperanza de que su amigo se quedara, pero no podía culparlo por querer escapar de ese lugar tan rápido como fuera posible.

El paisaje brillaba con el sol de verano golpeando el roció de la mañana. En la colina, las ruinas quedaron en blanco y en silencio (no hay señales de caminos antiguos, o diosas, o comadrejas gaseosas).

¿Hazel? -Pregunto Nico.

Sus rodillas se doblaron. Nico y Leo la sostuvieron de los brazos y la ayudaron a caminar por la cubierta de proa. Ella se sintió avergonzada, (derrumbándose como alguna doncella de cuento de hadas) pero su energía se había ido. El recuerdo de esas escenas brillantes en el cruce la llenaba de pavor.

-Conocí a Hécate, -se las arregló.

Ella no les dijo todo. Recordó lo que Nico había dicho: "Su valor ya se estira hasta el límite". Pero les dijo sobre el paso secreto del norte a través de las montañas y el desvío que Hécate describió que podría llevarlos a Epiro.

Cuando terminó, Nico tomó su mano. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación.- Hazel, encontraste a Hécate en una encrucijada. Eso es… eso es algo a lo que muchos semidioses no sobreviven. Y los sobreviven nunca son los mismos. ¿Estas segura de que esta…?

-Estoy bien, -insistió.

Pero ella sabía que no lo estaba. Recordó cuan audaz y enojada que sentía, diciéndole a la diosa que encontraría su propio camino y tener éxito en todo. Ahora su jactancia parecía ridícula. Su coraje la había abandonado.

-¿Qué pasa si Hécate nos está engañando? -Preguntó Leo.- Esta ruta podría ser una trampa.

Hazel negó con la cabeza.- Si fuera una trampa, creo que Hécate hubiera hecho el norte fuera una ruta más tentadora. Créeme, no lo hizo.

Leo sacó una calculadora de su cinturón de herramientas y marcó algunos números.- Eso es... algo así como trecientas millas de camino para llegar a Venecia. Entonces tendríamos que retroceder hasta el Adriático. ¿Y dijiste algo acerca de salchichas enanas?

-Enanos en Bolonia, -dijo Hazel.- Creo que Bolonia es una ciudad. Pero ¿por qué tenemos que encontrar enanos ahí?... no tengo ni idea. Tienen una especie de tesoro que nos ayudara con la búsqueda.

-Eh, -dijo Leo.- Quiero decir, yo soy todo un tesoro, pero…

-Es nuestra mejor opción. -Nico ayudó a Hazel a ponerse en pie.- Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido, viajar tan rápido como nos sea posible. Las vidas de Percy y Annabeth podrían depender de ello.

-¿Rápido? -sonrió Leo.- Puedo hacerlo rápido.

Se apresuró a la consola y empezó a mover de un tirón los interruptores.

Nico tomó el brazo de Hazel y la condujo donde no los escucharan.- ¿Qué más dijo Hécate? Cualquier cosa sobre…

-No puedo. -lo corto Hazel. Las imágenes que había visto casi la habían abrumado: Percy y Annabeth indefensos a los pies de las puertas de metal negro, el gigante oscuro que se cernía sobre ellos, Hazel atrapada en un laberinto de luz brillante, incapaz de ayudar.

"Debes derrotar a la bruja" Hécate había dicho. "Sólo tú puedes derrotarla. A menos que manejes esto…"

«El fin», pensó Hazel. «Todas las puertas de enlace cerradas. Toda esperanza extinguida».

Nico le había advertido. Se había comunicado con los muertos, les oía susurrar pistas sobre su futuro. Dos niños del Inframundo entrarían en la casa de Hades. Ellos se enfrentan a un enemigo imposible. Sólo uno de ellos llegar a las puertas de la muerte.

Hazel no podía mirar a su hermano a los ojos.

-Te lo diré más tarde, -prometió, tratando de mantener su voz firme.- En este momento, hay que descansar mientras podamos. Esta noche, cruzamos los Apeninos.


	5. Chapter 5

**_TDO LO QUE AQUIE SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COM SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FACOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE _**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

CAPITULO V

ANNABETH

Nueve días.

Mientras caía, Annabeth pensó en Hesíodo, el antiguo poeta griego que había especulado que se requería de nueve días para caer de la tierra al Tártaro.

Esperaba que Hesíodo estuviera equivocado. Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que ella y Percy había estado cayendo… ¿horas? ¿Un día? Se sentía como una eternidad. La había tomado de la mano desde que se dejó caer en el abismo. Ahora Percy la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola con fuerza mientras caían en la oscuridad absoluta.

El viento silbaba en los oídos de Annabeth. El aire se hizo más caliente y agobiante, como si estuvieran cayendo en picado en la garganta de un dragón enorme. Su tobillo recientemente roto palpitó, aunque no podía decir si estaba aún envuelto en telarañas.

Ese maldito monstruo Aracne. A pesar de haber sido atrapada en su propia telaraña, aplastada por un coche y caer al Tártaro. La mujer araña había conseguido su venganza. De alguna manera la seda tenía enredada las piernas de Annabeth y la arrastró a la fosa, con Percy de remolque.

Annabeth no podía imaginar que Aracne aún estaba viva, en algún lugar debajo de ellos en la oscuridad. Ella no quería encontrarse a ese monstruo de nuevo al llegar a la parte inferior. En el lado positivo, siempre había una parte inferior, Annabeth y Percy probablemente serían aplastados por el impacto, las arañas gigantes era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Percy y trató de no llorar. Ella nunca había esperado que su vida fuera fácil. La mayoría de los semidioses morían jóvenes a manos de terribles monstruos. Esa era la forma en que había sido desde la antigüedad. Los griegos inventaron la tragedia. Ellos sabían que los más grandes héroes no llegaban a tener finales felices.

Sin embargo, esto no es justo. Ella había pasado por tantas cosas para recuperar la estatua de Atenea. Justo cuando ella había tenido éxito, cuando las cosas habían estado mejorando y se había reunido con Percy, había caído a sus muertes.

Incluso los dioses no podían concebir un destino tan retorcido.

Pero Gea no era como los demás dioses. La Madre Tierra era mayor, más cruel, más sanguinaria. Annabeth se podía imaginar su risa mientras caía en las profundidades.

Annabeth apretó los labios a la oreja de Percy.- Te quiero.

No estaba segura de que pudiera oírla, pero si iban a morir quería que aquellas fueran sus últimas palabras.

Trató desesperadamente de pensar en un plan para salvarlos. Ella era una hija de Atenea. Se había probado en los túneles bajo Roma, paso toda una serie de desafíos con sólo su ingenio. Pero no se le ocurría ninguna manera de revertir o incluso ralentizar su caída.

Ninguno de ellos tenía el poder de volar, no como Jasón, que podía controlar el viento, o Frank, que podría convertirse en un animal alado. Si llegaron al fondo a velocidad terminal... bueno, ella sabía la ciencia suficiente para saber que sería el final.

Ella se preguntaba seriamente si se pudiera crear un paracaídas de sus camisetas (tan desesperada estaba), cuando algo en su entorno cambio. La oscuridad tomó un tinte gris-rojizo. Se dio cuenta de que podía ver el cabello de Percy mientras lo abrazaba. El silbido en sus oídos se convirtió en más de un rugido. El aire se puso intolerablemente caliente, impregnado de un olor a huevos podridos.

De repente, el túnel por el que habían estado cayendo a través dio a una inmensa caverna. Tal vez de media milla por debajo de ellos, Annabeth podía ver el fondo. Por un momento ella estaba demasiado aturdida para pensar correctamente. Toda la isla de Manhattan pudo caber dentro de esta caverna, y ella ni siquiera podía ver toda su extensión. Nubes rojas colgadas en el aire como la sangre vaporizada. El paisaje (al menos lo que podía ver) eran llanuras rocosas negras, salpicadas de montañas escarpadas y abismos ardientes. A la izquierda de Annabeth, la tierra bajaba en una serie de acantilados, como pasos colosales que conducían más adentro en el abismo.

El hedor a azufre hacía difícil concentrarse, pero se concentró en el suelo directamente debajo de ellos y vio una cinta de un brillante líquido negro: un rio.

-Percy, -gritó en su oído.- ¡Agua!

Ella hizo un gesto frenéticamente. La cara de Percy era difícil de leer en la tenue luz roja. Estaba aterrorizada y en shock, pero asintió como si le entendía.

Percy podía controlar el agua (suponiendo que era agua lo que había debajo de ellos). Podría ser capaz de amortiguar su caída de alguna manera. Por supuesto Annabeth había oído historias horribles sobre los ríos del inframundo. Podrían quitarle sus recuerdos, o quemar su cuerpo y el alma reducirla a cenizas. Pero decidió no pensar en eso. Esta era su única oportunidad.

El río se precipitó hacia ellos. En el último segundo, Percy gritó desafiante. El agua entró en erupción en un géiser descomunal y los tragó enteros


	6. Chapter 6

**_TDO LO QUE AQUIE SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COM SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FACOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE _**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

CAPITULO VI

ANNABETH

El impacto no la mató, pero el frío casi lo hizo.

El agua congelada conmocionó al aire justo fuera de sus pulmones. Sus miembros se volvieron rígidos, y perdió el control sobre Percy. Ella comenzó a hundirse. Extraños sonidos de lamentos llenaron sus oídos (millones de voces con el corazón roto, como si el río estuviera hecho de tristeza destilada). Las voces eran peores que el frío. Ellas la sobrecargaron y la hicieron entumecerse.

«¿Cuál es el sentido de la lucha?» le dijeron. «Estás muerta de todos modos. Nunca vas a dejar este lugar».

Ella podría hundirse hasta el fondo y se ahogaría, dejar que el río se llevara su cuerpo de inmediato. Eso sería más fácil. Ella sólo podía cerrar los ojos...

Percy agarró su mano y sacudió su espalda trayéndola a la realidad. Ella no podía verlo en el agua turbia, pero de repente ella no quería morir. Juntos nadaron hacia arriba y salieron a la superficie.

Annabeth jadeó, agradecido por el aire, no importa que estuviera sulfuroso. El agua se arremolinó alrededor de ellos, y ella se percató que Percy creaba un remolino para sostenerlos encima de.

Aunque ella no podía entender su entorno, sabía que era un río. Los ríos tenían orillas.

-Tierra, -dijo con voz ronca.- Ve hacia un lado.

Percy parecía casi muerto de cansancio. Por lo general, el agua lo revitalizaba, pero no esa agua. Controlarla debe haberle tomado cada pedacito de su fuerza. El remolino comenzó a disiparse. Annabeth enganchó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y lucho a través de la corriente. El río iba en contra de ella: miles de voces llorosas susurrando en sus oídos, metiéndose en su cerebro.

«La vida es desesperación», dijeron. «Todo es inútil, y luego te mueres».

-No tiene sentido, -murmuró Percy. Sus dientes castañeteaban de frío. Él dejó de nadar y comenzó a hundirse.

-Percy –chilló Annabeth.- El río está jugando con tu mente. Es el Cocito, el río de la lamentación. ¡Está hecho de pura miseria!

-Miseria, -él estuvo de acuerdo.

-¡Lucha!

Ella pateó y forcejeó, intentando mantener a ambos a flote. Otra broma cósmica de Gea para reírse: "Annabeth muere tratando de evitar que su novio, el hijo de Poseidón, se ahogara".

«No va a suceder, bruja», pensó Annabeth.

Abrazó a Percy fuertemente y lo besó.- Háblame de Nueva Roma, -exigió.- ¿Cuáles eran tus planes para nosotros?

-Nueva Roma... para nosotros...

-Sí, sesos de alga. ¡Tú dijiste que podría haber un futuro allí! ¡Dime!

Annabeth nunca había querido dejar el Campamento Mestizo. Fue el único hogar que jamás había conocido. Pero hace días, en el Argo II, Percy le había dicho que él se imaginaba un futuro para los dos entre los semidioses romanos. En la ciudad de Nueva Roma, los veteranos de la legión podrían establecerse con seguridad, ir a la universidad, casarse, incluso tener hijos.

-Arquitectura, -murmuró Percy. La niebla comenzó a borrar de sus ojos.- Pensé que te gustaría las casas, los parques. Hay una calle con todas estas fuentes frescas

Annabeth comenzó avanzar contra la corriente. Sus miembros se sentían como sacos de arena mojada, pero Percy estaba ayudándola. Podía ver la oscura línea de la costa como a un tiro de piedra de distancia.

-Universidad, -jadeó.- ¿Podríamos ir juntos?

-S… sí, -él estuvo de acuerdo, con un poco más de confianza.

-¿Qué vas a estudiar, Percy?

-No sé, -admitió.

-La ciencia marina, -sugirió.- ¿Oceanografía?

¿Surfing?, -se preguntó.

Ella se rió, y el sonido envió una onda de choque a través del agua. Los lamentos se desvanecieron al ruido de fondo. Annabeth se preguntaba si alguien alguna vez se había reído en el Tártaro antes (sólo una risa pura y simple de placer). Ella lo dudaba.

Ella usó sus últimas fuerzas para llegar a la orilla del río. Sus pies se hundieron en el fondo arenoso. Ella y Percy se arrastraron a sí mismos en tierra, temblando y jadeando, y se desplomaron sobre la arena oscura.

Annabeth quería acurrucarse junto a Percy e irse a dormir. Quería cerrar los ojos, esperaba que todo eso fuera sólo un mal sueño, y se despertara para encontrarse de nuevo en el Argo II, a salvo con sus amigos (bueno... tan seguro como un semidiós puede estar).

Pero, no. Estaban realmente en el Tártaro. A sus pies, el río Cocito pasó rugiendo, una avalancha líquida de miserias. El aire sulfuroso picaba pulmones de Annabeth y le erizó la piel. Cuando ella miró sus brazos, vio que ya estaban cubiertas con una agresiva erupción. Ella trató de incorporarse y jadeó de dolor.

La playa no era arena. Estaban sentados en un campo de irregulares astillas de vidrio negro, algunas de las cuales estaban ahora incrustadas en las palmas de Annabeth.

Así que el aire era ácido. El agua era miseria. El suelo era de vidrios rotos. Todo había sido diseñado para herir y matar. Annabeth respiró irregularmente y se preguntó si las voces en el Cocito tenían razón. Tal vez la lucha por la supervivencia era inútil. Estarían muertos en una hora.

A su lado, Percy tosió.- Este lugar huele como mi ex padrastro.

Annabeth esbozó una sonrisa débil. Nunca había conocido a Gabe el maloliente, pero había oído suficientes historias. Amaba a Percy por tratar de levantarle el ánimo.

«Si hubiera caído en el Tártaro sola», pensó Annabeth, «habría sido condenada». Después de todo lo que había pasado por debajo de Roma, la búsqueda de la Athena Parthenos, esto era simplemente demasiado. Ella se hubiera acurrucado y llorado hasta que se convirtiera en otro fantasma, fundiéndose en los Cocito.

Pero ella no estaba sola. Tenía a Percy. Y eso significaba que no podía darse por vencida.

Ella se obligó a hacer un balance. Su pie todavía estaba envuelto en una escayola provisional de madera y plástico de burbujas, enredado con telarañas. Pero cuando movió el pie, este no le dolió. La ambrosia que había comido en los túneles debajo de Roma debió arreglar su hueso finalmente.

Su mochila se había ido (perdida en la caída, o tal vez arrastrada por el río). Odiaba perder el portátil de Dédalo, con todos sus programas fantásticos y datos, pero tenía problemas peores. Su daga de bronce Celestial faltaba (el arma que había llevado desde que tenía siete años de edad).

La realidad casi la derrumbo, pero ella no podía permitirse pensar en ello. Tendría tiempo para llorar después. ¿Qué más tenían?

No hay comida, no hay agua... básicamente sin suministros en absoluto.

Sip. Un comienzo prometedor.

Annabeth miró a Percy. Se veía bastante mal. Su pelo oscuro estaba pegado en la frente, la camiseta trizas. Sus dedos se raspados por aferrarse a esa cornisa antes de caer. Lo más preocupante de todo, él estaba temblando y sus labios estaban azules.

-Tenemos que seguir adelante o vamos a tener hipotermia, -dijo Annabeth.- ¿Puedes levantarte?

Él asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se esforzaron por ponerse en pie.

Annabeth puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura, aunque no estaba segura de quien sostenía a quién. Recorrió sus alrededores. Por encima, ella no vio ni rastro del túnel por el que habían caído. Ni siquiera podía ver el techo de la caverna, sólo nubes de color sangre que flotan en el aire gris brumoso. Era como mirar a través de una mezcla fina de tomate y el cemento.

La playa de arena negra se extendía hacia el interior a unas cincuenta yardas, y luego caía por el borde de un acantilado. Desde donde estaban, Annabeth no podía ver lo que había debajo, pero el borde brilló con luz roja, como si fuera iluminada por grandes incendios.

Un recuerdo lejano tiró de ella, algo sobre el Tártaro y el fuego. Antes de que pudiera pensar demasiado en ello, Percy respiró hondo.

-Mira. -Señaló aguas abajo.

A unos cien pies de distancia, un coche italiano azul celeste de aspecto familiar se estrelló de cabeza en la arena. Se veía como el Fiat que había caído sobre Aracne enviándola a su caída al abismo.

Annabeth esperaba que ella estaba mal, pero ¿cuántos coches deportivos italianos podría haber en el Tártaro? Una parte de ella no quería ir a ninguna parte cerca de ella, pero tenía que saber. Agarró la mano de Percy, y fueron tropezando hacia los restos. Uno de los neumáticos del vehículo había salido y estaba flotando en un remanso remolino del Cocito. Las ventanas del Fiat se habían destrozado, cubriendo la playa obscura de cristales brillantes como el glaseado. Bajo el capó triturado yacían los restos andrajosos y brillantes de seda de capullo gigante de la trampa que Annabeth había engañado a Aracne para que tejiera. Sin lugar a dudas estaba vacía. Las marcas en la arena hacían un camino río abajo... como si algo pesado, con múltiples piernas, se hubiera hundido en la oscuridad.

-Ella está viva. -Annabeth estaba tan horrorizada, así como indignada por la injusticia de todo, tuvo que reprimir las ganas de vomitar.

-Es el Tártaro, -dijo Percy.- La casa de los monstruos. Aquí abajo, a lo mejor no pueden ser asesinados. -Dio a Annabeth una mirada avergonzada, como si se diera cuenta que no estaba ayudando a la moral del equipo.- O tal vez ella está gravemente herida, y se arrastró a morir.

-Vamos a ir con eso, -coincidió Annabeth.

Percy aún estaba temblando. Annabeth no se sentía más cálida tampoco, a pesar de que el aire era caliente y pegajoso. Los cortes de cristal en sus manos aún estaban sangrando, lo cual era inusual para ella. Normalmente, ella sanaba rápido. Su respiración se hizo más y más dificultosa.

-Este lugar nos está matando, -dijo.- Quiero decir que, literalmente, nos va a matar, a menos que...

"Tártaro. Fuego". Ese recuerdo lejano entró en foco. Ella miró hacia el interior del acantilado, iluminado por las llamas de abajo.

Era una idea completamente loca. Pero podría ser su única oportunidad.

-¿A menos que qué? –La animo Percy.- Tienes un plan brillante, ¿no es cierto?

-Es un plan, -murmuró Annabeth.- Yo no sé si sea brillante. Tenemos que encontrar el río de fuego


	7. Chapter 7

**_TDO LO QUE AQUIE SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COM SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FACOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE _**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

CAPITULO VII

ANNABETH

Cuando alcanzaron el borde, Annabeth estaba segura de que ella había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

El acantilado caía a más de ochenta pies. En la parte inferior se extendía una versión de pesadilla del Gran Cañón: un río de fuego cortaba una ruta a través de una grieta irregular de obsidiana, la corriente de rojo brillante proyectaba horribles sombras en las paredes de los acantilados.

Incluso desde la parte superior del cañón, el calor era intenso. El frío del río Cocito no había salido de los huesos de Annabeth, pero ahora sentía el rostro curtido y quemado por el sol. Cada respiración tomó más esfuerzo, como si su pecho estuviera llenó de cacahuates de espuma de polietileno. Los cortes en las manos sangraron más en vez de menos. El pie de Annabeth, que había sido casi curado, parecía volver a lesionarse a sí mismo. Se había quitado la escayola improvisada, pero ahora se arrepintió. Cada paso le hizo dar una mueca de dolor.

Suponiendo que pudieran llegar al rio, lo cual dudaba, su plan era una locura.

-Uh... -Percy examinó el acantilado. Señaló una pequeña fisura en diagonal que iba desde el borde hasta el fondo.- Podemos tratar por ese borde. Podríamos ser capases de bajar.

No dijo que sería una locura intentarlo. Se las arregló para sonar optimista. Annabeth estaba agradecida por ello, pero también preocupada de que ella lo estaba llevando a su perdición.

Por supuesto, si se quedaban allí, morirían de todos modos. Las ampollas se habían comenzado a formar el sus brazos debido a la exposición al aire del Tártaro. Todo el ambiente era tan saludable como la zona de una explosión nuclear.

Percy fue primero. El borde era apenas lo suficientemente ancho como para permitir un punto de apoyo. Sus manos agarraban cualquier grieta en la vidriosa roca. Cada vez que Annabeth hizo presión sobre su pie malo, quería aullar. Había arrancado las mangas de su camiseta y utilizaba la tela para envolver sus manos ensangrentadas, pero sus dedos seguían resbaladizos y débiles.

A pocos pasos debajo de ella, Percy gruñó mientras tomaba otro asidero.- Así que... ¿es este río de fuego se llama?

-El Flegetón, -dijo.- Debes concentrarte en bajar.

-¿El Flegetón? -Él trepó a lo largo del borde. Habían hecho casi un tercio del camino por el acantilado (todavía estaban lo suficientemente alto para morir si se caían).- Suena como a un maratón para lanzar bolitas de papel.

-Por favor no me hagas reír -dijo ella.

-Solo trato de mantener las cosas en claro.

-Gracias, -gruñó ella, casi pierde el piso con su pie lastimado.- Voy a tener una sonrisa en mi cara mientras me desplomo a mi muerte.

Siguieron adelante, un paso a la vez. Los ojos de Annabeth se llenaron de sudor. Sus brazos temblaban. Pero para su sorpresa, finalmente llegaron a la parte inferior del acantilado.

Cuando llegó al suelo, ella tropezó. Percy la agarró. Ella estaba alarmada por lo febril que su piel se sentía. Forúnculos rojos le habían estallado en la cara, por lo que parecía ser una víctima de la viruela.

Su propia visión era borrosa. Su garganta se sentía llena de ampollas, y su estómago se apretó más fuerte que un puño.

«Tenemos que darnos prisa», pensó.

-Hacia el rio, -dijo Percy tratando de ocultar el pánico en su voz.- Podemos hacerlo.

Se tambalearon sobre los bordes de vidrio pulido, alrededor de enormes rocas, evitando las estalagmitas que los habrían empalado al menor tropiezo. Sus ropas andrajosas despedían vapor por el calor del rio, pero siguieron adelante hasta que pusieron de rodillas en la ribera del Flegetón.

-Tenemos que beber, -dijo Annabeth.

Percy se tambaleó, con los ojos medio cerrados. Tardó tres segundos en responder.- Uh... ¿beber fuego?

-El Flegetón fluye desde el reino de Hades hacia abajo al Tártaro. -Annabeth apenas podía hablar. Su garganta se cerraba por el calor y el aire ácido.- El río se utiliza para castigar a los malvados. Pero también... algunas leyendas lo llaman el Río curativo.

-¿Algunas leyendas?

Annabeth tragó saliva, tratando de mantenerse consciente.- El Flegetón mantiene a los malvados en una sola pieza, para que puedan soportar los tormentos de los campos del castigo. Creo... que podría ser el equivalente del inframundo de la ambrosía y el néctar.

Percy se estremeció mientras cenizas pulverizadas del río, se arremolinaban alrededor de su cara.- Pero es fuego. ¿Cómo podemos nosotros…?

-Así. -Annabeth metió las manos en el río.

¿Estúpido? Sí, pero estaba convencida de que no tenían otra opción, si esperaban más, se habría acabado y estarían muertos. Era mejor probar algo absurdo y esperar que funcionara.

Al primer contacto, el fuego no fue doloroso. Se sentía frío, lo que probablemente significaba que estaba tan caliente que estaba sobrecargando los nervios de Annabeth. Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, ella tomó el líquido ardiente en sus manos y se la llevó a la boca.

Ella esperaba un sabor como la gasolina. Era mucho peor. Una vez, en un restaurante en San Francisco, había cometido el error de probar un chile fantasma que venía con un plato de comida india. Después de apenas picar, ella pensó que su sistema respiratorio iba a implosionar. Beber del Flegetón era como tragar un batido de Chile fantasma. Sus senos se llenaron de fuego líquido. Su boca se sentía como si estuviera siendo frita. Sus ojos derramaban lágrimas hirvientes, cada poro de su rostro reventó, Se desplomó, náuseas y arcadas, todo su cuerpo temblaba violentamente.

-¡Annabeth!, -Percy la agarro por los brazos y consiguió que dejara de rodar hacia el rio.

Las convulsiones cesaron. Tomó aliento entrecortadamente y logró sentarse. Se sentía terriblemente débil y con náuseas, pero su siguiente respiración se hizo más fácil. Las ampollas en sus brazos estaban empezando a desvanecerse.

-Funciono, -dijo con voz ronca.- Percy, tienes que beber.

-Yo… -Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y cayo contra ella.

Desesperada, ella tomó más fuego en la palma. Ignorando el dolor, derramo el líquido en la boca de Percy. Él no respondió.

Lo intentó de nuevo, echando un puñado entero por su garganta. Esta vez farfulló y tosió. Annabeth lo sostenía mientras él temblaba, el fuego mágico pasaba a través de su sistema. La fiebre desapareció. Sus furúnculos se desvanecieron. Se las arregló para sentarse y golpearse los labios.

-Ah, -dijo.- Picante, sin embargo repugnante.

Annabeth se rió débilmente. Estaba tan aliviado que se sentía mareada.- Sí. Eso más o menos resume todo...

-Nos has salvado.

Por ahora, -dijo.- El problema es que todavía estamos en el Tártaro.

Percy parpadeó. Miró a su alrededor como si acabara de darse cuenta del lugar donde estaban.- Santa Hera. Nunca pensé... bueno, no estoy seguro de lo que pensaba. Tal vez que el Tártaro era un espacio vacío, un pozo sin fondo. Pero este es un lugar real.

Annabeth recordó el paisaje que había visto mientras caían, una serie de mesetas que conducían siempre hacia abajo hacia la oscuridad.

-No hemos visto todo, -advirtió.- Esto podría ser sólo la primera minúscula parte del abismo, como los escalones de la entrada.

-El tapete de bienvenida, -murmuró Percy.

Ambos miraron hacia las nubes de color sangre que se arremolinaban en la bruma gris. De ninguna manera iban a tener la fuerza para volver a subir el acantilado, incluso si quisieran. Ahora sólo había dos opciones: río abajo o río arriba, bordeando las orillas del Flegetón.

-Encontraremos una forma de salir, -dijo Percy.- Las puertas de la muerte.

Annabeth se estremeció. Recordó lo que Percy había dicho justo antes de caer en el Tártaro. Había hecho que Nico di Angelo prometiera liderar al Argo II hasta Epiro, el lado mortal de las puertas de la muerte.

"Nos vemos ahí", había dicho Percy.

Esa idea parecía aún más loca que el fuego potable. ¿Cómo podrían los dos pasear por el Tártaro y encontrar las puertas de la muerte? Apenas habían sido capaces de tropezar cien yardas en ese lugar venenoso sin morir.

-Tenemos que hacerlo, -dijo Percy.- No sólo por nosotros. Si no por todos los que amamos. Las puertas tienen que ser cerradas por ambos lados, o los monstruos sólo seguirán llegando. Las fuerzas de Gea invadirán el mundo.

Annabeth sabía que tenía razón. Sin embargo... cuando ella trató de imaginar un plan que podría tener éxito, la logística la abrumó. Ellos no tenían ningún modo de localizar las puertas. No sabía cuánto tiempo tomaría, o incluso si el tiempo pasaba a la misma velocidad en el Tártaro. ¿Cómo podrían sincronizar una reunión con sus amigos? Y Nico había mencionado una legión de los monstruos más fuertes de Gea custodiaban las puertas en el lado Tártaro. Annabeth y Percy no podía lanzar precisamente un asalto frontal.

Ella decidió no hablar de nada de eso. Ambos sabían que las probabilidades estaban mal. Además, después de nadar en el río Cocito, Annabeth había oído suficiente quejas y lamentos para toda una vida. Se prometió a sí misma no volver a quejarse de nuevo.

-Bueno. -Ella tomó una respiración profunda, agradecida, al menos, que sus pulmones no le dolían.- Si nos quedamos cerca del río, vamos a tener una forma de sanarnos a nosotros mismos. Si vamos rio abajo…

Todo sucedió muy rápido, Annabeth habría muerto si hubiera estado sola.

Percy fijos los ojos en algo detrás de ella. Annabeth se dio cuenta de que una forma oscura enorme se precipitó hacia ella con un gruñido, una gota monstruosa con las piernas flacas de púas y los ojos brillantes.

Tuvo tiempo para pensar: «Aracne». Pero estaba congelada de terror, sus sentidos asfixiados por el enfermizo olor dulce.

Entonces oyó el SHINK familiar del bolígrafo de Percy transformándose en una espada. Su espada barrió sobre su cabeza en un arco de bronce brillante. Un grito terrible resonó a través del cañón.

Annabeth se quedó allí, aturdida, mientras un polvo amarillo (los restos de Aracne) llovía a su alrededor como si fuera polen de árbol.

-¿Estás bien? -Percy escaneó los acantilados y rocas, alerta para más monstruos, pero nada más apareció. El polvo de oro de la araña se instaló en las rocas de obsidiana.

Annabeth se quedó mirando a su novio con asombro. La hoja de bronce celestial de Cortacorriente brillaba aún más en la obscuridad del Tártaro. Mientras pasaba por el espeso aire caliente, hizo un silbido desafiante como el de una serpiente irritada.

-Ella... ella me habría matado, -balbuceó Annabeth.

Percy pateó el polvo en las rocas, con una expresión sombría e insatisfecha.- Murió con demasiada facilidad, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de torturas que te hizo pasar. Se merecía lo peor.

Annabeth no podía discutir eso, pero el tono duro en la voz de Percy la hizo sentirse intranquila. Ella nunca había visto a alguien tan enojado o vengativo en su nombre. Casi le hizo feliz que Aracne muriera rápidamente.- ¿Cómo te moviste tan rápido?

Percy se encogió de hombros.- Nos cuidamos las espaldas del otro, ¿verdad? Ahora, ¿decía... abajo?

Annabeth asintió, todavía en un sueño. El polvo amarillo se disipó en la costa rocosa, volviéndose a vapor. Al menos ahora sabía que monstruos podrían morir en el Tártaro... aunque no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo permanecería muerta Aracne. Annabeth no pensaba quedarse el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo.

-Sí, rio abajo, -logró decir.- Si el río proviene de los niveles superiores del inframundo, debe fluir más profundo en el Tártaro…

-Por lo tanto, conduce a un territorio más peligroso, -finalizó Percy.- Lo que es probablemente que conduzca hasta las puertas. Tenemos suerte


	8. Chapter 8

**_TDO LO QUE AQUIE SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COM SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FACOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE _**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

CAPITULO VIII

ANNABETH

Habían sólo viajaron unos pocos cientos de yardas cuando Annabeth oyó voces.

Annabeth anduvo con paso lento, medio en estupor, tratando de formar un plan. Ya que ella era una hija de Atenea, los planes se suponían que eran su especialidad, pero era difícil de formar estrategias con el estómago gruñendo y la garganta reseca. El agua de fuego del Flegetón puede que la haya sanado y dará fuerza, pero no podía hacer nada por calmar el hambre o la sed. El río no estaba hecho para hacerte sentir bien, Annabeth adivinado. Sólo mantenerte vivo para experimentar un dolor más insoportable.

Su cabeza empezó a caer de cansancio. Entonces ella les escuchó (voces femeninas que tenían una especie de discusión) y su puso inmediatamente alerta.

-¡Percy, abajo! -susurro.

Ella tiro de él hasta detrás de la roca más cercana, estaba tan cerca de la orilla del rio que sus zapatos casi tocan el fuego del río. Al otro lado, en el estrecho camino entre el río y los acantilados, las voces gruñían, cada vez más fuerte a medida que se acercaban desde rio arriba.

Annabeth trato de regular su respiración. Las voces sonaban vagamente humanas, pero eso no significaba nada. Ella asumió que el Tártaro era su enemigo. No sabía cómo los monstruos no los habían detectado ya. Además, los monstruos podían oler a los semidioses (especialmente a los poderosos, como a Percy, hijo de Poseidón). Annabeth puse en duda que ocultar tras de una roca sirviera de al cunado los monstruos detectaran su olor.

Sin embargo, mientras los monstruos se acercaban, el tono de sus voces no cambiaba. Sus pasos eran desiguales (chatarra, pisada fuerte, chatarra, pisada fuerte) no avanzaban más rápido.

-¿Pronto? -Preguntó una de ellas con una voz ronca, como si hubiera estado haciendo gárgaras en el Flegetón.

-¡Oh dioses! -dijo otra voz. Esta parecía mucho más joven y mucho más humana, como la de una adolecente mortal exasperada con sus amigas en un centro comercial. Por alguna razón, ella le sonaba a Annabeth.- ¡Ustedes son realmente molestas! Te lo dije, es como a tres días a partir de aquí.

Percy agarró la muñeca de Annabeth. Él la miró con alarma, como si reconociera la voz de la de la chica del centro comercial también.

Hubo un coro de gruñidos y refunfuños. Las criaturas (tal vez media docena, Annabeth adivinó) se habían detenido justo al otro lado de la roca, pero todavía no daban indicios de haber capturado el aroma de los semidioses. Annabeth se preguntó si los semidioses no olían igual en el Tártaro, o si los otros olores allí eran tan poderosos, que enmascara el aura de un semidiós.

-Me pregunto, -dijo una tercera voz, áspera y antigua como la primera-, si tal vez no sabe el camino, jovencita.

-Oh, cierra el hocico, Serephone, -dijo la chica del centro comercial.- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te escapaste al mundo mortal? Estuve allí hace un par de años. ¡Conozco el camino! Además, se a lo que nos enfrentaremos allí. ¡No tienes ni idea!

-¡La Madre Tierra no te hizo jefa! -Gritó una cuarta voz.

Más silbidos, riñas y salvajes gemidos (como gigantes gatos callejeros de combate). Por fin la llamada Serephone gritó-: ¡Basta!

El forcejeo cesó.

-Vamos a seguir por ahora, -dijo Serephone.- Pero si no nos llevas bien, si nos encontramos con que has mentido acerca de la llamada de Gea…

-¡Yo no miento!, -Espetó la chica del centro comercial.- Créeme, tengo una buena razón para entrar en esta batalla. Tengo algunos enemigos para devorar, y ustedes podrán deleitarse con la sangre de los héroes. Solo déjenme a un bocado especial para mí… el llamado Percy Jackson.

Annabeth reprimió un gruñido de su cuenta. Se olvidó de su miedo. Quería saltar sobre la roca y reducir a los monstruos a polvo con su cuchillo... excepto que ella no lo tenía.

-Créanme, -dijo la chica del centro comercial.- Gea nos ha llamado y nos vamos a divertir mucho. Antes de que acabe la guerra, mortales y semidioses se estremecen al oír mi nombre… ¡Kelli!

Annabeth casi gritó en voz alta. Ella miró a Percy. Incluso en la luz roja del Flegetón, su rostro parecía de cera.

-Empousai, -pronunció.- Vampiros.

Percy asintió con gravedad.

Recordó Kelli. Hace dos años, en la orientación de estudiantes de primer año de Percy, él y su amiga Rachel Dare había sido atacado por Empousai disfrazadas de porristas. Una de ellas había sido Kelli. Más tarde, la misma empousa los había atacado en el taller de Dédalo. Annabeth la había apuñalado en la espalda y la envió… allí. Al Tártaro.

Las creaturas arrastraban los pies, sus voces eran más débiles. Annabeth se arrastró hasta el borde de la roca y se arriesgó a mirar. Efectivamente, cinco mujeres se tambalearon a lo largo sobre piernas desiguales (la izquierda mecánica de bronce, la derecha lanuda y con pezuña hendida). Su pelo estaba hecho de fuego, su piel tan blanca como el hueso. La mayoría de ellas llevaban antiguos y andrajosos vestidos griegos, a excepción de la líder, Kelli, que llevaba una blusa quemada y desgarrada con una falda corta plisada… su traje de porrista.

Annabeth apretó los dientes. Se había enfrentado a un montón de monstruos malos en los últimos años, pero ella odiaba a las empousai más que la mayoría.

Además de sus garras y colmillos desagradables, tenían una poderosa capacidad de manipular la niebla. Podían cambiar de forma y camuflarse, engañando a los mortales para que bajaran la guardia. Los hombres eran especialmente susceptibles. La táctica favorita de las empousai era hacer que el tipo se enamorase de ella, y luego bebía su sangre y devoraba su carne. No era una gran primera cita.

Kelli casi había matado a Percy. Ella había manipulado al viejo amigo de Annabeth, Luke, haciéndolo cometer actos cada vez más en el nombre de Cronos.

Annabeth realmente deseaba que tener todavía su daga.

Percy se levantó.- Se dirigen hacia las puertas de la muerte, -murmuró.- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Annabeth no quería pensar en ello, pero por desgracia, este equipo de horrorosas mujeres carnívoras carnívoras podría ser lo más cercano a la buena suerte que iban a tener en el Tártaro.

-Sí, -dijo ella.- Tenemos que seguirlas


	9. Chapter 9

**_TDO LO QUE AQUIE SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COM SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FACOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE _**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

CAPITULO IX

LEO

Leo pasó la noche luchando con una Athena de cuarenta pies de altura.

Desde que habían traído la estatua a bordo, Leo había estado obsesionado con averiguar cómo funcionaba. Estaba seguro de que tenía poderes a priori. Tenía que haber un interruptor secreto o una placa de presión o algo así.

Se suponía que debía estar durmiendo, pero él no podía. Pasó horas arrastrándose sobre la estatua, que ocupaba la mayor parte de la cubierta inferior. Los pies de Athena estaban atascados en la enfermería, por lo que tuvo que apretujarse para pasar por los pies de marfil si quería algo de Advil. Su cuerpo se extendía a lo largo del corredor, su mano extendida que se adentra en la sala de máquinas, que ofrece la figura de tamaño natural de Nike que se encontraba en la palma, como, "¡Toma un poco de la victoria!" El rostro sereno de Atenea ocupaba la mayor parte de los establos para pegasos de popa, que estaban afortunadamente desocupados. Si Leo fuera un caballo mágico, él no habría querido vivir en un establo con una diosa de la sabiduría de gran tamaño mirándolo.

La estatua fue encajada firmemente en el pasillo, así que Leo tenía que subir a la cima y se arrastran bajo sus miembros, en busca de palancas y botones.

Como de costumbre, no encontró nada.

Había hecho algunas investigaciones sobre la estatua. Él sabía que estaba hecha de un armazón de madera hueca cubierta de marfil y oro, lo que explica por qué era tan ligera. Estaba en muy buena forma, teniendo en cuenta que tenía más de dos mil años de antigüedad, había sido robada de Atenas, llevada a Roma, y en secreto almacenada en la caverna de una araña la mayoría de los últimos dos milenios. «La magia debió mantenerla intacta», Leo pensó, «combinado con muy buena mano de obra».

Annabeth había dicho… bueno, trató de no pensar en Annabeth. Todavía se sentía culpable por que ella y Percy cayeran en el Tártaro. Leo sabía que era su culpa. Tendría que haber llegado a todos con seguridad a bordo del Argo II antes de comenzar asegurar la estatua. Debería haberse dado cuenta que el suelo de la caverna era inestable.

Aun así, abatido no iba a traer a Percy y Annabeth de vuelta. Tenía que concentrarse en solucionar los problemas que pudiera arreglar.

De todos modos, Annabeth dijo que la estatua seria la clave para derrotar a Gea. Podría cerrar la brecha entre los semidioses griegos y romanos. Leo imagino que tendría que ser algo más que un simple símbolo. Tal vez los ojos de Athena disparaban rayos láser, o la serpiente detrás de su escudo podía escupir veneno. O tal vez la pequeña figura de Nike cobraría vida y realizaría algunos movimientos al estilo ninja.

Leo se le ocurrió todo tipo de cosas divertidas que la estatua podría hacer si él la había diseñado, pero cuanto más la examinó, más frustrado se sentía. La Athena Parthenos irradiaba magia. Aún podía sentir eso. Pero no parece hacer nada más que lucir impresionante.

La nave se viro hacia un lado, realizando maniobras de evasión. Leo resistió el impulso de correr hacia el timón. Jasón, Piper y Frank estaban en servicio con Hazel ahora. Podían manejar lo que estaba pasando. Además, Hazel había insistido en tomar el timón para guiarlos a través del paso secreto que la diosa de la magia le había mencionado.

Leo esperaba que Hazel tuviera razón sobre el largo desvió al norte. No se fiaba de esta señora Hécate. El no veía por qué una espeluznante diosa de repente decide ser útil.

Por supuesto, él no confiaba en la magia en general. Es por eso que él estaba teniendo muchos problemas con la Athena Parthenos. No tenía partes móviles. Hiciera lo que hiciera, al parecer operaba con hechicería pura… y Leo no apreciaba eso. Quería que tuviera sentido, como una máquina.

Finalmente se sintió demasiado cansado como para pensar con claridad. Se acurrucó en una manta en la sala de máquinas y escuchó el suave zumbido de los generadores. Buford la mesa mecánica se sentó en la esquina en modo de suspensión haciendo pequeños ronquidos vaporosos: Shhh, pfft, shhh, pfft.

A Leo le gustaba su camarote, pero se sentía más seguro allí en el corazón de la nave, en una sala llena de mecanismos que sabía cómo controlar. Además, tal vez si pasaba más tiempo cerca de la Atenea Parthenos, él finalmente lograría sumergirse en sus secretos.

-Es tú o yo, Gran Dama, -murmuró mientras tiraba de la manta hasta la barbilla.- Vas a cooperar con el tiempo.

Cerró los ojos y se durmió. Desafortunadamente, eso significaba sueños.

Estaba corriendo por su vida a través del antiguo taller de su madre, donde había fallecido en un incendio cuando Leo tenía ocho años.

No estaba seguro de lo que lo estaba persiguiendo, pero sentía que lo alcanzaba rápido, algo grande y oscuro y lleno de odio.

Tropezó con mesas de trabajo, derribado cajas de herramientas, y tropezó con los cables eléctricos. Vio a la salida y corrió hacia ella, pero una figura se alzaba frente a él (una mujer con ropas de tierra seca arremolinada, con el rostro cubierto por un velo de polvo).

"¿A dónde vas, pequeño héroe?" Preguntó Gea. "Quédate, y conoce a mi hijo favorito".

Leo se lanzó hacia la izquierda, pero la risa de la Diosa de la Tierra lo siguió.

"La noche en que murió tu madre, te lo advertí. Le dije las Moiras que no permitiría que te mataran. Pero ahora has elegido tu camino. Tu muerte está cerca, Leo Valdez".

Se encontró con una mesa de dibujo (la antigua estación de trabajo de su madre). La pared detrás de él estaba decorada con dibujos de lápices de colores de Leo. Él lloró con desesperación y se volvió, pero lo que lo perseguían ahora estaba de pie en su camino (un coloso está envuelto en sombras, su forma vagamente humanoide, con la cabeza casi raspando el techo de veinte pies más arriba).

Las manos de Leo estallaron en llamas. Él atacó al gigante, pero la oscuridad consumió el fuego. Leo cogió el cinturón de herramientas. Los bolsillos estaban cosidos. Trató de hablar (para decir cualquier cosa que pudiera salvar su vida), pero no podía emitir un sonido, como si el aire había sido robado de sus pulmones.

"Mi hijo no va a permitir cualquier fuego esta noche", dijo Gea, desde el fondo de la bodega. "Es el vacío que consume toda la magia, el frío que consume todo el fuego, el silencio que se consume toda palabra".

Leo quería gritar: "¡Y yo soy el tipo que se larga de aquí!"

Su voz no funciona, por lo que utilizó sus pies. Corrió hacia la derecha pasando por debajo de la sombra de las manos del gigante, y corrió por la puerta más cercana.

De pronto, se encontró en el campamento Mestizo, excepto que el campamento estaba en ruinas. Las cabañas eran cáscaras carbonizadas. Los campos quemados ardían bajo la luna. El pabellón del comedor se había derrumbado en un montón de escombros blancos, y la Casa Grande estaba en llamas, sus ventanas brillaban como los ojos del demonio.

Leo siguió corriendo, ya que la gigantesca sombra seguía detrás de él.

Él paso alrededor de los cuerpos de los semidioses griegos y romanos. Quería comprobar si estaban vivos. Quería ayudarlos. Pero de alguna manera sabía que se estaba quedando sin tiempo.

Corrió hacia las únicas personas vivas que vio (un grupo de romanos de pie en la fosa de voleibol). Dos centuriones se inclinaron casualmente en sus jabalinas, charlando con un chico rubio, alto y delgado con una toga púrpura. Leo tropezó. Era ese monstruo Octavian, el augur del campamento Júpiter, que siempre estaba pidiendo a gritos la guerra.

Octavian se volvió hacia él, pero parecía estar en trance. Tenía unas facciones flojas, los ojos cerrados. Cuando habló, lo hizo en la voz de Gea: "Esto no se puede prevenir. Los romanos se mueven al este de Nueva York. Avanzan a tu campamento, y nada puede frenarlos".

Leo se sintió tentado de golpear a Octavian en la cara. En vez de eso siguió corriendo.

Subió la colina Mestizo. En la cumbre, un relámpago había astillado el pino gigante.

Vaciló hasta detenerse. La parte posterior de la colina fue despojada de distancia. Más allá, todo el mundo se había ido.

Leo no vio nada, pero muy por debajo de las nubes… una alfombra de plata laminada bajo del cielo oscuro.

Una voz fuerte-, ¿Y bien?

Leo dio un respingo.

En el árbol de pino roto, una mujer se arrodilló en una entrada de la cueva que se había abierto entre las raíces del árbol.

La mujer no era Gea. Ella parecía más una Athena Parthenos vida, con las mismas ropas de oro y los brazos desnudos de marfil. Cuando se levantó, Leo casi tropezó en el borde del mundo.

Su rostro estaba majestuosamente hermoso, con los pómulos altos, grandes ojos oscuros y cabello de color regaliz trenzado en un peinado griego elegante, ajustado en una espiral de esmeraldas y diamantes, por lo que le recordó a Leo un árbol de Navidad. Su expresión irradiaba puro odio. Su labio curvado. Su nariz arrugada.

-El hijo del dios manitas, -se burló.- Tú no eres una amenaza, pero supongo que mi venganza debe empezar en alguna parte. Haz tu elección.

Leo trató de hablar, pero estaba a punto de salir arrastrándose de su piel por el pánico. Entre esta reina de odio y el gigante que lo perseguía, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

-Estará aquí pronto, -advirtió la mujer.- Mi amigo oscuro no te dará el lujo de elegir. ¡Es el acantilado o la cueva, muchacho!

De repente, Leo entendía lo que quería decir. Estaba acorralado. Podía saltar por el acantilado, pero eso era un suicidio. Incluso si había tierra en esas nubes, moriría en la caída, o tal vez él sólo seguiría cayendo para siempre.

Pero la cueva... Se quedó mirando la oscura abertura entre las raíces de los árboles. Se olía a podredumbre y a muerte. Oyó cuerpos arrastrándose adentro, voces susurrando en las sombras.

La cueva era el hogar de los muertos. Si iba allí, nunca regresaría.

-Sí, -dijo la mujer. Alrededor de su cuello colgaba un extraño colgante de bronce y esmeralda, como un laberinto circular. Sus ojos estaban tan enojados, Leo finalmente entendió por qué loco era una palabra para chiflados. Esta mujer había accionado las turcas por el odio.- La casa de Hades espera. Serás el primer roedor insignificante a morir en mi laberinto. Sólo tiene una oportunidad de escapar, Leo Valdez. Tómala.

Hizo un gesto hacia el acantilado.

-Estás loca, -se las arregló.

Eso era lo que no debía decir. Ella agarró su muñeca.

-Tal vez debería matarte ahora, ¿antes de que llegue mi amigo oscuro?

Pasos sacudieron la ladera. El gigante se acercaba, envuelto en sombras, enorme y pesado y empeñado en asesinar.

-¿Has oído hablar de morir en un sueño, muchacho?, -Preguntó la mujer.- ¡Es posible, a manos de una bruja!

El brazo de Leo empezó despedir humo. Tacto de la mujer era ácido. Trató de liberarse, pero su agarre era como el acero.

Abrió la boca para gritar. La forma masiva del gigante se cernía sobre él, oculto por capas de humo negro. El gigante levantó el puño, y una voz, entró en su sueño.

-¡Leo! -Jasón estaba sacudiendo su hombro.- Hey, hombre, ¿por qué estás abrazando a Nike?

Los ojos de Leo se abrieron. Sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de la estatua de tamaño humano en la mano de Atenea. Debió de haberse revuelto en sueños. Se aferraba a la diosa de la victoria, como él solía aferrarse a su almohada cuando tenía pesadillas cuando era pequeño. (Hombre había sido tan vergonzoso en los hogares de acogida.)

Se desenredó y se sentó, frotándose la cara.

-Nada, -murmuró.- Estábamos abrazados. Um, ¿qué está pasando?

Jasón no le tomo el pelo. Eso era algo que Leo apreciaba de su amigo. Los ojos azul hielo de Jasón estaban fijos y serios. La pequeña cicatriz en su boca se torció como siempre lo hacía cuando tenía malas noticias para compartir.

-Logramos atravesar las montañas, -dijo.- Estamos llegando a Bolonia. Debes unirte con nosotros en el comedor. Nico tiene nueva información


	10. Chapter 10

**_TDO LO QUE AQUIE SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COM SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FACOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE _**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

CAPITULO X

LEO

Leo había diseñado las paredes del comedor para mostrar escenas en tiempo real desde el Campamento Mestizo. Al principio había pensado que era una idea bastante impresionante. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

Las escenas de casa (las canciones a coro en la fogata, las cenas en el pabellón, los juegos de voleibol fuera de la Casa Grande) sólo parecían tener a sus amigos tristes. Cuanto más lejos llegaron iban de Long Island, peor se era. Las zonas horarias iban cambiando, por lo que Leo sentía la distancia cada vez que miraba a las paredes. Allí en Italia el sol acababa de salir. En el campamento Mestizo era la mitad de la noche. Antorchas chisporroteaban en las puertas de las cabañas. La luz de la luna brillaba sobre las olas del estrecho de Long Island. La playa estaba cubierta de huellas, como si una gran multitud acababa de salir.

Con un sobresalto, Leo se dio cuenta de que ayer… la última noche, (lo que sea) había sido el cuatro de Julio. Ellos se habían perdido la fiesta anual en la playa del campamento Mestizo con sus impresionantes fuegos artificiales preparados por los hermanos de Leo de la cabaña nueve.

Decidió no mencionarlo a la tripulación, pero esperaba que sus amigos en casa tuvieran una buena celebración, necesitaban algo para mantener el ánimo, también.

Recordó las imágenes que había visto en su sueño (el campamento en ruinas, lleno de cuerpos, Octavian de pie frente a la fosa de voleibol, casualmente hablando con la voz de Gea).

Bajo la mirada hacia sus huevos con tocino. Deseo poder apagar las pantallas de la pared.

-Entonces, -dijo Jasón-, ahora que estamos aquí…

Se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa, un poco de forma predeterminada. Desde que perdieran a Annabeth, Jasón había hecho todo lo posible por actuar como el líder del grupo. Después de haber sido pretor del campamento Júpiter, probablemente estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero Leo podía decir que su amigo se destacó. Tenía los ojos más hundidos de lo habitual. Su cabello rubio estaba extremadamente desordenado, como si hubiera olvidado peinarse.

Leo miro a los demás en la mesa. Hazel tenía cara de sueño, también, por supuesto ya que había estado despierta toda la noche guiando la nave a través de las montañas. Su pelo color canela rizado estaba recogido en un pañuelo, que le dio un estilo de comando que Leo encontró algo ardiente… y entonces inmediatamente se sintió culpable.

Junto a ella se sentó su novio Frank Zhang, vestido con pantalones negros de entrenamiento y una camiseta romana para turistas que decía: CIAO (¿era aún una palabra?). La antigua insignia de centurión de Frank estaba fijada en su camisa, a pesar del hecho de que los semidioses del Argo II eran ahora los enemigos públicos del 1 al 7 del campamento Júpiter. Su expresión sombría solo reforzó su desafortunado parecido al de un luchador de sumo. Luego estaba el medio hermano de Hazel, Nico di Angelo. Diablos, este chico le daba a Leo una extraña sensación. Se reclino en su chaqueta de aviador de cuero, su camiseta negra y pantalones vaqueros, con el anillo de plata con un cráneo malvado en su dedo, y la espada de acero estigio a su lado. Sus mechones de cabello negro pegados en rizos como alas de murciélago bebé. Sus ojos tristes y un poco vacíos, como si hubiera visto las profundidades del Tártaro (algo que había hecho).

El único semidiós ausente era Piper, que estaba tomando su turno en el timón con el entrenador Hedge, su acompañante sátiro.

Leo deseaba que Piper estuviera allí. Tenía el poder de calmar los ánimos con ese encanto Afrodita de ella. Después de sus sueños la noche anterior, Leo podría necesitar algo de calma.

Por otra parte, era mejor que estuviera en cubierta acompañando a su acompañante. Ahora que estaban en las antiguas tierras, tenían que estar constantemente alerta. Leo estaba nervioso de dejar al entrenador Hedge solo. El sátiro era un poco gatillo fácil, y el timón tenía un montón de brillantes y peligrosos botones que podrían causar que los pintorescos pueblos italianos por debajo de ellos hicieran ¡BOOM!

Leo estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Jasón seguía hablando.

-…La Casa de Hades, - estaba diciendo.- ¿Nico?

Nico se inclinó hacia adelante.- Ayer por la noche hable con los muertos.

Lo dijo tan sereno, como si estuviera diciendo que recibió el texto de un amigo.

-Tuve la oportunidad de aprender más acerca de lo que vamos a enfrentar, -continúo Nico.- En tiempos antiguos, la Casa de Hades era un sitio importante para los peregrinos griegos. Ellos iban a hablar con los muertos y a honrar a sus antepasados.

Leo frunció el ceño.- Suena como el Día de Muertos. Mi tía Rosa tomaba esas cosas en serio.

Recordó como era arrastrado por ella al cementerio local de Houston, donde limpiaban las tumbas de sus familiares y ponían ofrendas de limonada, galletas y caléndulas frescas. Tía Rosa lo obligaba a pasar un día de campo, como si salir con personas fallecidas fuera bueno para abrir el apetito.

Frank gruño.- Los chinos también hacen eso, rendir tributo a sus antepasados, barriendo las tumbas en primavera. –Miro a Leo.- Tu tía Rosa se hubiera llevado bien con mi abuela.

Leo tuvo una aterradora imagen de su tía Rosa y de una vieja mujer china en trajes de luchador, caza de ballenas uno a uno con palos con púas.

-Sí, -dijo Leo.- Estoy seguro de que habrían sido las mejores amigas.

Nico se aclaró la garganta.- Muchas culturas tienen tradiciones de temporada para honrar a los muertos, pero la Casa de Hades está abierta todo el año. Los peregrinos en realidad podían hablar con los fantasmas. En griego, el lugar fue llamado el Necromanteion, el Oráculo de la Muerte. Harán su camino a través de diferentes niveles de túneles, dejando ofrendas y bebiendo pociones especiales.

-Pociones especiales, -murmuro Leo.- Yum.

Jasón le lanzo una mirada del tipo: "Amigo, suficiente".- Nico, continúa.

-Los peregrinos creían que cada nivel del templo te acercaba más al inframundo, hasta que los muertos aparecían ante ti. Si ellos estaban satisfechos con su ofrenda, podrían responder a tus preguntas, tal vez incluso te dirían el futuro.

Frank golpeo su taza de chocolate caliente.

-¿Y si los espíritus no estaban contentos?

-Algunos peregrinos no encontraron nada, -dijo Nico.- Algunos se volvieron locos, o murieron después de salir del templo. Otros perdieron su camino en los túneles y nunca se les volvió a ver.

-El punto es, -Jasón dijo rápidamente-, Nico encontró alguna información que nos puede ayudar.

-Sí. –Nico no parecía muy entusiasmado.- El fantasma con el que hable anoche… él era sacerdote de Hécate. Me confirmo lo que la diosa le dijo ayer a Hazel en la encrucijada. En la primera guerra contra los gigantes, Hécate lucho del lado de los dioses. Ella mato a uno de los gigantes (que había sido concebido como el anti-Hécate). Un tipo llamado Clitio.

-Un tío obscuro. –Adivino Leo.- Envuelto en las sombras.

Hazel se volvió hacia él, con los ojos de oro estrechados.- Leo, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Un tipo de sueño.

Nadie pareció sorprendido. La mayoría de los semidioses tenían pesadillas vividas acerca de lo que estaba pasando en el mundo.

Sus amigos prestaron mucha atención cunado Loe se los explico. Trato de no mirar las imágenes de la pared del campamento Mestizo cuando describió el lugar en ruinas. Les hablo del gigante obscuro, y la extraña mujer en la colina mestiza, ofreciéndole una muerte de opción múltiple.

Jasón aparto su plato de panqueques.- Así que el gigante en Clitio. Supongo que nos estará esperando, guardando las puertas de la muerte.

Frank enrollo uno de los panqueques y comenzó a masticar, no era un tipo que dejara que una muerte inminente le impidiera disfrutar de un buen desayuno.- ¿Y la mujer en el sueño de Leo?

-Ella es mi problema. –Hazel pasaba un diamante entre sus dedos en un juego de manos.- Hécate menciono a un enemigo formidable en la Casa de Hades, una bruja que no podía ser derrotada, sino por mí, usando magia.

-¿Sabes usar magia? –pregunto Leo.

-Todavía no.

-Ah. –Trato de pensar en algo positivo que decir, pero recordaba los ojos de la mujer enojada, la forma en que su agarre férreo hizo humo su piel.- ¿Alguna idea de quién es?

Hazel negó con la cabeza.- Solo que… -Ella miro a Nico, y algún tipo de argumento en silencio pasó entre ellos. Leo tuvo la sensación de que los dos habían tenido conversaciones privadas de la Casa de Hades, y no estaban compartiendo todos los detalles.- Solo que no será fácil de derrotar.

-Pero hay una buena noticia. -dijo Nico.- El fantasma con el que hable me explico cómo Hécate derroto a Clitio en la primera guerra. Ella uso sus antorchas para dejarle el pelo en llamas. El murió quemado. En otras palabras, el fuego es su debilidad.

Todo el mundo miro a Leo.

-Oh, -dijo.- Está bien.

Jasón asintió alentadoramente, como si eso fuera una gran noticia (como si esperara que Leo caminara hacia una masa imponente de obscuridad, disparara algunas bolas de fuego, y problema resuelto). Leo no deseaba derrumbarlo, pero aun podía escuchar la vos de Gea: «Es el

vacío que consume toda la magia, el frio que consume todo el fuego, el silencio que consume toda palabra».

Leo estaba bastante seguro de que tomaría más de unos pocos encuentros para dejar a ese gigante en llamas.

-Es una buena ventaja. -Insistió Jasón.- Al menos sabemos cómo matar al gigante. Y esa bruja… bueno, si Hécate cree que Hazel puede derrotarla, entonces yo también.

Hazel bajo la mirada.- Ahora solo tenemos que llegar a la Casa de Hades, abrirnos camino a través de las fuerzas de Gea…

-Además de un montón de fantasmas. -añadió Nico sombríamente.- Los espíritus en ese templo no serán amables.

-…Y encontrar las puertas de la muerte, -continuo Hazel.- Suponiendo que de alguna manera podamos llegar al mismo tiempo que Percy y Annabeth y rescatarlos.

Frank se tragó un bocado de panqueque.- Podemos hacerlo. Tenemos que.

Leo admiraba el optimismo de grandullón. Ojala lo compartiera.

-Así que, con este desvió, -dijo Leo-, Estimo cuatro o cinco días para llegar a Epiro, suponiendo que no haya retrasos para… ya saben, ataques de monstruos y cosas así.

Jasón sonrió con amargura.- Sí, aquello nunca pasa.

Leo miro a Hazel.- Hécate te dijo que Gea estaba planeando su "Gran despertar" el primero de Agosto, ¿no? ¿La Fiesta de… lo que sea?

-Spes, -dijo Hazel.- La diosa de la esperanza.

Jasón tomo su tenedor.- En teoría, eso nos deja tiempo suficiente. Es solo Julio quinto. Debemos ser capaces de cerrar las puertas de la muerte, y luego encontrar la sede de los gigantes y evitar que Gea despierte antes del primero de Agosto.

-En teoría, - Hazel estuvo de acuerdo.- Pero me gustaría saber cómo vamos a abrirnos camino a través de la Casa de Hades sin volvernos locos o morir.

Nadie aporto ideas.

Frank dejo el rollo de panqueque como si de repente no supiera tan bien.- Estamos a Julio quinto. Oh, cielos no había pensado en eso…

-Hey, Hombre, está bien, -dijo Leo.- Eres canadiense, ¿no? No esperaba que consiguieras un presente del Día de la Independencia ni nada… a menos que quieras.

-No es eso. Mi abuela… ella siempre me dijo que el siete era un número de mala suerte. Un número de fantasmas. A ella no le gusto cuando le dije que había siete semidioses en nuestra búsqueda. Y Julio es el séptimo mes.

-Sí, pero… -Leo golpeó los dedos nerviosamente sobre la mesa. Se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo el código Morse para "Te quiero", como solía hacer con su madre, habría sido bastante embarazoso si sus amigos entendieran el código Morse.- Pero eso es sólo una coincidencia, ¿verdad?

La expresión de Frank no lo tranquilizo.

-En China, -dijo Frank-, en los viejos tiempos, la gente llama al séptimo mes, el mes fantasma. Era entonces cuando el mundo espiritual y el mundo mortal se acercaban. Los vivos y los muertos podían ir y venir. Dime que es una coincidencia que estamos en busca de las puertas de la muerte durante el mes fantasma

Nadie hablaba.

Leo quería pensar que una vieja creencia china no podría tener nada que ver con los romanos y los griegos. Totalmente diferente, ¿verdad? Pero la existencia de Frank era una prueba de que las culturas se unían entre si La familia de Zhang recorrió todo el camino de regreso a la antigua Grecia. Habían encontrado su camino a través de Roma y China, y por último a Canadá.

Además, Leo seguía pensando en su encuentro con la diosa de la venganza Némesis en el Gran Lago Salado. Némesis lo había llamado "la séptima rueda, el tercero en discordia en la búsqueda". Ella no quería decir que en el séptimo fantasma, ¿verdad?

Jasón apretó sus manos contra los brazos de la silla.- Vamos a centrarnos en las cosas a la que podemos hacerles frente. Nos estamos acercando a Bolonia. Tal vez vamos a tener más respuestas, una vez que nos encontremos con estas enanos que Hécate…

La nave se sacudió como si hubiera golpeado un iceberg. El plato de desayuno de Leo se deslizó sobre la mesa. Nico cayó hacia atrás de la silla y se golpeó la cabeza contra el aparador. Se desplomó en el suelo, con una docena de copas mágicas y platos estrellándose encima de él.

-Nico -Hazel corrió a ayudarlo.

-¿Qué…? -Frank trató de levantarse, pero la nave viro en la otra dirección. Tropezó en la mesa y se fue de bruces contra el plato de huevos revueltos de Leo.

-¡Mira! -Jasón señaló las paredes. Las imágenes del Campamento Mestizo parpadeaban y cambiaban.

-No es posible, -murmuró Leo.

De ninguna manera los cuadros podrían mostrar nada que no fuera el campamento, pero de repente una enorme cara torcida llena toda la pared de babor: los dientes amarillos torcidos, una rala barba roja, la nariz verrugosa, y dos desiguales ojos (uno mucho más grande y alto que el otro). La cara parecía estar tratando de abrirse camino a la habitación.

Las otras paredes parpadeaban, mostrando escenas de la cubierta superior. Piper se puso a la cabeza, pero algo iba mal. A partir de los hombros hacia abajo que estaba envuelto en cinta adhesiva, con la boca amordazada y sus piernas unidas al panel de control.

En el palo mayor, el entrenador Hedge fue atado y amordazado de forma similar, mientras que una criatura de aspecto extraño (una especie de combo de gnomo y chimpancé con un pobre sentido de la moda) bailaba a su alrededor, haciendo con el pelo del entrenador pequeñas trenzas con ligas de color rosa.

En la pared, junto a babor, la enorme y fea cara retrocedió para que Leo pidiera ver toda la criatura, otro gnomo chimpancé, con ropa aún más loca. Éste comenzó a saltar alrededor de la cubierta, metiendo cosas en una bolsa de arpillera (la daga de Piper, controladores de Wii de Leo). Luego curioseo la esfera de Arquímedes de la consola de comandos.

-¡No! -Gritó Leo.

-Uhhh, -Nico gimió desde el suelo.

-Piper, -exclamó Jasón.

¡Monos! –grito Frank.

-Monos no, -se quejó Hazel.- Creo que esos son enanos.

-¡Robar mis cosas! -Gritó Leo, y corrió hacia las escaleras.


	11. Chapter 11

**_TDO LO QUE AQUIE SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COM SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FACOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE _**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

CAPITULO XI

LEO

Leo fue vagamente consiente de oír el grito de Hazel.- ¡Vayan! ¡Yo me encargo de Nico!

Como si Leo fuera a regresar. Claro el esperaba que di Angelo estuviera bien, pero el tenia dolores de cabeza de los suyos.

Leo subió los escalones, con Jasón y Frank detrás de él.

La situación en cubierta era aún peor de lo que había temido.

El entrenador Hedge y Piper estaban luchando con sus ataduras de cinta adhesiva, mientras que uno de los demoniacos monos enanos bailaba alrededor de la cubierta, recogiendo en su bolsa todo lo que no estaba atado a adherido. Tenía tal vez cuatro pies de alto, incluso era más corto que el entrenador Hedge, con las piernas arqueadas y los pies de chimpancé, con la ropa tan estridente que a Leo le dio vértigo. Sus pantalones verdes a cuadros estaban unidos en los puños, y los sostenían unos tirantes de color rojo brillante sobre una blusa de mujer a rayas de color rosa y negro. Llevaba media docena de relojes de oro en cada brazo, y un sombrero de vaquero con estampado de cebra con una etiqueta de precio colgando del borde. Su piel estaba cubierta con parches de piel roja desaliñada, aunque el noventa por ciento de su pelo corporal parecía estar concentrado en sus magníficas cejas.

Leo se estaba formado el pensamiento: «¿Dónde está el otro enano?» cuando oyó un chasquido detrás de él y se dio cuenta de que había llevado a sus amigos a una trampa.

-Pato -El golpeo la cubierta mientras la explosión arruinaba sus tímpanos.

«Nota mental», pensó Leo aturdido. «No dejes cajas de granadas mágicas donde los enanos puedan encontrarlas».

Al menos estaba vivo. Leo había estado experimentando con todo tipo de armas basadas en la esfera de Arquímedes que habían recuperado en Roma. Había construido granas que podían rociar acido, fuego, metralla o palomitas con mantequilla recién hechas. (Hey nunca se sabe cuándo te dará hambre en mitad de una batalla) A juzgar por el zumbido en los oídos de Leo, el enano había detonado una granada de flash-BANG que Leo había llenado de un raro frasco de la música de Apolo, extracto líquido puro. No era mortal, pero hizo que Leo se sintiera como si acabara de darse un planchazo contra la pared.

Trato de levantarse. Sus miembros eran inútiles. Alguien estaba tirando de su cintura, ¿Tal vez un amigo tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse? No. sus amigos no olían como una jaula de monos muy perfumada.

Se las arregló para darse la vuelta. Su visión estaba borrosa y con un tinte rosado, como si el mundo se hubiera sumergido en gelatina de fresa. Un sonriente y grotesco rostro se cernía sobre él. El enano de pelaje marrón estaba vestido aun peor que su amigo, con un sombrero de hongo verde como el de un duende, pendientes colgantes de diamantes, y la camiseta de un árbitro de color blanco y negro. El mostro el premio que acababa de robar (el cinturón de herramientas de Leo) y luego bailo lejos.

Leo trato de agarrarlo, pero sus dedos estaban entumecidos. El enano retozaba sobre la ballesta más cercana, en la cual su amigo de pelaje rojo estaba a presto para el lanzamiento

El enano de pelaje marrón salto sobre el proyectil como si fuera una tabla de skate, y su amigo lo disparo hacia el cielo.

El rojizo hizo cabriolas sobre el entrenador Hedge. Le dio al sátiro una bofetada en la mejilla, y luego salto a la barandilla. Hizo una reverencia a leo, quitándose el sombrero de vaquero de piel de cebra, e hizo una voltereta hacia atrás por la borda.

Leo logro levantarse. Jasón ya estaba de pie, tambaleándose y ejecutando las cosas. Frank se había convertido en un gorila de espalda plateada (¿Por qué, leo no estaba seguro, tal vez para estar en comunión con los enanos mono?), pero la granada de fogueo, lo había golpeado con fuerza. Estaba tirado en el piso con la lengua fuera y los ojos de gorila girados hacia su cabeza.

-Piper –Jasón se tambaleo hacia el timón y con cuidado le saco la mordaza de la boca.

-No pierdas el tiempo en mí, -dijo.- ¡Ve tras ellos!

En el mástil, el entrenador Hedge murmuro, -¡hhhmmmmm-hmm!

Leo pensó que eso significaba: "¡Mátalos!" Traducción fácil, ya que la mayoría de las sentencias del entrenador implicaban la palabra matar.

Leo miró a la consola de control. Su esfera de Arquímedes no estaba. Se llevó la mano a la cintura, donde su cinturón de herramientas debería haber estado. Su cabeza empezó a aclararse, y su sentimiento de indignación llegó a su punto de ebullición. Los enanos habían atacado su barco. Ellos habían robado sus posesiones más preciadas.

Debajo de él se extendió a la ciudad de Bolonia, un rompecabezas de edificios de tejas rojas en un valle cercado de colinas verdes. A menos que Leo pudiera encontrar los enanos en algún lugar de ese laberinto de calles... Nop. El fracaso no era una opción. Tampoco podría esperar a que sus amigos se recuperaran.

Se volvió hacia Jasón.- ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien para controlar los vientos? Necesito un ascensor.

Jasón frunció el ceño.- Claro, pero…

-Bueno, -dijo Leo.- Tenemos a algunos tíos monos que atrapar.

Jasón y Leo aterrizaron en una gran plaza bordeada de edificios gubernamentales de mármol blanco y cafés al aire libre. Bicicletas y Vespas obstruían las calles de los alrededores, pero la misma plaza estaba vacía a excepción de las palomas y algunos hombres de edad avanzada que bebían café expreso.

Ninguno de los locales parecía darse cuenta del enorme buque de guerra griego flotando sobre la plaza, o el hecho de que Jasón y Leo acababa de llegar al suelo, Jasón blandiendo una espada de oro, y Leo... bueno, Leo casi con las manos vacías.

¿A dónde? -Preguntó Jasón.

Leo lo miró fijamente.- Bueno, no sé. Déjame sacar rastreador GPS de enanos de mi cinturón de herramientas… ¡Oh, espera! No tengo rastreador GPS de enanos… ¡o mi cinturón de herramientas!

-Bien, -murmuró Jasón. Levantó la vista hacia el barco como orientándose, y luego señaló al otro lado de la plaza.- La ballesta disparó el primer enano en esa dirección, creo. Vamos.

Se metieron a través de un lago de palomas, y luego maniobraron en una calle lateral de tiendas de ropa y tiendas de helados. Las aceras estaban llenas de columnas blancas cubiertas de graffiti. Algunos mendigos pedían cambio (Leo no sabía italiano, pero captó el mensaje fuerte y claro).

Siguió palmeando su cintura, esperando que su cinturón de herramientas reapareciera mágicamente. No lo hizo. Trató de no enloquecer, pero había llegado a depender de ese cinturón para casi todo. Se sintió como si alguien le había robado una de sus manos.

-Los encontraremos, -prometió Jasón.

Normalmente, Leo se habría sentido tranquilizado. Jasón tenía talento para mantenerse sensato en una crisis, y había conseguido sacar a Leo de un montón de líos. Hoy, sin embargo, Leo solo podía pensar era la estúpida galleta de la fortuna que había abierto en Roma. La diosa Némesis le había prometido ayudarlo, y él la había conseguido: el código para activar la esfera de Arquímedes. En ese momento Leo no había tenido más remedio que usarlo si quería salvar a sus amigos, pero Némesis le había advertido que su ayuda tendría un precio.

Leo se preguntó si ese precio nunca se pagaría. Percy y Annabeth se habían ido. La nave estaba a cientos de millas de su curso, en dirección a un reto imposible. Los amigos de Leo contaban con él para vencer a un gigante aterrador. Y ahora ni siquiera tenía su cinturón de herramientas o su esfera de Arquímedes.

Estaba tan absorto en sentir lástima por sí mismo que no se dio cuenta de donde estaban hasta que Jasón lo agarró del brazo.- Mira esto.

Leo miró hacia arriba. Habían llegado en una plaza pequeña. Cerniéndose sobre ellos estaba una gran estatua de bronce de un Neptuno completamente desnudo.

-Ah, cielos. -Leo apartó la vista. Él realmente no necesita ver a una santa ingle tan temprano en la mañana.

El dios del mar se encontraba en una gran columna de mármol en medio de una fuente que no funcionaba (parecía un poco irónico). A ambos lados de Neptuno, pequeños cupidos con alas estaban sentados, del tipo relajado, como diciendo, ¿Qué paso? Neptuno mismo (evitaba la ingle) estaba lanzando su cadena a un lado con un movimiento a la Elvis Presley. Agarraba su tridente holgadamente en su mano derecha y su mano izquierda estirada como si estuviera bendiciendo a Leo, o tal vez intentando hacerlo levitar.

-¿Una especie de pista? -Preguntó Leo.

Jasón frunció el ceño.- Tal vez, tal vez no. Hay estatuas de los dioses por toda Italia. Me sentiría mejor si nos encontráramos a Júpiter. O Minerva. Cualquiera menos Neptuno, la verdad.

Leo subió a la fuente seca. Puso su mano sobre el pedestal de la estatua, y una oleada de impresiones surgió a través de sus dedos. Sintió engranajes de bronce celestial, palancas, resortes mágicos, y pistones.

-Es mecánica, -dijo.- ¿Tal vez una puerta de entrada a la guarida secreta de los enanos?

¡Ooooo! -Gritó una voz cercana.- ¿Una guarida secreta?

-¡Quiero una guarida secreta! -Gritó otra voz desde arriba.

Jasón dio un paso atrás, con la espada preparada. Leo casi se lastimo el cuello tratando de buscar en dos lugares a la vez. El enano de pelaje rojo y sombrero vaquero estaba sentado a unos diez pies de distancia en una mesa de un café cercano, tomando un café expreso sostenido en sus pies de mono. El enano de pelaje marrón con sombrero de hongo verde estaba sobre un pedestal de mármol a los pies de Neptuno, justo encima de la cabeza de Leo.

-Si tuviéramos una guarida secreta, -dijo pelaje rojo-, me gustaría un poste de bomberos.

-¡Y un tobogán de agua!, -Dijo pelaje marrón, que estaba tirando herramientas al azar del cinturón de Leo, dejando a un lado llaves, martillos y la pistola engrapadora.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! -Leo trató de agarrar los pies del enano, pero no pudo llegar a la parte superior del pedestal.

-¿Demasiado bajo? –pelaje marrón simpatizo.

-¿Estás llamándome chaparro? -Leo buscó algo para tirar, pero no había nada más que palomas, y dudaba que pudiera coger una.- Dame mi cinturón, estúpido…

-A ver, a ver, -dijo pelaje marrón.- Ni siquiera nos hemos presentado. Yo soy Akmon. Y mi hermano allá…

-…¡Que es el guapo! -El enano de pelaje rojo levantó su expreso. A juzgar por los ojos dilatados y su sonrisa maníaca, no necesitaba más cafeína.- ¡Passalos! ¡Cantante de canciones! ¡Bebedor de café! ¡Ladrón de cosas brillantes!

-¡Por favor! -Gritó su hermano, Akmon.- Yo robé mucho mejor que tú.

Passalos resopló.- ¡Siestas, tal vez! -Sacó un cuchillo (el cuchillo de Piper) y empezó a recoger sus dientes con el.

-¡Hey! -Gritó Jasón.- ¡Ese es el cuchillo de mi novia!

Él se abalanzó sobre Passalos, pero el enano de pelaje rojo era demasiado rápido. Se levantó de su silla, rebotó en la cabeza de Jasón, hizo una voltereta y aterrizó junto a Leo, sus brazos peludos rodearon la cintura de Leo.

-¿Me salvas? -Declaró el enano.

-¡Fuera! -Leo trató de empujarlo, pero Passalos dio un salto mortal hacia atrás y cayó fuera de su alcance. Los pantalones de Leo cayeron rápidamente alrededor de sus rodillas.

Se quedó mirando a Passalos, que ahora estaba sonriendo y sosteniendo una pequeña franja zigzagueada de metal. De alguna manera, el enano le había robado la cremallera derecha de los pantalones de Leo.

-¡Dame… estúpida... cremallera! -Leo tartamudeó, tratando de sacudir el puño y levantarse los pantalones al mismo tiempo.

-Eh, no es lo suficientemente brillante. –Passalos la tiró a la basura.

Jasón arremetió con su espada. Passalos se lanzó hacia arriba y de repente estaba sentado en el pedestal de la estatua al lado de su hermano.

-Dime que no tengo movimientos, -se jactó Passalos.

-Está bien, -dijo Akmon.- No tienes movimientos.

-Bah, -dijo Passalos.- Dame el cinturón de herramientas. Quiero verlo.

-¡No! -Akmon le dio un codazo alejado.- Tienes el cuchillo y la bola brillante.

-Sí, la pelota brillante es agradable. -Passalos se quitó el sombrero de vaquero. Como un mago a un conejo, sacó la esfera de Arquímedes y comenzó a juguetear con los antiguos relojes de bronce.

-¡Detente! -Leo gritó.- Eso es una máquina delicada

Jasón llegó a su lado y miró hacia los enanos.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes dos, de todos modos?

-¡Los Kerkopes! -Akmon entrecerró los ojos ante Jasón.- Apuesto a que eres un hijo de Júpiter, ¿eh? Siempre puedo decirlo.

-Al que igual Black Button, -Passalos estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Black Button? -Leo resistió el impulso de saltar a los pies de los enanos de nuevo. Estaba seguro de que Passalos iba a arruinar la esfera de Arquímedes en cualquier segundo.

-Sí, ya sabes. -Akmon sonrió.- Hércules. Le llamamos Black Button porque solía ir por ahí sin ropa. Se puso tan moreno que su parte trasera, bien...

-¡Por lo menos, tenía sentido del humor! - Passalos dijo.- Él iba a matarnos cuando le robamos, pero nos dejó ir porque le gustaban nuestras bromas. No como a ustedes dos. ¡Gruñón, gruñón!

-Hey, tengo sentido del humor -Leo gruñó.- Devuélveme nuestras cosas, y yo te contaré una broma con un buen remate.

-¡Buen intento! -Akmon sacó una llave de trinquete del cinturón de herramientas y lo hizo girar como un objeto que hacer ruido.- ¡Oh, muy bien! ¡Definitivamente he decidido quedarme con esto! ¡Gracias, Blue Button!

-¿Blue Button?

Leo miró hacia abajo. Sus pantalones se habían deslizado alrededor de sus tobillos de nuevo, revelando sus calzoncillos azules.- ¡Eso es! -Gritó.- Mis cosas. Ahora. O te voy a mostrar lo divertido es un enano en llamas.

Sus manos se incendiaron.

-Ahora nos entendemos. -Jasón clavó su espada en el cielo. Las nubes oscuras comenzaron a reunirse sobre la plaza. Un trueno retumbó.

-¡Oh, miedo! -Akmon chilló.

-Sí, -Passalos acordó.- Si tuviéramos una guarida secreta para ocultarnos

-¡Ay!, pero esta estatua no es la puerta de entrada a una guarida secreta -Akmon dijo.- Tiene un propósito diferente.

El estómago de Leo se retorció. El fuego murió en sus manos, y se dio cuenta que algo andaba muy mal. Él gritó-, ¡trampa! -Y se lanzó de la fuente. Desafortunadamente, Jasón estaba demasiado ocupado convocando su tormenta.

Leo rodó sobre su espalda mientras cinco cuerdas doradas salían disparas de los dedos de la estatua de Neptuno. Una casi alcanzo los pies de Leo. El resto se posó en Jasón, envolviéndolo como a un becerro del rodeo y tirando de él hacia arriba.

Un rayo cayó en los dientes del tridente de Neptuno, este envío arcos de luz arriba y abajo de la estatua, pero los Kerkopes ya habían desaparecido.

-¡Bravo! -Akmon aplaudió desde una mesa de café cerca.- ¡Haces una piñata maravillosa hijo de Júpiter!

-¡Sí! -Passalos estuvo de acuerdo.- Hércules nos colgó boca abajo una vez, ya sabes. ¡Oh, la venganza es dulce!

Leo convocó una bola de fuego. Él se la lanzo a Passalos, que estaba tratando de hacer malabares con dos pichones y la esfera de Arquímedes.

-¡Eek! -El enano saltó libre de la explosión, dejando caer la esfera y dejando que los pichones volaran.

-¡Es hora de irse! -Akmon decidió.

Él inclinó su bombín y saltó lejos, saltando de mesa en mesa. Passalos miraba la esfera de Arquímedes, que había rodado entre los pies de Leo.

Leo convocó otra bola de fuego.

-Pruébame, -gruñó.

-¡Adiós! -Passalos hizo una voltereta hacia atrás y corrió detrás de su hermano.

Leo cogió la esfera Arquímedes y corrió hacia Jasón, quien todavía estaba colgado boca abajo, completamente atado a excepción de su brazo armado. Él estaba tratando de cortar las cuerdas con su espada de oro, pero no teniendo suerte.

-Espera, -dijo Leo.- Si puedo encontrar un interruptor de liberación

-¡Sólo ve! -Jasón gruñó.- Te seguiré cuando salga de esto.

-Pero…

-¡No los pierdas!

Lo último que Leo quería era un tiempo a solas con los enanos monos, pero los Kerkopes ya estaban desapareciendo alrededor de la esquina de la plaza. Leo dejo a Jasón colgado y corrió tras ellos


	12. Chapter 12

**_TDO LO QUE AQUIE SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COM SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FACOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE _**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

CAPITULO XII

LEO

Los enanos no se esforzaron en perderlo, lo que se le hizo sospechoso a Leo, Se quedaron justo en el borde de su visión, corriendo por los tejados de tejas rojas, derribando jardineras, chillando y gritando y dejando un rastro de tornillos y clavos del cinturón de herramientas de Leo (casi como si quisieran que Leo los siguiera).

Corrió tras ellos, maldiciendo cada vez que sus pantalones caían. Dobló una esquina y vio dos torres de piedra antigua que sobresalían en el cielo, lado a lado, mucho más altas que cualquier otra cosa en el barrio (¿tal vez atalayas medievales?) Se inclinaban en distintas direcciones, como los cambios de marcha de un coche de carreras.

Los Kerkopes escalar la torre de la derecha. Cuando llegaron a la cima, subieron a la parte trasera y desaparecieron.

¿Habían entrado? Leo pudo ver algunas pequeñas ventanas en la parte superior, cubiertas con rejillas de metal, pero dudaba que eso detuviera a los enanos. Él miró por un minuto, pero los Kerkopes no volvieron a aparecer. Lo que significaba que Leo tenía que subir hasta allí a buscarlos.

-Genial, -murmuro. Sin su amigo que lo llevara volando hasta arriba. El barco estaba demasiado lejos como para pedir ayuda. Podría improvisar una plataforma de la esfera de Arquímedes, o algún tipo de dispositivo de vuelo, tal vez, pero solo si tuviera su cinturón de herramientas (el cual no tenía). Echo un vistazo a los alrededores, tratando de pensar. Media manzana más abajo, un conjunto de puertas dobles de cristal se abrieron y una anciana salió cojeando, con bolsas plásticas de compras.

¿Una tienda de comestibles? Hmm...

Leo se palpó los bolsillos. Para su asombro, todavía tenía algunos billetes de euros de su estancia en Roma. Esos estúpidos enanos habían tomado todo excepto su dinero.

Corrió hacia la tienda tan rápido como sus pantalones sin cremallera le permitieron.

Leo recorrió los pasillos, en busca de cosas que podía utilizar. No sabía el italiano de "Hola, ¿dónde están los productos químicos peligrosos, por favor?" Pero eso era probablemente lo mejor. No quería acabar en una cárcel italiana.

Afortunadamente, no fue necesario leer las etiquetas. Él podía decir si un tubo de pasta dental contenía nitrato de potasio. El encontró carbón de leña. Encontró el azúcar y el bicarbonato de sodio. La tienda vendía fósforos, repelente para insectos y papel aluminio. Casi todo lo que necesitaba, además de un cable de lavadora que podía usar como cinturón. Añadió a la canasta un poco de comida chatarra italiana, solo una tapadera de sus compras más sospechosas, para luego arrojar sus compras a la caja registradora. Una cajera con los ojos muy abiertos le pregunto algunas cosas que no entendía, pero se las arregló para pagar, conseguir una bolsa y salir corriendo.

Él se metió en la puerta más cercana desde donde mantener un ojo en las torres. Empezó a trabajar, convocando fuego para secar los materiales y hacer un poco de cocina que de otra manera habría tardado días en completarse.

De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a la torre, pero no había ni rastro de los enanos. Leo solo podía esperar que todavía estuvieran allí. Hacer su arsenal tomo solo unos minutos (lo cual era muy bueno), pero se sintieron como horas.

Jasón no se presentó. Tal vez todavía estaba enredado en la fuente de Neptuno, o recorriendo las calles en busca de Leo. Nadie más del barco vino a ayudar. Probablemente les tomaría mucho tiempo conseguir quitar todas las bandas elásticas de color rosa del pelo del entrenador Hedge.

Eso significaba que Leo sólo se tenía a sí mismo, su bolsa de comida chatarra, y unas pocas armas altamente improvisadas hechas de azúcar y pasta de dientes. Ah, y la esfera de Arquímedes. Eso era algo importante. Esperaba no haberla arruinado al llenarla con polvo químico.

Corrió a la torre y se encontró la entrada. Empezó a subir la escalera de caracol en el interior, sólo para ser detenido en una taquilla por algún cuidador que le gritó en italiano.

-¿En serio? -Preguntó Leo.- Mira, tío, tienes enanos en tu campanario. Soy el exterminador. -Levantó la lata de repelente de insectos.- ¿Ves? Exterminador Molto Buono. Squirt, squirt. ¡Ahhh! –Él hizo una pantomima de un enano terrorífico derritiéndose, que por alguna razón el italiano no parecía entender.

El hombre sólo ofreció su palma para el dinero.

-Demonios, hombre, -gruño Leo.- Acabo de gastarme todo mi dinero en explosivos de fabricación casera y todo eso. –Rebusco en sus bolsa de compras.- ¿Supongo que no aceptaras… eh… lo que sea que sea esto?

Leo levanto una bolsa de color amarillo y rojo de comida chatarra llamada "Fonzies". Supuso que eran una especie de papitas. Para su sorpresa, el vigilante se encogió de hombros y tomo la bolsa.- Avanti.

Leo siguió subiendo, pero hizo una nota mental para abastecerse de Fonzies. Al parecer, eran mejor que el dinero en Italia.

Las escaleras siguieron, y siguieron, y siguieron. Toda la torre parecía ser nada más que una excusa para construir una escalera.

Se detuvo en un rellano y se desplomó contra una estrecha ventana enrejada, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Estaba sudando como un loco, y su corazón latía contra sus costillas. Kerkopes estúpido. Leo imaginado que tan pronto como llegara a la cima, saltarían antes de que pudiera usar sus armas, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Él siguió subiendo.

Finalmente, las piernas las sentían como fideos cocidos, llego a la cima.

La habitación era del tamaño de un armario para escobas, con ventanas con barrotes en las cuatro paredes. Empujados contra las esquinas estaban los sacos de tesoros, las chucherías brillantes estaban derramadas por todo el suelo. Leo vio el cuchillo de Piper, un viejo libro encuadernado en piel, unos dispositivos mecánicos interesantes a futuro, y el oro suficiente para darle al caballo de Hazel un dolor de estómago.

Al principio, Leo pensó que los enanos lo habían abandonado. Luego alzo la vista. Akmon y Passalos colgaban boca debajo de las vigas sostenidos por los pies de chimpancés, estaban jugando póker antigravedad. Cuando vieron a Leo, tiraron las cartas como confeti y estallaron en aplausos.

-¡Te dije que vendría! –Akmon grito de alegría

Passalos se encogió de hombros y se quitó uno de sus relojes de oro y se lo entregó a su hermano.- Tú ganas. No pensé que fuera tan tonto.

Ambos cayeron al suelo. Akmon llevaba el cinturón de herramientas de Leo (estaba tan cerca que Leo tuvo que resistir el impulso de lanzarse a por el).

Passalos enderezó su sombrero de vaquero y abrió de una patada la reja de la ventana más cercana.- ¿Qué debemos hacer que siga subiendo, hermano? ¿La cúpula de San Luca?

Leo quería estrangular a los enanos, pero consiguió una sonrisa forzada.- ¡Oh, eso suena divertido! Pero antes de que se vayan, se les olvidó algo brillante.

-¡Imposible! -Akmon frunció el ceño.- Fuimos muy cuidadosos.

-¿Estás seguro? -Leo levantó la bolsa de compras.

Los enanos se acercaron más. Como Leo había esperado, su curiosidad era tan fuerte que no podían resistir.

-Miren. -Leo sacó su primera arma (un bulto de sustancias químicas secas envueltas en papel de aluminio) y lo encendió con la mano.

Él sabía lo suficiente como para darle la espalda cuando estallara, pero los enanos estaban mirando directamente. La pasta de dientes, el azúcar y el aerosol no eran tan buenos como la música de Apolo, pero sirvieron un flash-bang bastante decente.

Los Kerkopes gemían, arañando sus ojos. Ellos tropezaron hacia la ventana, pero Leo partió sus petardos caseros (chasqueando alrededor de los pies descalzos de los enanos para mantenerlos fuera de balance). Luego, por si acaso, Leo giro el dial en su esfera de Arquímedes, que desató una columna de falsa niebla blanca que llenaba la sala.

Leo no fue molestado por el humo. Siendo inmune al fuego, él había estado de pie en hogueras humeantes, soportaba el aliento de dragón, y limpio ardiente forja un montón de veces. Mientras que los enanos carraspeaban y silbaban, agarró su cinturón de herramientas de Akmon, con calma convocado unas cuerdas elásticas, y atado a los enanos.

¡Mis ojos! -Tosió Akmon.- ¡Mi cinturón de herramientas!

¡Mis pies se queman! -Gimió Passalos.- ¡No es brillante! ¡No es brillante en absoluto!

Después de asegurarse de que estaban firmemente atados, Leo arrastró a los Kerkopes a una esquina y comenzó a rebuscar en sus tesoros. Sacó la daga de Piper, algunos de sus prototipos de granadas, y una docena de otros cachivaches que los enanos habían tomado del Argo II.

-¡Por favor! -gimió Akmon.- ¡No tomes nuestros tesoros!

-¿Hacemos un trato? -sugirió Passalos.- Te damos el diez por ciento si nos dejas ir.

-No temo que no, -murmuro Leo.- Todo es mío.

-El veinte por ciento.

En ese momento, un trueno retumbo por encima, Cayo un rayo, y la barras de metal de la ventana más cercana chisporrotearon, fundiéndose en pedazos de acero.

Jasón voló como Peter Pan, la electricidad chispeaba a su alrededor y su espada de oro humeaba.

Leo silbo con admiración.- Hombre, acabas de hacer una entrada impresionante.

Jasón frunció el ceño. Se dio cuenta que los Kerkopes estaban atados.- ¿Qué dem…?

-Todo por mí mismo, -dijo Leo.- Soy especial de esa manera. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Uh, el humo, -consiguió Jasón.- Y oí ruidos de explosiones. ¿Tenías un tiroteo aquí?

-Algo por el estilo. -Leo le arrojó la daga de Piper, y luego siguió hurgando en las bolsas de tesoros de los enanos. Recordó lo que Hazel le había dicho sobre la búsqueda de un tesoro que les ayudaría con la búsqueda, pero no estaba seguro de lo que estaba buscando. Había monedas, pepitas de oro, joyas, clips de papel, envoltorios de papel de aluminio, gemelos.

Él seguía volviendo a un par de cosas que no parecían pertenecerle. Uno de ellos era un viejo dispositivo de navegación de bronce, como un astrolabio de un barco. Estaba muy dañado y parecía faltarle algunas piezas, pero Leo aún así lo encontró fascinante.

-¡Tómalo! -Ofreció Passalos.- Odiseo lo hizo, ¿sabes? Tómalo y váyanse.

-¿Odiseo? -Jasón le preguntó.- ¿Cómo, "el" Odiseo?

-¡Sí! -Chilló Passalos.- Lo hizo cuando era un anciano en Ítaca. ¡Una de sus últimas invenciones, y robamos!

-¿Cómo funciona? -Preguntó Leo.

-Oh, no, -dijo Akmon.- ¿Algo sobre un cristal que falta? -Él miró a su hermano en busca de ayuda.

-"Mi mayor que pasa si", -dijo Passalos.- "Debería de haber tomado un cristal". Eso es lo que murmuraba en sueños, la noche que robamos. -Passalos se encogió de hombros.- No tengo idea de lo que quería decir. ¡Pero el brillante es tuyo! ¿Podemos irnos ahora?

Leo no estaba seguro de por qué quería el astrolabio. Obviamente, fue roto, y él no tuvo la sensación de que esto era lo que Hécate quería ellos encontraran. Aun así, se lo metió en uno de los bolsillos mágicos de su cinturón de herramientas.

Volvió su atención a la otra extraña pieza de botín (el libro encuadernado en piel). Su título era con hoja de oro, en un idioma que Leo no podía entender, pero nada más sobre el libro parecía brillante. Los Kerkopes no figuraban para grandes lectores.

-¿Qué es esto? -Él se movió hacia los enanos, que estaban todavía con los ojos llorosos por el humo.

-¡Nada! -Dijo Akmon.- Sólo un libro. Tenía una cubierta de oro bonito, así que tome de él.

-¿Él? -preguntó Leo.

Akmon y Passalos intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa.

-Un dios menor, -dijo Passalos.- En Venecia. Realmente, no es nada.

-Venecia. -Jasón frunció el ceño a Leo.- ¿No es que se supone que debemos ir ahora?

-Sí. -Leo examinó el libro. No podía leer el texto, pero tenía un montón de ilustraciones: guadañas, diferentes plantas, una imagen del sol, un equipo de bueyes que tiran de un carro. El no veía cómo nada de eso era importante, pero si el libro había sido robado de un dios menor en Venecia (el próximo lugar que Hécate les había dicho que tenían visitar), entonces eso tenía que ser lo que ellos estaban buscando.

-¿Exactamente dónde podemos encontrar este dios menor?, -preguntó Leo.

-¡No! -Gritó Akmon.- ¡No se lo pueden devolver a él! Si se entera que lo robamos…

-Él los destruirá, -adivinó Jasón.- Qué es lo que vamos a hacer si no nos dices y estamos mucho más cerca. -Presionó la punta de su espada contra la peluda garganta de Akmon.

-¡Está bien, está bien! -Gritó el enano.- ¡La Casa Nera! ¡Calle Frezzeria!

-¿Eso es una dirección? -preguntó Leo.

Ambos enanos asintieron vigorosamente.

-Por favor, no le digan que lo robamos, -suplicó Passalos.- ¡No es bueno para nada!

-¿Quién es él? -Preguntó Jasón.- ¿Qué Dios?

-Yo…yo no lo puedo decir, -balbuceó Passalos.

-Más te vale… -advirtió Leo.

-No, -dijo Passalos miserablemente.- Quiero decir, realmente no puedo decirlo ¡No puedo pronunciarlo! Tr…tri ¡Es muy difícil!

-Truh, -dijo Akmon.- Tru…toh ¡Demasiadas sílabas!

Ambos se echaron a llorar.

Leo no sabía si los Kerkopes les estaban diciendo la verdad, pero era difícil estar enojado con enanos llorones, por muy molestos y mal vestidos que fueran.

Jasón bajó la espada.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer con ellos, Leo? ¿Enviarlos al Tártaro?

-¡Por favor, no! -Gimió Akmon.- Eso haría que nos tomara semanas volver.

-Suponiendo Gea incluso nos lo permita -sollozó Passalos.- Ella controla las puertas de la muerte ahora. Ella estará muy molesta con nosotros.

Leo miró a los enanos. Había luchado un montón de monstruos antes y nunca se sintió mal por disolverlos, pero esto era diferente. Tuvo que admitir que sentía especie de admiración a estos pequeños individuos. Ellos les jugaron bromas frescas y le gusta las cosas brillantes. Leo podría relacionarse. Además, Percy y Annabeth estaban en el Tártaro en ese momento, de esperar aún con vida, caminando hacia las puertas de la muerte. La idea de enviar a estos chicos monos gemelos para que se enfrentaran el mismo problema de pesadilla… bueno, no le parecía bien.

Imaginó a Gea riéndose de su debilidad, (un semidiós con demasiado buen corazón para matar a los monstruos). Se acordó de su sueño sobre el Campamento Mestizo en ruinas, cuerpos griegos y romanos esparcidos por los campos. Recordó a Octavian hablar con la voz de la Diosa de la Tierra: «Los romanos se mueven al este de Nueva York. Avanzan a tu campamento, y nada puede frenarlos».

-Nada puede frenarlos, -reflexionó Leo.- Me pregunto…

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Jasón.

Leo miró a los enanos.- Vamos a hacer un trato.

Los ojos de Akmon se iluminaron.- ¿Treinta por ciento?

-Les dejaremos todo su tesoro, -dijo Leo,- excepto las cosas que nos pertenece, y el astrolabio, y este libro, que le devolveremos al tío en Venecia.

-¡Pero nos va a destruir! -Gimió Passalos.

-No vamos a decir dónde lo conseguimos, -prometió Leo.- Y no los vamos a matar. Vamos a dejarlos libres.

-Uh, ¿Leo…? -Jasón le preguntó nerviosamente.

Akmon gritaba de alegría.- ¡Yo sabía que eras tan inteligente como Hércules! ¡Te llamaré Black Bottom, La secuela!

-Sí, no, gracias, -dijo Leo.- Pero a cambio de que perdonemos sus vidas, tienen que hacer algo por nosotros. Voy a enviarlos a un lugar para robar a algunas personas, acosarlos, hacer la vida más difícil para ellos de la forma que pueda. Usted tiene que seguir mis instrucciones exactamente. Usted tiene que jurar por el río Estigio.

-¡Los juramos! -Dijo Passalos.- ¡Robar a las personas es nuestra especialidad!

-Me encanta el acoso -acordó Akmon.- ¿A dónde vamos?

Leo sonrió.- ¿Han oído hablar de Nueva York?


	13. Chapter 13

**_TDO LO QUE AQUIE SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COM SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FACOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE _**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

CAPITULO XIII

PERCY

Percy había llevado a su novia en algunos paseos románticos antes.

Esto no era uno de ellos. Siguieron el río Flegetón, tropezando sobre el vidrioso terreno negro, saltando grietas y escondiéndose detrás de las rocas cuando las chicas vampiro frenaban frente a ellos.

Era complicado mantenerse lo suficientemente lejos para evitar ser vistos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para mantener a Kelli y sus compañeras a la vista a través del oscuro aire brumoso. El calor del río cocía la piel de Percy. Cada respiración era como inhalar fibra de vidrio de esencia de azufre. Cuando necesitaban un trago, lo mejor que podían hacer era tomar un poco de refrescante fuego líquido.

Sip. Percy definitivamente sabía como hacer que una chica parara un buen momento.

Al menos el tobillo de Annabeth parecía haber sanado. Apenas cojeaba en absoluto. Sus diversos cortes y raspaduras se habían desvanecido. Ella había atado su cabello rubio hacia atrás con una cinta de mezclilla desgarrada de su pantalón, A la luz de fuego del río, sus ojos grises parpadeaban. A pesar de ser maltrecha, cubierta de hollín, y vestida como una persona sin hogar, ella se veía genial para Percy.

¿Y qué si estaban en el Tártaro? ¿Y qué si había una pequeña posibilidad de sobrevivir? Estaba tan contento de estar juntos, él tenía el ridículo impulso de sonreír.

Físicamente, Percy se sentía mejor, aunque su ropa parecía que había pasado por un huracán de vidrios rotos. Tenía sed, hambre y miedo de perder la cabeza (aunque él no iba a decírselo a Annabeth), pero se había sacudido la fría desesperanza del río Cocito. Y tan desagradable como el aguardiente era, parecía continuar con su camino.

El tiempo era imposible de juzgar. Siguieron caminando, siguiendo el río, mientras cruzaban el duro paisaje. Afortunadamente, las empousai no eran caminantes rápidas. Ellas arrastraban sus desiguales pies de bronce y piernas burro, silbando y luchando entre sí, al parecer no tenían prisa por llegar a las puertas de la muerte.

Una vez, los demonios aceleraron de emoción y rodearon algo que parecía un cadáver varado en la orilla del río. Percy no podía decir lo que era (¿un monstruo caído? ¿Un animal de algún tipo? Las empousai atacaron con gusto.

Cuando los demonios se trasladaron, Percy y Annabeth llegaron al lugar y encontraron nada, excepto unos pocos huesos astillados y brillantes manchas secas con el calor del río. Percy no tenía ninguna duda de que las empousai devorarían semidioses con el mismo entusiasmo.

-Vamos. -Llevó suavemente a Annabeth lejos de la escena.- No queremos perderlas.

Mientras caminaban, Percy pensó la primera vez que había luchado contra la empousa Kelli en la orientación de estudiantes de primer año de la escuela secundaria Goode, cuando él y Rachel Elizabeth Dare quedaron atrapados en el salón de la banda. En ese momento, parecía una situación desesperada. Ahora, él daría cualquier cosa por tener un problema así de simple. Por lo menos, habían estado en el mundo de los mortales. En este caso, no había ningún lugar al que correr.

Wow. Cuando empezó a mirar hacia atrás en la guerra con Cronos como en los viejos tiempos (que triste era). Seguía esperando que las cosas mejoraran para Annabeth y él, pero sus vidas eran cada vez más peligrosas, como si las tres Morías estuvieran hilando su futuro con alambre de púas en lugar de hilo sólo para ver lo mucho que dos semidioses podían tolerar.

Después de unas cuantas millas, las empousai desaparecieron sobre una cresta. Cuando Percy y Annabeth la alcanzaron, se encontraron al borde de otro enorme acantilado. El río Flegetón se derramaba sobre el lado de capas irregulares en una cascada de fuego. Las damas demonio estaban cogiendo su camino por el acantilado, saltando de saliente en saliente como cabras montesas.

El corazón de Percy se deslizó por su garganta. Incluso si él y Annabeth llegaban al pie de la roca vivos, ellos no tenían mucho de que alegrarse. El paisaje por debajo de ellos era sombrío, una llanura gris ceniza erizada de negros árboles, como los pelos de un insecto. El suelo estaba salpicado de ampollas. De vez en cuando, una burbuja podría hincharse y reventar, vomitando un monstruo como la larva de un huevo.

De repente Percy no tenía hambre.

Todos los monstruos recién formados se arrastraban y renqueaban en la misma dirección, hacia un banco de negra niebla que se tragó el horizonte como un frente de tormenta. El Flegetón fluía en la misma sentido hasta la mitad de camino por la llanura, donde se cruzaba con otro rio de negra aguas (¿tal vez el Cocito?) Las dos crecidas se combinaban en una catarata de cocción al vapor y fluían como una hacia la negra niebla.

Mientras más miraba Percy hacia la tormenta de obscuridad, menos quería ir allí. Podría estar escondiendo algo (un océano, un pozo sin fondo, un ejército de monstruos). Pero si las puertas de la muerte estaban en esa dirección, era su única oportunidad de llegar a casa.

Se asomó por el borde del acantilado.

-Ojalá pudiéramos volar, -murmuró.

Annabeth se frotó los brazos.- ¿Recuerda los zapatos alados de Luke? Me pregunto si todavía están por aquí en alguna parte.

Percy recordó. Esos zapatos habían sido hechizados para arrastrar a su portador al Tártaro. Casi se habían llevado a su mejor amigo, Grover.- Me conformaría con un ala delta.

-Tal vez no sea una buena idea. -Señaló Annabeth. Por encima de ellos, obscuras formas aladas entraba y salían en espiral de las nubes de color rojo sangre.

-¿Furias? -Preguntó Percy.

-O algún otro tipo de demonio, -dijo Annabeth.- El Tártaro tiene miles.

-Incluidas la especie que come alas delta, -supuso Percy.- Muy bien, así que escalamos.

Ya no podían ver a las empousai por debajo de ellos. Habían desaparecido detrás de una de las cordilleras, pero eso no importaba. Estaba claro que él y Annabeth tenía que ir. Al igual que todos los monstruos gusano arrastrándose sobre las llanuras del Tártaro, debían dirigirse hacia el horizonte oscuro. Percy estaba lleno de entusiasmo por ello


	14. Chapter 14

**_TDO LO QUE AQUIE SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COM SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FACOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE _**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

CAPITULO XIV

PERCY

Cuando empezaron a abajor del acantilado, Percy se concentró en los desafíos que los ocupa: mantener el equilibrio y evitar desprendimientos de rocas que alertarán a las empousai de su presencia, y por supuesto, asegurarse de que él y Annabeth no cayeran en picado hacia su muerte.

A mitad de camino hacia el precipicio, Annabeth dijo,- Detente, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo un pequeño descanso.

Sus piernas temblaban gravemente, Percy se maldijo por no llamar a un descanso antes.

Se sentaron juntos en una repisa junto a una cascada de fuego rugiente. Percy puso su brazo alrededor de Annabeth, y ella se apoyó en él, temblando por cansancio.

Él no estaba mucho mejor. Su estómago se sentía como si se hubiera reducido al tamaño de un caramelo. Si se encontraban más cadáveres de monstruos, tenía miedo de que atrajera a las empousai e intentara devorarlo.

Al menos tenía a Annabeth. Ellos encontrarían una manera de salir del Tártaro. Ellos tenían que hacerlo. No creía la mayor parte de los destinos y las profecías, pero sí creía en una cosa: Annabeth y que se suponía que deberían estar juntos. No habían sobrevivido a tanto sólo para morir ahora.

-Las cosas podrían estar peores, -aventuró Annabeth.

-¿Sí? -Percy no veía cómo, pero él trató de sonar optimista.

Se acurrucó contra él. Su pelo olía a humo, y si cerraba los ojos, casi podía imaginar que estaban frente a la fogata en el Campamento Mestizo.

-Podríamos haber caído en el río Leteo, -dijo.- Perdidos todos nuestros recuerdos.

La piel de Percy se erizo de sólo pensarlo. Él había tenido bastantes problemas con amnesia para toda una vida. Sólo el mes pasado, Hera había borrado sus recuerdos para ponerlo entre los semidioses romanos. Percy había tropezó con campamento Júpiter sin tener ni idea de quién era o de dónde venía. Y unos años antes, había luchado con un Titán en las orillas del Leteo, cerca de Palacio de Hades. Había arruinado al Titán con el agua de ese río y borrado totalmente su memoria.- Sí, el Leteo, -murmuró.- No es mi favorito.

-¿Cuál era el nombre de Titán? -preguntó Annabeth.

-Uh... Japeto. Dijo que significaba el Empalador o algo así.

-No, el nombre que se dio después de que perdió su memoria. ¿Steve?

-Bob, -dijo Percy.

Annabeth consiguió una risa débil.- Bob el Titán.

Los labios de Percy estaban tan resecos, que le dolía sonreír. Se preguntó qué había pasado con Japeto después de que lo dejaran en el palacio de Hades… Si estaba todavía contento siendo Bob, amable, feliz, y despistado. Percy lo esperaba, pero el inframundo sacaba a relucir lo peor de todo el mundo (monstruos, héroes y dioses).

Miró a través de las llanuras de ceniza. Los otros Titanes tenían que estar allí en el Tártaro (tal vez atado con cadenas, o vagando sin rumbo, o escondidos en algunas de esas grietas oscuras). Percy y sus aliados habían destruido el peor Titán, Cronos, pero incluso sus restos podrían estar aquí en alguna parte (un billón de enojadas partículas del Titán flotando entre las nubes de color sangre o al acecho en la oscura niebla).

Percy decidió no pensar en eso. Besó la frente de Annabeth.- Tenemos que seguir adelante. ¿Quieres un poco más de fuego para beber?

-Ugh. Paso.

Lucharon con sus pies. El resto del acantilado parecía imposible de bajar (nada más que un rayado transversal de pequeñas salientes) pero seguían bajando.

El cuerpo de Percy pasó a piloto automático. Sus dedos apretados. Sintió ampollas apareciendo en los tobillos. Se sentía débil por el hambre.

Se preguntó si iban a morir de hambre, o si el aguardiente lo mantendría funcionando. Recordó el castigo de Tántalo, que había estado atrapado permanentemente en un charco de agua bajo un árbol frutal pero no podía alcanzar alimento o bebida.

Por Dios, Percy no había pensado en Tántalo en años. Ese tipo estúpido había sido puesto en libertad condicional brevemente para servir como director en el Campamento Mestizo. Probablemente estaba de vuelta en los campos de castigo. Percy nunca había sentido lástima por el idiota antes, pero ahora estaba empezando a compadecerlo. Podía imaginar como sería, tener más hambre y más hambre hasta eternidad, pero nunca poder comer.

«Hay que seguir bajando», se dijo.

«Hamburguesas», respondió su estómago.

«Cállate», pensó.

«Con papas», se quejó de nuevo su estómago.

Un billón años más tarde, con una docena de nuevas ampollas en sus pies, Percy llegó al fondo. Ayudó a Annabeth a bajar, y se desplomó en el suelo.

Delante de ellos se extendía millas de desierto, rebosante de monstruosas larvas y grandes árboles-pelos de insecto. A su derecha, el Flegetón se dividía en ramas que grababan la llanura, ampliándose en una delta de humo y fuego. Hacia el norte, a lo largo de la ruta principal del río, el suelo estaba lleno de entrada de cuevas. Aquí y allá, agujas de roca sobresalían como puntos de exclamación.

Bajo la mano de Percy, el suelo se sentía alarmantemente cálido y suave. Trató de agarrar un puñado, y luego se dio cuenta de que bajo una fina capa de suciedad y residuos, el suelo era solo una gran membrana... como piel.

Estuvo a punto de vomitar, pero se obligó a no hacerlo. No había nada en su estómago sino fuego.

No se mencionó a Annabeth, pero comenzó a sentir que algo estaba observándolos (algo enorme y malévolo). No podía concentrarse en él, ya que la presencia estaba a su alrededor. Observándolos era la palabra incorrecta, también. Eso implicaba ojos, y esta cosa era simplemente consiente de ellos. Las crestas por encima de ellos ahora se parecían menos a escalones y más como filas de dientes enormes. Las agujas de roca parecían costillas rotas. Y si la tierra era la piel...

Percy se obligó a hacer un lado esos pensamientos. Ese lugar lo estaba volviendo loco. Eso fue todo.

Annabeth estaba parada, limpiando el hollín de su rostro. Ella miró hacia la oscuridad en el horizonte.- Vamos a estar totalmente expuesto, cruzando esta llanura.

Un centenar de yardas por delante de ellos, una ampolla estalló en el suelo. Un monstruo arañó su salida… un brillante telkhine con la piel resbaladiza, un cuerpo como impermeabilizante, y atrofiados miembros humanos. Se las arregló para arrastrarse unas yardas antes de que algo saliera disparado de una la cueva cercana, tan rápido que Percy sólo pudo registrar una cabeza de reptil color verde oscuro. El monstruo atrapo al telkhine chillando con sus mandíbulas y lo arrastró en la oscuridad.

Renacer en el Tártaro durante dos segundos, sólo para ser comido. Percy se preguntó si ese telkhine surgiría en algún otro lugar del Tártaro, y el tiempo que se tardaría en volver a formarse.

Se tragó el sabor amargo de aguardiente.- Oh, sí. Esto va a ser divertido.

Annabeth le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Echó una última mirada a los acantilados, pero no había vuelta atrás. Él habría dado mil dracmas de oro para tener Frank Zhang con ellos en este momento (el bueno de Frank, que siempre parecía aparecer cuando era necesario y podría convertirse en un águila o un dragón para volar a través de este estúpido páramo).

Comenzaron a caminar, tratando de evitar las entradas de las cuevas, pegando cerca de la orilla del río.

Sólo estaban bordeando una de las agujas cuando un destello de movimiento llamó la atención de Percy (algo como dardos entre las rocas a su derecha).

¿Un monstruo que le seguían? O tal vez era sólo un villano al azar, en dirección a las puertas de la muerte.

De repente recordó porque habían seguido ese camino, y se quedó paralizado en seco.

-Las empousai. -El agarro el brazo de Annabeth.- ¿Dónde están?

Annabeth hizo un escaneo de trecientos sesenta grados, sus ojos brillaban con alarma.

Tal vez las mujeres demonio habían sido atrapadas por ese reptil de la cueva. Si las empousai todavía estaban por delante de ellos, deberían haber sido visibles en algún lugar de las llanuras.

A menos que se escondieran…

Demasiado tarde, Percy sacó su espada.

Las empousai surgieron de las rocas a su alrededor (cinco de ellas formando un anillo). Una trampa perfecta.

Kelli cojeaba hacia adelante en sus desiguales piernas. Su cabello de fuego ardía sobre sus hombros como una cascada miniatura del Flegetón. Su andrajoso traje de porrista estaba salpicado de manchas de color marrón oxido, y Percy estaba bastante seguro de que no era kétchup. Ella lo miró con sus brillantes ojos rojos y enseñó los colmillos.

-Percy Jackson, -susurró ella.- ¡Qué impresionante! ¡Ni siquiera tengo que volver al mundo mortal para destruirte


	15. Chapter 15

**_TDO LO QUE AQUIE SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COM SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FACOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE _**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

CAPITULO XV

PERCY

Percy recordó cuan peligrosa había sido Kelli la última vez que habían luchado en el laberinto. A pesar de esas piernas desiguales, podía moverse tan rápido como quería. Había esquivado sus golpes de espada y le hubiera comido la cara si Annabeth no la hubiera apuñalado por la espalda.

Ahora tenía cuatro amigas con ella.

-¡Y tu amiga Annabeth está contigo! -Kelli silbó a carcajadas.- Oh, sí, me acuerdo totalmente de ella. –Kelli toco su propio esternón, por donde había salido la punta del cuchillo de Annabeth cuando la apuñalo.- ¿Qué te pasa, hija de Atenea? ¿No tienes tu arma? Que decepción. La habría usado para matarte.

Percy intentó pensar. Él y Annabeth estaba hombro con hombro, como lo habían hecho muchas veces antes, dispuestos a luchar. Pero ninguno de ellos estaba en buena forma para la batalla. Annabeth estaba con las manos vacías. Ellos estaban irremediablemente superados en número. No había ningún lugar para correr. No había ayuda en camino.

Brevemente Percy pensó en llamar a la señorita O'Leary, su perra del infierno que podría viajar por las sombras. Incluso si ella lo escuchaba, ¿podía hacerlo en el Tártaro? Este era el lugar donde los monstruos iban cuando morían. Llamarla para que acudiera podría matarla, o regresarla a su estado natural como un feroz monstruo. No… no podía hacerle eso a su perra.

Por lo tanto, no había ayuda. Luchar era una posibilidad remota.

Eso dejó lugar a las tácticas favoritas de Annabeth: engaño, charla, retardo.

-Así que… -comenzó,- Supongo que te estarás preguntando qué es lo que estamos haciendo en el Tártaro.

Kelli rió.- En realidad no. Sólo quiero matarte.

Eso habría hecho, pero Annabeth intervino.

-Es una lástima, -dijo.- Debido a que ustedes no tienen idea de lo que está pasando en el mundo de los mortales.

Las otras empousai de círculo, miraban a Kelli esperando una señal para atacar, pero la ex-animadora sólo gruñó, agazapada fuera del alcance de la espada de Percy.

-Sabemos lo suficiente, -dijo Kelli.- Gea ha hablado.

-Te estás dirigiendo hacia una gran derrota. -Annabeth sonaba tan confiada, incluso Percy estaba impresionado. Echó un vistazo a las otras empousai, una por una, y luego señaló acusadoramente a Kelli.- Ella les dice que las está llevando a una victoria. Está mintiendo. La última vez que estuvo en el mundo de los mortales, Kelli estaba a cargo de mantener a mi amigo Luke Castellan fiel a Cronos. Al final, Luke lo rechazó. Él dio su vida para expulsar a Cronos. Los Titanes perdieron porque Kelli falló. Ahora Kelli las quiere llevar a otra catástrofe.

Las otras empousai murmuraban y se movían inquietas.

-¡Basta! –Las uñas de Kelli se convirtieron en garras largas y negras. Ella miró a Annabeth como si estuviera imaginando cortada en trozos pequeños.

Percy estaba bastante seguro de que Kelli había tenido algo que ver con Luke Castellan. Luke tenía ese efecto en las chicas (incluso en las patas de burro vampiras) y Percy no estaba seguro de que traer a su nombre a la discusión fuera una buena idea.

-La chica miente, -dijo Kelli.- Así que los Titanes perdieron. ¡Muy bien! ¡Eso solo era parte del plan para despertar Gea! Ahora, la Madre Tierra y sus gigantes destruirán el mundo de los mortales, ¡y nos daremos totalmente un festín de semidioses!

Las otras vampiras rechinaban sus dientes en un excitado frenesí. Percy había estado en medio de una escuela de tiburones mientras el agua estaba llena de sangre. Eso no era tan temible como las empousai listas para comer.

Se dispuso a atacar, pero ¿cuántas podía despachar antes de que lo abrumaran? No sería suficiente.

-¡Los semidioses se han unido! -Gritó Annabeth.- Será mejor que lo piensen dos veces antes de atacarnos. Romanos y griegos lucharán juntos. ¡No tienes ninguna posibilidad!

Las empousai retrocedieron nerviosamente, silbando, -Romani.

Percy adivinado que habían tenido experiencia con la Legión XII antes, y no había salido bien para ellas.

-Sí, seguro Romani. -Percy desnudó su antebrazo y les mostró la marca que había conseguido en el campamento Júpiter (la marca SPQR, con el tridente de Neptuno).- ¿Mezclas de griegos y romanos, y sabes lo que tienes? ¡Ustedes conseguirán BAM!

El estampo su pie y las empousai se revolvieron retrocediendo. Una se cayó de la roca donde había estado posada.

Eso hizo que Percy se sintiera bien, pero se recuperaron rápidamente y se cerraban de nuevo.

-Valiente charla, -dijo Kelli,- para dos semidioses perdidos en el Tártaro. Baja la espada, Percy Jackson, y voy a matarte rápidamente. Créeme, hay peores maneras de morir aquí.

-¡Espera! -Annabeth lo intentó de nuevo-. ¿Las empousai no son las siervas de Hécate?

Kelli frunció los labios.- ¿Y?

-Que Hécate está de nuestro lado ahora, -dijo Annabeth.- Ella tiene una cabaña en el Campamento Mestizo. Algunos de sus hijos semidioses son mis amigos. Si luchan contra nosotros, estará enojada.

Percy quería abrazar a Annabeth, era tan brillante.

Una de las otras empousai gruñó.- ¿Es eso cierto, Kelli? ¿Ha hecho nuestra ama la paz con Olimpo?

-¡Cállate, Serephone! -Gritó Kelli.- ¡Dioses, serás molesta!

-No me le voy a cruzar a la Dama Oscura.

Annabeth tomó la abertura.- Será todo mejor si siguen a Serephone. Ella es mayor y más sabia.

-¡Sí! -Gritó Serephone.- ¡Síganme!

Kelli golpeó tan rápido, Percy no tuvo la oportunidad de levantar su espada. Afortunadamente, ella no lo atacaba. Kelli arremetió contra Serephone. Durante medio segundo, los dos demonios eran un borrón de garras y colmillos.

Luego se acabó. Kelli estaba triunfante sobre un montón de polvo. Desde sus garras colgaban los restos destrozados de vestido de Serephone.

-¿Algún otro problema? -Kelli espetó a sus hermanas.- ¡Hécate es la diosa de la niebla! Sus caminos son misteriosos. ¿Quién sabe qué lado realmente favorece? Ella es también la diosa de las encrucijadas, y espera que tomemos nuestras propias decisiones. ¡Elijo el camino que nos llevará a la sangre más semidiós! ¡Elijo a Gea!

Sus amigas le silbaron en señal de aprobación.

Annabeth miró a Percy, y vio que ella no tenía más ideas. Había hecho lo que podía. Había conseguido que Kelli eliminara a una de los suyas. Ahora no quedaba nada más que luchar.

-Durante dos años me he revuelto en el vacío, -dijo Kelli.- ¿Sabes lo completamente molesto que es ser vaporizada, Annabeth Chase? ¿Poco a poco re-formándote, con plena conciencia, en el abrasador dolor durante meses y años, como tu cuerpo vuelve a crecer, y finalmente rompes la corteza de este lugar infernal y arañas tu camino de regreso a la luz del día? ¿Todo porque una niñita te apuñaló por la espalda?

Sus funestos ojos se dirigieron a Annabeth.- Me pregunto qué pasa si un semidiós es asesinado en el Tártaro. Dudo que alguna vez haya ocurrido antes. Vamos a ver.

Percy saltó, acudiendo a Cortacorriente en un enorme arco. Cortó a una de las demonios por el medio, pero Kelli esquivó y cargo contra Annabeth. Las otras dos empousai se lanzaron contra Percy. Una lo agarró del brazo de la espada. Su amiga saltó sobre su espalda.

Percy trató de ignorarlas y se tambaleó hacia Annabeth, decidido a ir a defenderla si era necesario, pero Annabeth lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Ella cayó hacia un lado, evadió las garras de Kelli, y se acercó con una piedra en la mano, que estampo en la nariz de Kelli.

Kelli se lamentó. Annabeth recogió la grava y la arrojó a los ojos del empousa.

Mientras tanto Percy goleó de un lado a otro, tratando de deshacerse de su autoestopista empousa, pero sus garras se hundieron más profundamente en sus hombros. La segunda empousa sujetaba su brazo, impidiéndole usar a Cortacorriente.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio la estocada de Kelli, rastrillando sus garras en el brazo de Annabeth. Annabeth gritó y cayó.

Percy tropezó en su dirección. El vampiro en su espalda clavó los dientes en su cuello. Un dolor punzante recorrió su cuerpo. Sus rodillas se doblaron.

«Mantente en pie», se dijo a sí mismo. «Hay que derrotarlas».

A continuación, la otra vampira le mordió el brazo de la espada, y Cortacorriente cayó al suelo.

Eso era todo. Su suerte finalmente, se había agotado. Kelli se cernía sobre Annabeth, saboreando su momento de triunfo. Las otras dos empousai rodearon a Percy, sus bocas babeantes, listo para otro bocado.

A continuación, una sombra cayó sobre Percy. Un profundo grito de guerra surgió desde algún lugar por encima de ellos, haciendo eco a través de las llanuras del Tártaro, y un Titán cayó en el campo de batalla


	16. Chapter 16

**_TDO LO QUE AQUIE SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COM SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FACOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE _**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

CAPITULO XVI

PERCY

Percy pensó que estaba alucinando. Simplemente no era posible que una enorme y plateada figura, pudiera caer del cielo y aplastara a Kelli, pisoteándola hasta reducirla a un montón de polvo.

Pero eso era exactamente lo que paso. El Titán tenía diez pies de alto, el cabello plateado al estilo Einstein, ojos de plata pura y brazos musculosos que sobresalían de un rasgado uniforme azul de conserje. En su mano había una escoba a gran escala. La etiqueta con su nombre, aunque pareciera increíble, decía BOB.

Annabeth grito y trato de arrastrarse lejos, pero el gigantesco conserje no estaba interesado en ella. Se volvió hacia las dos empousai restantes, que estaban sobre Percy.

Una de ellas era lo bastante tonta como para atacar. Se lanzó con la velocidad de un tigre, pero nunca tuvo oportunidad. Una punta de lanza sobresalía del extremo de la escoba de Bob. Con un solo golpe fulminante, él la redujo a polvo. La ultima vampira trato de huir. Bob lanzo su escoba como si fuera un boomerang descomunal (¿Había tal cosa como un boomerang?). Corto al vampiro y regreso a la mano de Bob.

-BARRER -El Titán sonrió con placer e hizo un baile de la victoria.- ¡Barrer, barrer, barrer!

Percy no podía hablar. Él no se atrevía a creer que algo bueno había ocurrido en realidad. Annabeth lucia muy sorprendida.

-¿Co…cómo…? -tartamudeó.

-Percy me llamo, -dijo el conserje felizmente.- Si, lo hizo.

Annabeth se arrastró un poco más lejos. Su brazo estaba sangrando mucho.- ¿Te llamo? Esp…espera. ¿Tú eres Bob? ¿El Bob?

El conserje frunció el ceño cuando vio las heridas de Annabeth.- Owie

Annabeth se estremeció mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

-Está bien, -dijo Percy, aún aturdido por el dolor.- Él es amable.

Recordó cuando había conoció a Bob. El Titán había curado una herida grave en el hombro de Percy con sólo tocarlo. Efectivamente, el conserje tocó el antebrazo de Annabeth y se reparado inmediatamente.

Bob rió, satisfecho de sí mismo, y luego saltó hacia Percy y sanó su cuello sangrante y el brazo. Las manos del Titán eran sorprendentemente cálidas y suaves.

-¡Mucho mejor! -Declaró Bob, sus misteriosos ojos de plata arrugados con el placer.- ¡Soy Bob, el amigo de Percy!

-Uh… sí, -logró Percy.- Gracias por la ayuda, Bob. Es muy bueno verte de nuevo.

-¡Sí! -El conserje estuvo de acuerdo.- Bob. Ese soy yo. Bob, Bob, Bob. -Revolvió todo, obviamente, satisfecho con su nombre.- Estoy ayudando. Escuché mi nombre. Arriba, en el palacio de Hades, nadie llama a Bob a menos que haya un desastre. "Bob, barrer estos huesos. Bob, limpiar estas almas torturadas. Bob, un zombi explotó en el comedor"

Annabeth le dio a Percy una mirada de asombro, pero él no tenía explicación.

-Entonces oí a mi amigo llamando -El Titán sonrió.- ¡Percy dijo, Bob!

Agarró el brazo de Percy y lo levantó de un salto.

-Es increíble, -dijo Percy.- En serio. Pero, ¿cómo…?

-Oh, habrá tiempo para hablar más tarde. -La expresión de Bob se puso seria.- Tenemos que irnos antes de que te encuentren. Ellos vienen. Sí, por supuesto.

-¿Ellos?, preguntó Annabeth.

Percy oteó el horizonte. No vio acercarse monstruos, nada más que el marcado páramo gris.

-Sí, -Bob estuvo de acuerdo.- Pero Bob sabe el camino. ¡Vamos, amigos! ¡Vamos a divertirnos!


	17. Chapter 17

**_TDO LO QUE AQUIE SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COM SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FACOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE _**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

CAPITULO XVII

FRANK

Frank se despertó como pitón, le que lo dejó perplejo.

Cambiar a un animal no era confuso. Lo hacía todo el tiempo. Pero nunca había pasado de un animal a otro en su sueño antes. Estaba bastante seguro de que no había dormido como una serpiente. Por lo general, se dormía como un perro.

Había descubierto que él consiguió pasar la noche mucho mejor si él se acurrucaba en su cama, en la forma de un bulldog. Por alguna razón, sus pesadillas no le molestan tanto. Los constante de gritos en su cabeza casi desaparecieron.

No tenía ni idea de por qué se había convertido en una serpiente pitón reticulada, pero no explicó su sueño de que tragaba lentamente una vaca. Su mandíbula estaba todavía dolorida.

Se preparó y cambió de nuevo a su forma humana. Inmediatamente, su dividido dolor de cabeza volvió, junto con las voces.

«¡Lucha contra ellos!» gritó Marte. «¡Toma este barco! ¡Defiende Roma!»

La voz de Ares gritó: «¡Mata a los romanos! ¡Sangre y muerte! ¡Grandes armas!»

Las personalidades romana y griega de su padre gritaban de ida y vuelta en la mente de Frank con la banda sonora habitual de ruidos de batalla (explosiones, fusiles de asalto, motores a reacción rugientes) todo palpita como un subwoofer detrás de los ojos de Frank.

Se sentó en su litera, mareado por el dolor. Como hacia todas las mañanas, él respiró hondo y miró fijamente a la lámpara de su escritorio (una pequeña llama que ardía noche y día, alimentada por aceite de oliva, la magia de la sala de suministros).

Fuego… El mayor temor de Frank. Mantener una llama en su habitación le aterraba, pero también ayudó a concentrarse. El ruido en su cabeza se desvaneció a un segundo plano, lo que le permitió pensar.

El había mejorado en esto, pero hace días había sido casi inútil. Tan pronto como estalló el conflicto en el Campamento Júpiter, dos voces del dios de la guerra comenzaron a gritar sin parar. Desde entonces, Frank había estado dando tumbos aturdido, apenas capaz de funcionar. Había actuado como un tonto, y él estaba seguro de que sus amigos pensaban que había perdido sus canicas.

Él no podía decirles lo que estaba mal. No había nada que ellos pudieran hacer, y de escucharlos hablar, Frank estaba bastante seguro de que no tenía el mismo problema con sus piadosos padres gritando en sus oídos.

Sólo la suerte de Frank, pero tenía que tirar juntos. Sus amigos lo necesitan (sobre todo ahora, con Annabeth ausente).

Annabeth había sido amable con él. Incluso cuando estaba tan distraído que había actuado como un bufón, Annabeth había sido paciente y servicial. Mientras Ares gritaba que no se podía confiar en los hijos de Atenea, y Marte le gritaba que matara a todos los griegos, Frank había llegado a respetar a Annabeth.

Ahora que estaban sin ella, Frank era el siguiente mejor estratega militar del grupo. Ellos lo necesitan para el viaje por delante.

Se levantó y se vistió. Afortunadamente se las había arreglado para comprar algo de ropa nueva en Siena hace un par de días, en sustitución de la ropa que Leo había enviado volando en Buford la mesa. (Larga historia). Levanto algunos Levi's y una camiseta verde militar, luego tomó su suéter favorito antes de recordar que no lo necesitaba. El clima estaba muy caliente. Más importante aún, no necesitaba los bolsillos más para proteger la pieza mágica de la leña que controlaba su vida. Hazel lo mantenía a salvo por el.

Tal vez debería haberse puesto nervioso. Si la leña ardía, Frank muria: fin de la historia. Pero confiaba en Hazel más de lo que confiaba en sí mismo. Sabiendo que estaba salvaguardando su gran debilidad le hacía sentirse mejor (como si se hubiera abrochado el cinturón de seguridad para una persecución a alta velocidad).

Se colgó el arco y el carcaj sobre su hombro. Inmediatamente se transformó en una mochila normal. A Frank le encantaba. Nunca hubiera sabido sobre el poder de camuflaje del carcaj si Leo no se había dado cuenta de él.

«¡Leo!» Marte rabió. «¡Él debe morir!»

«¡Estrangularlo!» Ares gritó. «¡Estrangula a todo el mundo!» ¿De quién estamos hablando otra vez?»

Los dos comenzaron a gritar el uno al otro de nuevo, sobre el sonido de las bombas que estallan en el cráneo de Frank.

Él se apoyó contra la pared. Durante días, Frank había escuchado esas voces que exigían la muerte de Leo Valdez.

Después de todo, Leo había comenzado la guerra con el campamento Júpiter por el disparo de una ballesta en el Foro. Claro, que había estado poseído en el momento, pero todavía Marte exigía venganza. Leo hizo las cosas más difíciles por la constante burla hacia Frank, y Ares exigió que Frank tomara represalias por cada insulto.

Frank mantuvo las voces a raya pero no fue fácil.

En su viaje a través del Atlántico, Leo había dicho algo que seguía atascado en la mente de Frank. Cuando habían sabido que Gea la diosa de la tierra del mal había puesto una recompensa sobre su cabeza, Leo había querido saber por cuánto.

«Puedo entender que no valga tanto como Jasón o Percy», había dicho, «pero valgo, como, ¿dos o tres Franks?

Solo era otra estúpida broma de Leo, pero el comentario había golpeado demasiado cerca de casa. En el Argo II se sentía como el JMP (jugador Menos Valioso). Claro, él podía convertirse en animales. ¿Y qué? Su mayor logro hasta el momento había sido convertirse en una comadreja para escapar de una taller subterráneo, e incluso había sido idea de Loe. Frank era mejor conocido por el "Fiasco del Pez Dorado Gigante" en Atlanta, y ayer mismo, por convertirse en un gorila de doscientos kilos solo para ser noqueado por una granada flash-bang.

Leo todavía no había hecho ningún chiste del gorila. Pero era solo cuestión de tiempo.

«¡Mátalo!»

«¡Tortúralo! ¡Luego mátalo!»

Las dos caras del dios de la guerra parecían dar patadas y puñetazos el uno al otro en la cabeza de Frank, usando sus senos nasales como una estera de lucha.

«¡Sangre! ¡Armas de fuego!»

«¡Roma! ¡Guerra!»

«Silencio», Frank ordenó.

Sorprendentemente, las voces obedecían.

«Bien, entonces», pensó Frank.

Tal vez por fin pudo poner a esos molestos gritos mini-dioses bajo control. Tal vez hoy sería un buen día.

Esa esperanza se hizo añicos en cuanto se subió a cubierta.

-¿Qué son? -Preguntó Hazel.

El Argo II estaba atracado en un muelle ocupado. A un lado se extendía un canal de navegación de alrededor de medio kilómetro de ancho. Por el otro la extensión de la ciudad de Venecia (techos de tejas rojas, cúpulas metálicas de iglesia, torres de campanarios y edificios blanqueados por el sol en todos los colores de San Valentín: dulces corazones de color rojo, blanco, ocre, rosa y naranja).

Por todas partes había estatuas de leones (en la parte superior del pedestal, sobre las puertas, en los pórticos de los edificios más grandes). Había tantos, Frank pensó que el león debía ser la mascota de la ciudad.

Donde las calles deberían haber estado, canales verdes grabadas su camino a través de los barrios, cada uno atascado con lanchas. A lo largo de los muelles, las aceras estaban atestadas de turistas que iban de compras en los quioscos de camisetas, desbordando las tiendas, y descansando en hectáreas de terrazas de los cafés al aire libre, como manadas de leones marinos. Frank había pensado que Roma estaba llena de turistas. Este lugar era una locura.

Hazel y el resto de sus amigos no estaban prestando atención a nada de eso, sin embargo. Se habían reunido en la borda de estribor para mirar a las decenas de raros monstruos peludos pululando entre la multitud.

Cada monstruo era del tamaño de una vaca, con una inclinación trasera como un caballo herido, enmarañado pelaje gris, patas delgadas y negro cascos hendidos. La cabeza de las criaturas parecía demasiado pesada para sus cuellos. Su largo hocico hormiguero como caído al suelo. Su melena gris hierba le cubría completamente sus ojos.

Frank vio como una de las criaturas pasaba pesadamente por el paseo marítimo, resoplando y lamiendo el pavimento con su larga lengua. Los turistas pasaban alrededor de él, indiferente. Algunos incluso lo acariciaron. Frank se preguntó cómo los mortales podían estar tan tranquilos. Entonces la aparición del monstruo parpadeó. Por un momento se convirtió en un viejo y gordo beagle.

Jasón gruñó.- Los mortales creen que son perros callejeros.

-O mascotas deambulando por allí, -dijo Piper.- Mi padre dirigió una película en Venecia una vez. Recuerdo que me decía que había perros por todas partes. A los venecianos les gustan los perros.

Frank frunció el ceño. Seguía olvidando que el padre de Piper era Tristán McLean, Una estrella de cine. No hablaba mucho de él. Ella tenía los pies bien puestos en la tierra para ser una niña criada en Hollywood. Eso estaba bien para Frank. La última cosa que necesitaba en esta búsqueda eran paparazis tomando fotos de todas las épicas fallas de Frank

-Pero, ¿qué son?, -Se preguntó, repitiendo la pregunta de Hazel.- Se ven como… hambrientas, vacas lanudas con pelo de perro pastor.

Esperó a que alguien le iluminara. Nadie se ofreció ninguna información.

-Tal vez son inofensivas, -sugirió Leo.- Están haciendo caso omiso de los mortales.

-Inofensivas -rió Gleeson Hedge. El sátiro llevaba sus pantalones cortos habituales de gimnasio, camisa deportiva y silbato de entrenador. Su expresión era tan ruda como siempre, pero aún tenía una banda de goma de color rosa pegada en el pelo de los enanos bromista en Bolonia. Frank le daba un poco de miedo de mencionárselo.- Valdez, ¿cuántos monstruos inofensivos conocemos? ¡Sólo debemos apuntar con las ballestas y ver qué pasa!

-Uh, no, -dijo Leo.

Por una vez, Frank estaba de acuerdo con Leo. Había demasiados monstruos. Sería imposible apuntar a una sin causar daños colaterales en las multitudes de turistas. Además, si las criaturas entraban en pánico y creaban estampida…

-Vamos a tener que caminar a través de ellos y espero que sean pacíficos, -dijo Frank, odiando la idea.- Es la única manera que vamos a localizar al dueño de ese libro.

Leo sacó el manual encuadernado en piel de debajo de su brazo. Él había puesto una nota adhesiva en la tapa con la dirección que los enanos en Bolonia le habían dado.

-La Casa Nera, -leyó.- Calle Frezzeria.

-La Casa Negra, -traducido Nico di Angelo.- Calle Frezzeria es la calle.

Frank intentó no estremecerse cuando se dio de qué cuenta Nico estaba en su hombro. El tipo era tan tranquilo y melancólico, casi parecía desmaterializarse cuando él no estaba hablando. Hazel podría haber sido la que regresó de entre los muertos, pero Nico era mucho más fantasmal.

-¿Tú hablas italiano?, -Preguntó Frank.

Nico le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, como: "Mira las preguntas". Habló con calma, sin embargo.- Frank tiene razón. Tenemos que encontrar esa dirección. Y la única manera de hacerlo es caminar por la ciudad. Venecia es un laberinto. Vamos a tener que correr el riesgo de las multitudes y las… lo que sean.

Un trueno retumbó en el cielo claro de verano. Ellos habían pasado por algunas tormentas de la noche anterior. Frank había pensado que eran más, pero ahora no estaba seguro. El aire era tan espeso y caliente como sauna de vapor.

Jasón frunció el ceño ante el horizonte.- Tal vez debería permanecer a bordo. Perdimos a los venti en la tormenta de la noche anterior. Si se deciden a atacar a la nave de nuevo…

No le hacía falta terminar. Todos ellos habían tenido experiencias con espíritus del viento enojados. Jasón era el único que tenía mucha suerte luchando contra ellos.

El entrenador Hedge gruñó. - Bueno, yo estoy fuera, también. Si los pastelitos compasivos va a dar un paseo por Venecia sin siquiera golpear a los animales peludos en la cabeza, olvídenlo. No me gustan las expediciones aburridas.

-Está bien, entrenador. -Sonrió Leo.- Todavía tenemos que reparar el mástil de proa. Entonces necesito su ayuda en la sala de máquinas. Tengo una idea para una nueva instalación.

A Frank no le gustaba el brillo en los ojos de Leo. Desde que Leo había encontrado la esfera de Arquímedes, había estado probando un montón de "nuevas instalaciones." Por lo

general, explotaron o envían humo que se elevaban lentamente hacia arriba, hacia el camarote de Frank.

-Bueno… -Piper movió sus pies.- Quien vaya debe ser bueno con los animales. Yo, eh… voy a admitir que no estoy muy bien con las vacas.

Frank pensó que había una historia detrás de ese comentario, pero decidió no preguntar.

-Yo voy, -dijo.

No estaba seguro de por qué se proponía voluntario, tal vez porque estaba ansioso de ser útil para variar. O tal vez no quería que nadie lo golpeara con el punzón. "¿Animales? ¡Frank puede convertirse en animales! ¡Envíenlo!"

Leo le dio una palmada en el hombro y le entregó el libro encuadernado en piel.- Increíble. Si pasa una ferretería, ¿me podría conseguir algunos tablones y un galón de alquitrán?

-Leo, -Hazel reprendió,- no es un viaje de compras.

-Voy con Frank, -ofreció Nico.

Los ojos de Frank comenzaron a crispar. Las voces de los dioses de la guerra se elevaron a un crescendo en la su cabeza:

«¡Mátalo! ¡Graecus escoria!»

«¡No! ¡Me encanta Graecus escoria!»

-Uh… ¿eres bueno con los animales?, -le preguntó.

Nico sonrió sin humor.- En realidad, la mayoría de los animales me odian. Ellos pueden sentir la muerte. Pero hay algo en esta ciudad… -Su expresión se volvió sombría.- Hay mucha muerte. Espíritus inquietos. Si voy, puedo ser capaz de mantenerlos a raya. Además, como te has dado cuenta, yo hablo italiano.

Leo se rascó la cabeza.- Mucha muerte, ¿no? Personalmente, estoy tratando de evitar un montón de la muerte, ¡pero ustedes tienen la diversión!

Frank no estaba seguro de lo que lo asustó más: Monstruos vaca-lanudas, hordas de fantasmas inquietos, o ir a un lugar a solas con Nico di Angelo.

-Voy a ir también. -Hazel deslizó su brazo a través de Frank.- Tres es el mejor número para una misión semidiós, ¿no?

Frank trató de no parecer demasiado aliviado. No quería ofender a Nico. Pero miró a Hazel y le dijo con los ojos: "Gracias, gracias, gracias".

Nico se quedó mirando los canales, como si se preguntara qué nuevas e interesantes formas de los espíritus malignos podrían estar al acecho allí.- Muy bien, entonces. Vamos a encontrar al dueño de ese libro.


	18. Chapter 18

**_TDO LO QUE AQUIE SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COM SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FACOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE _**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

CAPITULO XVIII

FRANK

A Frank le hubiera gustado Venecia si no hubiera sido verano y la temporada turística, y si la ciudad no estuviera invadida por grandes criaturas peludas. Entre las hileras de casas antiguas y los canales, las aceras estaban ya demasiado estrecha para la multitud, empujándose unos a otros y parando para tomar fotos. Los monstruos empeorar las cosas. Se mezclan un poco con la cabeza hacia abajo, chocando con los mortales y olfateando el pavimento.

Uno parecía encontrar algo que le gusta a la orilla de un canal. Mordisqueó y lamió una grieta entre las piedras hasta que desprendió una especie de raíz verdosa. El monstruo aspiro feliz y anduvo arrastrando los pies.

-Bueno, son herbívoros, -dijo Frank.- Es una buena noticia.

Hazel deslizó su mano en la suya.- A menos que complementan su dieta con los semidioses. Esperemos que no.

Frank estaba tan contento de estar sosteniendo su mano, las multitudes y el calor y los monstruos de repente no parecían tan malos. Se sintió necesario (útil).

No es que Hazel necesita su protección. Alguien que la hubiera visto cabalgar en Arión con su espada desenvainada sabría que podía cuidar de sí misma. Sin embargo, A Frank le gusta estar al lado de ella, imaginando que era su guardaespaldas. Si alguno de estos monstruos trataran de hacerle daño, Frank con mucho gusto se convertiría en un rinoceronte y los empuja hacia el canal.

¿Podría hacer un rinoceronte? Frank nunca lo había intentado antes.

Nico se detuvo.- Hay.

Se habían girado hacia una calle más pequeña, dejando el canal detrás. Delante de ellos había una pequeña plaza llena de edificios de cinco pisos. La zona estaba extrañamente desierta (como si los mortales pudieran sentir que no era seguro). En el centro del patio de adoquines, una docena de vacas-lanudas estaban husmeando alrededor de la base de musgo de un viejo pozo de piedra.

-Una gran cantidad de vacas en un solo lugar, -dijo Frank.

-Sí, pero mira, -dijo Nico.- Pasado ese arco.

Los ojos de Nico debían haber sido mejor que los suyos. Frank miró. En el otro extremo de la plaza, un arco de piedra tallada con leones llevaba hacia una calle estrecha. Justo después de pasar el arco, una de las casas de la ciudad fue pintada de negro (el único edificio negro Frank había visto hasta ahora en Venecia).

-La Casa Nera, -supuso.

El agarre de Hazel se apretó.- No me gusta esta plaza. Se siente… fría.

Frank no estaba seguro de lo que quería decir. Él todavía estaba sudando como un loco.

Pero Nico asintió. Estudió las ventanas de la casa señorial, la mayoría de las cuales estaban cubiertas con persianas de madera.- Tienes razón, Hazel. Este barrio está lleno de lemures.

-¿Lemures? -Frank preguntó nerviosamente-. ¿Supongo que no te refieres a los pequeños peludos de Madagascar?

-Fantasmas enojados, -dijo Nico.- Los Lemures se remontan a la época romana. Cuelgan en torno a una gran cantidad de ciudades de Italia, pero nunca he sentido tanta gente en un solo lugar. Mi madre me dijo… -Vaciló.- Ella me contaba historias sobre los fantasmas de Venecia.

Nuevamente Frank se preguntó sobre el pasado de Nico, pero tenía miedo de preguntar. Él llamó la atención de Hazel.

«Adelante», parecía estar diciendo. «Nico necesita práctica hablando con la gente».

Los sonidos de rifles de asalto y las bombas atómicas se hicieron más fuertes en la cabeza de Frank. Marte y Ares estaban teniendo una competencia para ver quien cantaba más fuerte con "Dixie" y "El Himno de Batalla de la República". Frank hizo todo lo posible para empujar eso a un lado.

-Nico, tu madre era italiana, -se supuso.- ¿Ella era de Venecia?

Nico asintió a regañadientes.- Conoció a Hades aquí, allá por la década de 1930. La Segunda Guerra Mundial se acercaba, ella huyó a los . con mi hermana y yo. Quiero decir… Bianca, mi otra hermana. No recuerdo mucho de Italia, pero todavía puedo hablar el idioma.

Frank trató de pensar en una respuesta. "Oh, eso es bueno" no parecía correcto.

Estaba paseando no con uno, sino con dos semidioses que habían sido sacados de su tiempo. Ambos eran, técnicamente, unos setenta años mayores que él.

-Debe haber sido difícil para su madre, -dijo Frank.- Creo que vamos a hacer algo por alguien que amamos.

Hazel le apretó la mano con admiración. Nico se quedó mirando los adoquines.- Sí, -dijo con amargura.- Creo que lo haremos.

Frank no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pensando Nico. Él tenía un tiempo difícil imaginando a Nico di Angelo actuando por amor a nadie, excepto tal vez Hazel. Pero Frank decidió que había llegado tan lejos como pudo con las preguntas personales.

-Entonces, los lémures… -Tragó saliva.- ¿Cómo podemos evitarlos?

-Ya estoy en ello, -dijo Nico.- Estoy enviando el mensaje de que deben permanecer lejos y nos ignoren. Esperemos que eso sea suficiente. De lo contrario… las cosas podrían ponerse problemáticas.

Hazel frunció los labios.- Vamos a seguir adelante, -sugirió.

A mitad de camino a través de la plaza, todo salió mal, pero no tenía nada que ver con los fantasmas.

Fueron bordeando el pozo en el medio de la plaza, tratando de dar a los monstruos vaca cierta distancia, cuando Hazel tropezó con un pedazo suelto de adoquines. Frank la atrapo. Seis o siete de las grandes bestias grises volvieron a mirarlos. Frank vislumbró un ojo verde brillante bajo la melena, y al instante fue golpeado con una ola de náuseas, lo que sentía cuando comía demasiado queso o helado…

Las criaturas hicieron sonidos profundos punzantes en la garganta, como sirenas enojadas.

-Bonitas vacas, -murmuró Frank. Él se puso entre sus amigos y los monstruos.- Chicos, estoy pensando que deberíamos irnos de aquí poco a poco.

-Soy tan torpe, -susurró Hazel.- Lo siento.

-No es tu culpa, -dijo Nico.- Mira a tus pies.

Frank miró hacia abajo y se quedó sin aliento.

En sus zapatos, los adoquines se movían… zarcillos espinosos estaban presionando hacia arriba por las grietas.

Nico dio un paso atrás. Las raíces serpenteaban en su dirección, tratando de seguirlo. Los tentáculos se hicieron más gruesos, exudando un vapor verde humeante que olía a col hervida.

-A estas raíces parece gustarles los semidioses, -señaló Frank.

La mano de Hazel se desvió hacia la empuñadura de la espada.- Y a las criaturas vaca les gustan las raíces.

Toda la manada estaba mirando a su dirección, haciendo gruñidos de sirenas y estampado sus pezuñas. Frank entendía el comportamiento animal lo suficientemente bien como para hacer llegar el mensaje: "Usted está de pie en nuestra comida. Eso los hace enemigos".

Frank trató de pensar. Había demasiados monstruos para luchar. Algo en sus ojos ocultos bajo las crines hirsutas… Frank se había enfermado con solo un vistazo. Tenía un mal presentimiento de que si esos monstruos hacían contacto visual directo, podría empeorar mucho sus náuseas.

-No los miren a los ojos, -advirtió Frank.- Voy a distraerlos. Ustedes dos vayan hacia delante lentamente hacia la casa negro.

Las criaturas se tensaron, listas para atacar.

-No importa, -dijo Frank.- ¡Corran!

Al final resultó que, Frank no podía convertirse en un rinoceronte, y perdió un tiempo valioso tratando.

Nico y Hazel corrieron hacia la calle lateral. Frank se puso delante de los monstruos, con la esperanza de mantener su atención en el. Él gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, imaginándose a sí mismo como un rinoceronte temible, pero con Ares y Marte gritando en su cabeza, no podía concentrarse. Permaneció siendo el viejo Frank.

Dos de los monstruos vaca-lanudos salieron de la manada para perseguir a Nico y Hazel.

-¡No! -Frank gritó tras ellos.- ¡Yo! ¡Soy el rinoceronte!

El resto de la manada rodeaba a Frank. Ellos gruñeron, gas verde esmeralda salía de sus fosas nasales. Frank dio un paso atrás para evitar las cosas, pero el hedor casi le derribó.

Muy bien, así que no un rinoceronte. Algo más. Frank sabía que tenía sólo unos segundos antes de que los monstruos los pisotearan o envenenaran, pero él no podía pensar. Él no pudo contener la imagen de un animal el tiempo suficiente para cambiar de forma.

Luego miró a uno de los balcones de la casa señorial y vio una talla de piedra, símbolo de Venecia

Al instante siguiente, Frank fue un león adulto. Rugió en desafío, entonces saltó desde la mitad de la manada monstruo y cayó ocho metros de distancia, en la parte superior del antiguo pozo de piedra.

Los monstruos gruñeron en respuesta. Tres de ellos saltaron a la vez, pero Frank estaba listo. Sus reflejos de león fueron construidos para la velocidad en combate.

Convirtió los a dos primeros monstruos en polvo con sus garras, y luego hundió sus colmillos en la garganta de un tercero y la arrojó a un lado.

Había siete a la izquierda, además de los dos perseguían a sus amigos. No eran grandes dificultades, pero Frank tenían que mantener a la mayor parte del rebaño se centrada en él. Rugió a los monstruos, y se alejó.

Eran más numerosos, sí. Pero Frank era un depredador tope de la cadena. Los monstruos manada sabían. También acababa de ver como envió a tres de sus amigos al Tártaro.

Presionó su ventaja y saltó al pozo, aun enseñando los colmillos. La manada se retractó. Si pudiera maniobrar alrededor de ellos, y a continuación, girar y correr detrás de sus amigos…

Lo estaba haciendo bien, hasta que tomó su primer paso hacia atrás, hacia el arco. Una de las vacas, o la más valiente o la más estúpida, tomó esto como una señal de debilidad. Ella cargo y atacó Frank en la cara con gas verde.

Redujo al monstruo a polvo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Se obligó a no respirar. De todos modos, podía sentir la piel quemar del hocico. Sus ojos ardían. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, medio ciego y mareado, apenas consciente de Nico gritando su nombre.

-¡Frank! ¡Frank!

Trató de concentrarse. Estaba de nuevo en su forma humana, con arcadas y tropezando. Su cara parecía que se estaba despegando. Frente a él, la nube verde de gas flotó entre él y la manada. Los monstruos vaca restantes lo miró con cautela, probablemente preguntándose si Frank tuviera más trucos bajo la manga.

Miró hacia atrás. Bajo el arco de piedra, Nico di Angelo estaba sosteniendo su espada negra de hierro estigio, gesticulando para que Frank se diera prisa. A los pies de Nico, dos charcos de oscuridad colorearon el pavimento (sin duda los restos de los monstruos vaca que les habían perseguido).

Y Hazel… estaba apoyado contra la pared detrás de su hermano. Ella no se movía.

Frank corrió hacia ellos, olvidándose de la manada monstruo. Él pasó junto a Nico y agarró los hombros de Hazel. Su cabeza cayó sobre su pecho.

-Le lanzaron una ráfaga de gas verde en la cara, -dijo Nico miserablemente.- Yo…yo no fui lo suficientemente rápido.

Frank no podía decir si estaba respirando. La rabia y la desesperación luchaban en su interior. Siempre había tenido miedo de Nico. Ahora quería lanzar de un puntapié al hijo de Hades en el canal más cercano. Tal vez eso no era justo, pero a Frank no le importaba. Tampoco los dioses de la guerra que gritaban en su cabeza.

-Tenemos que llevarla de vuelta a la nave, -dijo Frank.

La manada de vacas monstruo merodeaba con cautela más allá del arco. Ellos bramaban sus gritos sirena. De las calles cercanas, respondieron más monstruos. Los refuerzos pronto tendrían a los semidioses rodeados.

-Nunca llegaremos a pie, -dijo Nico.- Frank, conviértete en un águila gigante. No te preocupes por mí. ¡Llévala de vuelta al Argo II!

Con su rostro ardiendo y las voces gritando en su mente, Frank no estaba seguro de poder cambiar de forma, pero iba a tratar cuando una voz detrás de ellos dijo:- Tus amigos no pueden ayudarte. No conocen el remedio.

Frank se volvió. De pie en el umbral de la Casa Negra estaba un hombre joven en pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de mezclilla. Tenía el pelo negro y rizado y una sonrisa amable, aunque Frank dudaba que fuera amable. Probablemente ni siquiera era humano.

Por el momento, Frank no le importaba.

-¿Puede curarla?, -le preguntó.

-Por supuesto, -dijo el hombre.- Pero es mejor darse prisa, adentro. Creo que te has enfadado a cada katobleps en Venecia.


	19. Chapter 19

**_TDO LO QUE AQUIE SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COM SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FACOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE _**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

CAPITULO XIX

FRANK

Apenas se había metido dentro.

Tan pronto como su anfitrión echo los cerrojos, los monstruos vaca bramaron y se estrellaron contra la puerta, lo que la hizo temblar sobre sus goznes.

-Oh, no pueden entrar, -el hombre de mezclilla prometió.- ¡Ahora están a salvo!

-¿A salvo? -Exigió Frank.- ¡Hazel se está muriendo!

Su anfitrión frunció el ceño como si no apreciara que Frank arruinar su buen humor.- Sí, sí. Tráiganla por acá.

Frank llevó a Hazel mientras seguían al hombre. Nico se ofreció a ayudar, pero Frank no lo necesitaba. Hazel pesara nada, y el cuerpo de Frank zumbaba con la adrenalina. Podía sentir los escalofríos de Hazel, así que al menos sabía que estaba viva, pero su piel estaba fría. Sus labios habían adquirido un tono verdoso (¿o era sólo la visión borrosa de Frank?)

Sus ojos aún ardían por el aliento del monstruo. Sus pulmones se sentían como si hubiera inhalado una col en llamas. No sabía por qué el gas le había afectado menos de lo que había afectado a Hazel. Tal vez ella había inalado más de lo mismo en sus pulmones. Habría dado cualquier cosa por cambiar de lugar si eso significaba salvarla.

Las voces de Marte y Ares gritaban en su cabeza, instándole a matar a Nico y al hombre en jeans y a cualquier otra persona que pudiera encontrar, pero Frank luchaba por acallar los ruidos.

La habitación principal de la casa era una especie de invernadero. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con tablas de bandejas de plantas bajo luces fluorescentes. El aire olía a solución de fertilizante. ¿Tal vez venecianos hicieron el jardín interior, ya que estaban rodeados por agua en lugar de tierra? Frank no estaba seguro, pero no paso mucho tiempo preocupándonos por ello.

El cuarto de atrás parecía una combinación de garaje, dormitorio de la universidad, y laboratorio de computación. Contra la pared izquierda brillaba un banco de servidores y portátiles, los protectores de pantalla destellaban imágenes de campos arados y tractores. Contra la pared derecha estaba una cama individual, un escritorio desordenado y un armario abierto lleno de ropa vaquera adicional y una pila de instrumentos de la granja, como horcas y rastrillos.

En la pared del fondo había una enorme puerta de garaje. Estacionado junto a ella estaba un carro de color rojo y oro con un carruaje abierto y un único eje, al igual que los carros con los que Frank había competido en el Campamento Júpiter. Lo que brotaba de los lados de la caja del conductor eran alas de plumas gigantes. Envuelto alrededor de la llanta de la rueda izquierda, un manchado pitón roncaba ruidosamente.

Frank no sabía que las pitones pudieran roncar. Esperaba que él no hubiera hecho eso mismo en forma de pitón anoche.

-Pon a tu amiga aquí, -dijo el hombre de mezclilla.

Frank poso a Hazel suavemente en la cama. Sacó su espada y trató de hacer que ella se sienta cómoda, pero estaba tan floja como un espantapájaros. Su tez sin duda tenía un tinte verdoso.

-¿Que eran esas cosas vaca? -Exigió Frank.- ¿Qué hicieron con ella?

-Katoblepones, -dijo su anfitrión.- Singular: katobleps. En español, significa abajo-Bravo. Llamadas así porque...

-Siempre están mirando hacia abajo. -Nico se golpeó la frente.- Cierto. Recuerdo haber leído acerca de ellos.

Frank lo miró.- ¿Ahora te acuerdas?

Nico bajó la cabeza casi tan bajo como los katobleps.- Yo, eh… se utiliza para jugar a este juego de cartas estúpidas cuando era más joven. Mitomagia. Los katobleps fue una de las cartas de monstruo.

Frank parpadeó.- Jugué Mitomagia. Nunca vi esa carta.

-Estaba en la cubierta de expansión Extreme Africanus.

-Oh.

Su anfitrión aclaró su garganta.- ¿Ustedes dos terminaron, ah, frikis, como se diga?

-Bien, lo siento, -murmuró Nico.- De todos modos, los katoblepones tiene aliento venenoso y una mirada venenosa. Creo que sólo vivían en África.

El hombre de mezclilla se encogió de hombros.- Esa es su tierra natal. Fueron accidentalmente importados a Venecia cientos de años atrás. ¿Has oído de San Marcos?

Frank quería gritar con frustración. No vio cómo todo esto era relevante, pero si su anfitrión podía sanar a Hazel, Frank decidió que tal vez sería mejor no hacerlo enojar.- ¿Santos? No son parte de la mitología griega.

El hombre de mezclilla se rió entre dientes.- No, pero San Marcos es el patrono de esta ciudad. Murió en Egipto, Ah, hace mucho tiempo. Cuando los venecianos se volvieron poderosos... bueno, las reliquias de los Santos fueron una atracción turística importante en la edad media. Los venecianos decidieron robar los restos de San Marcos y llevarlos a su gran iglesia de San Marco. Sacaron su cuerpo en un barril de piezas de cerdo encurtidas.

-Eso es asqueroso, -dijo Frank.

-Sí, -el hombre estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa.- El punto es, no puedes hacer algo así y no tener consecuencias. Los venecianos contrabandearon sin querer otra cosa fuera de Egipto, los katoblepones. Ellos vinieron aquí a bordo de una nave y han estado desde entonces criándose como ratas. Les encantan las mágicas raíces venenosas que crecen aquí (terreno pantanoso), plantas fétidas que se arrastran para arriba de los canales. ¡Hace la respiración más venenosa! Generalmente los monstruos ignoran a los mortales, pero a semidioses… especialmente semidioses que se meten en su camino…

-Ya, -corto Frank.- ¿Se puede curar?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.- Posiblemente.

-¿Posiblemente? -Frank tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estrangular al tipo.

Puso su mano bajo la nariz de Hazel. Él no podía sentir su aliento.- Nico, por favor, dime que está haciendo esa cosa de muerte-trance, como hiciste en la jarra de bronce.

Nico hizo una mueca.- No sé si Hazel pueda hacerlo. Su padre es técnicamente Plutón, no Hades, así que…

-¡Hades! -gritó su anfitrión. Retrocedió, mirando a Nico con aversión.- ¡Eso es lo que huelo! Niños del inframundo. ¡Si lo hubiera sabido, nunca los habría dejado entrar!

Frank se levantó.- Hazel es una buena persona. ¡Prometió que le ayudaría!

-No prometí.

Nico sacó su espada.- Ella es mi hermana, -gruñó él.- No sé quién eres, pero si usted la puede curar, tiene que, o así me ayuda por el rio Estigio...

-Oh, bla, bla, bla. -El hombre agitó su mano. De repente donde Nico di Angelo había estado parado ahora estaba una planta en maceta de unos cinco pies de altura, con caídas verde, penachos de seda y media docena de maduras y amarillas mazorcas de maíz.

-Allí, -el hombre resopló meneando su dedo en la planta de maíz.- ¡Los hijos de Hades no me pueden ordenar todo! Deberías hablar menos y escuchar más. Ahora por lo menos tienes orejas.

Frank tropezó con la cama.- ¿Qué hizo… porque?

El hombre levantó una ceja. Frank hizo un ruido chillón que no fue muy valiente. Había estado tan concentrado en Hazel, se había olvidado de lo que Leo les había dicho acerca del hombre que estaban buscando.- Usted es un dios, -recordó.

-Triptólemo. -El hombre hizo una reverencia.- Mis amigos me llaman Trip, así que no me llames así. Y si eres otro hijo de Hades

-Marte, -dijo Frank rápidamente.- ¡Hijo de Marte!

Triptólemo olfateó.- Bueno… no es mucho mejor. Pero quizás mereces ser algo mejor que una planta de maíz. ¿Sorgo? El sorgo es muy agradable.

-¡Espera! -suplicó Frank.- Estamos aquí en una misión amistosa. Hemos traído un regalo. -Muy lentamente, se metió la mano en su mochila y sacó el libro encuadernado en piel.- ¿Esto es tuyo?

-¡Mi almanaque! -Triptólemo sonrió y cogió el libro. Él hojeó las páginas y empezó a saltar sobre las puntas de sus pies.- ¡Oh, esto es fabuloso! ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-Um, en Bolonia. Hay encontramos a esos… -Frank recordó que no debía hablar de los enanos- monstruos terribles. Arriesgamos nuestras vidas, pero supe que era importante para ti. Así que ¿podrías, ya sabes, devolver a Nico a la normalidad y curar a Hazel?

-¿Hmm? -Trip levantó la vista del libro. Estaba feliz recitando líneas a sí mismo, algo acerca de los horarios de plantación de nabos. Frank quería que Ella la arpía estuviera allí. Ella se llevaría muy bien con este tipo.

-¿Oh, curarla? -Triptólemo chasqueó con desaprobación.- Estoy agradecido por el libro, por supuesto. Definitivamente puedo dejarte libre, hijo de Marte. Pero tengo un problema de larga data con Hades. Después de todo, le debo a mis poderes divinos a Deméter.

Frank se devanaba los sesos, pero era difícil con las voces gritando en su cabeza y el veneno del katobleps lo mareaba.

-Uh, Deméter, -dijo,- la diosa de las plantas. Ella, que no le gustaba Hades porque… -De repente recordó una vieja historia que había oído en el Campamento Júpiter.- Su hija, Proserpina…

-Perséfone, -corrigió Trip.- Prefiero el griego, si no te importa.

«¡Mátalo!» Marte gritó.

«¡Me encanta este tipo!» Ares gritó. «¡Mátalo de todos modos!»

Frank decidió no ofenderse. Él no quería quedar convirtió en una planta de sorgo.- Está bien. Hades secuestró a Perséfone.

-Exactamente, -dijo Trip.

-Así que… ¿Perséfone era una amiga tuya?

Trip resopló.- Yo era un príncipe mortal en aquel entonces. Perséfone no me había notado. Pero cuando su madre, Deméter, fue en busca de ella, recorriendo toda la tierra, y no mucha gente le ayudo. Hécate iluminó su camino por la noche con sus antorchas. Y bueno… cuando Deméter vino a mi parte de Grecia, le di un lugar para quedarse. La consolé, le dio alimento y le ofrecí mi ayuda. No sabía que ella era una diosa en ese momento, pero me pagó por mi buena acción. Más tarde, ¡Deméter me recompenso haciéndome el Dios de la agricultura!

-Wow, -dijo Frank.- La agricultura. Felicitaciones.

-¡Lo sé! Bastante impresionante, ¿verdad? De todos modos, Deméter nunca se llevó bien con Hades. Naturalmente, tú sabes, estoy del lado de mi diosa patrona. "Los hijos de Hades" ¡Olvídalo! De hecho, uno de ellos, este rey escita llamado ¿Lynkos? Cuando traté de enseñar a sus compatriotas acerca de la agricultura, ¡mató a mi pitón derecho!

-¿Tu… pitón derecho?

Trip marchó hacia su carro alado y saltó dentro Él tiró de una palanca, y las alas comenzó a aletear. El manchado pitón en la rueda izquierda abrió los ojos. Empezó a retorcerse, enrollándose alrededor del eje como un resorte. El carro zumbó en marcha, pero la rueda derecha se quedó en su lugar, por lo que Triptólemo girar en círculos, el carro batiendo sus alas y saltando arriba y abajo como un defectuoso carrusel.

-¿Lo ves?, -Dijo mientras daba vueltas.- ¡No está bien! Desde que perdí a mi pitón derecho, no he sido capaz de correr la voz acerca de la agricultura, al menos no en persona. Ahora tengo que recurrir a la impartición de cursos en línea.

-¿Qué? -Tan pronto como lo dijo, Frank lamento haber preguntado.

Trip saltó del carro, mientras todavía daba vueltas. La pitón se desaceleró a una parada y volvió a roncar. Trip corrió a la línea de computadoras. Golpeó los teclados y las pantallas despertaron, mostrando un sitio Web en granate y oro, con una imagen de un granjero feliz en una toga y una gorra de John Deere, de pie con su guadaña de bronce en un campo de trigo.

-Universidad de Agricultura Triptólemo, -anunció con orgullo.- En sólo seis semanas, puedes obtener tu título de licenciatura en la emocionante y vibrante carrera del futuro, ¡la agricultura!

Frank sintió una gota de sudor deslizándose por su mejilla. Él no se preocupa por este loco dios o su carro de serpientes de poder o de su programa de grado en línea. Pero Hazel estaba volviéndose más verde a cada momento. Nico era una planta de maíz. Y él estaba solo.

-Mira, -dijo.- Trajimos el almanaque. Y mis amigos son muy agradables. No son como los otros hijos de Hades que conoces. Así que si hay alguna manera…

-¡Oh! -Trip chasqueó los dedos.- ¡Ya veo a dónde vas!

-Uh… ¿enserio?

-¡Por supuesto! Si curo tu amiga Hazel y vuelva al otro, Nicholas…

-Nico.

-Si lo vuelvo a la normalidad…

Frank vaciló.- ¿Sí?

-Entonces, a cambio, ¡te quedas conmigo y te dedicas a la agricultura! ¿Un hijo de Marte como mi aprendiz? ¡Es perfecto! El portavoz que serás. ¡Podemos batir espadas en rejas de arado y tendremos tanta diversión!

-En realidad… -Frank trató desesperadamente de llegar a un plan. Ares y Marte gritaban en su cabeza, «¡Espadas! ¡Armas de fuego! ¡Ka-boom masivo!»

Si él declinaba la oferta de Trip, Frank pensó que sería ofender al tipo y terminar como sorgo o trigo o algún otro cultivo comercial.

Si era la única manera de salvar a Hazel, entonces seguro, él podía aceptar las demandas de Trip y convertirse en un agricultor. Pero eso no podía ser la única manera. Frank se negó a creer que había sido elegido por el Destino para ir en esta búsqueda sólo para poder tomar cursos en línea en el cultivo del nabo.

Los ojos de Frank se posaron en el carro roto.- Tengo una mejor oferta, -le respondió.- Yo puedo arreglar eso.

La sonrisa de Trip se desvaneció.- ¿Arreglar… mi carro?

Frank quería patearse a sí mismo. ¿En qué pensaba? No era Leo. Ni siquiera podía entender a una estúpida trampa china. Apenas podía cambiar las baterías en un control remoto de TV. ¡No podía arreglar un carro mágico!

Pero algo le decía que era su única oportunidad. Ese carro era lo único que Triptólemo podría realmente querer.

-Voy a encontrar una manera de arreglar el carro, -dijo.- A cambio, usted cura a Nico y Hazel. Nos vamos en paz. Y…y nos dará toda la ayuda que pueda para derrotar a las fuerzas de Gea.

Triptólemo rió. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo ayudar con eso?

-Hécate nos dijo que podrías, -dijo Frank.- Ella nos ha enviado aquí. Ella…ella decidió que Hazel es una de sus favoritos.

El color desapareció del rostro de Trip.- ¿Hécate?

Frank esperaba no haber exagerado las cosas. No necesitaba a Hécate enojada con él también. Pero si Triptólemo y Hécate eran amigos de Deméter, tal vez eso convencería a Trip a ayudar.

-La diosa nos guio a su almanaque en Bolonia, -dijo Frank.- Ella quería que te lo devolviéramos, porque… bueno, Ella debe haber sabido que tenía un poco de conocimiento que nos ayude a conseguir atravesar la Casa de Hades en Epiro.

Trip asintió lentamente.- Sí. Ya veo. Yo sé por qué Hécate te envió a mí. Muy bien, hijo de Marte. Ve a buscar una manera de arreglar mi carro. Si tienes éxito, voy a hacer todo lo que pides. Si no…

-Lo sé, -se quejó Frank.- Mis amigos mueren.

-Sí, -dijo alegremente Trip.- ¡Y tú vas a hacer un precioso pedazo de sorgo!


	20. Chapter 20

**_TDO LO QUE AQUIE SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COM SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FACOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE _**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

CAPITULO XX

FRANK

Frank tropezó fuera de la casa negra. La puerta se cerró detrás de él, y se desplomó contra la pared, abrumado por la culpa. Afortunadamente estaba despejado de katoblepones, o él se hubiera sentado allí y dejado que lo pisotearan. Se merecía nada mejor. Había dejado a Hazel en el interior, muriendo e indefensa, a merced de un loco dios agricultor.

«Matar a los agricultores». Ares gritó en su cabeza.

«¡Volvamos a la Legión y luchemos contra a los griegos!» Marte, dijo. «¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?»

«Mata a los agricultores». Ares gritó nuevamente.

-¡Silencio! -Frank gritó en voz alta.- Los dos.

Un par de señoras mayores con bolsas de la compra pasaron arrastrando los pies. Dieron a Frank una extraña mirada, murmuraron algo en italiano, y siguieron su camino.

Frank miró miserablemente la espada de caballería de Hazel, que yacía a sus pies junto a su mochila. Podía correr de vuelta al Argo II e ir por Leo. Quizá Leo podía arreglar el carro.

Pero Frank de alguna manera sabía que no era un problema para Leo. Era tarea de Frank. Tenía que demostrar su valía. Además, el carro no se rompió exactamente. No había ningún problema mecánico. Faltaba una serpiente.

Frank podría transformarse en una serpiente pitón. Como cuando se había despertado esa mañana como una serpiente gigante, tal vez hubiera sido una señal de los dioses. No quería pasar el resto de su vida girando la rueda del carro de un agricultor, pero si eso significa salvar a Hazel…

No. Tenía que haber otra manera.

«Serpientes», pensó Frank. «Marte».

¿Su padre tiene alguna conexión con las serpientes? El animal sagrado de Marte era el jabalí, no la serpiente. Sin embargo, Frank estaba seguro de haber oído alguna vez algo…

No podía pensar en una sola persona a quien preguntar. A regañadientes, abrió su mente a las voces del dios de la guerra.

«Necesito una serpiente», -les dijo. «¿Cómo?»

«Ha, ha!» Ares gritó. «¡Sí, la serpiente!»

«Al igual que el vil Cadmo», dijo Marte. «¡Nosotros lo castigamos por matar a nuestro dragón!»

Los dos empezaron a gritar, hasta que Frank pensó que su cerebro se dividía por la mitad.

-¡Está bien! ¡Alto!

Las voces callaron.

-Cadmo, -murmuró Frank.- Cadmo.

La historia volvió a él. El semidiós Cadmo había matado a un dragón que resultó ser un hijo de Ares. Cómo Ares había terminado con un dragón por hijo, Frank no quería saberlo, pero como castigo por la muerte del dragón, Ares convirtió a Cadmo en serpiente.

-Así que ustedes pueden convertir a sus enemigos en serpientes, -dijo Frank.- Eso es lo que necesito. Necesito encontrar a un enemigo. Entonces necesito que lo convirtieran en una serpiente.

«¿Crees que voy a hacer eso por ti?» Ares rugió. «¡No has demostrado tu valía!»

«Sólo el héroe más grande puede pedirme un favor», dijo Marte. «¡Un héroe como Rómulo»!

«¡Muy romano!» Ares gritó. «¡Diomedes!»

«¡Nunca!» Marte le gritó. «¡Ese cobarde cayó ante Heracles!»

«Horacio, entonces», Ares sugirió.

Marte se quedó en silencio. Frank sintió un acuerdo a regañadientes.

-Horacio, -dijo Frank.- Está bien. Si eso es lo que se necesita, voy a demostrar que soy tan bueno como Horacio. Uh… ¿qué hizo?

Imágenes inundaron la mente de Frank. Vio un guerrero solitario que se colocaba en un puente de piedra, frente a todo un ejército congregado en el lado opuesto del río Tíber.

Frank recordó la leyenda. Horacio, el general romano, se había enfrentado con una sola mano de una horda de invasores, se sacrificó en el puente para evitar que los bárbaros cruzaran el río Tíber. Dando a sus compañeros Romanos tiempo para terminar sus defensas, él había salvado la República.

«Venecia es invadida», dijo Marte, «como Roma lo fue. ¡Limpiarla!»

«¡Destrúyelos a todos!» Dijo Ares. «¡Ponlos en la espada!»

Frank empujó las voces al fondo de su mente. Se miró las manos y se sorprendió, ya que no temblaban.

Por primera vez en varios días, sus pensamientos eran claros. Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. No sabía cómo iba a lograrlo. Las probabilidades de morir eran excelentes, pero tenía que intentarlo. La vida de Hazel dependía de él.

Él ató la espada de Hazel a su cinturón, transformó su mochila en un carcaj y arco, y corrió hacia la plaza, donde había luchado con los monstruos vaca.

El plan tenía tres fases: peligroso, muy peligroso, y terriblemente peligroso.

Frank se detuvo en el viejo pozo de piedra. No había katoblepones a la vista. Sacó la espada de Hazel y la utilizó para levantar algunos adoquines, desenterrando una gran maraña de raíces puntiagudas. Los zarcillos se desplegaron, exudando sus vapores verdes apestosos mientras se deslizaron hacia los pies de Frank.

A lo lejos, el aire se llenó de los gemidos como sirenas de niebla de los katobleps. Otros se unieron desde todas las direcciones. Frank no estaba seguro de cómo los monstruos podrían Traducción por Josma_87

decir que estaba cosechando su comida favorita (tal vez sólo tenía un excelente sentido del olfato).

Tenía que actuar con rapidez ahora. Él cortó un largo racimo de la vid y la ata a través de una de sus presillas, tratando de ignorar el ardor y la picazón en las manos. Pronto tuvo un lazo brillante y apestoso de hierbas venenosas. Hurra.

Los primeros katoblepones avanzaban pesadamente hacia la plaza, gritando con rabia. Los ojos verdes brillaban bajo las crines. Sus largos hocicos soplaban nubes de gas, al igual que máquinas de vapor peludas.

Frank colocó una flecha. Tenía una momentánea punzada de culpabilidad. Estos no fueron los peores monstruos que había conocido. Eran básicamente el pastoreo de animales que pasaron a ser tóxicos.

«Hazel se está muriendo a causa de ellos», se recordó.

El dejo volar la flecha. Los Katobleps más cercanos se derrumbaron, convertidos en polvo. El coloco una segunda flecha, pero el resto de la manada estaba casi encima de él. Más estaban llegando a la plaza desde la dirección opuesta.

Frank se transformó en un león. Él rugió desafiante y saltó hacia el arco, directamente sobre las cabezas de la segunda manada. Los dos grupos de katoblepones se estrellaron entre sí, pero se recuperaron y corrieron tras él rápidamente.

Frank no había estado seguro de las raíces seguirían oliendo cuando cambió de forma. Por lo general, sus ropas y posesiones sólo se fundían en su forma animal, pero al parecer aún olía como una deliciosa cena venenosa. Cada vez que pasó junto a los katobleps, estallaban en indignación y se unían al desfile "¡Maten a Frank!".

Se dio la vuelta a una calle más grande y empujó a las multitudes de turistas. Lo que los mortales veían, no tenía ni idea (¿un gato perseguido por una jauría de perros?) La gente maldijo a Frank en cerca de doce idiomas diferentes. Conos de Gelato salieron volando. Una mujer tiro un montón de máscaras de carnaval. Un tío cayó en el canal.

Cuando Frank miró hacia atrás, tenía por lo menos dos docenas de monstruos en la cola, pero necesitaba más. Él necesitaba a todos los monstruos de Venecia, y tenía que mantener a los que están detrás de él enfurecidos.

Encontró un lugar abierto entre la multitud y se convirtió en un ser humano. Saco la spatha de Hazel (nunca prefería las armas), pero era lo suficientemente grande y lo suficientemente fuerte que la pesada espada de caballería no le molestaba. De hecho, estaba contento por el alcance adicional. Blandió la hoja de oro destruyendo a los primeros katobleps y dejando que los demás se amontonaran en frente de él.

Trató de evitar sus ojos, pero podía sentir su mirada ardiendo en él. Pensó que si todos estos monstruos respiraban en él a la vez, su combinada nube de toxica sería suficiente para fundirlo en un charco. Los monstruos cargaron hacia adelante y se estrellaron unos contra unos otros.

Frank gritó:- ¿Quieren mis raíces venenosas? ¡Vengan por ellas!

Él se convirtió en un delfín y saltó al canal. Esperaba que los katoblepones no supieran nadar. Por lo menos, parecían reacios a seguirlo, y él no podía culparlos. El canal estaba asqueroso (maloliente y salado y tan caliente como sopa), pero Frank paso a través de él, esquivando góndolas y lanchas rápidas, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para chillar insultos delfines a los monstruos que lo siguieron en las aceras. Cuando llegó al muelle de góndolas más

cercana, Frank se convirtió en un ser humano, apuñalado a unos cuantos katoblepones mas para mantenerlos enojados, y se echó a correr.

Así fue.

Después de un rato, Frank cayó en una especie de aturdimiento. Atrajo a más monstruos, dispersaba más a multitud de turistas, y llevó a la masiva manada de katoblepones por las sinuosas calles de la ciudad vieja. Cada vez que necesitaba un escape rápido, se zambulló en un canal como un delfín, o se convertía en un águila y se elevaba por encima, pero él nunca fue demasiado lejos por delante de sus perseguidores.

Cada vez se sentía que los monstruos podrían estar perdiendo interés, se detenía en una azotea y disparaba su arco, desgranando algunos de los katoblepones en el centro de la manada. Sacudió su lazo de la vid venenosa e insultaba el mal aliento de los monstruos, agitándolos en una furia. Luego continuaba la carrera.

Dado marcha atrás. Perdió su camino. Una vez que se dio la vuelta a una esquina y se topó con la parte final de su propia mafia monstruo. Tendría que haberse sentido agotado, pero de alguna manera encontró la fuerza para seguir adelante (eso era bueno. Lo más difícil estaba aún por llegar).

Vio a un par de puentes, pero no se veía bien. Uno estaba elevado y completamente cubierto; de ninguna manera podría conseguir que los monstruos pasaran por él. Otro estaba lleno de turistas. Incluso si los monstruos ignoraban a los mortales, el gas toxico no podría ser bueno para cualquiera que los respirara. Cuanto más grande sea la manada monstruo, mas mortales serian empujados a un lado, arrojados al agua o pisoteados.

Finalmente Frank vio algo que iba a funcionar. Un poco más adelante, más allá de una gran plaza, un puente de madera cruzaba uno de los canales más anchos. El puente en sí era un arco de celosía de madera, como una montaña rusa antigua, a unos cincuenta metros de largo.

Desde arriba, en forma de águila, Frank vio a ningún monstruo en el otro lado. Cada katobleps de Venecia parecía haberse unido a la manada y se empujaban por las calles detrás de él mientras los turistas gritaban y se dispersaban, tal vez pensando que estaban atrapados en medio de una estampida de perros callejeros.

El puente estaba vacío de tráfico a pie. Fue perfecto.

Frank cayó como una piedra y se volvió a su forma humana. Corrió a la mitad del puente (un cuello de botella natural) y lanzó su cebo de raíces venenosas al piso detrás de él.

A medida que el frente de la manada katobleps llegaba a la base del puente, Frank sacó la spatha de oro de Hazel.

-¡Vamos!, -Gritó.- ¿Desea saber lo que Frank Zhang vale? ¡Vamos!

Se dio cuenta de que no sólo estaba gritando a los monstruos. Estaba ventilando semanas de miedo, rabia y resentimiento. Las voces de Marte y Ares gritaron junto con él.

Los monstruos la pagarían. La visión de Frank se volvió roja.

Más tarde, no podía recordar los detalles claramente. Él cortó monstruos hasta que tenía los tobillos en el polvo amarillo. Cada vez que se sentía abrumado y las nubes de gas comenzaban a estrangularlo, cambió de forma (se convirtió en un elefante, un dragón, un león) y cada transformación pareció despejar sus pulmones, dándole un nuevo estallido de energía. Su cambio de forma llegó a ser tan fluido, podría iniciar un ataque en forma humana con su espada y acabarlo, como un el león, rastrillando sus garras en el hocico de un katobleps.

Los monstruos patearon con sus pezuñas. Ellos respiran gas nocivo y miraron fijamente a Frank con sus ojos venenosos. Debería haber muerto. Tendría que haber sido pisoteado. Pero de alguna manera, se quedó de pie, ileso, y desató un huracán de violencia.

No sentía ningún tipo de placer en esto, pero no dudó tampoco. Él apuñalado un monstruo y decapitado otro. Él se convirtió en un dragón y mordió a un Katobleps en el medio, luego se convirtió en un elefante y aplasto a tres a la vez bajo sus pies. Su visión todavía estaba teñida de rojo, y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos no le estaban jugando una mala pasada. De hecho, estaba brillando (rodeado por un aura rosada).

No entendía por qué, pero siguió luchando hasta que sólo había un monstruo a su izquierda.

Frank se enfrentó con la espada desenvainada. Estaba sin aliento, sudoroso, y recubierto de polvo de monstruo, pero él salió ileso.

El katobleps gruñó. No debió de ser el monstruo más inteligente. A pesar de que varios cientos de sus hermanos, acababa de morir, no dio marcha atrás.

-Marte -Frank gritó.- Ya me he demostrado a mí mismo. ¡Ahora necesito una serpiente!

Frank dudaba que alguna vez alguien hubiera gritado esas palabras. Era una especie de petición extraña. No obtuvo respuesta de los cielos. Por una vez, las voces en su cabeza estaban en silencio.

El katobleps perdió la paciencia. Se lanzó hacia Frank y no le dejó otra opción. Él golpeo hacia arriba. Tan pronto como su espada golpeó al monstruo, el katobleps desapareció en un destello de luz de color rojo sangre. Cuando la visión de Frank se aclaró, un moteado pitón marrón de Birmania estaba enroscado a sus pies.

-Bien hecho, -dijo una voz familiar.

Parado a unos pies de distancia estaba su padre, Marte, que lleva una boina roja y uniforme de oliva con las insignias de las fuerzas especiales italianas, un rifle de asalto al hombro. Su cara era dura y angular, con los ojos cubiertos con gafas de sol oscuras.

-Padre, -consiguió decir Frank.

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. El terror comenzó a ponerse al día con él. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero supuso que no sería una buena idea frente a Marte.

-Es natural sentir miedo. -La voz del dios de la guerra era sorprendentemente cálida, llena de orgullo.- Todos los grandes guerreros tienen miedo. Sólo los estúpidos y delirantes no. Pero enfrentaste tu miedo, hijo mío. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, como Horacio. Este fue tu puente, y lo defendiste.

-Yo…yo -Frank no estaba seguro de qué decir.- Yo… yo sólo necesitaba una serpiente.

Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de la boca de Marte.- Sí. Y ahora la tienes. Tu valentía ha unido mis formas, griega y romana, aunque sólo sea por un momento. Ve. Salva tus amigos. Pero escúchame, Frank. Tu mayor prueba aún está por venir. Cuando se enfrenten a los ejércitos de Gea en Epiro, tu liderazgo…

De repente, el dios se dobló, agarrándose la cabeza. Su forma parpadeó. Su uniforme se convirtió en una toga, a continuación, la chaqueta y los pantalones vaqueros de un motorista. Su rifle se transformó en una espada y un lanzacohetes.

-Agonía -Marte bramó.- ¡Ve! ¡Date prisa!

Frank no hizo preguntas. A pesar de su agotamiento, se convirtió en un águila gigante, cogió la pitón en sus garras enormes, y se lanzó al aire.

Cuando miró hacia atrás, una nube de hongo en miniatura surgió de la mitad del puente, anillos de fuego de lavado hacia el exterior, y un par de voces (Marte y Ares) gritón:- ¡Noooo!

Frank no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Voló sobre la ciudad (ahora completamente vacía de monstruos) y se dirigió a la casa de Triptólemo.

-¡Encontraste una! -El dios agricultor exclamó.

Frank no le hizo caso. Él irrumpió en La Casa Nera, arrastrando al pitón por la cola como una extraña bolsa de Santa Claus, y lo dejó caer al lado de la cama.

Se arrodilló junto a Hazel.

Ella todavía estaba vivo (verde y temblando, casi sin respirar, pero viva). En cuanto a Nico, seguía siendo una planta de maíz.

-Cúrela, -dijo Frank.- Ahora.

Triptólemo cruzó de brazos.- ¿Cómo sé que la serpiente va a funcionar?

Frank apretó los dientes. Desde la explosión en el puente, las voces del dios de la guerra habían quedado en silencio en su cabeza, pero él todavía sentía la ira combinada agitándose en su interior. Se sentía físicamente diferente, también. ¿Triptólemo se había hecho más bajo?

-La serpiente es un regalo de Marte, -gruñó Frank.- Va a funcionar.

Como si fuera una señal, la pitón birmana se deslizó hacia el carro y se envolvió alrededor de la rueda derecha. La otra serpiente despertó. Las dos serpientes se examinaron mutuamente, tocándose la nariz, y luego se volvieron a sus ruedas al unísono. El carruaje avanzó poco a poco, batiendo sus alas.

-¿Lo ves? -Dijo Frank.- ¡Ahora, cura a mis amigos!

Triptólemo se tocó la barbilla.- Bueno, gracias por la serpiente, pero no estoy seguro de que me guste tu tono, semidiós. Quizás te convierto en…

Frank era más rápido. Se lanzó a Trip y lo estrelló contra la pared, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la garganta del dios.

-Piense en sus siguientes palabras, -Frank advirtió, con calma mortal.- O en lugar de golpear mi espada en una reja de arado, lo golpeare en la cabeza.

Triptólemo tragó saliva.- Sabes… creo que voy a sanar tus amigos.

-Júrelo por el río Estigio.

-Lo juro por el río Estigio.

Frank lo liberó. Triptólemo se tocó la garganta, como para asegurarse de que seguía allí. Dio Frank una sonrisa nerviosa, bordeo a su alrededor, y corrió a la sala principal.- ¡Justo…justo acabo de recoger las hierbas!

Frank vio como el dios recogió hojas y raíces y los aplastó en un mortero. Amaso una pelota del tamaño de una píldora de pegote verde y corrió al lado de Hazel. Él puso la bola de mugre bajo la lengua de Hazel.

Al instante, ella se estremeció y se sentó, tosiendo. Sus ojos se abrieron. El color verdoso de su piel desapareció.

Miró a su alrededor, desconcertada, hasta que vio a Frank.- ¿Qué…?

Frank la atrapo en un abrazo.- Vas a estar bien, -dijo con fiereza.- Todo está bien.

-Pero… -Hazel aferró sus hombros y lo miró con asombro.- Frank, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-¿A mí? -Se puso de pie, de pronto consciente de sí mismo.- Yo no…

Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir. Triptólemo no se había hecho más bajo. Frank era más alto. Su barriga se había reducido. Su pecho parecía más voluminoso.

Frank había tenido brotes de crecimiento antes. Una vez que se había despertado dos centímetros más alto que cuando se había ido a dormir. Pero esto era una locura. Era como si algo del dragón y el león se hubieran quedado con el cuándo había vuelto a su forma humana.

-Uh… yo no… Tal vez pueda arreglarlo.

Hazel se rió con deleite.- ¿Por qué? ¡Te ves increíble!

-¿Y…yo?

-¡Quiero decir, tú eras guapo antes! Pero pareces mayor y más alto, y distinguido.

Triptólemo exhaló un suspiro dramático.- Sí, obviamente, una especie de bendición de Marte. Enhorabuena, blah, blah, blah. Ahora bien, ¿Si hemos terminado aquí…?

Frank lo miró.- No hemos terminado. Cura a Nico.

El dios granja rodó los ojos. Señaló a la planta de maíz, y BAM! Nico di Angelo apareció en una explosión de la seda del maíz.

Nico miró a su alrededor en un pánico.- Yo…Yo tenía la pesadilla más extraña sobre las palomitas de maíz. -Frunció el ceño ante Frank.- ¿Por qué estás más alto?

-Todo está bien, -prometió Frank.- Triptólemo estaba a punto de decirnos cómo sobrevivir a la Casa de Hades. ¿No es así, Trip?

El dios granja levantó los ojos hacia el techo, como diciendo, "¿Por qué yo, Deméter?"

-Bien, -dijo Trip.- Al llegar a Epiro, se le ofrecerá un cáliz para beber.

-¿Ofrecido por quién?, -Preguntó Nico.

-No importa, -espetó Trip.- Sólo sé que está lleno de veneno mortal.

Hazel se estremeció.- ¿Estás diciendo que no debemos beber?

-¡No! -Dijo Trip.- Tienen que beberlo, o nunca serán capases de pasar a través del templo. Es el veneno que te conecta con el mundo de los muertos, te permite pasar a los niveles más bajos. El secreto para sobrevivir es -sus ojos brillaron- cebada.

Frank lo miró fijamente.- Cebada.

-En la sala, tomen un poco de mi cebada especial. Que sea en pequeños pasteles. Comerlos antes de que entren en la casa de Hades. La cebada absorberá lo peor del veneno, por lo que les va a afectar, pero no matar.

-¿Eso es todo? -Exigió Nico. ¿Hécate nos envió atravesar mitad Italia, para que nos dijeras que comiéramos cebada?

-¡Buena suerte! -Triptólemo corrió a través del cuarto y se metió en su carro.- Y, Frank Zhang, ¡te perdono! Tienes agallas. Si alguna vez cambia de opinión, mi oferta está abierta. ¡Me encantaría ver a obtener un título en agricultura!

-Sí, -murmuro Frank.- Gracias.

El dios tiro de una palanca de su carro. Las ruedas-serpientes giraron. Las alas se agitaron. Al fondo de la sala, la puerta de rolo del garaje se abrió.

-¡Oh, voy a ser móvil otra vez! -Gritó Trip.- Hay muchas tierras ignorantes que necesitan de mi conocimiento. Les enseñaré las glorias de labranza, riego, fertilización -El carro levantó y arranco fuera de la casa, Triptólemo gritando al cielo:- ¡Lejos, mis serpientes! Lejos!

-Eso, -dijo Hazel,- fue muy extraño.

-Las glorias de la fertilización. -Nico sacudió algunas barbas de maíz de su hombro.-¿Podemos salir de aquí ahora?

Hazel puso su mano sobre el hombro de Frank.- ¿Estás bien, ¿de verdad? Que canjeaste por nuestras vidas. ¿Qué te hizo hacer Triptólemo?

Frank trató de mantenerlo entero. Él se reprendió a sí mismo por sentirme tan débil. Podría enfrentar a un ejército de monstruos, pero tan pronto como Hazel le mostró bondad, quería romper a llorar.- Esos monstruos vaca… los katoblepones que te envenenaron… tuve que destruirlos.

-Eso fue muy valiente, -dijo Nico.- Debe haber sido, seis o siete a la izquierda en esa manada.

-No. -Frank se aclaró la garganta.- Todos ellos. Maté a todos en la ciudad.

Nico y Hazel miraron en silencio atónito. Frank tenía miedo de que no le creyeran o se echaran a reír. ¿Cuántos monstruos había matado en ese puente? ¿Doscientos? ¿Trescientos?

Pero vio en sus ojos que le creían. Eran niños del Inframundo. Tal vez podrían sentir la muerte y la carnicería que había desatado.

Hazel le besó en la mejilla. Ella tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para hacerlo ahora. Tenía los ojos muy tristes, como si se diera cuenta de que algo había cambiado en Frank (algo mucho más importante que la aceleración del crecimiento físico).

Frank también lo sabía. Él nunca se sería el mismo . Él no estaba seguro de si eso era algo bueno.

-Bueno, -dijo Nico, rompiendo la tensión,- ¿alguien sabe lo que la cebada parece


	21. Chapter 21

**_TDO LO QUE AQUIE SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COM SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FACOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE _**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

CAPITULO XXI

ANNABETH

Annabeth decidió que los monstruos no la matarían. Tampoco lo haría la atmósfera venenosa, ni el paisaje traicionero con sus fosos, acantilados y rocas escarpadas.

Nop. Lo más probable es que iba a morir de una sobrecarga de rarezas que haría que su cerebro explotara.

En primer lugar, ella y Percy había bebido fuego para mantenerse con vida. A continuación, fueron atacados por una pandilla de vampiras, dirigidas por una animadora que Annabeth había asesinado hace dos años. Finalmente, fueron rescatados por un conserje Titán llamado Bob que tenía el pelo de Einstein, ojos plateados y malvadas habilidades con escoba.

Seguro. ¿Por qué no?

Siguieron a Bob a través del desierto, siguiendo el trazado del Flegetón mientras se acercaban al frente de la tormenta de oscuridad. De vez en cuando se detenían a beber aguardiente, que los mantuvo con vida, pero Annabeth no estaba feliz. Su garganta se sentía como si estuviera constantemente haciendo gárgaras con ácido de batería.

Su único consuelo era Percy. De vez en cuando le echaba una mirada y sonreía, o le apretar la mano. Tenía que ser tan asustado y triste como ella, y ella lo amaba por tratar de hacer que se sienta mejor.

-Bob sabe lo que está haciendo, -prometió Percy.

-Tienes amigos interesantes, -murmuró Annabeth.

-¡Bob es interesante! -El Titán se volvió y sonrió.- ¡Sí, gracias!

El gran hombre tenía buen oído. Annabeth tendría que recordar eso.

-Entonces, Bob… -Trató de sonar casual y amigable, que no era fácil con la garganta quemada por el aguardiente.- ¿Cómo llegaste al Tártaro?

-Salté, -dijo, como si fuera obvio.

-Tú saltaste al Tártaro, -dijo,- ¿porque Percy dijo tu nombre?

-Él me necesitaba. -Esos ojos plateados brillaban en la oscuridad.- Está bien. Estaba cansado de barrer el palacio. ¡Vamos! Estamos casi en una parada de descanso.

«Una parada de descanso».

Annabeth no podía imaginar lo que significaban esas palabras en el Tártaro. Recordó todas las veces que, Luke y Thalia habían confiado en paradas de descanso de la autopista cuando eran semidioses sin hogar, tratando de sobrevivir.

Dondequiera que Bob los estaba llevando, ella esperaba que tuviera unos baños limpios y una máquina de merienda. Ella reprimió la risa. Sí, definitivamente la estaba perdiendo.

Annabeth recordó la historia de Percy de cuando conoció la Titán. Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, y Percy habían trabajado juntos para derrotar a Bob a orillas del Leteo. Después de borrar su memoria, no tuvieron corazón para matarlo. Llegó a ser tan tierno y dulce y cooperativo que lo dejaron en el palacio de Hades, donde Perséfone prometió que iba a ser atendido.

Al parecer, el rey y la reina del Inframundo pensaban que "atender" a alguien significaba darle una escoba y tenerlo barriendo sus comedores. Annabeth se preguntó cómo incluso Hades podía ser tan cruel. Nunca había sentido lástima por un Titán antes, pero no le parecía bien tomar a un inmortal con el cerebro lavado y convertirlo en un conserje no remunerado.

«Él no es tu amigo», se recordó.

Estaba aterrorizada de que Bob de repente recordara quien era. El Tártaro era donde los monstruos llegaban a regenerarse. ¿Y si su memoria estuviera sanando? Si él se convertía en Japeto otra vez… bueno, Annabeth había visto la forma en que se había ocupado de las empousai. Annabeth tenía ningún arma. Ella y Percy no estaban en condiciones de luchar contra un Titán.

Miro nerviosamente la escoba de Bob, preguntándose cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de pe la lanza oculta saliera y le apuntara con ella.

Seguir a Bob a través del Tártaro era un riego loco. Por desgracia, no podía pensar en un plan mejor.

Se abrieron paso a través del ceniciento paramo mientras un rayo rojo brillo por encima de las nubes venenosas. Solo otro hermoso día en el calabozo de la creación. Annabeth ver a lo lejos en el brumoso aire, pero mientras más caminaban, más segura estaba que todo el paisaje era una curva descendente.

Había oído descripciones contradictorias del Tártaro. Era un pozo sin fondo. Era una fortaleza rodeada de murallas de bronce. No era más que un vacío sin fin.

Una historia lo describía como el inverso del cielo (una enorme e invertida cúpula de roca hueca). Esa parecía la más precisa, aunque si el Tártaro era una cúpula, Annabeth supuso que era como el cielo (sin fondo real, pero hecha de varias capas, cada una más obscura y menos acogedora que la anterior).

Y aunque no era la completa, horrible verdad…

Pasaron una ampolla en el suelo (una burbuja traslucida del tamaño de una minivan, retorciéndose). Acurrucado en el interior estaba el cuerpo a medio formar de un Drakon. Bob pincho la burbuja sin pensárselo dos veces. Estallo en un geiser de vapor amarillo limo, y del Drakon se disolvió en la nada.

Bob siguió caminando.

«Los monstruos son granos en la piel del Tártaro», pensó Annabeth. Se estremeció. A veces deseaba no tener buena imaginación porque ahora estaba segura de que estaban caminando a través de un ser vivo. Este paisaje todo retorcido (la cúpula, domo, hoyo, o lo que sea) era el cuerpo del dios Tártaro (la más antigua encarnación del mal). Así como Gea habitaba la superficie de la tierra, el Tártaro habitaba el abismo.

Si ese dios se fijaba en ellos caminando sobre su piel, como las pulgas en un perro… Basta, no más pensar.

-Aquí, -dijo Bob.

Se detuvieron en la cima de una colina. Por debajo de ellos, en una hondonada protegida por un cráter de luna, había un anillo de rotas columnas de mármol negro que rodeaban un altar de piedra obscura.

-El santuario de Hermes, -explico Bob.

Percy frunció el ceño.- ¿Un santuario de Hermes en el Tártaro?

Bob se echó a reír de alegría.- Sí. Cayo hace algún tiempo. Quizás del mundo mortal. Quizás del olimpo. De todos modos, los monstruos se alejan. La mayoría.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –Pregunto Annabeth.

La sonrisa de Bob se desvaneció. Tenía una mirada vacía en sus ojos.- No me acuerdo.

-Eso está bien, -dijo Percy rápidamente.

Annabeth tuvo ganas de patearse a sí misma. Antes de que Bob fuera Bob, había sido el Titán Japeto. Al igual que sus hermanos, había sido encarcelado en el Tártaro durante eones. Por supuesto que sabía su camino alrededor. Si se acordó de ese santuario, significaba que empezaría a recordar otros detalles de su antigua prisión y su antigua vida. Eso no sería bueno.

Escalaron el cráter y entraron en el círculo de columnas. Annabeth se desplomo en una losa de mármol rota, demasiado cansada para dar otro paso. Percy se acercó a ella para protegerla, escaneando su entorno. El frente tinta de de la tormenta estaba a menos de cien yarda de distancia ahora, obscureciendo todo delante de ellos. El borde del cráter bloqueaba su visión del principio del páramo. Estarían bien escondidos allí, pero si algún monstruo tropezara con ellos, no tendrían advertencia alguna.

-Tú dijiste que alguien nos estaban persiguiendo, -dijo Annabeth.- ¿Quién?

Bob barrio alrededor de la base del altar con la escoba, de vez en cuando se inclinaba para estudiar el suelo, como si buscara algo.- Ellos están siguiéndolos, eso sí. Ellos saben que están aquí. Gigantes y Titanes. Los vencidos, Ellos saben.

«Los vencidos».

Annabeth trato de controlar su miedo. ¿Con cuántos Titanes y Gigantes habían luchado ella y Percy en los últimos años? Cada uno de ellos habían parecido un reto imposible. Si todos estaban en el Tártaro, y si estaban a la caza de Percy y Annabeth…

-¿Por qué nos detenemos, entonces? -Dijo.- Tenemos que seguir adelante.

-Pronto, -dijo Bob.- Pero los mortales necesitan descanso. Es un buen lugar aquí. El mejor lugar para… oh, largo, largo camino. Yo voy a protegerte.

Annabeth miro a Percy, enviándole el mensaje: Uh, no. Salir con un Titán era bastante malo. E ir a dormir, mientras que el Titán vigilaba… ella no tenía que ser una hija de Atenea para saber que era cinto por ciento imprudente.

-Duerme, -le dijo Percy.- Voy a hacer la primera vigilancia con Bob.

Bob gruño aprobatorio.- Sí, bueno. Cuando despiertes, los alimentos deberían estar aquí

El estómago de Annabeth dio un vuelco ante la mención de los alimentos. No vio como Bob pudiera reunir alimentos en el medio del Tártaro. Tal vez era de una empresa de servicio de comida, además de conserje.

Ella no quería dormir, pero su cuerpo la traiciono. Sus parpados volvieron a liderar.

-Percy me despiertas para la segunda guardia, no sea un héroe.

Él le dio esa sonrisa que había llegado a amar.- ¿Quién yo?

Él la beso, sus labios resecos y febrilmente calientes.- Duerme.

Annabeth se sentía como en la cabaña de Hipnos en el campamento Mestizo, superada por la somnolencia. Se acurruco en el duro suelo y cerró los ojos


	22. Chapter 22

**_TDO LO QUE AQUIE SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COM SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FACOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE _**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

CAPITULO XXII

ANNABETH

Más tarde, ella llego a una resolución: Nunca JAMÁS dormir en el Tártaro.

Los sueños semidiós siempre eran malos. Incluso en la seguridad de su litera en el campamento, había tenido pesadillas horribles. En el Tártaro, que eran mil veces más vividos.

En primer lugar, ella era una niña otra vez, tratando de subir la colina Mestiza. Luke Castellan le tomó la mano, tirando de ella. Su guía sátiro Grover Underwood brincaba nerviosamente en la cumbre, gritando,- ¡De prisa! ¡De prisa!

Thalia Gracia estaba detrás de ellos, reteniendo un ejército de perros del infierno con su escudo invocador de terror, Aegis.

Desde lo alto de la colina, Annabeth podía ver el campo en el valle debajo de las cálidas luces de las cabañas, la posibilidad de santuario. Tropezó, torciéndose el tobillo, y Luke la cogió en brazos para llevarla. Al mirar hacia atrás, los monstruos estaban a sólo unas pocas yardas de distancia (decenas de ellos rodean a Thalia).

-Vayan -Gritó Thalia.- Yo los detendré.

Ella blandió su lanza, y un relámpago bifurcado cortó entre las filas de los monstruos, pero mientras caían los perros del infierno, más tomaban su lugar.

-¡Tenemos que correr! -Gritó Grover.

Él abrió el camino al campamento. Luke lo siguió, con Annabeth llorando, golpeándolo en el pecho y gritando que no podían dejar sola a Thalia. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La escena cambió.

Annabeth era mayor, subía a la cima de la colina Mestiza. Donde Thalia había tenido su última batalla, un alto árbol de pino ahora se erguía. Arriba, una tormenta estaba en su apogeo.

Un trueno sacudió el valle. Un rayo partió el árbol hasta sus raíces, abriendo una humeante grieta. En la oscuridad de abajo estaba Reyna, el pretor de la Nueva Roma. Su capa era de color de la sangre fresca de una vena. Su armadura de oro brillaba. Ella la miró, su rostro majestuoso y distante, y se dirigió directamente a la mente de Annabeth.

«Lo has hecho bien», dijo Reyna, pero la voz era de Athena. «El resto de mi viaje debe ser en las alas de Roma».

Los ojos oscuros del pretor se volvieron tan grises como nubes de tormenta.

«Tengo que estar aquí», Reyna le dijo. «El Romano me tiene que traer».

La colina se sacudió. El suelo ondulaba mientas la hierba se convertía en pliegues de seda (el vestido de una diosa enorme). Gea se elevó sobre el Campamento Mestizo (su rostro dormido era tan grande como una montaña).

Perros del Infierno se vertían sobre las colinas. Gigantes, seis-brazos nacidos de la tierra, y los Cíclopes salvajes llegaban de la playa, derribando el pabellón del comedor, prendiendo fuego a las cabañas y la casa grande.

«Date prisa», dijo la voz de Athena. «El mensaje debe ser enviado».

El suelo se dividió a los pies de Annabeth y ella cayó en la oscuridad.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Ella gritó, agarrando los brazos de Percy. Todavía estaba en el Tártaro, en el santuario de Hermes.

-Está bien, -prometió Percy.- ¿Malos sueños?

Su cuerpo se estremecía de miedo.- ¿Es…es mi turno de vigilar?

-No, no. Estamos bien. Te deje dormir.

-Percy.

-Oye, está bien. Además, estaba demasiado excitado para dormir. Mira.

Bob el Titán estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas junto al altar, feliz comiendo un pedazo de pizza.

Annabeth se frotó los ojos, preguntándose si ella todavía estaba soñando.- ¿Eso es… pepperoni?

-Las ofrendas quemadas, -dijo Percy.- Los sacrificios a Hermes del mundo de los mortales, supongo. Aparecieron en una nube de humo. Tenemos la mitad de un hot dog, unas uvas, un plato de carne asada, y un paquete de cacahuetes M & M.

-¡M & M para Bob!, -Dijo Bob felizmente.- Uh, ¿está bien?

Annabeth no protestó. Percy le había pasado el plato de carne asada, y lo engulló. Nunca había probado algo tan bueno. La falda de buey estaba aún caliente, con exactamente la misma salsa dulce-picante como la de la barbacoa del Campamento Mestizo.

-Lo sé, -dijo Percy, leyendo su expresión.- Creo que es desde el Campamento Mestizo.

La idea hizo que Annabeth se mareara de nostalgia. En cada comida, los campistas quemarían una porción de su comida en honor a sus padres piadosos. El humo supuestamente complacía a los dioses, pero Annabeth nunca había pensado en donde iba la comida cuando era quemada. Tal vez las ofrendas reaparecían en los altares de los dioses en el Olimpo… o incluso allí, en medio del Tártaro.

-Cacahuetes M & M -dijo Annabeth.- Connor Stoll siempre ardía un paquete para su padre en la cena.

Ella creía estar sentada en el pabellón del comedor, mirando la puesta de sol sobre el estrecho de Long Island. Ese fue el primer lugar en el que ella y Percy realmente se había besado. Sus ojos escocían.

Percy puso su mano sobre su hombro.- Hey, esto es bueno. Comida real desde casa, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Terminaron de comer en silencio.

Bob mordió hasta el último de sus M & M.- Deberíamos irnos ahora. Estarán aquí en unos pocos minutos.

-¿En pocos minutos? -Annabeth buscó su daga, pero entonces recordó que ella no lo tenía.

-Sí… bueno, creo minutos… -Bob se rascó el pelo plateado.- El tiempo es difícil en el Tártaro. No es lo mismo.

Percy se arrastró hasta el borde del cráter. Miró hacia el camino por donde habían venido.- No veo nada, pero eso no significa mucho. Bob, ¿De qué gigantes estamos hablando? ¿Qué Titanes?

Bob gruñó.- No estoy seguro de los nombres. Son seis, tal vez siete. Puedo sentirlos

«¿Seis o siete?» Annabeth no estaba segura de que su barbacoa se quedara en su estómago.- ¿Y ellos te pueden sentir?

-No lo sé. -Sonrió Bob.- ¡Bob es diferente! Pero pueden oler a los semidioses, sí. Ustedes dos huelen muy fuerte. Bien fuerte. Como… Hmm. ¡Como el pan de mantequilla!

-Pan de mantequilla, -dijo Annabeth.- Bueno, eso es genial.

Percy volvió a subir al altar.- ¿Es posible matar a un gigante en el Tártaro? Quiero decir, ¿ya que no tenemos un Dios que nos ayude?

El miro a Annabeth como si en verdad tuviera una respuesta.

-Percy, no lo sé. Viajando en el Tártaro, luchando contra monstruos aquí… nunca se ha hecho antes. ¿Tal vez Bob podría ayudarnos a matar a un gigante? ¿Tal vez un titán contaría como un dios? Es solo que no lo sé.

-Ya, -dijo Percy.- Esta bien.

Ella podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Durante años, él dependía de ella en busca de respuestas. Ahora, cuando más la necesitaba, no podía ayudar. Odiaba ser tan despistada, pero nada de lo que jamás había aprendido en el campamento la habría preparado para el Tártaro. Sólo había una cosa estaba segura: había que seguir adelante. No podían ser capturados por seis o siete inmortales hostiles.

Se puso de pie, todavía desorientada por sus pesadillas. Bob comenzó a limpiar, recogiendo su basura en una pequeña pila, usando su botella con atomizador para limpiar el altar.

-¿Ahora adonde? –pregunto Annabeth.

Percy señalo a la tormentosa pared de obscuridad.- Bob dice que es por allá, al parecer las Puestas de la Muerte…

-¿Se lo contaste? –Annabeth no quería mostrarse tan severa, pero Percy se estremeció.

-Mientras dormías, -admitió-. Annabeth, Bob puede ayudar. Necesitamos un guía.

-¡Bob ayuda! –Bob estuvo de acuerdo.- En las tierras obscuras. Las Puertas de la Muerte… hmm, caminar directamente a ellas sería malo. Demasiados monstruos allí reunidos. Incluso Bob no podría barrer tantos. Ellos podrían matar a Percy y Annabeth en unos dos segundos. -El Titán frunció el ceño.- Creo segundos. El tiempo es difícil en el Tártaro.

-Bien, .murmuro Annabeth.- Entonces ¿Hay otra manera?

-Ocultarse, -dijo Bob.- La Niebla de Muerte puede ocultarte.

-Oh… -De repente Annabeth se sintió muy pequeña a la sombra del Titán.- Uh ¿Cuál es la Niebla de Muerte?

-Es peligrosa, -dijo Bob.- Pero si la dama les da la Niebla de Muerte, podrían ocultarse. Si podemos evitar la noche. La dama está muy cerca de la noche. Eso es Malo.

-La dama, -repitió Percy.

-Sí. –Bob señalo la negrura delante de ello.- Tenemos que irnos.

Percy miro a Annabeth, obviamente, con la esperanza de orientación, pero no tenía ninguna. Estaba pensando en su pesadilla (el árbol de Thalia partido por un rayo. Gea alzándose en la ladera y desatando a sus monstruos en el campamento Mestizo).

-Bueno entonces, -dijo Percy.- Creo que vamos a ver a una dama sobre alguna Niebla de Muerte.

-Espera, -dijo Annabeth.

Su mente estaba a tope. Pensó en su sueño de Luke y Thalia. Recordó las historias que Luke le había contado acerca de su padre, Hermes (dios de los viajeros, guía a los espíritus de los muertos, el dios de la comunicación).

Se quedó mirando el negro altar.

-¿Annabeth? -Percy parecía preocupado.

Se acercó a la pila de basura y saco un servilleta razonablemente limpia.

Recordó su visón de Reyna, de pie en la humeante grieta bajo las ruinas del pino de Thalia, Hablando con la voz de Atenea:

«Tengo que estar aquí. El Romano me tiene que traer».

«Date prisa. El mensaje debe ser enviado».

-Bob, -dijo,- las ofrendas quemadas en el mundo mortal aparece en este altar, ¿no?

Bob frunció el ceño incómodo, como si no estuviera listo para un examen sorpresa.- ¿Sí?

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa si quemo algo en el altar aquí?

-Uh…

-Está bien, -dijo Annabeth.- No lo sabes. Nadie lo sabe, porque nunca se ha hecho.

«Existía la posibilidad», pensó, «sólo una pequeña posibilidad de que una ofrenda quemada en ese altar pudiera aparecer en el Campamento Mestizo».

Dudoso, pero si esto realmente funcionaba…

-¿Annabeth? -Dijo Percy de nuevo.- Estas planeando algo. Tienes esa mirada de "estoy-planeando-algo".

-Yo no tengo ninguna mirada de "estoy-planeando-algo"

-Sí, definitivamente la tienes. Tus cejas unidas y tus labios juntos y apretados…

-¿Tienes una bolígrafo? -Le pregunto.

-Es una broma ¿Verdad? -Saco a Cortacorriente.

-Sí, pero ¿puedes realmente escribir con ella?

-Yo…yo no lo sé, -Admitió.- Nunca lo he intentado.

Destapó el bolígrafo. Como de costumbre, surgió en una espada de tamaño completo. Annabeth lo había visto hacer eso cientos de veces. Normalmente cuando peleaba, Percy simplemente desecha la tapa. Siempre apareciendo en su bolsillo más tarde, según la necesitaba. Cuando tocaba con la tapa la punta de la espada, se convertiría de nuevo en un bolígrafo.

-¿Qué pasa si pones la tapa al otro extremo de la espada? -Pregunto Annabeth.- como donde pones la tapa si en realidad quisieras escribir con el bolígrafo.

-Uh… -Percy parecía dudoso, pero puso la tapa en la empuñadura. Cortacorriente se contrajo en un bolígrafo, pero ahora con el punto de escritura expuesto.

-¿Puedo? –Annabeth se la arranco de la mano. Aliso la servilleta sobre el altar y comenzó a escribir. La tinta de Cortacorriente brillaba como bronce celestial.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -pregunto Percy.

-Enviando un mensaje. -dijo Annabeth. Espero que Rachel lo reciba.

-¿Rachel? -pregunto Percy.- ¿Te refieres a nuestra Rachel? ¿Oráculo de Delfos Rachel?

-Esa misma, -Annabeth reprimió una sonrisa.

Cada vez que ella mencionaba el nombre de Rachel, Percy se ponía nervioso. En un momento, Rachel había estado interesada en las citas con Percy. Esa era historia antigua. Rachel y Annabeth eran buenas amigas ahora. Pero a Annabeth no le importaba poner a Percy un poco incómodo. Había que mantener a su novio en sus pies.

Annabeth terminó su nota y dobló la servilleta. En el exterior, escribió:

«Connor,»

«Dale esto a Rachel. No es una broma. No seas un idiota.»

«Con amor,»

«Annabeth»

Ella respiró hondo. Ella le estaba pidiendo a Rachel Dare hacer algo ridículamente peligroso, pero era la única manera que se le ocurrió para comunicarse con los romanos (la única manera en la que podrían evitar el derramamiento de sangre).

-Ahora sólo hay que quemarlo, -dijo.- ¿Alguien tiene un fósforo?

La punta de la lanza de Bob salió desde su palo de escoba. Chispeo contra el altar y se desató un incendio plateado.

-Uh, gracias. -Annabeth encendió la servilleta y la puso en el altar. Observó cómo se desmoronan en cenizas y se preguntó si estaba loca. ¿Podría el humo realmente salir del Tártaro?

-Tenemos que irnos ahora, -aconsejo Bob.- Realmente, realmente irnos. Antes de que nos maten.

Annabeth se quedó mirando la pared de negrura frente a ellos. En algún lugar había una dama que dispersaba una niebla de muerte que podía ocultarlos de los monstruos (un plan propuesto por un Titán, uno de sus enemigos más acérrimos). Otra dosis de extrañeza a explotar su cerebro.

-Correcto, -dijo ella.- Estoy lista.


	23. Chapter 23

**_TDO LO QUE AQUIE SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COM SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FACOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE _**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

CAPITULO XXIII

ANNABETH

Annabeth literalmente tropezó con el segundo Titán.

Después de entrar en el frente en el frente tormentoso, ellos anduvieron con paso lento por lo que parecieron horas, confiando en la luz de la hoja de bronce celestial de Percy, y Bob que brillaba débilmente en la obscuridad como una especie de loco conserje angelical.

Annabeth solo podía ver a unos cinco pies delante de ella. De una extraña manera, las tierras obscuras le recordaban a San Francisco, (donde vivía su padre) durante aquellas tardes de verano cuando un banco de niebla rodaba dentro como frio y húmedo material de embalaje y se tragaba a Pacific Heigts. Solo que allí en el Tártaro, la niebla estaba hecha de tinta.

Rocas surgían de la nada. Hoyos aparecían a sus pies, y Annabeth apenas evitaba caer dentro. Rugidos monstruosos resonaban en la obscuridad, pero Annabeth no podía decir de dónde venían. Todo de lo que podía estar segura era de que el terreno todavía era pendiente abajo.

Abajo parecía ser la única dirección permitida en el Tártaro. Si Annabeth retrocedió incluso un paso, se sentía cansada y pesada, como si la gravedad aumentara para desanimarla. Suponiendo que todo el cielo era el cuerpo del Tártaro, Annabeth tenía la desagradable sensación de que estaban marchando hacia abajo de su garganta.

Estaba tan preocupada con ese pensamiento, no se dio cuenta del borde hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Percy gritó:- ¡Wow! -La agarró por el brazo, pero ella ya estaba cayendo.

Por suerte, sólo era una depresión poco profunda. La mayor parte de ella estaba llena de una monstruosa ampolla. Ella tuvo un aterrizaje suave sobre una animada superficie caliente y se sintió afortunada… hasta que ella abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando a través de una brillante membrana de oro otro rostro, mucho más grande.

Ella grito y salto, tropezando hacia un lado del montículo. El corazón le dio cien saltos.

Percy la ayudo a ponerse en pie.- ¿Estas bien?

No confiaba en sí misma para responder. Si abría la boca, podría gritar de nuevo, y eso sería indigno. Ella era una hija de Atenea, no una chillona victima femenina de una película de terror.

Pero dioses del Olimpo… encrespado en la burbuja de membrana frente a ella estaba un Titán totalmente formado con la armadura de oro, con la piel del color de monedas pulidas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero el frunció el ceño tan profundamente que parecía estar al borde de un espeluznante grito de guerra. Incluso a través de la ampolla, Annabeth podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo.

-Hiperión, -dijo Percy.- No me gusta ese tipo.

El hombro de Annabeth le dolió de repente a causa de una vieja herida. Durante la batalla de Manhattan, Percy había luchado con ese Titán en el embalse… agua contra fuego. Había sido la primera vez que Percy había convocado un huracán, lo cual no era algo que Annabeth olvidara jamás.- Pensé que Grover había convertido a este tipo en un árbol de arce.

-Sí, -estuvo de acuerdo Percy.- ¿Tal vez el árbol de arce murió, y él terminó aquí?

Annabeth recordó cómo Hiperión había convocado explosiones de fuego, y el número de sátiros y ninfas que había destruido antes de Percy y Grover lo detuvieran.

Ella estaba a punto de sugerir estallar la burbuja de Hiperión antes de que despertara. Aparecía a punto de estallar en cualquier momento y comenzara a asar al carbón todo a su paso.

Luego miro a Bob. El plateado Titán estaba estudiando a Hiperión con el ceño fruncido de concentración… tal vez reconociéndolo. Sus rostros se parecían tanto…

Annabeth se tragó una maldición. Por supuesto que se parecían. Hiperión era su hermano. Hiperión era el señor de los titanes del este. Japeto, Bob, era el señor del oeste. Quita de Bob la escoba y la ropa de conserje, ponle la armadura y cortarle el pelo, cambia su esquema de color de plata al oro, y Japeto habrían sido casi indistinguible de Hiperión.

-Bob, -dijo ella,- debemos irnos.

-Dorado, no plateado, -murmuró Bob.- Sin embargo, se parece a mí.

-Bob, -dijo Percy.- Hey, amigo, por aquí.

El Titán se volvió a regañadientes.

-¿Soy tu amigo?, -preguntó Percy.

-Sí. -Bob sonaba peligrosamente incierto.- Somos amigos.

-Tú sabes que algunos monstruos son buenos, -dijo Percy.- Y otros son malos.

-Hmm, -dijo Bob.- Al igual que… Las bonitas damas fantasma que sirven a Perséfone son buenas. Los zombis que explotan son malos.

-Correcto, -dijo Percy.- Y algunos mortales son buenos y otros malos. Bueno, es igual de cierto con los Titanes.

-Titanes… -Bob se alzaba sobre ellos, ceñudo. Annabeth estaba bastante segura de que su novio había cometido un gran error.

-Eso es lo que eres, -dijo Percy con calma.- Bob el Titán. Eres bueno. Es impresionante, de hecho. Sin embargo, algunos Titanes no lo son. Este tipo de aquí, Hiperión, es completo malo. Trató de matarme… trató de matar a mucha gente.

Bob parpadeó sus ojos plateados.- Pero mira… su cara es tan…

-Se parece a ti, -coincidió Percy.- Es un titán, como tú. Pero él no es bueno como tú lo eres.

-Bob es bueno. -Sus dedos se cerraron sobre su palo de escoba.- Sí. Siempre hay al menos uno bueno… monstruos, titanes, gigantes.

-Uh… -Percy hizo una mueca.- Bueno, no estoy seguro acerca de los gigantes.

-Oh, sí. -Bob asintió con seriedad.

Annabeth sintió que ya habían estado en ese lugar durante mucho tiempo. Sus perseguidores se acercaban…

-Hay que irnos, -instó.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con…?

-Bob, -Percy dijo,- es tu decisión. Hiperión es tu tipo. Lo podíamos dejar solo, pero si se despierta…

La escoba-lanza de Bob barrio en un movimiento. Si hubiera estado apuntando a Annabeth y Percy, ellos habrían sido cortados por la mitad. En su lugar, Bob cortó a través de la ampolla monstruosa, que estalló en un géiser de barro de oro caliente.

Annabeth se limpió el lodo Titán de los ojos. Dónde Hiperión había estado, no era más que un cráter humeante.

-Hiperión es un mal Titán -Bob anunció, con una expresión sombría.- Ahora no puede hacer daño a mis amigos. Tendrá que reformarse otro lugar del Tártaro. Es de esperar que le va a tomar mucho tiempo.

Los ojos del Titán parecían más brillantes que de costumbre, como si estuviera a punto de llorar mercurio.

-Gracias, Bob, -dijo Percy.

¿Cómo mantiene la calma? La forma en que habló con Bob dejó Annabeth asombrada… y tal vez un poco incómoda, también. Si Percy había hablado en serio acerca de dejarla la elección a Bob, entonces no le gustaba lo mucho que confiaba en el Titán. Si hubiera estado manipulando a Bob a hacer esa elección… bueno, entonces, Annabeth se sorprendió de que Percy pidiera ser tan calculador.

Él la miró a los ojos, pero no podía leer su expresión. Eso le molestó demasiado.

-Será mejor seguir adelante, -dijo.

Ella y Percy siguieron Bob, las manchas de barro de oro del estallido de la burbuja de Hiperión brillaban en su uniforme de conserje.


	24. Chapter 24

**_TDO LO QUE AQUIE SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COM SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FACOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE _**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

CAPITULO XXIV

ANNABETH

Después de un rato, los pies de Annabeth se sentían como papilla de Titán. Ella marchaba, después de Bob, escuchando el monótono chapoteo del líquido en la botella de limpieza.

«Mantente alerta», se dijo, pero era difícil. Sus pensamientos eran tan insensibles como sus piernas. De vez en cuando, Percy le tomaba de la mano o hacia un comentario alentador, pero ella podía decir que el paisaje oscuro estaba llegando a él también. Sus ojos tenían un brillo apagado… al igual que su espíritu se apagaba lentamente.

«Cayó al Tártaro para estar contigo», dijo una voz en su cabeza. «Si muere, será culpa tuya».

-Basta, -dijo en voz alta.

Percy frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué?

-No, no tú. -Ella trató una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero no pudo reunir una.- Hablando con mi misma. Este lugar… juega con mi mente. Dándome pensamientos oscuros.

Las líneas de preocupación se profundizaron en torno de los ojos verde mar de Percy.- Oye, Bob, ¿dónde exactamente vamos?

-La dama, -dijo Bob.- Niebla de Muerte.

Annabeth reprimió su irritación.- Pero, ¿qué significa eso? ¿Quién es esta mujer?

-¿Nombrarla? -Bob miró hacia atrás.- No es una buena idea.

Annabeth suspiró. El Titán tenía razón. Los nombres tenían poder, y hablar de ellos allí en el Tártaro era probablemente muy peligroso.

-¿Puede al menos decirnos que tan lejos?, preguntó.

-No sé, -admitió Bob.- Sólo puedo sentirlo. Esperamos que la obscuridad se oscurezca. Luego nos dirigimos hacia los lados.

-Los lados, -murmuró Annabeth.- Por supuesto.

Tuvo la tentación de pedir un descanso, pero ella no quería parar. No en ese lugar frío y oscuro. La negra niebla se filtraba en su cuerpo, convirtiendo sus huesos en húmeda espuma de polietileno.

Se preguntó si su mensaje llegaría a Rachel Dare. Si Rachel de alguna manera podría llevar su propuesta a Reyna sin perder la vida en el proceso…

«Una esperanza ridícula», dijo la voz en su cabeza. «Sólo has puesto a Rachel en peligro. Incluso si encuentra a los romanos, ¿por qué debería Reyna confiar en ti después de todo lo que ha pasado?»

Annabeth estuvo tentada a gritarle de nuevo a la voz, pero ella se resistió. Incluso si estuviera volviéndose loca, no quería parecer que se estaba volviendo loca.

Necesitaba desesperadamente algo para levantar el ánimo. Un trago de agua real. Un momento de la luz solar. Una cama caliente. Una palabra amable de su madre.

De pronto, Bob se detuvo. Él levantó la mano: «Esperen».

-¿Qué? -Susurró Percy.

-Shh, -advirtió Bob.- Adelante. Algo se mueve.

Annabeth aguzó el oído. De entre la niebla de algún lugar llegaba un ruido de zumbido profundo, como el motor al ralentí de un vehículo de construcción de gran tamaño. Podía sentir las vibraciones a través de sus zapatos.

-Vamos a rodearlo, -susurró Bob.- Cada uno de ustedes, tomar un costado.

Por enésima vez, Annabeth deseó tener su daga. Cogió un trozo negro de obsidiana dentada y se deslizó hacia la izquierda. Percy fue a la derecha, con la espada preparada.

Bob tomó el medio, su punta de lanza brillaba en la niebla.

El zumbido se hizo más fuerte, sacudiendo la grava a los pies de Annabeth. El ruido parecía venir de inmediatamente frente a ellos.

-¿Listos? -Murmuró Bob.

Annabeth se agachó, preparándose para brincar.- ¿A las tres?

-Uno, -susurró Percy.- Dos.

Una figura apareció en la niebla. Bob levantó su lanza.

-¡Espera! -Gritó Annabeth.

Bob se congeló justo a tiempo, la punta de su lanza estaba una pulgada por encima de la cabeza de un pequeño gatito calicó.

-¿Rrow?, -Dijo el gatito, claramente impresionado por su plan de ataque. Froto su cabeza contra el pie de Bob y ronroneó en voz alta.

Parecía imposible, pero el ruido sordo profundo venía del gatito. Como ronroneó, el suelo vibraba y guijarros bailaba. El gatito fijó sus ojos amarillos como lámparas en una roca en particular, a la derecha entre los pies de Annabeth, y se abalanzó.

El gato podría haber sido un demonio o un horrible monstruo del Inframundo disfrazado. Pero Annabeth no podía evitarlo. Ella lo cogió y lo abrazó. La cosa era huesuda bajo su piel, pero por lo demás parecía perfectamente normal.

-¿Cómo lo…? -Ni siquiera podía formar la pregunta.- ¿Qué hacer un gatito…?

El gato se impacientó y salto de sus brazos. Aterrizó con un golpe seco, se acercó a Bob, y comenzó a ronronear de nuevo mientras se frotaba contra sus botas.

Percy se echó a reír.- Alguien te quiere, Bob.

-Tiene que ser un buen monstruo. -Bob miró nerviosamente.- ¿No es así?

Annabeth sintió un nudo en la garganta. Al ver el gran Titán y ese pequeño gatito juntos, de repente se sintió insignificante en comparación con la inmensidad del Tártaro. Este lugar no tiene respeto por nada (bueno o malo, pequeño o grande, sabio o imprudente). El Tártaro tragaba titanes y semidioses y gatitos indiscriminadamente.

Bob se arrodilló y recogió el gato. Cabía perfectamente en la palma de Bob, pero decidió explorar. Se subió al brazo del Titán, se hizo un ovillo en su hombro y cerró sus ojos,

ronroneando como una excavadora. De repente, su piel brillaba. En un instante, el gato se convirtió en un esqueleto fantasmal, como si hubiera dado un paso detrás de una máquina de rayos-X. Entonces era un gatito normal de nuevo.

Annabeth parpadeó.- ¿Has visto…?

-Sí. -Percy frunció el ceño.- Oh, hombre… Yo sé que es ese gatito. Es uno de los del Smithsoniano.

Annabeth trató de darle sentido a eso. Nunca había estado en el Smithsoniano con Percy… Entonces ella recordó que hace unos años, cuando el titán Atlas la había capturado. Percy y Thalia habían conducido una búsqueda para rescatarla. En el camino, ellos habían visto a Atlas recaudar algunos guerreros esqueleto de dientes de dragón en el Museo Smithsoniano.

De acuerdo con Percy, el primer intento del Titán salió mal. Había plantado dientes de tigre dientes de sable, por error, y levantó un lote de gatitos esqueleto del suelo.

-¿Ese es uno de ellos?, -preguntó Annabeth.- ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?

Percy abrió las manos sin poder hacer nada.- Atlas les dijo a sus siervos que se llevaran a los gatitos. ¿Tal vez destruyeron los gatos y renacieron en el Tártaro? No lo sé.

-Es lindo, -dijo Bob, mientras el gato le olfateaba la oreja.

-Pero, ¿es seguro? -Preguntó Annabeth.

El Titán le rascó la barbilla del gatito. Annabeth no sabía si era una buena idea, llevar con ellos un gato nacido de un diente prehistórico, pero obviamente eso no importaba ahora. El Titán y el gato se habían unido.

-Voy a llamarlo pequeño Bob, -dijo Bob.- Él es un buen monstruo.

Fin de la discusión. El Titán levantó su lanza y continuaron marchando en la oscuridad.

Annabeth caminó en un sueño, tratando de no pensar en pizza. Para mantenerse distraída, vio a Pequeño Bob ir y venir sobre los hombros de Bob y ronroneando, a veces convirtiéndose en un gatito-esqueleto que brilla intensamente y luego de vuelta a un bola de pelusa calicó.

-Aquí, -anunció Bob.

Se detuvo tan de repente, que Annabeth casi tropieza con él.

Bob miró a su izquierda, como si profundizara en sus pensamientos.

-¿Es este el lugar? -Preguntó Annabeth.- ¿Dónde vamos hacia los lados?

-Sí, -Bob estuvo de acuerdo.- Más oscuro, luego, hacia los lados.

Annabeth no podía decir si era en realidad más oscuro, pero el aire parecía más frío y más grueso, como si hubieran entrado en un microclima diferente. Nuevamente se acordó de San Francisco, donde se puede caminar de un barrio a otro, y la temperatura podría bajar diez grados. Se preguntó si los Titanes habían construido su palacio en el Monte Tamalpais porque el área de la bahía les recordaba el Tártaro.

Qué pensamiento deprimente. Sólo los Titanes ven un lugar tan hermoso como un potencial puesto de avanzada del abismo (un hogar infernal lejos de casa).

Bob cortó a la izquierda. Ellos siguieron. El aire sin duda se hizo más frío. Annabeth se apretó contra Percy para calentarse. Él puso su brazo alrededor de ella. Se sentía bien estando

cerca de él, pero no podía relajarse. Ellos habían entrado en una especie de bosque. Imponentes árboles negros se elevaron en la penumbra, perfectamente redondos y desnudo de ramas, como monstruosos folículos pilosos. El suelo era liso y pálido.

«Con nuestra suerte», Annabeth pensó, «estamos marchando a través de la axila del Tártaro».

De repente sus sentidos estaban en alerta máxima, como si alguien hubiera roto una banda de goma contra la base de su cuello. Apoyó la mano en el tronco del árbol más cercano.

-¿Qué es? -Percy levantó su espada.

Bob se volvió y miró hacia atrás, confundido.- ¿Nos detenemos?

Annabeth levantó la mano para pedir silencio. No estaba segura de que la había hecho resaltar. Nada parecía diferente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el tronco del árbol se estremecía. Se preguntó momentáneamente si era el ronroneo del gato, pero pequeño Bob se había quedado dormido en el hombro grande de Bob.

A pocas yardas, otro árbol se estremeció,

-Algo se mueve sobre nosotros, -murmuro Annabeth.- Reunidos.

Bob y Percy cerraron filas con ella, de pie espalda con espalda.

Annabeth forzó la vista, tratando de ver por encima de ellos en la oscuridad, pero nada se movía.

Casi había decidido que estaba siendo paranoica cuando el primer monstruo cayó al suelo a cinco pies de distancia.

El primer pensamiento de Annabeth fue: «Las Furias».

La criatura parecía casi exactamente igual que una: una bruja arrugada con alas de murciélago, garras de bronce, y los ojos de color rojo brillante. Llevaba un vestido de seda negro hecho jirones, y su rostro estaba retorcido y voraz, como una abuela demoníaca en el estado de ánimo de matar.

Bob gruñó mientras otro cayó delante de él, y luego otro frente a Percy. Pronto hubo media docena que los rodeaba. Más silbaron en los árboles por encima.

No podían ser Furias, entonces. Había solo tres de ellas, y estas arpías aladas no llevaban látigos. Eso no consoló a Annabeth. Las garras de los monstruos parecían bastante peligrosas.

-¿Quiénes son eres? -Exigió.

«Las arai», susurró una voz. «¡Las maldiciones!»

Annabeth trató de localizar el altavoz, pero ninguno de los demonios había movido la boca. Sus ojos parecían muertos; sus expresiones estaban congeladas, como de una marioneta. La voz simplemente flotó por encima como un narrador de película, como si una sola mente controla todas las criaturas.

-¿Qué… qué es lo que quieres? -Preguntó Annabeth, tratando de mantener un tono de confianza.

La voz se rió maliciosamente. «¡Maldecirlos, por supuesto! ¡Para destruirlos una y mil veces en el nombre de la Madre Noche!»

-¿Sólo un millar de veces? -Murmuró Percy.- Oh, bueno… pensé que estábamos en problemas.

El círculo de damas demonio se cerró.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO XXV

HAZEL

Todo olía como veneno. Dos días después de salir de Venecia, Hazel todavía no podía sacar el nocivo olor de eau vaca monstruo de su nariz.

El mareo no ayudó. El Argo II navegó por el mar Adriático, una hermosa extensión de azul brillante, pero Hazel no podía apreciarlo, gracias al constante balanceo del barco. Sobre cubierta, mientras trataba de mantener los ojos fijos en el horizonte… los acantilados blancos que siempre parecían estar sólo una milla o así al este. ¿En qué país estaban, Croacia? Ella no estaba segura. Ella sólo deseaba estar en tierra firme de nuevo.

Lo que más le daba nauseas fue la comadreja.

Ayer por la noche, la mascota de Hécate Gale había aparecido en su camarote. Hazel se despertó de una pesadilla, pensando, «¿Qué es ese olor?» Ella encontró un roedor peludo apoyado en su pecho, mirándola con sus saltones ojos negros.

No hay nada como despertarse gritando, sacándola de su cubierta, y bailando alrededor de su camarote mientras una comadreja corretea entre sus pies, chillando y tirándose pedos.

Sus amigos corrieron a su habitación para ver si estaba bien. La comadreja era difícil de explicar. Hazel podría decir que Leo estaba tratando de no hacer una broma.

Por la mañana, una vez que la excitación se apagó, Hazel decidió visitar al entrenador Hedge, ya que podía hablar con los animales.

Había encontrado la puerta de su camarote entreabierta y oyó al entrenador dentro, hablando como si estuviera hablando por teléfono con alguien (excepto que no tenían teléfonos a bordo). ¿Tal vez él estaba enviando un mensaje Iris? Hazel había oído decir que los griegos los usaban mucho.

-Claro, cariño, -estaba diciendo Hedge.- Sí, lo sé, cariño. No, es una gran noticia, pero… -Su voz se quebró por la emoción. Hazel de repente se sintió horrible por espinarle.

Ella hubiera retrocedido, pero Gale chilló pegada a sus talones. Hazel llamó a la puerta del entrenador.

Hedge asomó la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido, como de costumbre, pero sus ojos estaban rojos.

-¿Qué?, -Gruñó.

-Um… lo siento, -dijo Hazel.- ¿Estás bien?"

El entrenador resopló y abrió la puerta de par en par. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

No había nadie más en la habitación.

-Yo… -Hazel trato de recordar por qué estaba allí.- Me preguntaba si podría hablar con mi comadreja.

Los ojos del entrenador se estrecharon. Bajó la voz.- ¿Estamos hablando en clave? ¿Hay un intruso a bordo?

Bueno, ¿más o menos?

Gale se asomó por detrás de los pies de Hazel y comenzó a parlotear.

El entrenador miró ofendido. Él parloteaba de vuelta a la comadreja. Tenían lo que sonaba como un argumento muy intenso.

-¿Qué te dijo? -Preguntó Hazel.

-Muchas cosas groseras-, se quejó el sátiro.- El quid de la cuestión: que ella está aquí para ver cómo va.

-¿Cómo va?

El entrenador Hedge pisoteó su casco.- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Es un hurón! Ellos nunca dan una respuesta directa. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo, uh, cosas…

Él le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Después del desayuno, Hazel estaba en la barandilla de babor, tratando de asentar su estómago. Junto a ella, Gale subía y bajaba de la barandilla, pasando gases, pero el fuerte viento del Adriático ayudó a batirlo lejos.

Hazel se preguntó lo que estaba mal con el entrenador Hedge. Él debe haber estado usando un mensaje Iris para hablar con alguien, pero si él había conseguido una gran noticia, ¿por qué había parecido tan devastado? Nunca había visto tan conmocionado. Desafortunadamente, dudaba que el entrenador pidiera ayuda si la necesitaba. No era exactamente el tipo cálido y abierto.

Se quedó mirando los acantilados blancos en la distancia y pensó qué Hécate había enviado Gale la comadreja.

«Ella está aquí para ver cómo va».

Algo iba a suceder. Hazel se pondría a prueba.

No entendía cómo ella tenía que aprender magia sin formación. Hécate esperaba que derrotar a alguna súper-poderosa hechicera… la dama en el vestido de oro, a quien Leo había descrito de su sueño. Pero, ¿cómo?

Hazel había gastado todo su tiempo libre tratando de averiguarlo. Había miró fijamente su spatha, tratando de hacer que se viera como un bastón. Había intentado llamar a una nube para ocultar la luna llena. Se había concentrado hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron y las orejas le estallaron, pero no pasó nada. Ella no podía manipular la niebla.

Las últimas noches, sus sueños habían empeorado. Se encontró de nuevo en los campos de Gamón, a la deriva sin rumbo entre los fantasmas. Entonces ella estaba en la cueva de Gea en Alaska, donde Hazel y su madre habían muerto cuando el techo se derrumbó y la voz de la Diosa Tierra se lamentó con ira. Ella estaba en las escaleras del edificio de apartamentos de su madre en Nueva Orleans, cara a cara con su padre, Pluto. Sus fríos dedos le agarraron el brazo. La tela de su traje de lana negra se retorcía con almas encarceladas. Él la miró fijamente con sus ojos oscuros y dijo enojado: «Los muertos ven lo que creen que van a ver. Lo mismo ocurre con la vida. Ese es el secreto».

Él nunca le había dicho eso a ella en la vida real. No tenía idea de lo que significaba.

Las peores pesadillas parecían vislumbrar el futuro. Hazel se tambaleaba por un túnel oscuro, mientras la risa de una mujer hizo eco a su alrededor.

«Controla esto si puedes, hija de Plutón», la mujer se burló.

Y siempre, Hazel soñaba con las imágenes que había visto en la encrucijada de Hécate: Leo cayendo a través del cielo, Percy y Annabeth inconsciente, posiblemente muertos, frente a las puertas de metal negro, y una envuelta figura cerniéndose sobre ellos… el gigante Clitio envuelto en la oscuridad.

A su lado, en la barandilla, Gale la comadreja chilló con impaciencia. Hazel sintió la tentación de empujar al estúpido roedor al mar.

«No puedo controlar mis propios sueños», quería gritar. «¿Cómo se supone que voy a controlar la niebla?»

Se sentía tan miserable, no se dio cuenta hasta que Frank estaba de pie a su lado.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -Se preguntó.

Le tomó la mano, sus dedos cubriendo completamente la suya. No podía creer lo mucho más alto que se había hecho. Se había convertido en tantos animales, no estaba segura de por qué una transformación más debería sorprenderla… pero de pronto había crecido dentro de su peso. Nadie lo podía llamar regordete o mimoso nunca más. Se veía como un jugador de fútbol, sólido y fuerte, con un nuevo centro de gravedad. Sus hombros se habían ensanchado. Caminaba con más confianza.

Lo que Frank había hecho en ese puente en Venecia… Hazel estaba todavía en el temor. Ninguno de ellos había visto la batalla, pero nadie dudaba. El porte entero de Frank había cambiado. Incluso Leo había dejado de hacer bromas a su costa.

-Yo, yo bien, -logró Hazel.- ¿Tú?

Sonrió, las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugo.- Yo, eh, más alto. De otra manera, sí. Estoy bien. En realidad no he, tú sabes, cambiado en el interior…

Su voz tenía un poco de la vieja duda y la incomodidad (la voz de su Frank, quien siempre se preocupaba acerca de ser un torpe y echar a perder).

Hazel se sintió aliviada. Le gustaba esa parte de él. Al principio, su nuevo aspecto la había escandalizado. Ella había estado preocupada de que su personalidad hubiera cambiado.

Ahora estaba empezando a relajarse al respecto. A pesar de toda su fuerza, Frank era el mismo chico dulce. Todavía estaba vulnerable. Todavía confiaba en ella su mayor debilidad (el trozo de leña mágica que llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, junto a su corazón).

-Lo sé, y me alegro. -Ella le apretó la mano.- Es… en realidad no es lo que me preocupa.

Frank gruñó.- ¿Cómo está Nico?

Había estado pensando en ella, no en Nico, pero ella siguió la mirada de Frank a la parte superior del trinquete, donde Nico estaba sentado en el palo mayor.

Nico dijo que le gustaba vigilar porque tenía buenos ojos. Hazel sabía que no era la razón. La parte superior del mástil era uno de los pocos lugares a bordo donde Nico podía estar solo. Los otros le habían ofrecido el uso del camarote de Percy, ya que Percy estaba… bueno, ausente. Nico se negó rotundamente. Él paso la mayor parte de su tiempo en lo alto del aparejo, donde no tenía que hablar con el resto de la tripulación.

Desde que había sido convertido en una planta de maíz en Venecia, sólo se había hecho más solitario y taciturno.

-No sé, -admitió Hazel.- Ha pasado por mucho. Lograron capturarlo en el Tártaro, prisionero en esa jarra de bronce, mirando a Percy y Annabeth caer…

Y la promesa de llevarnos a Epiro. -Asintió Frank.- Tengo la sensación de Nico no juega bien con los demás.

Frank se enderezó. Llevaba una camiseta de color beige con una foto de un caballo y las palabras "PALIO DI SIENA". Lo único que había comprado hacia un par de días, pero ya era demasiado pequeña. Cuando se estiró, su estómago estaba expuesto.

Hazel se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando. Rápidamente miró hacia otro lado, con la cara enrojecida.

-Nico es mi único pariente, -dijo.- Él no es fácil de gustar, pero ... gracias por ser amable con él.

Frank sonrió.- Hey, te pones al día con mi abuela en Vancouver. Hable acerca de no ser fácil de gustar.

-¡Me encantó tu abuela!

Gale la comadreja correteó hasta ellos, se tiró un pedo, y salió corriendo.

-Urgh. -Frank desechó el olor.- ¿Por qué esa cosa esta aquí?

Hazel casi se alegró de no estar en tierra firme. Cuan agitada como ella se sentía, el oro y las gemas probablemente estarían apareciendo por todo alrededor de sus pies.

-Hécate envió a Gale para observar, -dijo.

-¿Observar qué?

Hazel trató de consolarse con la presencia de Frank, su nueva aura de solidez y fuerza.

-No lo sé, -dijo al fin.- Una especie de prueba.

De repente el barco se tambaleó hacia delante.


	26. Chapter 26

**_TODO LO QUE AQUI SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COMO SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FAVOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE_**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

**ENTRE MAS COMENTEN MAS RÁPIDO SUBO EL RESTO**

CAPITULO XXVI

HAZEL

Hazel y Frank cayeron el uno sobre el otro. Hazel accidentalmente se hizo una maniobra Heimlich con el mango de su espada y se acurruco sobre la cubierta, gimiendo y tosiendo con el sabor del veneno de katobleps.

A través de una niebla de dolor, oyó el mascarón de proa de la nave, Festus el dragón de bronce, crujiendo en alarma y disparos de fuego.

Vagamente, Hazel se preguntó si se había golpeado un iceberg (¿pero en el Adriático, en el medio del verano?).

El barco se balanceó a babor con una gran agitación, como postes de teléfono rompiéndose por la mitad.

-¡Gahh! -Gritó Leo en alguna parte detrás de ella.- ¡Se está comiendo los remos!

«¿Qué es?» Hazel se preguntó. Trató de levantarse, pero algo grande y pesado, estaba tirando de sus piernas. Se dio cuenta de que era Frank, gruñendo mientras trataba de sacarse el mismo de un montón de cuerda floja.

Todo el mundo estaba luchando. Jasón saltó por encima de ellos, con la espada desenvainada, y corrió hacia la popa. Piper ya estaba en el alcázar, disparando comida de su cornucopia y gritando:- ¡Hey! ¡HEY! Come esto, ¡estúpida tortuga!

«¿Tortuga?»

Frank ayudó a Hazel a levantarse.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, -Hazel mintió, agarrándose el estómago.- ¡Ve!

Frank corrió escaleras arriba, descolgándose su mochila, que al instante se transformó en un arco y un carcaj. En el momento en que llegó a la cabeza, ya había disparado una flecha y se preparado la segunda.

Leo trabajó frenéticamente con los controles de la nave.- Los remos no se retraen. ¡Conseguir alejarlo! ¡Conseguir alejarlo!

Arriba en el aparejo, la cara de Nico estaba floja por la conmoción.

-¡Estigio… es enorme!, -Gritó.- ¡A puerto! ¡Vayamos a puerto!

El entrenador Hedge fue el último en llegar a cubierta. Ese e compensaba con su entusiasmo. Subió las escaleras, moviendo su bate de béisbol, y sin dudar a galope de cabra llego a la popa y saltó por la borda con un alegre- ¡Ja, ja!

Hazel se tambaleó hacia el alcázar para reunirse con sus amigos. El barco se estremeció. Más remos se quebraron, y Leo gritó:- ¡No, no, no! ¡Demonios caparazón viscoso hijo de una madre!

Hazel llegó a la popa y no podía creer lo que veía.

Al oír la palabra tortuga, pensó en una pequeña cosa linda del tamaño de una caja de joyería, sentado en una roca en medio de un estanque de peces. Cuando oyó enorme, su mente

trató de ajustarlo… bien, quizás era como la tortuga de Galápagos que había visto en el zoológico una vez, con una cáscara lo suficientemente grande como para montar.

Ella no se imagina una criatura del tamaño de una isla. Cuando vio la enorme cúpula de cuadrados negros y marrones escarpados, la palabra tortuga simplemente no cuadro. Su caparazón era más como una masa de tierra (colinas de hueso, los valles de perlas brillantes, bosques de algas y musgo, ríos de agua de mar que corrían por los surcos de su caparazón).

Por el lado de estribor de la nave, otra parte del monstruo salió del agua como un submarino.

Lares de Roma… ¿era esa su cabeza?

Sus ojos dorados eran del tamaño de piscinas portátiles, con oscuras aberturas laterales para las pupilas. Su piel brillaba como húmedo camuflaje del ejército (marrón salpicado de verde y amarillo). Su roja, desdentada boca pudo haber tragado la Atenea Parthenos de un solo bocado.

Hazel observó mientras quebraba media docena de remos.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! -Gimió Leo.

El entrenador Hedge trepó alrededor de caparazón de la tortuga, golpeándola inútilmente con su bate de béisbol y gritando:- ¡Toma eso! ¡Y eso!

Jasón voló desde la popa y se posó en la cabeza de la criatura. Clavó su espada de oro directamente entre sus ojos, pero la hoja se deslizó hacia un lado, como si la piel de la tortuga fuera acero engrasado. Frank disparó flechas a los ojos del monstruo sin éxito. El interior de los velados parpados de la tortuga parpadeó con misteriosa precisión, desviando cada disparo. Piper disparó melones en el agua, gritando:- Toma, ¡ya estúpida tortuga! –Pero la tortuga parecía obsesionada con comer el Argo II.

-¿Cómo llego tan cerca? -Pregunto Hazel.

Leo levantó las manos con exasperación.- Debe ser el caparazón. Supongo que es invisible a sonar. ¡Es una maldita tortuga sigilosa!

-¿Puede volar la nave? -Preguntó Piper.

-¿Con la mitad de nuestros remos rotos? -Leo marcó algunos botones y giró su esfera de Arquímedes.- Voy a tener que intentar algo más.

-¡Hay! -Nico grito desde arriba.- ¿Puedes llegar a esos estrechos?

Hazel miró hacia donde él señalaba. Alrededor de media milla al este, una larga franja de tierra corría paralela a los acantilados de la costa. Era difícil estar segura desde la distancia, pero la franja de agua entre ellos parecía ser sólo veinte o treinta yardas de ancho… posiblemente lo suficientemente amplia como para que el Argo II pudiera entrar, pero definitivamente no era lo suficientemente amplia como para la cáscara de la tortuga gigante.

-Sí. Sí. -Leo aparentemente entendió. Giro la esfera de Arquímedes.- ¡Jasón, aléjate de la cabeza de esa cosa! ¡Tengo una idea!

Jasón seguía buscando una solución en la cara de la tortuga, pero cuando se enteró de que Leo decía tener una idea, hizo la única opción inteligente. Él voló tan rápido como fue posible.

-¡Entrenador, vamos!, -Dijo Jasón.

-No, yo me encargo, -dijo Hedge, pero Jasón lo agarró por la cintura y se lo llevo. Por desgracia, el entrenador luchó tanto que la espada de Jasón se cayó de su mano y cayó al mar.

-Entrenador -Jasón se quejó.

-¿Qué?, -Dijo Hedge.- ¡La estaba ablandando!

La tortuga dio un cabezazo al casco, casi tirando a toda la tripulación a babor. Hazel oyó un crujido, como si la quilla se hubiera dividido.

-Sólo un minuto, -dijo Leo, con sus manos volando sobre la consola.

-¡Tal vez no estemos aquí en un minuto! -Frank disparó su última flecha.

Piper le gritó a la tortuga,- ¡Vete!

Por un momento, fue lo realmente funcionó. La tortuga se apartó de la nave y sumergió su cabeza bajo el agua. Pero luego volvió en seguida y los embistió aún más fuerte.

Jasón y el entrenador Hedge aterrizaron en la cubierta.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Piper.

-Bien, -murmuró Jasón.- Sin un arma, pero estoy bien.

-Fuego en la cascara, -exclamó Leo, haciendo girar su mando de Wii.

Hazel pensó que la popa había explotado. Jets de fuego estallaron detrás de ellos, lavado sobre la cabeza de la tortuga. La nave salió disparada hacia adelante y lanzó a Hazel a la cubierta de nuevo.

Ella tiró de si hacia arriba y vio que la nave estaba saltando sobre las olas a una velocidad increíble, arrastrando el fuego como un cohete. La tortuga estaba ya unas cien yardas detrás de ellos, con la cabeza quemada y humeando.

El monstruo rugió de frustración y comenzó a perseguirlos, sus pies tipo paddle sacaban el agua con tal poder que en realidad comenzó a ganarles. La entrada a los estrechos estaba todavía un cuarto de milla por delante.

-Una distracción, -murmuró Leo.- Nunca lo lograremos a menos que obtengamos una distracción.

-Una distracción, -Hazel repitió.

Se concentró y pensó: «¡Arión!»

No tenía ni idea de si iba a funcionar. Pero al instante, Hazel vio algo en el horizonte (un destello de luz y vapor). Cruzaba de la superficie del mar Adriático. En un instante, Arión estaba en el alcázar.

«Dioses del Olimpo», pensaban Hazel. «Me encanta este caballo».

Arión resopló como si dijera: "Por supuesto que sí. No eres estúpida".

Hazel se subió a su espalda.- Piper, me vendría bien ese charmspeak de los tuyos.

-Érase una vez, me gustaban tortugas, -Piper murmuró, aceptando una mano.- ¡Nunca más!

Hazel espoleó a Arión. Él saltó por la borda del barco, golpeando el agua a todo galope.

La tortuga era un nadador rápido, pero no pudo igualar la velocidad de Arión. Hazel y Piper zigzaguearon alrededor de la cabeza del monstruo, Hazel cortando con su espada, Piper gritando órdenes al azar como- ¡zambúllete! ¡Gira a la izquierda! ¡Mira detrás de ti!

La espada hizo ningún daño. Cada orden sólo funcionó durante un momento, pero ellas hacían que la tortuga se molestara más. Arión relinchó despectivamente mientras la tortuga le espetaba, sólo para obtener una bocanada de vapor de caballo.

Pronto el monstruo había olvidado por completo al Argo II. Hazel seguía apuñalando a la cabeza. Piper siguió gritando órdenes y utilizando su cornucopia para hacer rebotar cocos y pollos asados en los ojos de la tortuga.

Tan pronto como el Argo II había pasado en el estrecho, Arión interrumpió su acoso. Ellos aceleraron después del barco, y un momento después estaban de vuelta en la cubierta.

El lanzamiento de cohetes se había extinguido, sin embargo humo de los gases de combustión de bronce todavía sobresalían de popa. El Argo II traqueteaba hacia adelante bajo el poder de la vela, pero su plan había dado resultado. Se albergaron con seguridad en las estrechas aguas, con una larga y rocosa isla a estribor y los blancos acantilados escarpados de la parte continental a babor. La tortuga se detuvo en la entrada del estrecho y los miró torvamente, pero no hizo ningún intento de seguir. Su caparazón era obviamente demasiado ancho.

Hazel desmontó y consiguió un gran abrazo de Frank.- ¡Buen trabajo ahí fuera! -Dijo.

Su rostro enrojeció.- Gracias.

Piper se deslizó a su lado.- Leo, ¿desde cuándo tenemos la propulsión a chorro?

-Oh, ya sabes… -Leo trató de parecer modesto y fracasado.- Sólo un poco de algo que he procurado en mi tiempo libre. Ojalá pudiera darte más de unos pocos segundos de quemadura pero al menos nos sacó de allí.

-Y asó la cabeza de la tortuga, -dijo Jasón apreciativo.- ¿Y ahora qué?

-Matarla, -Dijo el entrenador.- ¿Incluso hay que preguntar? Tenemos suficiente distancia. Tenemos ballestas. ¡Bloqueo y carga, semidioses!

Jasón frunció el ceño.- Entrenador, antes que nada, usted me hizo perder mi espada.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo no pedí una evacuación!

-En segundo lugar, no creo que las ballestas sirvan de nada. Esa concha es como la piel del león de Nemea. Su cabeza no es más suave.

-Entonces nos tiramos sin rodeos en su garganta, -dijo el entrenador,- como ustedes hicieron con esa cosa camarón-monstruo en el Atlántico. Volarlo desde el interior.

Frank se rasco la cabeza.- Podría funcionar. Pero entonces tendríamos el cadáver de una tortuga de cinco millones de kilos bloqueando la entrada del canal. Si no podemos volar con los remos rotos, ¿Cómo hacemos para sacar la nave?

-¡Esperamos y arreglamos los remos!, -Dijo el entrenador.- O simplemente navegar en la otra dirección, gran ZOQUETE.

Frank miró confundido.- ¿Qué es un ZOQUETE?

-¡Chicos! -Nico llamó desde el mástil.- ¿Acerca de navegar a la otra dirección? No creo que eso vaya a funcionar.

Señaló más allá de la proa.

Un cuarto de milla por delante de ellos, la tira larga rocosa de tierra se curvada y se encontró con los acantilados. El canal terminaba en una estrecha V.

-No estamos en un estrecho, -dijo Jasón.- Estamos en un callejón sin salida.

Hazel tenía una sensación de frío en los dedos de manos y pies. En la barandilla de babor, Gale la comadreja se sentó en cuclillas, mirando a Hazel expectante.

-Esto es una trampa, -dijo Hazel.

Los demás la miraron.

-No, está bien, -dijo Leo.- Peor que eso ocurra, hacemos reparaciones. Podría tomar toda la noche, pero puedo conseguir que el barco vuele de nuevo.

En la boca de la entrada, la tortuga rugió. No parecía interesada en abandonar.

-Bueno… -Piper se encogió de hombros.- Por lo menos la tortuga no puede alcanzarnos. Aquí estamos a salvo.

Eso era algo que ningún semidiós debe decir nunca. Las palabras apenas habían salido de la boca de Piper cuando una flecha se hundió en el palo mayor, a seis pulgadas de su cara.

La tripulación se esparció por la cubierta, a excepción de Piper, que estaba congelada en su lugar, mirando la flecha que casi le había atravesado la nariz a las malas

-¡Piper, pato! -Jasón susurró con dureza.

Pero no había otros misiles lloviendo.

Frank estudió el ángulo de la flecha en el mástil y señaló hacia la parte superior de los acantilados.

-Desde allá, -dijo.- único tirador. ¿Lo ven?

El sol estaba en sus ojos, pero Hazel vio una pequeña figura de pie en la parte superior de la cornisa. Su armadura de bronce brillaba.

-¿Quién diablos es? -Exigió Leo.- ¿Por qué está disparando contra nosotros?

-¿Muchachos? -La voz de Piper era delgada y acuosa.- Hay una nota.

Hazel no lo había visto antes, pero un rollo de pergamino estaba atado al eje de la flecha. No estaba segura de por qué, pero eso la hizo enojar. Ella irrumpió en una y lo desató.

-¿Uh, Hazel? -Dijo Leo.- ¿Estás segura de que es seguro?

Ella leyó la nota en voz alta.- Primera línea: "párense y entréguense".

-¿Qué significa eso? -Se quejó el entrenador Hedge.- Estamos de pie. Bueno, en cuclillas, de todos modos. Y si ese hombre está esperando una entrega de pizza, ¡olvídalo!

-Hay más, -dijo Hazel.- "Esto es un robo. Enviar a dos de su fiesta a la parte superior del acantilado con todos sus objetos de valor. No más de dos. Dejen el caballo mágico. No volar. No hay trucos. Sólo subir".

-¿Subir qué? -Preguntó Piper.

Nico señaló.- Allí

Un pequeño conjunto de escalones fueron tallados en el acantilado, los que llevaban a la cima. La tortuga, el canal sin salida, el acantilado… Hazel tuvo la sensación de que no era la primera vez que el autor de la carta había emboscado un barco aquí.

Se aclaró la garganta y siguió leyendo en voz alta:- "me refiero a todos sus objetos de valor. De lo contrario mi tortuga y yo los destruiremos. Tienen cinco minutos".

-¡Usar las catapultas! -Exclamó el entrenador.

-PS, -Hazel decía:- "No se les ocurra usar la catapulta".

-¡Maldita sea!, -Dijo el entrenador.- Este tipo es bueno.

-¿Se firmó la nota? -preguntó Nico.

Hazel negó con la cabeza. Había oído una historia en el Campamento Júpiter, algo acerca de un ladrón que trabajó con una tortuga gigante, pero como de costumbre, en cuanto necesito la información, se sentó molesta en el fondo de su memoria, fuera de su alcance.

La comadreja Gale la miraba, esperando a ver qué iba a hacer.

«La prueba no ha sucedido todavía», pensó Hazel.

Distraer a la tortuga no había sido suficiente. Hazel no había demostrado nada acerca de cómo se podía manipular la niebla (sobre todo porque no podía manipular la niebla).

Leo estudió la cima del acantilado y murmuró en voz baja.- Eso no es una buena trayectoria. Incluso si pudiera armar la catapulta antes de que ese tipo nos acribille con flechas, no creo que pueda hacer el tiro. Eso son cientos de pies, casi directamente hacia arriba.

-Sí, -se quejó Frank.- Mi arco es inútil también. Él tiene una gran ventaja, estar por encima de nosotros de esa manera. No puedo llegar.

-Y, um… -Piper dio un codazo en la flecha que se ha quedado atascada en el mástil.- Tengo la sensación de que es un buen tirador. No creo que quisiera pegarme. Pero si lo hiciera…

No le hacía falta dar más detalles. Quienquiera que fuera el ladrón, podía alcanzar un objetivo a cientos de pies de distancia. Podía disparar a todos antes de que pudieran reaccionar.

-Voy a ir, -dijo Hazel.

Odiaba la idea, pero estaba segura de Hécate había planeado esto como una especie de desafío retorcido. Esto era la prueba de Hazel… su turno para salvar el barco. Como si necesitara confirmación, Gale correteó por la barandilla y saltó sobre su hombro, dispuesta a un aventón.

Los otros la miraron.

Frank cogió su arco.- Hazel…

-No, escucha, -dijo,- este ladrón quiere objetos de valor. Puedo ir hasta allí, convocar oro, joyas, lo que quiera.

Leo levantó una ceja.- Si le pagamos, ¿Crees que realmente nos dejara ir?

-No tenemos otra opción, -dijo Nico.- Entre ese tipo y la tortuga…

Jasón levantó la mano. Los otros se quedaron en silencio.

-Voy a ir también, -dijo.- En la carta se dice que dos personas. Llevare a Hazel allí y vigilar su espalda. Además, no me gusta el aspecto de esos escalones. Si Hazel cae… bueno, puedo utilizar los vientos para mantenernos a salvo de baja por las malas.

Arión relinchó en señal de protesta, como si dijera: "¿Te vas sin mí? Es una broma, ¿verdad?"

-Tengo que hacerlo, Arión, -dijo Hazel.- Jasón… sí. Creo que tienes razón. Es el mejor plan.

-Sólo desearía tener mi espada. -Jasón miró al entrenador.- Esta allí en el fondo del mar, y no tenemos Percy para recuperarla.

El nombre de Percy pasó por encima de ellos como una nube. El estado de ánimo en la cubierta se hizo aún más oscuro. Hazel estiró el brazo. Ella no pensaba en ello. Ella se concentró en el agua y pidió el oro imperial.

Una idea estúpida. La espada estaba demasiado lejos, probablemente a cientos de pies bajo el agua. Pero sintió un tirón rápido en sus dedos, como una mordedura en una línea de pesca, y la espada de Jasón voló fuera del agua y cayó en mano de Hazel.

-Aquí, -dijo ella, devolviéndosela.

Los ojos de Jasón se agrandaron.- ¿Cómo…? ¡Eso fue como a media milla!

-He estado practicando, -dijo, aunque no era cierto.

Ella esperaba que no haber maldecido accidentalmente la espada de Jasón con la convocatoria, la forma en que ella maldijo joyas y metales preciosos.

De alguna manera, sin embargo, se dijo, las armas eran diferentes. Después de todo, había levantado un montón de equipo de oro Imperial de Glacier Bay y distribuida a la Quinta Cohorte. Eso había funcionado bien.

Ella decidió no preocuparse por ello. Se sentía tan enojada con Hécate y tan cansada de ser manipulada por los dioses que ella no iba a dejar que los problemas triviales interfirieran en su camino.- Ahora, si no hay otras objeciones, tenemos un ladrón que conocer.


	27. Chapter 27

**_TODO LO QUE AQUI SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COMO SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FAVOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE_**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

**ENTRE MAS COMENTEN MAS RÁPIDO SUBO EL RESTO**

CAPITULO XXVII

HAZEL

A Hazel le gustaba la vida al aire libre… pero ¿subir un acantilado de doscientos pies en una escalera sin barandilla, con una comadreja malhumorada en el hombro? No tanto. Especialmente cuando ella podría haber cabalgado en Arión a la cima en cuestión de segundos.

Jasón caminó detrás de ella para que pudiera atraparla si se caía. Hazel apreciaba eso, pero no hizo que el precipicio fuera menos atemorizante.

Miró a su derecha, que fue un error. Su pie se casi deslizó, enviando una lluvia de grava sobre el borde. Gale chilló alarmada.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Jasón.

-Sí. -El corazón de Hazel martillaba en sus costillas.- Está bien.

No tenía espacio para girar y mirarlo. Ella sólo tenía que confiar en que él no la dejaría caer en picado a su muerte. Desde que podía volar, él era el único respaldo lógico. Sin embargo, ella deseaba tener a Frank a su espalda, o Nico, o Piper, o Leo. O incluso… bueno, bueno, tal vez no al entrenador Hedge. Pero aun así, Hazel no podía obtener una lectura sobre Jasón Grace.

Desde que había llegado al campamento Júpiter, había oído historias sobre él. Los campistas hablaban con reverencia sobre el hijo de Júpiter, que se había levantado de las humildes filas de la Quinta Cohorte para convertirse en pretor, los llevó a la victoria en la Batalla del Monte Tam, y luego desapareció. Incluso ahora, después de todos los acontecimientos de las últimas dos semanas, Jasón parecía más una leyenda que una persona. Ella tenía un mal rato calentando con él, con esos ojos azules helados y que reserva cuidado, como si estuviera calculando cada palabra antes de que la diga. Además, Ella no había olvidado como estaba listo de cancelar a su hermano, Nico, cuando supieron que era prisionero en Roma.

Jasón pensó que Nico era un cebo para una trampa. Él había estado en lo cierto. Y tal vez, ahora que Nico estaba a salvo, Hazel podía ver por qué la cautela de Jasón era una buena idea. Sin embargo, ella no sabía muy bien qué pensar de ese tipo. ¿Y si ellos se metieran en problemas en la parte superior de este acantilado, y Jasón decidiera que salvar a Hazel no estaba en el mejor interés de la misión?

Ella levantó la vista. No podía ver al ladrón desde allí, pero intuía que estaba esperando. Hazel estaba segura que podía producir suficientes piedras preciosas y oro para impresionar hasta al codicioso ladrón. Se preguntó si los tesoros que convocara seguirían trayendo mala suerte. Ella nunca había estado segura de que esa maldición se haya roto cuando ella había muerto la primera vez. Esto parecía una buena oportunidad para averiguarlo. Cualquier persona que robara a semidioses inocentes con una tortuga gigante merecía unas maldiciones desagradables.

Gale la comadreja saltó de su hombro y corrió por delante. Miró hacia atrás y gritó con entusiasmo.

-El ir tan rápido como puedas, -murmuró Hazel.

Ella no podía evitar la sensación de que la comadreja estaba ansiosa por ver su falta.

-Esto, uh, el control de la niebla, -dijo Jasón.- ¿Has tenido suerte?

No, -admitió Hazel.

No le gustaba pensar en sus fracasos… la gaviota que no podía convertirse en un bate de béisbol a un dragón, el entrenador de Hedge obstinadamente se negaba a convertirse en un perro caliente. Ella no podía hacerse creer que fuera posible.

-Lo conseguirás, -dijo Jasón.

Su tono la sorprendió. No fue un comentario desechable sólo para ser amable. Sonaba realmente convencido. Siguió subiendo, pero se imaginó que la miraba con esos ojos azules penetrantes, su mandíbula apretada con confianza.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? -Preguntó.

-Sólo lo estoy. Tengo un buen instinto para lo que la gente puede hacer… semidioses, de todos modos. Hécate no te habría elegido si ella no creyera que tenías el poder.

Tal vez debería haber hecho sentir a Hazel mejor. No lo hizo.

Tenía un buen instinto para las personas también. Entendió lo que motivaba a la mayoría de sus amigos… incluso su hermano, Nico, que no era fácil de leer.

¿Pero Jasón? Ella no tenía ni idea. Todo el mundo dijo que era un líder natural. Ella lo creyó. Allí estaba él, haciéndola sentir como un miembro valioso del equipo, diciéndole que ella era capaz de cualquier cosa. ¿Pero lo que era Jasón capaz de?

No podía hablar con nadie acerca de sus dudas. Frank estaba intimidado del hombre. Piper, por supuesto, estaba locamente enamorada de él. Leo era su mejor amigo. Incluso Nico parecía seguir su ejemplo sin dudar.

Pero Hazel no podía olvidar que Jasón había sido el primer movimiento de Hera en la guerra contra los gigantes. La reina del Olimpo había dejado caer a Jasón en el Campamento Mestizo, que había empezado toda esta cadena de eventos para detener Gea. ¿Por Jasón primero? Algo le dijo Hazel era la pieza clave. Jasón sería la última jugada, también.

«Por la tormenta o el fuego el mundo caerá». Eso es lo que dice la profecía. Por mucho que Hazel temía al fuego, temía más a las tormentas. Jasón Grace podía causar unas bonitas y enormes tormentas.

Miro hacia arriba y vio el borde del acantilado a pocas yardas por encima de ella.

Ella llego a la cima, sin aliento y sudando. Un largo valle inclinado marchaba hacia el interior, salpicado de olivos raquíticos y rocas calizas. No había señales de civilización.

Las piernas de Hazel temblaban por la subida. Gale parecía ansiosa por explorar. La comadreja ladró y se tiró un pedo y correteaba en los arbustos cercanos. Mucho más abajo, el Argo II parecía un barco de juguete en el canal. Hazel no entendía cómo alguien podía disparar una flecha con precisión desde esa altura, lo que representa el viento y el reflejo del sol en el agua. En la boca de la entrada, la forma masiva del caparazón de la tortuga brillaba como una moneda pulida.

Jasón se unió a ella en la parte superior, buscando nada peor que la subida.

Él empezó a decir:- ¿Dónde…?

-Aquí, -dijo una voz.

Hazel se estremeció. A sólo diez pies de distancia, un hombre había aparecido, el arco y el carcaj al hombro y dos antiguas pistolas de duelo de chispa en sus manos. Llevaba botas altas de cuero, pantalones de cuero y una camisa de estilo pirata. Tenía el pelo negro y rizado que parecía ser de un niño y sus ojos verdes brillantes eran bastante agradables, pero un pañuelo rojo cubría la mitad inferior de su cara.

-¡Bienvenido! -Exclamó el bandido, apuntando sus armas contra ellos.- ¡La bolsa o la vida!

Hazel estaba segura de que él no había estado allí hace un segundo. Él simplemente había materializado, como si hubiera salió de detrás de una cortina invisible.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó Hazel.

El bandido se echó a reír.- ¡Escirón, por supuesto!

-Chiron, -preguntó Jasón.- ¿Al igual que el centauro?

El bandido rodó los ojos.- Sky-ron, mi amiga. ¡Hijo de Poseidón! ¡Ladrón extraordinario! ¡Chico impresionante Allaround! Pero eso no es importante. ¡No estoy viendo nada de valor! -Exclamó, como si se tratara de una excelente noticia.- ¿Supongo que eso significa que quieren morir?

-Espera, -dijo Hazel.- Tenemos objetos de valor. Pero si te los damos, ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de que nos dejas ir?

-Oh, ellos siempre preguntan eso, -dijo Escirón.- Les prometo, por el río Estigio, que tan pronto como ustedes entreguen lo que quiero, no voy a dispararles. Los voy a enviar de vuelta por ese precipicio.

Hazel le dio a Jasón una mirada cautelosa. Rio Estigio o no, la forma en que Escirón redactaba su promesa no la tranquilizo.

-¿Qué pasaría si peleamos contigo? -Pregunto Jasón.- No nos puedes atacar y mantener nuestro de rehén buque al mismo…

¡BANG! ¡BANG!

Sucedió tan rápido, que el cerebro de Hazel necesitaba un momento para ponerse al día.

Humo rizado desde el lado de la cabeza de Jasón. Justo por encima de la oreja izquierda, una ranura cortada por el pelo como una franja de carreras. Uno de los fusiles de chispa de Escirón seguía apuntándole a la cara. El otro fusil de chispa señalaba hacia abajo, por el lado del acantilado, como si el segundo tiro de Escirón había sido despedido al Argo II.

Hazel se atragantó por la descarga diferida.- ¿Qué has hecho?

-¡Oh, no te preocupes! -Rió Escirón.- Si se pudiera ver tan lejos (que no se puede) verías un agujero en la cubierta entre los zapatos del joven grande, el que tiene el arco.

-¡Frank!

Escirón se encogió de hombro.- Si tú lo dices. Eso fue solo una demostración. Me temo que podría haber sido mucho más grave.

Giro sus fusiles de chispa. El martillo restablecido y Hazel tenía la sensación que las armas mágicamente se habían recargado.

Escirón movió las cejas hacia Jasón.- ¡Entonces! Para responder a tu pregunta… sí, puedo atacar y mantener como rehén a su barco al mismo tiempo. Municiones de bronce celestial. Muy mortal para los semidioses. Ustedes dos morirían primero (BANG, BANG). Entonces podría tomarme mi tiempo atrapando tus amigos en esa nave. ¡El tiro al blanco es mucho más divertido con los objetivos vivos corriendo gritando!

Jasón tocó el nuevo surco que la bala le había arado por el pelo. Por una vez, no parecía muy seguro.

Los tobillos de Hazel tambalearon. Frank fue el mejor tirador que conocía con un arco, pero este bandido Escirón era inhumanamente bueno.

-¿Eres un hijo de Poseidón? -Logró decir.- Yo hubiera pensado en Apolo, la forma de trabajar.

Las líneas de expresión alrededor de los ojos se profundizaron.- ¡Vaya, gracias! Es sólo a partir de la práctica, sin embargo. La tortuga gigante (que es debido a mi origen). ¡No puedes ir por ahí domando tortugas gigantes sin ser un hijo de Poseidón! Podría abrumar a su nave con un maremoto, por supuesto, pero es un trabajo tremendamente difícil. No es tan divertido como emboscadas y disparando a la gente.

Hazel trató de ordenar sus pensamientos, ganar tiempo, pero era difícil dejar de mirar los cañones humeantes de los fusiles de chispa.- Uh… ¿para qué es la pañoleta?

-Así que nadie me reconoce, -dijo Escirón.

-Pero te presentaste, -dijo Jasón.- Eres Escirón.

Los ojos del bandido se agrandaron.- ¿Cómo lo hiciste…? Oh. Sí, supongo que sí.- Bajó una chispa y se rascó un lado de la cabeza con la otra.- Terriblemente descuidado de mí parte. Lo siento. Me temo que estoy un poco oxidado. Regresar de la muerte, y todo eso. Déjame intentarlo otra vez.

Apuntó sus pistolas.- ¡Parados y entréguense! ¡Yo soy un bandido anónimo, por lo que no necesitan conocer mi nombre!

"Un bandido anónimo". Algo hizo clic en la memoria de Hazel.- Teseo. Él te ha matado una vez.

Los hombros de Escirón se desplomaron.- Ahora, ¿por qué tienes que hablar de él? ¡Nos llevábamos tan bien!

Jasón frunció el ceño.- Hazel, ¿sabes la historia de este tipo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, aunque los detalles eran turbios.- Teseo lo encontró de camino a Atenas. Escirón mataba a sus víctimas, um…

"Algo sobre la tortuga". Hazel no podía recordar.

-¡Teseo era un tramposo! -Se quejó Escirón.- No quiero hablar de él. Ya estoy de vuelta de entre los muertos ahora. ¡Gea me prometió que me podía quedar en la línea de costa y robar a todos los semidioses que deseaba, y eso es lo que voy a hacer! Ahora… ¿dónde estábamos?

-Estabas a punto de dejarnos ir, -aventuró Hazel.

-Hmm… -dijo Escirón.- No, estoy bastante seguro de que no era eso. ¡Ah, claro! El dinero o la vida. ¿Dónde están sus objetos de valor? ¿No hay objetos de valor? Entonces voy a tener que…

-Espera, -dijo Hazel.- Tengo nuestros objetos de valor. Por lo menos, puedo conseguirlos.

Escirón apuntó con un fusil de chispa a la cabeza de Jasón.- ¡Bueno, entonces, querida, sáltale, o mi siguiente tiro cortará más que el pelo de tu amigo!

Hazel no necesitaba concentrarse. Estaba tan ansiosa, el suelo retumbaba debajo de ella e inmediatamente se produjo una cosecha abundante (metales preciosos surgiendo a la superficie, como si la tierra estuviera ansiosa por expulsarlos).

Ella se encontró rodeada por un alto montículo de tesoro (denarios romanos, dracmas de plata, joyas de oro antiguas, brillantes diamantes y topacios y rubíes) lo suficiente como para llenar varias bolsas de césped.

Escirón rió con deleite.- ¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso?

Hazel no respondió. Pensó en todas las monedas que habían aparecido en el cruce con Hécate. Aquí eran aún más… varios siglos de la riqueza oculta de cada imperio que jamás había reclamado esta tierra… Griegos, romanos, bizantinos, y tantos otros. Los imperios se habían ido, dejando sólo una la costa árida de Escirón el bandido.

Ese pensamiento la hizo sentir pequeña e impotente.

-Simplemente tome el tesoro, -dijo.- Nos vamos.

Escirón rió.- Oh, pero dije todos sus objetos de valor. Entiendo que ustedes están llevando algo muy especial en ese barco… ¿una cierta estatua de marfil y oro sobre, digamos, cuarenta pies de altura?

El sudor comenzó a secarse en el cuello de Hazel, enviando un escalofrío por su espalda.

Jasón dio un paso adelante. A pesar de la pistola apuntando a su cara, sus ojos eran tan duros como zafiros.- La estatua no es negociable.

-¡Tienes razón, no lo es! -Acordó Escirón.- ¡Tengo que tenerla!

-Gea le ha hablado de ella, -adivinó Hazel.- Ella pidió que la tomara.

Escirón se encogió de hombros.- Puede ser. Pero ella me dijo que podía tener para mí. ¡Es difícil pasar por alto la oferta! No tengo intención de morir de nuevo, mis amigos. ¡Tengo la intención de vivir una larga vida como un hombre muy rico!

-La estatua no le hará ningún bien, -dijo Hazel.- No si Gea destruye el mundo.

Los cañones de las pistolas de Escirón vacilaron.- ¿Perdón?

-Gea te está usando, -dijo Hazel.- Si toma esa estatua, no vamos a ser capaces de vencerla. Ella está pensando en borrar a todos los mortales y semidioses de la faz de la tierra, dejando que sus gigantes y monstruos se hagan cargo. Entonces, ¿dónde va a parar su oro, Escirón? Suponiendo Gea incluso te permite vivir.

Hazel le dio tiempo de asimilarlo… Supuso que Escirón no tendría ningún problema en creer en traiciones, siendo un bandido y todo.

Se quedó en silencio durante un conteo de diez.

Finalmente sus líneas de la sonrisa regresaron.

-¡Muy bien!, -Dijo.- Yo no soy irracional. Mantengan la estatua.

Jasón parpadeó.- ¿Podemos irnos?

-Sólo una cosa más, -dijo Escirón.- Yo siempre pido una muestra de respeto. Antes de que mis víctimas se vayan, insisto en que se laven los pies.

Hazel no estaba segura de haberlo oído bien. Entonces Escirón se quitó las botas de cuero, una tras otra. Sus pies desnudos eran las cosas más repugnantes que Hazel había visto en su vida (y ella había visto algunas cosas muy desagradables).

Estaban hinchados, arrugados, y blanco como masa como si hubieran estado en remojo en formol durante algunos siglos. Mechones de pelo castaño brotaban de cada dedo del deforme pie. Sus uñas puntiagudas eran de color verde y amarillo, como el caparazón de una tortuga.

Entonces el olor la golpeó. Hazel no sabía si el palacio de su padre en el Inframundo tenía una cafetería para zombis, pero si así fuera, esa cafetería olería a los pies de Escirón.

-¡Entonces! -Escirón movió los dedos de los pies repugnantes.- ¿Quién quiere el izquierdo, y que quiere el derecho?

El rostro de Jasón volvió casi tan blanco como los pies.- Tien…Tienes que estar bromeando.

-No, en absoluto, -dijo Escirón.- Lavarme los pies, y ya está. Te voy a enviar de vuelta por el acantilado. Les prometo sobre el río Estigio.

Él hizo esa promesa tan fácilmente, las campanas de alarma sonaron en la mente de Hazel. "Pies. Enviarlos de vuelta por el acantilado. Caparazón de tortuga".

La historia volvió a ella, todas las piezas encajaron en su lugar. Recordó como Escirón mataba a sus víctimas.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? -Hazel pregunto al bandido.

Los ojos de Escirón se estrecharon.- ¿Para qué?

-Bueno es una gran decisión, -dijo.- Pie izquierdo, pie derecho. Tenemos que discutirlo.

Se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo bajo la máscara.

-Por supuesto, -dijo.- Estoy muy generoso, tienen dos minutos.

Hazel salió de su montón de tesoros. Ella llevo a Jasón lo más lejos que se atrevió (unos cincuenta pies) más abajo del acantilado, que esperaba que estuviera fuera del alcance del oído.

-Escirón patea a sus víctimas por el precipicio,- susurro.

Jasón frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué?

-Cuando te arrodillas a lavarle los pies, -dijo Hazel.- Hay es cuando te mata. Cuando estas fuera de balance, mareado por el olor de sus pies, te arroja por el borde. Caes derecho a la boca de la tortuga gigante.

Jasón tomo un momento para digerir eso, por así decirlo. Miro por encima del acantilado, donde el caparazón gigante de la tortuga brillaba justo debajo del agua.

-Así que tenemos que luchar, -dijo Jasón.

-Escirón es demasiado rápido, -dijo Hazel.- Él va a matarnos a los dos.

-Entonces voy a estar listo para volar. Cuando él me eche por el borde. Voy a bajar hasta la mitad del acantilado. Luego, cuando te pegue la patada, yo te alcanzo.

Hazel negó con la cabeza.- Si él te patea con fuerza y lo suficientemente rápido, podrá estar demasiado aturdido para volar. E incluso si puedes, Escirón tiene los ojos de un tirador. Él va a verte caer. Si pasa, Va a limitarse a dispararte para sacarte del aire.

-Entones… -Jasón apretó la empuñadura de su espada.- ¿Espero que tengas otra idea?

A unos pies de distancia, Gale la comadreja salió de los matorrales. Ella rechino los dientes y miro a Hazel como si dijera: "¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás?"

Hazel calmó sus nervios, tratando de evitar extraer más oro de la tierra. Recordó el sueño que había tenido de la voz de su padre de Plutón: «Los muertos ven lo que creen que van a ver. Lo mismo ocurre con la vida. Ese es el secreto».

Ella entendió lo que tenía que hacer. Odiaba la idea peor de lo que ella odiaba a la comadreja pedos, peor de lo que odiaba a los pies de Escirón.

-Por desgracia, si, -dijo Hazel.- Tenemos que dejar a Escirón ganar.

-¿Qué? -Exigió Jasón.

Hazel le contó el plan.


	28. Chapter 28

**_TODO LO QUE AQUI SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COMO SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FAVOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE_**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

**ENTRE MAS COMENTEN MAS RÁPIDO SUBO EL RESTO**

CAPITULO XVIII

FRANK

A Frank le hubiera gustado Venecia si no hubiera sido verano y la temporada turística, y si la ciudad no estuviera invadida por grandes criaturas peludas. Entre las hileras de casas antiguas y los canales, las aceras estaban ya demasiado estrecha para la multitud, empujándose unos a otros y parando para tomar fotos. Los monstruos empeorar las cosas. Se mezclan un poco con la cabeza hacia abajo, chocando con los mortales y olfateando el pavimento.

Uno parecía encontrar algo que le gusta a la orilla de un canal. Mordisqueó y lamió una grieta entre las piedras hasta que desprendió una especie de raíz verdosa. El monstruo aspiro feliz y anduvo arrastrando los pies.

-Bueno, son herbívoros, -dijo Frank.- Es una buena noticia.

Hazel deslizó su mano en la suya.- A menos que complementan su dieta con los semidioses. Esperemos que no.

Frank estaba tan contento de estar sosteniendo su mano, las multitudes y el calor y los monstruos de repente no parecían tan malos. Se sintió necesario (útil).

No es que Hazel necesita su protección. Alguien que la hubiera visto cabalgar en Arión con su espada desenvainada sabría que podía cuidar de sí misma. Sin embargo, A Frank le gusta estar al lado de ella, imaginando que era su guardaespaldas. Si alguno de estos monstruos trataran de hacerle daño, Frank con mucho gusto se convertiría en un rinoceronte y los empuja hacia el canal.

¿Podría hacer un rinoceronte? Frank nunca lo había intentado antes.

Nico se detuvo.- Hay.

Se habían girado hacia una calle más pequeña, dejando el canal detrás. Delante de ellos había una pequeña plaza llena de edificios de cinco pisos. La zona estaba extrañamente desierta (como si los mortales pudieran sentir que no era seguro). En el centro del patio de adoquines, una docena de vacas-lanudas estaban husmeando alrededor de la base de musgo de un viejo pozo de piedra.

-Una gran cantidad de vacas en un solo lugar, -dijo Frank.

-Sí, pero mira, -dijo Nico.- Pasado ese arco.

Los ojos de Nico debían haber sido mejor que los suyos. Frank miró. En el otro extremo de la plaza, un arco de piedra tallada con leones llevaba hacia una calle estrecha. Justo después de pasar el arco, una de las casas de la ciudad fue pintada de negro (el único edificio negro Frank había visto hasta ahora en Venecia).

-La Casa Nera, -supuso.

El agarre de Hazel se apretó.- No me gusta esta plaza. Se siente… fría.

Frank no estaba seguro de lo que quería decir. Él todavía estaba sudando como un loco.

Pero Nico asintió. Estudió las ventanas de la casa señorial, la mayoría de las cuales estaban cubiertas con persianas de madera.- Tienes razón, Hazel. Este barrio está lleno de lemures.

-¿Lemures? -Frank preguntó nerviosamente-. ¿Supongo que no te refieres a los pequeños peludos de Madagascar?

-Fantasmas enojados, -dijo Nico.- Los Lemures se remontan a la época romana. Cuelgan en torno a una gran cantidad de ciudades de Italia, pero nunca he sentido tanta gente en un solo lugar. Mi madre me dijo… -Vaciló.- Ella me contaba historias sobre los fantasmas de Venecia.

Nuevamente Frank se preguntó sobre el pasado de Nico, pero tenía miedo de preguntar. Él llamó la atención de Hazel.

«Adelante», parecía estar diciendo. «Nico necesita práctica hablando con la gente».

Los sonidos de rifles de asalto y las bombas atómicas se hicieron más fuertes en la cabeza de Frank. Marte y Ares estaban teniendo una competencia para ver quien cantaba más fuerte con "Dixie" y "El Himno de Batalla de la República". Frank hizo todo lo posible para empujar eso a un lado.

-Nico, tu madre era italiana, -se supuso.- ¿Ella era de Venecia?

Nico asintió a regañadientes.- Conoció a Hades aquí, allá por la década de 1930. La Segunda Guerra Mundial se acercaba, ella huyó a los . con mi hermana y yo. Quiero decir… Bianca, mi otra hermana. No recuerdo mucho de Italia, pero todavía puedo hablar el idioma.

Frank trató de pensar en una respuesta. "Oh, eso es bueno" no parecía correcto.

Estaba paseando no con uno, sino con dos semidioses que habían sido sacados de su tiempo. Ambos eran, técnicamente, unos setenta años mayores que él.

-Debe haber sido difícil para su madre, -dijo Frank.- Creo que vamos a hacer algo por alguien que amamos.

Hazel le apretó la mano con admiración. Nico se quedó mirando los adoquines.- Sí, -dijo con amargura.- Creo que lo haremos.

Frank no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pensando Nico. Él tenía un tiempo difícil imaginando a Nico di Angelo actuando por amor a nadie, excepto tal vez Hazel. Pero Frank decidió que había llegado tan lejos como pudo con las preguntas personales.

-Entonces, los lémures… -Tragó saliva.- ¿Cómo podemos evitarlos?

-Ya estoy en ello, -dijo Nico.- Estoy enviando el mensaje de que deben permanecer lejos y nos ignoren. Esperemos que eso sea suficiente. De lo contrario… las cosas podrían ponerse problemáticas.

Hazel frunció los labios.- Vamos a seguir adelante, -sugirió.

A mitad de camino a través de la plaza, todo salió mal, pero no tenía nada que ver con los fantasmas.

Fueron bordeando el pozo en el medio de la plaza, tratando de dar a los monstruos vaca cierta distancia, cuando Hazel tropezó con un pedazo suelto de adoquines. Frank la atrapo. Seis o siete de las grandes bestias grises volvieron a mirarlos. Frank vislumbró un ojo verde brillante bajo la melena, y al instante fue golpeado con una ola de náuseas, lo que sentía cuando comía demasiado queso o helado…

Las criaturas hicieron sonidos profundos punzantes en la garganta, como sirenas enojadas.

-Bonitas vacas, -murmuró Frank. Él se puso entre sus amigos y los monstruos.- Chicos, estoy pensando que deberíamos irnos de aquí poco a poco.

-Soy tan torpe, -susurró Hazel.- Lo siento.

-No es tu culpa, -dijo Nico.- Mira a tus pies.

Frank miró hacia abajo y se quedó sin aliento.

En sus zapatos, los adoquines se movían… zarcillos espinosos estaban presionando hacia arriba por las grietas.

Nico dio un paso atrás. Las raíces serpenteaban en su dirección, tratando de seguirlo. Los tentáculos se hicieron más gruesos, exudando un vapor verde humeante que olía a col hervida.

-A estas raíces parece gustarles los semidioses, -señaló Frank.

La mano de Hazel se desvió hacia la empuñadura de la espada.- Y a las criaturas vaca les gustan las raíces.

Toda la manada estaba mirando a su dirección, haciendo gruñidos de sirenas y estampado sus pezuñas. Frank entendía el comportamiento animal lo suficientemente bien como para hacer llegar el mensaje: "Usted está de pie en nuestra comida. Eso los hace enemigos".

Frank trató de pensar. Había demasiados monstruos para luchar. Algo en sus ojos ocultos bajo las crines hirsutas… Frank se había enfermado con solo un vistazo. Tenía un mal presentimiento de que si esos monstruos hacían contacto visual directo, podría empeorar mucho sus náuseas.

-No los miren a los ojos, -advirtió Frank.- Voy a distraerlos. Ustedes dos vayan hacia delante lentamente hacia la casa negro.

Las criaturas se tensaron, listas para atacar.

-No importa, -dijo Frank.- ¡Corran!

Al final resultó que, Frank no podía convertirse en un rinoceronte, y perdió un tiempo valioso tratando.

Nico y Hazel corrieron hacia la calle lateral. Frank se puso delante de los monstruos, con la esperanza de mantener su atención en el. Él gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, imaginándose a sí mismo como un rinoceronte temible, pero con Ares y Marte gritando en su cabeza, no podía concentrarse. Permaneció siendo el viejo Frank.

Dos de los monstruos vaca-lanudos salieron de la manada para perseguir a Nico y Hazel.

-¡No! -Frank gritó tras ellos.- ¡Yo! ¡Soy el rinoceronte!

El resto de la manada rodeaba a Frank. Ellos gruñeron, gas verde esmeralda salía de sus fosas nasales. Frank dio un paso atrás para evitar las cosas, pero el hedor casi le derribó.

Muy bien, así que no un rinoceronte. Algo más. Frank sabía que tenía sólo unos segundos antes de que los monstruos los pisotearan o envenenaran, pero él no podía pensar. Él no pudo contener la imagen de un animal el tiempo suficiente para cambiar de forma.

Luego miró a uno de los balcones de la casa señorial y vio una talla de piedra, símbolo de Venecia

Al instante siguiente, Frank fue un león adulto. Rugió en desafío, entonces saltó desde la mitad de la manada monstruo y cayó ocho metros de distancia, en la parte superior del antiguo pozo de piedra.

Los monstruos gruñeron en respuesta. Tres de ellos saltaron a la vez, pero Frank estaba listo. Sus reflejos de león fueron construidos para la velocidad en combate.

Convirtió los a dos primeros monstruos en polvo con sus garras, y luego hundió sus colmillos en la garganta de un tercero y la arrojó a un lado.

Había siete a la izquierda, además de los dos perseguían a sus amigos. No eran grandes dificultades, pero Frank tenían que mantener a la mayor parte del rebaño se centrada en él. Rugió a los monstruos, y se alejó.

Eran más numerosos, sí. Pero Frank era un depredador tope de la cadena. Los monstruos manada sabían. También acababa de ver como envió a tres de sus amigos al Tártaro.

Presionó su ventaja y saltó al pozo, aun enseñando los colmillos. La manada se retractó. Si pudiera maniobrar alrededor de ellos, y a continuación, girar y correr detrás de sus amigos…

Lo estaba haciendo bien, hasta que tomó su primer paso hacia atrás, hacia el arco. Una de las vacas, o la más valiente o la más estúpida, tomó esto como una señal de debilidad. Ella cargo y atacó Frank en la cara con gas verde.

Redujo al monstruo a polvo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Se obligó a no respirar. De todos modos, podía sentir la piel quemar del hocico. Sus ojos ardían. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, medio ciego y mareado, apenas consciente de Nico gritando su nombre.

-¡Frank! ¡Frank!

Trató de concentrarse. Estaba de nuevo en su forma humana, con arcadas y tropezando. Su cara parecía que se estaba despegando. Frente a él, la nube verde de gas flotó entre él y la manada. Los monstruos vaca restantes lo miró con cautela, probablemente preguntándose si Frank tuviera más trucos bajo la manga.

Miró hacia atrás. Bajo el arco de piedra, Nico di Angelo estaba sosteniendo su espada negra de hierro estigio, gesticulando para que Frank se diera prisa. A los pies de Nico, dos charcos de oscuridad colorearon el pavimento (sin duda los restos de los monstruos vaca que les habían perseguido).

Y Hazel… estaba apoyado contra la pared detrás de su hermano. Ella no se movía.

Frank corrió hacia ellos, olvidándose de la manada monstruo. Él pasó junto a Nico y agarró los hombros de Hazel. Su cabeza cayó sobre su pecho.

-Le lanzaron una ráfaga de gas verde en la cara, -dijo Nico miserablemente.- Yo…yo no fui lo suficientemente rápido.

Frank no podía decir si estaba respirando. La rabia y la desesperación luchaban en su interior. Siempre había tenido miedo de Nico. Ahora quería lanzar de un puntapié al hijo de Hades en el canal más cercano. Tal vez eso no era justo, pero a Frank no le importaba. Tampoco los dioses de la guerra que gritaban en su cabeza.

-Tenemos que llevarla de vuelta a la nave, -dijo Frank.

La manada de vacas monstruo merodeaba con cautela más allá del arco. Ellos bramaban sus gritos sirena. De las calles cercanas, respondieron más monstruos. Los refuerzos pronto tendrían a los semidioses rodeados.

-Nunca llegaremos a pie, -dijo Nico.- Frank, conviértete en un águila gigante. No te preocupes por mí. ¡Llévala de vuelta al Argo II!

Con su rostro ardiendo y las voces gritando en su mente, Frank no estaba seguro de poder cambiar de forma, pero iba a tratar cuando una voz detrás de ellos dijo:- Tus amigos no pueden ayudarte. No conocen el remedio.

Frank se volvió. De pie en el umbral de la Casa Negra estaba un hombre joven en pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de mezclilla. Tenía el pelo negro y rizado y una sonrisa amable, aunque Frank dudaba que fuera amable. Probablemente ni siquiera era humano.

Por el momento, Frank no le importaba.

-¿Puede curarla?, -le preguntó.

-Por supuesto, -dijo el hombre.- Pero es mejor darse prisa, adentro. Creo que te has enfadado a cada katobleps en Venecia.


	29. Chapter 29

**_TODO LO QUE AQUI SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COMO SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FAVOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE_**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

**ENTRE MAS COMENTEN MAS RÁPIDO SUBO EL RESTO**

CAPITULO XXIX

PERCY

Percy se sintió aliviado cuando las abuelas demonio cerraron filas para la matanza.

Claro, estaba aterrorizado. No le gustaban las probabilidades de tres contra varias docenas. Pero al menos entendía la lucha. Vagando en la oscuridad, esperando a ser atacados… eso había estado volviéndolo loco.

Además, él y Annabeth había luchado juntos muchas veces. Y ahora tenían un titán de su lado.

-Retrocedan. -Percy clavó Contracorriente en la vieja arrugada más cercana, pero ella sólo se burló.

«Somos las arai», dijo esa extraña voz-eco, como si todo el bosque estuviera hablando. «No se nos puede destruir».

Annabeth se apretó contra su hombro.- No las toquen, -advirtió.- Son los espíritus de las maldiciones.

-A Bob no le gustan las maldiciones, -decidió Bob. El gatito-esqueleto Pequeño Bob desapareció dentro de su mono. Gato inteligente.

El Titán barrió con la escoba en un amplio arco, obligando a los espíritus a retroceder, pero volvieron a avanzar como la marea.

«Servimos al amargo y al derrotado», dijo el arai. «Servimos a los muertos los que oraron por venganza con su último aliento. Tenemos muchas maldiciones para compartir con ustedes».

El aguardiente en el estómago de Percy empezó a arrastrarse hasta la garganta. Hubiera querido que el Tártaro tuviera mejores opciones de bebidas, o tal vez un árbol que dispensara frutas antiácido.

-Aprecio la oferta, -dijo.- Pero mi mamá me dijo que no aceptará las maldiciones de los extraños.

El demonio más cercano se abalanzó. Sus garras extendidas como navajas óseas. Percy la cortó en dos, pero en cuanto se evaporo, los lados de su pecho se encendieron con el dolor. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, apretando la mano en su caja torácica. Sus dedos salieron húmedos y rojos.

-¡Percy, estás sangrando! -Gritó Annabeth, que era algo obvio para él en ese momento.- ¡Oh, dioses, en ambos lados!

Era cierto. El dobladillo izquierdo y derecho de la camisa hecha jirones estaban pegajosos de sangre, como si una lanza una lanza lo hubiere recorrido.

O una flecha…

Las náuseas casi lo derribaron. «La venganza. Una maldición de los muertos».

Revivió de nuevo un encuentro en Texas hace dos años… una pelea con un ranchero monstruoso que sólo podía ser asesinado si cada uno de sus tres cuerpos fuera cortado a través de forma simultánea

-Gerión, -dijo Percy.- Así es como yo lo maté…

Los espíritus enseñaron sus colmillos. Más arai saltaron de los negros árboles, batiendo sus alas de cuero.

«Sí», agregaron. «Siente el dolor infligido a Gerión. Así que muchas maldiciones se han dirigido a ti, Percy Jackson. ¿Por cuál morirás? ¡Elije, o vamos robarte aparte!

De alguna manera se mantuvo en pie. La sangre dejó de salir, pero todavía sentía que tenía una caliente barra de metal de cortina pegada a través de sus costillas. Su brazo armado era pesado y débil.

-No entiendo, -murmuró.

La voz de Bob parecía hacer eco desde el final de un largo túnel:- Si matas a una, te da una maldición.

-Pero si nosotros no las matamos… -dijo Annabeth.

-Nos van a matar de todos modos, -supuso Percy.

«¡Elige!» la arai chillo. «¿Vas a ser aplastado como Kampe? ¿O desintegrado como el joven telkhines que sacrificaste bajo el Monte St. Helens? Tú has diseminado tanta muerte y sufrimiento Percy Jackson. ¡Vamos a pagarte!»

Las brujas aladas presionando en él, su amargo aliento, sus ojos ardiendo de odio. Parecían Furias, pero Percy decidió que estas cosas eran aún peor. Por lo menos las tres furias estaban bajo el control de Hades. Estas cosas eran salvajes, y ellas seguían multiplicándose.

Si realmente encarnaban las maldiciones de muerte de todos los enemigos que Percy siempre había destruido… entonces Percy estaba en serios problemas. Se había enfrentado a un montón de enemigos.

Uno de los demonios se abalanzo sobre Annabeth. Instintivamente, Ella esquivo. Le estrello la roca sobre la cabeza de la anciana y le rompió en polvo.

No era que Annabeth tuviera opción. Percy hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero al instante Annabeth dejo caer la roca y grito alarmada.

-¡No puedo ver! –Se tocó la cara, mirando a su alrededor desesperadamente. Sus ojos eran de color blanco puro. Percy corrió a su lado mientas las arai reían.

«Polifemo la maldijo cuando lo engaño con su invisibilidad en el Mar de los Monstruos. Te llamaste a ti misma Nadie. No podía verte. Ahora tu no veras a tus atacantes».

-Te tengo, -prometió Percy. Él puso su brazo alrededor de Annabeth, pero mientas las arai avanzaban, No sabía cómo podría proteger a ninguno de los dos.

Una docena de demonios saltaron de todas direcciones, pero Bob grito:- ¡BARRER!

Su escoba paso sobre la cabeza de Percy. Toda la línea ofensiva de arai cayó hacia atrás como si fueran bolos.

Más se alzaron hacia adelante. Bob golpeo a una en la cabeza y clavo a otra, dispersándolas en polvo. Las otras retrocedieron.

Percy contuvo la respiración, esperando que su amigo Titán fuera derribado con una terrible maldición, pero Bob parecía estar bien… un enorme guardaespaldas plateado manteniendo la muerte a raya con un utensilio de limpieza más terrible del mundo.

-Bob, ¿estás bien?", -Preguntó Percy.- ¿No hay maldiciones?

-No hay maldiciones para Bob -Bob estuvo de acuerdo.

El arai gruñó y dio vueltas, mirando la escoba. «El Titán ya está maldito. ¿Por qué debemos torturarlo aún más? Tú, Percy Jackson, ya ha destruido su memoria».

La punta de lanza de Bob cayó.

-Bob, no las escuches, -dijo Annabeth. ¡Ellas son el mal!

El tiempo se ralentizó. Percy se preguntó si el espíritu de Cronos estaba en algún lugar cercano, girando en la oscuridad, disfrutando de ese momento tanto que quería que durara para siempre. Percy sentía exactamente como lo había hecho a los doce años, luchando contra Ares en esa playa en Los Angeles, cuando la sombra del señor de los titanes había primero pasado por encima de él.

Bob se volvió. Su pelo blanco salvaje parecía un halo de explosión.- Mi memoria… ¿Fuiste tú?

«¡Maldícelo, Titán!» la arai instó, con los ojos rojos brillantes. «¡Añádelo a nuestros números!»

El corazón de Percy se apretó contra su espalda.- Bob, es una larga historia. Yo no quiero que seas mi enemigo. Traté de hacerte un amigo.

«Por el robo tu vida», dijo la arai. «¡Dejándolo en el palacio de Hades para fregar pisos!»

Annabeth agarró la mano de Percy.- ¿Hacia dónde? -Susurró.- ¿Si tenemos que correr?

Él entendió. Si Bob no los protegería, su única oportunidad era correr, pero que no había ninguna posibilidad en absoluto.

-Bob, escucha, -lo intentó de nuevo,- la arai quiere que te enojes. Se reproducen de los pensamientos amargos. No les dé lo que quieren. Somos tus amigos.

Incluso mientras lo decía, Percy se sentía como un mentiroso. Había dejado a Bob en el Inframundo, y no había vuelto a pensar en el desde entonces. ¿Qué los hace amigos? ¿El hecho de que Percy lo necesitaba ahora? Percy siempre odiaba que los dioses lo utilicen para sus diligencias. Ahora Percy trataba Bob de la misma manera.

«¿Le vez la cara?» la arai gruñó. «El chico ni siquiera puede convencerse a sí mismo. ¿Te visito, después de que robara tu memoria?»

-No, -murmuró Bob. Su labio inferior temblaba.- El otro lo hizo.

Los pensamientos de Percy se movieron lentamente.- ¿El otro?

-Nico.- Bob frunció el ceño, sus ojos llenos de dolor.- Nico me ha visitado. Me habló de Percy. Dijo Percy era bueno. Dijo que era un amigo. Es por eso que Bob ayudó.

-Pero… -La voz de Percy se desintegró como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado con una pala de bronce celestial. Nunca se había sentido tan bajo y deshonroso, tan indigno de tener un amigo.

Las arai atacaron, y esta vez Bob no las detuvo.


	30. Chapter 30

**_TODO LO QUE AQUI SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COMO SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FAVOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE_**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

**ENTRE MAS COMENTEN MAS RÁPIDO SUBO EL RESTO**

CAPITULO XXX

PERCY

-¡Izquierda! -Percy arrastró a Annabeth, cortando las arai para despejar el camino. Probablemente hizo caer una docena de maldiciones sobre sí mismo, pero él no las sentía de inmediato, por lo que siguió corriendo.

El dolor en el pecho se encendió con cada paso. Él tejió entre los árboles, llevando a Annabeth a toda velocidad a pesar de su ceguera.

Percy se dio cuenta de lo mucho que confiaba en él para llegar a salir de esta. No podía decepcionarla, pero ¿cómo iba a salvarla? Y si ella estaba permanentemente ciega… No. Él reprimió una oleada de pánico. Encontraría la manera de curarla después. Primero tenían que escapar.

Alas de cuero golpearon el aire por encima de ellos. Enojados silbidos y el chasqueo de garras le dijeron que los demonios estaban a sus espaldas. Mientras corrían pasando uno de los arboles negros, el acuchillo su espada en el tronco. Oyó como se derrumbó, seguido por el satisfactorio crujido de varias docenas de arai, ya que fueron destruidas, aplastadas.

Si un árbol cae en el bosque y aplasta a un demonio, ¿Hace que el árbol quede maldito?

Percy acuchillo otro tronco, y luego otro. Eso les compro unos segundos, pero no lo suficiente.

De repente, la obscuridad delante de ellos se hizo más gruesa. Percy se dio cuenta de lo que significaba justo a tiempo. Agarro a Annabeth justo antes de que los dos cayeran por el lado del acantilado.

-¿Qué? –Exclamo.- ¿Qué es?

-Acantilado, -dijo con voz entrecortada.- Un gran acantilado.

-¿Por dónde, entonces?

Percy no podía ver hasta el final del precipicio. Podrían ser diez pies o mil. No había forma de saber lo que estaba en la parte inferior. Podrían saltar y esperar lo mejor, pero dudaba que "lo mejor" sucediera en el Tártaro.

Entonces, dos opciones: derecha o izquierda, siguiendo el borde.

Estaba a punto de elegir al azar cuando un demonio alado descendía delante de él, se cernió sobre el vacío en sus alas de murciélago, fuera del alcance de su espada.

«¿Tuviste un buen paseo?» pregunto la voz colectiva, haciendo eco a su alrededor.

Percy se volvió. Las arai se mantenían fuera de peligro, Haciendo una media luna alrededor de ellos. Una agarro el brazo de Annabeth. Annabeth se lamentó con ira, le hizo un movimiento de judo al monstruo y cayó sobre su cuello, poniendo todo su peso corporal en un golpe de codo que había hecho sentirse orgulloso a un luchador profesional.

El demonio se disolvió, pero cuando Annabeth se puso de pies, miro asombrada y temerosa así como ciega.

-¿Percy? -grito, con pánico arrastrándose en su voz.

-Aquí estoy.

Trato de perle su mano en el hombro, pero ella no estaba donde él pensaba. Lo intento de nuevo, solo para descubrir que estaba varios pies más lejos. Era como tratar de agarrar algo en un tanque de agua, con la luz cambiando la distancia de la imagen.

-Percy -la voz de Annabeth se quebró.- ¿Por qué me dejaste?

-¡No lo hice! -se giró hacia las arai, con los brazos temblando de ira.- ¿Qué le hiciste?

«No hicimos nada» dijeron los demonios. «Tu amada ha desatado una maldición especial… un amargo pensamiento de alguien que abandonaste. Castigaste un alma inocente al dejarla en su soledad. Ahora su deseo más odioso se ha cumplido: Annabeth siente su desesperación. Ella también permanecerá sola y abandonada.

¿Percy? -Annabeth abrió los brazos, tratando de encontrarlo. Las arai retrocedieron, dejándola tropezar a ciegas entre sus filas.

-¿A quién he abandonado? -pregunto Percy.- Yo nunca…

De repente, su estómago se sentía como si se hubiera caído por el precipicio.

Las palabras resonaron en su mente: «Un alma inocente. Sola y abandonada». Se acordó de la isla, una cueva iluminada con cristales que brillaban intensamente suaves, una mesa de comedor en la playa atendida por sirvientes invisibles del aire.

-Ella no, -murmuro.- Ella nunca me maldeciría.

Los ojos de los demonios se difuminaban entre sí como sus voces. Los lados de Percy palpitaban. El dolor en su pecho era peor, como si alguien estuviera retorciendo lentamente una daga.

Annabeth vagaba entre los demonios, desesperadamente llamando su nombre. Percy deseaba correr hacia ella, pero sabía que las arai no lo permitirían. La única razón por la que no la habían matado aún era porque ellas estaban disfrutando de su miseria.

Percy apretó la mandíbula. No le importaba cuantas maldiciones sufriera. Tenía que conseguir que estas viejas brujas correosas se centraran en él y proteger a Annabeth mientras podía.

Grito con furia y ataco a todas.


	31. Chapter 31

**_TODO LO QUE AQUI SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COMO SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FAVOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE_**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

**ENTRE MAS COMENTEN MAS RÁPIDO SUBO EL RESTO**

CAPITULO XXXI

PERCY

Durante un emocionante minuto, Percy sintió que estaba ganando. Cortacorriente, entro por la arai como si estuvieran hechas de azúcar en polvo. Una entro en pánico y corrió de cara contra un árbol. Otra chillo y trato de volar lejos, pero Percy cortó sus alas y la envió en espiral hacia el abismo.

Cada vez que un demonio se desintegraba, Percy sintió una sensación pesada de miedo mientras otra maldijo caía sobre él. Algunas eran duras y dolorosas: una puñalada en el estómago, una sensación de ardor como si estuviera siendo azotado por un soplete. Algunas eran sutiles: un escalofrió en la sangre, un tic incontrolable en su ojo derecho.

En serio, ¿Quién te maldice con su último aliento y dice: "Espero que te de un tic en los ojos"?

Percy sabía que había matado a un montón de monstruos, pero nunca había pensado en ello desde el punto de vista de los monstruos. Ahora todo el dolor y la ira y la amargura se vertían sobre él, minando su fuerza.

Las arai seguían llegando. Por cada una que el corto, seis más aparecían.

El brazo de su espada se cansó. Le dolía el cuerpo, y su visión era borrosa. Trato de hacer su camino hasta Annabeth, pero estaba fuera de su alcance, gritando su nombre mientras vagaba entre los demonios.

Cuando Percy iba tambaleándose hacia ella, un demonio se abalanzo y le hundió sus colmillos en el muslo. Percy rugió. Corto al demonio en polvo, pero inmediatamente cayo de rodillas.

Su boca quemaba peor que cuando se hubo tragado el aguardiente del Flegetón. Se dobló, Temblando y vomitando, mientras una docena de serpientes ardientes parecían hacer su camino hacia el esófago.

«Haz elegido», dijo la voz de las arai, «La maldición de Phineas… una dolorosa muerte excelente».

Percy intento hablar. Su lengua se sentía como si estuviera siendo calentada. Recordó al viejo rey ciego que había perseguido a las harpías a través de Portland con una desmalezadora. Percy lo había retado a un concurso, y el perdedor había bebido un frasco mortal de sangre de Gorgona. Percy no recordó al viejo ciego mascullando una maldición final, sino como Phineas se disolvió y volvió al Inframundo, probablemente no hubiera querido que Percy tuviera una vida larga y feliz.

Entonces después de la victoria de Percy, Gea le había advertido: "no presiones a tu suerte. Cuando llegue el momento de tu muerte, te prometo que será mucho más dolorosa que la sangre de Gorgona".

Ahora estaba en el Tártaro, morir a causa de la sangre de Gorgona, más una docena de otras maldiciones agonizantes, mientras observaba a su novia tropezar alrededor, impotente y ciega y creyendo que la había abandonado. Agarro su espada. Sus manos empezaron a vaporar. Humo blanco salía de sus antebrazos.

«No voy a morir así», penso

No solo porque era dolorosa e insultante, sino porque Annabeth lo necesitaba. Una vez que estuviera muerto, los demonios centrarían su atención en ella. El no podía dejarla sola.

Las arai se agruparon en torno a él, riéndose y silbando.

«Su cabeza estallara primero», la voz especulo.

«No», la voz se respondió a si misma desde otra dirección. «Él se quemara todo a la vez».

Fueron esas sus apuestas sobre cómo iba a morir… que tipo de marca de quemadura dejaría en el suelo.

-Bob, -dijo con voz ronca.- Te necesito.

Una súplica desesperada. Apenas podía oírse a sí mismo. ¿Por qué Bob respondería a su llamada dos veces? El Titán sabía la verdad. Percy no era su amigo.

Alzo los ojos por última vez. Sus alrededores parecían parpadear. El cielo hirviente y la tierra con ampollas.

Percy se dio cuenta de que lo que vio del Tártaro era solo un visión suavizada de su verdadero horror (solo lo que su cerebro semidiós podía manejar). Lo peor de todo estaba velado, del mismo modo que la niebla velaba a los monstruos de la vista de los mortales. Ahora, mientras Percy moría, comenzó a ver la verdad.

El aire era el aliento del Tártaro. Todos estos monstruos no eran más que los glóbulos que circulaban a través de su cuerpo. Todo lo que Percy vio fue un sueño en la mente del dios obscuro del abismo. Esto debe haber sido lo forma en la que Nico había visto el Tártaro, y casi había destruido su cordura.

Nico… una de las muchas personas que Percy no había tratado bien. El y Annabeth solo habían llegado hasta allí a través del Tártaro porque Nico di Angelo se había comportado como un verdadero amigo de Bob.

«¿Ves el horror de la sepultura?» La arai dijo con dulzura. «Abandona, Percy Jackson. ¿No es la muerte mejor que soportar este lugar?»

-Lo siento, -murmuro Percy.

«¡Se disculpa!» La arai grito de alegría. «¡Se lamenta de su fracasada vida, sus crímenes contra los hijos del Tártaro!»

-No, -dijo Percy.- Lo siento Bob. Debí haber sido sincero contigo. Por favor… perdóname. Protege a Annabeth.

No esperaba que Bob lo escuchara ni le importaba, pero se sentía bien para limpiar su conciencia. No podía culpar a nadie por sus problemas. No a los dioses. No ha Bob. Ni siquiera podía culpar a Calipso, La chica que había dejado sola en esa isla. Tal vez ella se había vuelto amarga y maldijo a la novia de Percy de la desesperación. Aun así… Percy debería haber seguido con Calipso, asegurarse que los dioses la liberaran de su exilio en Ogygia como lo habían prometido. Él no la había tratado mucho mejor que a Bob. Ni siquiera había pensado en ella, aunque su planta lazo de luna todavía florecía en la jardinera de su madre.

Tomo todo su esfuerzo restante, pero él se puso en pie. Vapor se elevaba de su cuerpo entero. Sus piernas temblaban. Sus entrañas se agitaban como un volcán.

Al menos Percy podía ir a pelear. Levanto a Cortacorriente.

Pero antes de que pudiera golpear, todas las arai delante de él estallaron en polvo.


	32. Chapter 32

**_TODO LO QUE AQUI SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COMO SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FAVOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE_**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

**ENTRE MAS COMENTEN MAS RÁPIDO SUBO EL RESTO**

CAPITULO XXXII

PERCY

Bob seriamente sabía cómo usar una escoba.

Corto de un lado a otro, destruyendo a los demonios, una tras otra, mientras que el gatito Pequeño Bob estaba sentado en su hombro, arqueando la espalda y silbando.

En cuestión de segundos, las arai habían desaparecido. La mayoría habían sido vaporizadas. Las inteligentes habían volado hacia la obscuridad, gritando de horros.

Percy quiso agradecerle al Titán, pero su voz no iba a funcionar. Sus piernas se doblaron. Sus oídos zumbaban. A través de la luz roja de dolor, vio a Annabeth a pocos pies de distancia, caminando a ciegas hacia el borde del acantilado.

-¡Eh! -gruño Percy.

Bob siguió su mirada. Salto hacia Annabeth y la levanto. Ella grito y pateó, aporreando las tripas de Bob, pero a Bob no parecía importarle. La llevo a Percy y la poso suavemente.

El Titán le toco la frente.- owie.

Annabeth dejo de luchar. Sus ojos se aclararon.- ¿Dónde… que…?

Vio a Percy, y una serie de expresiones le cruzó la cara de alivio, alegría, sorpresa, horror.- ¿Qué pasa con él? -Exclamó.- ¿Qué pasó?

Ella acunó sus hombros y lloró en su cuero cabelludo.

Percy quería decirle que estaba bien, pero por supuesto que no. Ni siquiera podía sentir más su cuerpo. Su conciencia era como un pequeño globo de helio, vagamente ligada a la parte superior de la cabeza. No tenía un peso, sin fuerzas. Simplemente siguió creciendo, haciéndose más y más ligera. Sabía que pronto reventaría o la cuerda se rompería, y su vida podría flotar.

Annabeth le tomó su cara entre las manos. Ella lo besó y trató de limpiar el polvo y el sudor de los ojos.

Bob se cernía sobre ellos, plantó su escoba como una bandera. Su cara era ilegible, luminosamente blanca en la oscuridad.

-Un montón de maldiciones, -dijo Bob.- Percy ha hecho cosas malas a los monstruos.

-¿Puedes arreglarlo? -Annabeth declaró.- ¿Al igual que hiciste con mi ceguera? ¡Arregla a Percy!

Bob frunció el ceño. Cogió la etiqueta con su nombre de su uniforme como si fuera una costra.

Annabeth lo intentó de nuevo.- Bob…

-Japeto, -dijo Bob, su voz era un rumor grave.- Antes de Bob. Era Japeto.

El aire estaba completamente inmóvil. Percy se sentía impotente, apenas conectado con el mundo.

-Me gusta más Bob. -Voz de Annabeth estaba sorprendentemente tranquila.- ¿Cuál te gusta?

El Titán miró con sus ojos de plata pura.- No lo sé.

Se agachó a su lado y estudió Percy. La cara de Bob parecía demacrada y agobiada, como si de repente sintiera el peso de todos los siglos.

-Prometí, -murmuró.- Nico me pidió que le ayudara. No creo que Japeto o Bob le guste romper promesas.- Le tocó la frente de Percy.

-Owie, -murmuró el Titán.- Muy grande owie.

Percy se hundió de nuevo en su cuerpo. El zumbido en sus oídos se desvaneció. Su visión se aclaró. Todavía se sentía como si se hubiera tragado una freidora. Sus entrañas burbujear. Podía sentir que el veneno sólo se había ralentizado, no se eliminó.

Pero estaba vivo.

Trató de mirar a los ojos de Bob, para expresar su gratitud. Su cabeza cayó sobre su pecho.

-Bob no puede curar esto, -dijo Bob.- Demasiado veneno. Demasiadas maldiciones apiladas.

Annabeth abrazó los hombros de Percy. Quería decir: «Puedo sentir eso. Ow. Demasiado apretado».

-¿Qué podemos hacer, Bob? -Preguntó Annabeth.- ¿Hay agua en cualquier lugar? El agua lo puede curar.

-No hay agua, -dijo Bob.- El Tártaro es malo.

«Me di cuenta», Percy quería gritar.

Al menos el Titán se hacía llamar Bob. Incluso si él culpó a Percy por la toma de su memoria, tal vez ayudaría a Annabeth si Percy no lo lograba.

-No, -insistió Annabeth.- No, tiene que haber una manera. Algo para curarlo.

Bob puso su mano sobre el pecho de Percy. Un cosquilleo frío como el aceite de eucalipto se extendió por su esternón, pero tan pronto como Bob levantó la mano, el alivio se detuvo. Los pulmones de Percy se sentían tan calientes como la lava de nuevo.

-El Tártaro mata semidioses, -dijo Bob.- Cura monstruos, pero a los que no pertenecen. El Tártaro no sanará a Percy. El abismo odia su especie.

-No me importa, -dijo Annabeth.- Incluso en este caso, tiene que haber algún lugar donde pueda descansar, algún tipo de cura que pueda tomar. Tal vez de vuelta en el altar de Hermes, o…

A lo lejos, una voz profunda gritó… una voz que Percy reconocido, por desgracia.

-¡LO HUELO! -Rugió el gigante. -¡Ten cuidado, hijo de Poseidón! ¡VOY POR TI!

-Polibotes, -dijo Bob.- Odia a Poseído y sus hijos. Él está muy cerca ahora.

Annabeth lucho por poner a Percy en pie. Odiaba hacer su trabajo más duro, pero se sentía como un saco de bolas de billas. Incluso con Annabeth apoyando casi todo su peso, apenas podía estar en pie.

-Bob, continuo, con o sin ti, -dijo ella.- ¿Va a ayudar?

El gatito pequeño Bob maulló y comenzó a ronronear, frotándose contra la barbilla de Bob.

Bob miró a Percy, y Percy deseaba poder leer la expresión del Titán. ¿Estaba enojado, o simplemente reflexivo? ¿Estaba planeando la venganza, o simplemente estaba se sentía lastimado porque Percy había mentido acerca de ser su amigo?

-Hay un lugar, -Bob dijo al fin.- Hay un gigante que podría saber qué hacer.

Annabeth casi dejó caer Percy.- Un gigante. Uh, Bob, los gigantes son malos.

-Uno de ellos es bueno, -Bob insistió.- Confía en mí, y yo los llevare… a menos que Polibotes y los otros nos atrapen primero.


	33. Chapter 33

**_TODO LO QUE AQUI SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COMO SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FAVOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE_**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

**ENTRE MAS COMENTEN MAS RÁPIDO SUBO EL RESTO**

CAPITULO XXXIII

JASON

Jasón se cayó dormido en el trabajo. Lo que era malo, ya que estaba a mil pies en el aire.

Él debería haber sabido mejor. Era la mañana después de su encuentro con Escirón el bandido, y Jasón estaba de guardia, luchando con unos venti salvajes que amenazaban la nave. Cuando acuchillo al último, se olvidó de contener la respiración.

Un error estúpido. Cuando el espíritu del viento se desintegra, se crea un vacío. A menos que estés sosteniendo la respiración, el aire es succionado directamente de los pulmones. La presión en el oído interno cae tan rápido, que te deja fuera.

Eso es lo que pasó con Jasón.

Peor aún, él inmediatamente se sumergió en un sueño. En el fondo de su subconsciente, pensó: «¿En serio? ¿Ahora?»

«Tenía que despertar, o moriría», pero no fue capaz de aferrarse a ese pensamiento. En el sueño, se encontró en el techo de un edificio alto, el horizonte de la noche de Manhattan se extendió a su alrededor. Un viento frío azotó a través de sus ropas.

A pocas cuadras de distancia, las nubes se reunieron por encima del Edificio Empire State… la entrada al Monte Olimpo misma. Cayó un rayo. El aire era metálico con el olor de la lluvia inminente. La parte superior del rascacielos se iluminó como de costumbre, pero las luces parecían estar funcionando mal. Ellas parpadearon de morado a naranja como si los colores luchaban por el dominio.

En la azotea del edificio de Jasón estaban sus viejos compañeros de campamento Júpiter: una serie de semidioses en armadura de combate, sus armas imperiales de oro y escudos brillaban en la oscuridad. Vio Dakota y Nathan, Leila y Marcus. Octavian se hizo a un lado, delgado y pálido, con los ojos enrojecidos por el insomnio o la ira, una cadena de sacrificio de animales de peluche alrededor de su cintura. Su túnica blanca de augur estaba cubierta sobre una camiseta púrpura y pantalones militares.

En el centro de la línea estaba Reyna, sus perros de metal Aurum y Argentum a su lado. Al verla, Jasón sintió una increíble punzada de culpabilidad. Él dejo que creyera que tenían un futuro juntos. Nunca había estado enamorado de ella, y él no la había ilusionado, exactamente… pero tampoco lo había detenido.

Él había desaparecido, dejando que corriera el campamento por su cuenta. (Bueno, eso no había sido exactamente la idea de Jasón, pero aun así…) Luego había regresado al campamento Júpiter con su nueva novia Piper y un montón de amigos griegos en un buque de guerra. Habían disparó sobre el Foro y huyeron, dejando a Reyna con una guerra en sus manos.

En su sueño se veía cansada. Otros no lo podían notar, pero él había trabajado con ella lo suficiente como para reconocer el cansancio en sus ojos, la tensión en los hombros bajo las correas de su armadura. Su pelo oscuro estaba mojado, como si hubiera tomado una ducha apresurada.

Los romanos se quedaron mirando la puerta de acceso del techo como si estuvieran esperando a alguien.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, dos personas aparecieron. Uno de ellos era un fauno «no», pensó Jasón, un sátiro. Había aprendido la diferencia en el Campamento Mestizo, y el entrenador Hedge siempre lo corregía si él cometía ese error. Los faunos romanos solían pasar el rato y rogar y comer. Los sátiros eran más útiles, más comprometidos con los asuntos semidiós. Jasón no pensaba que había visto este sátiro en particular antes, pero estaba seguro de que el tipo era de la parte griega. Ningún fauno se vería tan decidido uniéndose a un grupo armado de romanos en el medio de la noche.

Llevaba una camiseta verde de "Conservación de la Naturaleza" con dibujos de ballenas en peligro de extinción y tigres y otras cosas. Nada cubría sus piernas peludas y pezuñas. Tenía una barba tupida, pelo castaño y rizado escondido en una gorra de estilo Rasta, y un conjunto de flautas de caña alrededor de su cuello. Sus manos jugueteó con el borde de su camisa, pero teniendo en cuenta la forma en que estudió a los romanos, observando sus posiciones y sus armas, Jasón dedujo que este sátiro había estado en combate antes.

A su lado había una chica pelirroja, Jasón la reconoció del Campamento Mestizo (su oráculo), Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Tenía el pelo largo rizado, una blusa blanca lisa, y los pantalones vaqueros cubiertos con diseños de tinta a mano. Ella sostenía un cepillo de plástico azul que golpeó nerviosamente contra su muslo como un talismán de buena suerte.

Jasón se acordó de ella en la fogata, recitando líneas de la profecía que envió a Jasón, Piper y Leo en su primera misión juntos. Era un adolescente mortal normal (no un semidiós), pero por razones que Jasón nunca entendió, el espíritu de Delfos la había elegido como su anfitrión.

La verdadera pregunta: ¿Qué estaba haciendo con los romanos?

Ella dio un paso hacia adelante, con los ojos fijos en Reyna.- Recibiste mi mensaje.

Octavian resopló.- Esa es la única razón por la que ha llegado hasta aquí con vida, Graecus. Espero que hayas venido a discutir los términos de rendición.

-Octavian… -Reyna advirtió.

-¡Al menos regístrenlos! -Protestó Octavian.

-No es necesario, -dijo Reyna, estudiando a Rachel Dare.- ¿Llevan armas?

Rachel se encogió de hombros.- Le pegué a Cronos en el ojo con este cepillo una vez. De lo contrario, no.

Los romanos no parecían saber qué hacer con eso. La mortal no sonaba como si estuviera bromeando.

-¿Y tu amigo? -Reyna hizo una seña al sátiro.- Pensé que ibas a venir sola.

-Este es Grover Underwood, -dijo Rachel.- Es el líder del consejo.

-¿Qué consejo? –Exigió Octavian.

-Los ancianos de pezuña, hombre. -Voz de Grover estaba alta y aflautada, como si estuviera aterrorizado, pero Jasón sospecha que el sátiro tenía más acero que él que demostró.- En serio, ¿Los romanos tiene la naturaleza y los árboles y esas cosas? Tengo algunas noticias que ustedes necesitan saber. Además, tengo una tarjeta de cargo de protector. Estoy aquí, ya sabes, para proteger a Rachel.

Reyna se veía como si estuviera tratando de no sonreír.- ¿Pero sin armas?

-Sólo las flautas. –La expresión de Grover se hizo melancólica.- Percy siempre decía mi versión de "Born to be Wild" debería contar como un arma peligrosa, pero no creo que sea tan mala.

Octavian se burló.- Otro amigo de Percy Jackson. Eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

Reyna levantó la mano para pedir silencio. Sus perros de oro y plata olfatearon el aire, pero se mantuvieron tranquilos y atentos a su lado.

-Hasta ahora, nuestros invitados dicen la verdad, -dijo Reyna.- Ten cuidado, Rachel y Grover, si ustedes comienzan a mentir, esta conversación no va a ir bien para ustedes. Digan lo que vinieron a decir.

Del bolsillo de los vaqueros, Rachel sacó un pedazo de papel como una servilleta.- Un mensaje. De Annabeth.

Jasón no estaba seguro de haber oído bien. Annabeth estaba en el Tártaro. Ella no podía enviar a alguien una nota en una servilleta.

«Tal vez he golpeado el agua y morí», dijo en su subconsciente. «Esta no es una visión real. Es una especie de alucinación después de la muerte».

Pero el sueño parecía muy real. Podía sentir el viento que barría a través del techo. Podía oler la tormenta. Relámpagos parpadeaban sobre el Edificio Empire State, haciendo flash en las armaduras de los romanos.

Reyna tomó la nota. Mientras lo leyó, sus cejas se alzaban. Su boca se abrió en shock. Por último, miró a Rachel.- ¿Es una broma?

-Me gustaría, -dijo Rachel.- Están realmente en el Tártaro.

-Pero, ¿cómo…?

-No lo sé, -dijo Rachel.- La nota apareció en el fuego sacrificial en nuestro pabellón de comedor. Esa es la letra de Annabeth. Ella te pregunta por su nombre.

Octavian agitó.- ¿Tártaro? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Reyna le entregó la carta.

Octavian murmuró mientras leía:- Roma, Aracne, ¡Athena…Athena Parthenos? -Él miró a su alrededor con indignación, como si estuviera esperando a alguien que contradijera lo que estaba leyendo.- ¡Un truco griego! ¡Los griegos son famosos por sus trucos!

Reyna tomó de nuevo la nota.- ¿Por qué hace esto por mí?

Rachel sonrió. - Debido a Annabeth es sabia. Ella cree que puedes hacer esto, Reyna Ávila Ramírez Arellano.

Jasón sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Nadie usa el nombre completo de Reyna. Ella odiaba decirle a nadie lo que era. La única vez que Jasón lo había dicho en voz alta, tratando de pronunciarlo correctamente, le había dado una mirada asesina. «Ese era el nombre de una niña en San Juan», le dijo. «Lo dejé atrás cuando salí de Puerto Rico».

Reyna frunció el ceño.- ¿Cómo lo hiciste…?

-Uh, -interrumpió Grover Underwood.- ¿Quieres decir que sus iniciales son RA-RA?

La mano de Reyna se desvió hacia su daga.

-Pero eso no es importante, -dijo el sátiro rápidamente.- Mira, no nos habríamos arriesgamos a venir aquí si no confiáramos en los instintos de Annabeth. Un líder romano devolviendo la estatua griega más importante para Campamento Mestizo… ella sabe que puede evitar una guerra.

-Esto no es un truco, -añadió Rachel.- No estamos mintiendo. Pregunte a tus perros.

Los galgos metálicos no reaccionaron. Reyna le acarició la cabeza a Aurum, pensativa.- La Athena Parthenos… así que la leyenda es cierta.

-¡Reyna! -Gritó Octavio.- ¡No puedes estar considerando seriamente esto! Aunque todavía exista la estatua, ves lo que están haciendo. Estamos a punto de atacarlos… destruir a los estúpidos griegos de una vez por todas… y se inventan esta estúpida misión de desviar tu atención. ¡Ellos quieren enviarte a tu muerte!

Los otros romanos murmuraron, mirando a sus visitantes. Jasón recordó cuan persuasivo Octavian podría ser, y que se estaba ganando a los oficiales a su lado.

Rachel Dare enfrentó al augur.- Octavian hijo de Apolo, debes tomar esto más en serio. Incluso los romanos respetaron al Oracle de Delfos de su padre.

-¡Ah!, -Dijo Octavian.- ¿Tú eres el Oráculo de Delfos? ¿Verdad? ¡Y yo soy el emperador Nerón!

-Por lo menos Nerón podía tocar música, -murmuró Grover.

Octavian cerró los puños.

De repente, el viento cambió. Se arremolinó alrededor de los romanos con un silbido, como un nido de serpientes. Rachel Dare brillaba en un aura verde, como si fuera golpeada por un foco de luz esmeralda suave. Entonces el viento se desvaneció y el aura se había ido.

La burla se derritió en el rostro de Octavian. Los romanos susurraban con inquietud.

-Es su decisión, -dijo Rachel, como si nada hubiera pasado.- No tengo ninguna profecía específica que ofrecer, pero puedo ver atisbos del futuro. Veo la Athena Parthenos en la colina Mestiza. La veo traerla. -Ella señaló a Reyna.- Además, Ella ha estado murmurando líneas de sus libros sibilinos…

-¿Qué? -Interrumpió Reyna.- Los libros sibilinos fueron destruidos hace siglos.

-¡Lo sabía! -Octavian dio un puñetazo en la palma de su mano.- Esa arpía que trajeron de la búsqueda… Ella. ¡Sabía que estaba escupiendo profecías! Ahora lo entiendo. Ella… de alguna manera memorizo una copia de los libros sibilinos.

Reyna sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-No lo sabemos, -admitió Rachel.- Pero, sí, ese parece ser el caso. Ella tiene una memoria perfecta. Ella ama los libros. En algún lugar, de alguna manera, Ella leyó su libro de profecías romana. Ahora ella es la única fuente de ellos.

-Sus amigos mintieron, -dijo Octavian.- Nos dijeron que la arpía estaba murmurando incoherencias. ¡Ellos la robaron!

Grover resopló indignado.- ¡Ella no es de su propiedad! Ella es una criatura libre. Además, ella quiere estar en el Campamento Mestizo. Ella está saliendo con uno de mis amigos, Tyson.

-El cíclope, -recordó Reyna.- Una arpía saliendo con un cíclope…

-Eso no es relevante, -dijo Octavio.- La arpía tiene valiosas profecías romanas. Si los griegos no la van a devolver, ¡debemos tomar un rehén, la Oráculo! ¡Guardias!

Dos centuriones avanzaron, sus lanzas niveladas. Grover llevo su flauta a los labios, toco una melodía rápida, y sus lanzas se convirtieron en árboles de Navidad. Los guardias las cayeron de sorpresa.

-¡Basta! -Gritó Reyna.

Ella no solía levantar la voz. Cuando lo hacía, todo el mundo escucha.

-Nos hemos desviado del punto, -dijo.- Rachel Dare, me estás diciendo que Annabeth está en el Tártaro, pero ella ha encontrado una manera de enviar el mensaje. Quiere que traiga esta estatua de las antiguas tierras a su campamento.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza.- Sólo un romano puede devolverla y recuperar la paz.

-¿Y por qué los romanos quisieran la paz? -pidió Reyna,- ¿después de que su barco ataco nuestra ciudad?

-Sabes por qué, -dijo Rachel.- Para evitar esta guerra. Para reconciliar las partes griegas y romanas de los dioses. Tenemos que trabajar juntos para derrotar a Gea.

Octavian se adelantó para hablar, pero Reyna le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-De acuerdo con Percy Jackson, -dijo Reyna,- la batalla con Gea se librará en las antiguas tierras. En Grecia.

-Ahí es de donde los gigantes son, -estuvo de acuerdo Rachel.- Cualquiera que sea la magia, el ritual que los gigantes están planeando para despertar a la Madre Tierra, tengo la sensación de que va a pasar en Grecia. Pero… bueno, nuestros problemas no se limitan a las antiguas tierras. Es por eso que traje Grover hablar contigo.

El sátiro se tiró de la barba de chivo.- Sí… ver, en los últimos meses, he estado hablando con sátiros y espíritus de la naturaleza en todo el continente. Todos ellos están diciendo lo mismo. Gea está despertando… Quiero decir, ella está justo en el borde de la conciencia. Ella susurra en las mentes de las náyades, tratando de convertirlas. Ella está causando terremotos, arrancando árboles de las dríadas. Sólo la semana pasada, ella apareció en forma humana en una docena de lugares diferentes, asustando a los cuernos de algunos de mis amigos. En Colorado, un puño de piedra gigante surgió de una montaña y golpeó algunos ponis juerguistas como moscas.

Reyna frunció el ceño.- ¿Ponis juerguistas?

-Es una larga historia, -dijo Rachel.- El punto es: Gea aumentará en todas partes. Ella ya se agitaba. No hay lugar que este a salvo de la batalla. Y sabemos que sus primeros objetivos van a ser los campamentos de semidioses. Ella quiere que nos destruyamos.

-Especulación, -dijo Octavian.- Una distracción. Los griegos temen nuestro ataque. Están tratando de confundirnos. ¡Es el caballo de Troya de nuevo!

Reyna hizo girar el anillo de plata que siempre llevaba, con la espada y los símbolos de la antorcha de su madre, Bellona.

-Marcus, -dijo,- trae a Escipión de los establos.

-¡Reyna, no! -Protestó Octavian.

Se enfrentó a los griegos.- Voy a hacer esto por Annabeth, por la esperanza de la paz entre nuestros campamentos, pero no crean que me he olvidado de los insultos al campamento

Júpiter. Su nave disparó contra nuestra ciudad. Ustedes declararon la guerra… no nosotros. Ahora, váyanse.

Grover estampó su casco.- Percy nunca…

-Grover, -dijo Raquel:- debemos irnos.

Su tono de voz, dijo: "Antes de que sea demasiado tarde".

Después de que se habían retirado por las escaleras, Octavian giró a Reyna.- ¿Estás loca?

-Soy pretor de la legión, -dijo Reyna.- Juzgo que esto redundará en el mejor interés de Roma.

-¿Para hacer que te maten? ¿Para romper nuestras leyes antiguas y viajar a las antiguas tierras? ¿Cómo vas incluso a encontrar su nave, en el supuesto a sobrevivir el viaje?

-Voy a encontrarlos, -dijo Reyna.- Si ellos están navegando por Grecia, conozco un lugar donde Jasón se detendría. Para hacer frente a los fantasmas en la Casa de Hades, necesitará un ejército. Sólo hay un lugar donde se puede encontrar ese tipo de ayuda.

En el sueño de Jasón, el edificio parecía inclinarse a sus pies. Recordó una conversación que había tenido con Reyna hace años, una promesa que habían hecho el uno al otro. Él sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

-Esto es una locura, -murmuró Octavian.- Ya estamos siendo atacados. ¡Debemos pasar a la ofensiva! Esos enanos peludos han estado robando los suministros, saboteando nuestros grupos de exploradores… sabes que los griegos los enviaron.

-Tal vez, -dijo Reyna.- Pero no lances un ataque sin mis órdenes. Continuar explorando el campo enemigo. Asegura tus posiciones. Reúne todos los aliados que puedas, y si atrapas a los enanos, tienes mi bendición para enviarlos de vuelta al Tártaro. Pero no ataques el Campamento Mestizo hasta que yo vuelva.

Octavian entrecerró los ojos.- Aunque te hayas ido, el augur es el oficial superior. Voy a estar a cargo.

-Lo sé. –Reyna no parecía feliz.- Pero tienes mis órdenes. Todos ustedes las escucharon. -Ella observo las caras de los centuriones, desafiándolos a que la interrogaran.

Ella salió corriendo, su manto purpura ondeaba y sus perros la siguieron.

Una vez que ella se fue, Octavian se dirigió a los centuriones.- Reunir a todos los oficiales de alto rango. Quiero una reunión tan pronto como Reyna se haya ido en su tonta búsqueda. Habrá algunos cambios en los planes de la legión.

Uno de los centuriones abrió la boca para responder, pero por alguna razón él habló con la voz de Piper:- ¡DESPIERTA!

Los ojos de Jasón se abrieron, y él vio la superficie del océano dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia él.


	34. Chapter 34

**_TODO LO QUE AQUI SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COMO SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FAVOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE_**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

**ENTRE MAS COMENTEN MAS RÁPIDO SUBO EL RESTO**

CAPITULO XXXIV

JASON

Jasón sobrevivido, a duras penas.

Más tarde, sus amigos le explicaron que no lo habían visto caer desde el cielo hasta el último segundo. No hubo tiempo para que Frank se convierta en un águila y lo atrapara, no hay tiempo para formular un plan de rescate.

Sólo el pensamiento y el charmspeak rápido de Piper le habían salvado la vida. Ella había gritado "¡DESPIERTA!" con tanta fuerza que Jasón se sentía como si lo hubieran golpeado con paletas de desfibrilador. Con una milésima de segundo de sobra, había convocado a los vientos y evitado convertirse en una mancha flotante de grasa semidiós en la superficie del mar Adriático.

De vuelta a bordo, Hizo a un lado a Leo y sugirió un cambio de rumbo. Afortunadamente, Leo confiaba en él lo suficiente para no preguntar por qué.

-Extraño lugar de vacaciones. -Leo sonrió.- Pero, bueno, ¡tú eres el jefe!

Ahora, sentado con sus amigos en el comedor, Jasón se sentía tan despierto, dudaba que pudiera dormir durante una semana. Sus manos estaban nerviosas. No podía dejar de tocar sus pies. Supuso que era cómo Leo se sentía todo el tiempo, excepto que Leo tenía sentido del humor.

Después de lo que Jasón había visto en su sueño, él no tenía muchas de bromear.

Mientras comían el almuerzo, Jasón informo sobre su visión en mitad del aire. Sus amigos estuvieron en silencio el tiempo suficiente para que el entrenador Hedge terminara su sándwich de mantequilla de maní y plátano, junto con el plato de cerámica.

El barco crujió mientras navegaban por el mar Adriático, sus restantes remos aún están aún fuera de alineación por el ataque de la tortuga gigante. De vez en cuando Festus el Mascarón de proa crujía y chirriaba a través de los altavoces, informando del estado del piloto automático en el extraño lenguaje máquina que solo Leo podía entender.

-Una nota de Annabeth. -Piper sacudió la cabeza con asombro.- No veo cómo eso es posible, pero si es…

-Ella está viva, -dijo Leo.- Gracias a los dioses y pasen la salsa caliente.

Frank frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué significa eso?

Leo se limpió las migajas de chips de la cara.- Esto significa pasen la salsa caliente, Zhang. Todavía tengo hambre.

Frank deslizó un frasco de salsa.- No puedo creer que Reyna tratará de encontrarnos. Es un tabú, yendo a las antiguas tierras. Ella va a ser despojada de su pretor.

-Si ella vive, -dijo Hazel.- Fue bastante difícil para nosotros llegar hasta aquí con siete semidioses y un buque de guerra.

-Y a mí. -Eructó el entrenador Hedge.- No hay que olvidar, magdalena, tienes la ventaja sátiro.

Jasón tuvo que sonreír. El entrenador Hedge podría ser bastante ridículo, pero Jasón se alegró de que hubiera ido. Pensó en el sátiro que había visto en su sueño… Grover Underwood.

No podía imaginar un sátiro más diferente del entrenador Hedge, pero ambos parecían valientes a su manera.

Hizo que Jasón se pregunto acerca de los faunos del campamento Júpiter… si pueden ser así si los semidioses romanos esperan más de ellos. Otra cosa que añadir a su lista…

"Su lista". No se había dado cuenta de que él tenía una hasta ese momento, pero desde que abandono el Campamento Mestizo, había estado pensando en maneras de hacer el campamento Júpiter más… griego.

Se había criado en el Campamento Júpiter. Lo había hecho bien allí. Pero él siempre había sido un poco menos convencional. Él se irritaba bajo las reglas.

Se había unido a la Quinta Cohorte porque todo el mundo le dijo que no lo hiciera. Le advirtieron que era el peor equipo. Entonces él había pensado, «bien, voy a hacerlo el mejor».

Una vez que se convirtió en pretor, hizo una campaña para cambiar el nombre de la legión a la Primera Legión en lugar de la Duodécima Legión, para simbolizar un nuevo comienzo para Roma. La idea casi había provocado un motín. Nueva Roma se trataba de la tradición y la herencia; las reglas no pueden cambiar fácilmente. Jasón había aprendido a vivir con ello y hasta llegó a la cima.

Pero ahora que había visto a los dos campamentos, no podía evitar la sensación de que el Campamento Mestizo podría haberle enseñado más acerca de sí mismo. Si sobrevivía la guerra con Gea y volvía al campamento Júpiter como pretor, ¿podría cambiar las cosas para mejor?

Ese era su deber.

Entonces ¿Por qué la idea lo llenaba de miedo? Se sentía culpable de dejar a Reyna gobernar sin él, pero aun así… una parte de él quería regresar al Campamento Mestizo con Piper y Leo. Adivinó que hizo de él un terrible líder.

-¿Jasón?, -pregunto Leo.- Argo II a Jasón. Venga.

Se dio cuenta que sus amigos lo miraban expectantes. Ellos necesitaban tranquilidad. Independientemente de lo que hiciera al volver a Nueva Roma después de la guerra, Jasón tenía que intervenir ahora y actuar como un pretor.

-Sí, lo siento. -Tocó la ranura que Escirón el bandido había cortado en su cabello.- Cruzar el Atlántico es un viaje duro, sin duda. Pero nunca apostaría en contra de Reyna. Si alguien puede hacerlo, es ella.

Piper rodeó su cuchara a través de su sopa. Jasón aún estaba un poco nervioso acerca de si sentía celos de Reyna, pero cuando levantó la vista, ella le dio una sonrisa seca que parecía más burlona que insegura.

-Bueno, me encantaría ver a Reyna de nuevo, -dijo ella.- Pero, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a encontrarnos?

Frank levantó la mano.- ¿No puedes enviarle un mensaje Iris?

No están funcionando muy bien, -el entrenador Hedge intervino,- recepción horrible. Todas las noches, te lo juro, podría patear a esa diosa del arcoíris…

Él vaciló. Su rostro se puso rojo brillante.

-¿Entrenador? -Leo sonrió.- ¿A quién ha estado llamando todas la noche, vieja cabra?

-¡A nadie! -Espetó Hedge.- ¡Nada! Sólo quise decir…

-Lo que quiere decir que ya hemos tratado, -Hazel intervino, y el entrenador le dio una mirada de agradecimiento.- Alguna magia está interfiriendo… tal Gea. Contactar con los romanos, es aún más difícil. Creo que están protegiéndose a sí mismos.

Jasón miró de Hazel al entrenador, preguntándose qué estaba pasando con el sátiro, y como Hazel lo sabía. Ahora que Jasón pensaba en ello, el entrenador no había mencionado su novia ninfa-nube Mellie en mucho tiempo…

Frank tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa.- ¿Supongo que Reyna no tiene un teléfono celular…? Nah. No importa. Probablemente tendría mala recepción en un Pegaso volando sobre el Atlántico.

Jasón pensó en el viaje del Argo II a través del océano, las decenas de encuentros que casi los habían matado. Pensando en Reyna haciendo ese viaje sola… él no podía decidir si era aterrador o impresionante.

-Ella nos encontrará, -dijo.- Ella dijo algo en el sueño… ella está esperando que vaya a un determinado lugar de camino a la casa de Hades. Me…Me había olvidado de eso, en realidad, pero ella tiene razón. Es un lugar que tengo que visitar.

Piper se inclinó hacia él, su trenza caramelo cayendo sobre su hombro. Sus ojos multicolores hicieron difícil para él pensar con claridad.

-¿Y dónde está este lugar? -Preguntó.

-A… uh, un pueblo llamado Split.

-Split. -Olía muy bien… como la flor de madreselva.

-Um, sí. -Jasón se preguntó si Piper estaba haciendo una especie de magia de Afrodita en él… como tal vez cada vez que se menciona el nombre de Reyna, ella lo confundía tanto que no podía pensar en otra cosa que en Piper. Supuso que no era el peor tipo de venganza.- De hecho, deberíamos estar acercándonos. ¿Leo?

Leo apretó el botón del intercomunicador.- ¿Cómo va todo por ahí, amigo?

Festus el mascarón de proa crujió y echo vapor.

-Él dice que tal vez diez minutos del puerto,- informó Leo.- Aunque todavía no entiendo por qué quieres ir a Croacia, sobre todo a un pueblo llamado Split. Es decir, nombrar a su ciudad Split, tienes que figura que es una advertencia, ya sabes, Split. ¡Algo así como nombrar a su ciudad Lárguense!

-Espera, -dijo Hazel.- ¿Por qué vamos a Croacia?

Jasón se dio cuenta de que los demás se mostraron reacios de mirarla a los ojos. Desde su truco con la niebla contra Escirón el bandido, incluso Jasón se sintió un poco nervioso alrededor de ella. Sabía que no era justo para Hazel. Ya era bastante difícil ser un hija de Plutón, pero había sacado un poco de magia seria sobre ese acantilado. Y después, de acuerdo con Hazel, el propio Plutón se le había aparecido. Eso era algo que los romanos típicamente llamaban un mal presagio.

Leo empujó sus chips y salsa picante a un lado.- Bueno, técnicamente hemos estado en territorio croata durante los últimos días o así. Todo lo de costa que hemos estado pasando navegando es, pero supongo que de nuevo en la época romana se llamaba… ¿qué dices, Jasón? ¿Bodacious?

-Dalmacia, -dijo Nico, por lo que Jasón salto.

Santo Rómulo… Jasón deseó poder ponerle una campana alrededor del cuello a Nico di Angelo para recordarle que el tipo estaba allí. Nico tenía ese preocupante hábito de estar de pie en silencio en un rincón, fundido en las sombras.

Dio un paso adelante, con los ojos oscuros fijos en Jasón. Desde que lo habían rescatado de la jarra de bronce en Roma, Nico había dormido muy poco y comido mucho menos, como si aún subsistían en las semillas de la granada de emergencia del Inframundo. Le recordó a Jasón un poco demasiado a un carnívoro espíritu necrófago con el que una vez había luchado en San Bernardino.

-Croacia solía ser Dalmacia, -dijo Nico.- Una importante provincia romana. Quieres visitar el Palacio de Diocleciano, ¿no?

El entrenador Hedge logró otro eructo heroico.- ¿Palacio de quién? Y es Dalmacia, ¿dónde los perros dálmatas vienen? Esa película 101 Dálmatas… Todavía tengo pesadillas.

Frank se rascó la cabeza.- ¿Por qué tiene pesadillas sobre eso?

El entrenador Hedge parecía que estaba a punto de lanzar en un importante discurso sobre los males de los dibujos animados de dálmatas, pero Jasón decidió que no quería saberlo.

-Nico tiene razón, -dijo.- Tengo que ir al palacio de Diocleciano. Es el lugar donde Reyna irá primero, porque sabe que me gustaría ir allí.

Piper levantó una ceja.- ¿Y por qué Reyna pensaría eso? ¿Porque siempre ha tenido una loca fascinación con la cultura croata?

Jasón miró a su sándwich sin comer. Era difícil hablar sobre su vida antes de que Juno limpiara su memoria. Sus años en el campamento Júpiter parecían confeccionados, como una película en que había actuado varias décadas antes.

-Reyna y yo solíamos hablar de Diocleciano, -dijo.- Ambos tipo idolatrábamos al tipo como líder. Hablamos de que nos gustaría visitar el Palacio de Diocleciano. Por supuesto que sabíamos que era imposible. Nadie podía viajar a las tierras antiguas. Pero aun así, hicimos un pacto de que si alguna vez lo hacíamos, ahí es donde nos gustaría ir.

-Diocleciano -Leo consideró el nombre, luego sacudió la cabeza.- No tengo nada. ¿Por qué era tan importante?

Frank lo miró ofendido.- ¡Fue el último gran emperador pagano!

Leo rodó los ojos.- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que lo sepas, Zhang?

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Fue el último que adoraba a los dioses del Olimpo, antes de que Constantino llegara y adoptara el cristianismo.

Hazel asintió.- Recuerdo algo sobre eso. Las monjas de Santa Agnes nos enseñaron que Diocleciano fue un gran villano, justo junto con Nerón y Calígula.- Miró de reojo a Jasón.- ¿Por qué lo idolatran?

-Él no era un total villano, -dijo Jasón.- Sí, él persiguió a los cristianos, pero por lo demás era un buen gobernante. Se abrió camino de la nada al unirse a la legión. Sus padres eran antiguos esclavos… o al menos a su madre lo era. Los semidioses sabían que era un hijo de Júpiter… el último semidiós que gobernó Roma. También fue el primer emperador que alguna vez se retiró, como, pacíficamente, y renuncio a su poder. Él era de Dalmacia, así que se trasladó allí y construyó un palacio de retiro. La ciudad de Split creció alrededor…

Titubeó cuando miró a Leo, que estaba simulando tomar notas con un lápiz de aire

-¡Vamos, profesor Grace! -Dijo, con los ojos abiertos.- Quiero conseguir una A en la prueba.

-Cállate, Leo.

Piper sorbió otra cucharada de sopa.- ¿Por qué es el Palacio de Diocleciano tan especial?

Nico se inclinó y cogió una uva. Probablemente esa fue toda la dieta del tipo para el día.- Se dice de estar embrujado por el fantasma de Diocleciano.

-Quién era un hijo de Júpiter, como yo, -dijo Jasón.- Su tumba fue destruida hace siglos, pero Reyna y yo solíamos preguntarnos si podíamos encontrar el fantasma de Diocleciano y preguntar dónde estaba enterrado… bueno, según las leyendas, su cetro fue enterrado con él.

Nico le dirigió una delgada sonrisa espeluznante.- Ah… esa leyenda.

-¿Qué leyenda? -Preguntó Hazel.

Nico se volvió hacia su hermana.- Se supone que el cetro de Diocleciano podría convocar a los fantasmas de las legiones romanas, cualquiera de los que adoraban a los dioses antiguos.

Leo silbó.- Bien, ahora estoy interesado. Sería bueno tener un ejército botín patadas de zombis paganos de nuestro lado cuando entremos en la casa de Hades.

-No sé si he decirlo así, -Jasón murmuró,- pero sí.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, -advirtió Frank.- Ya es julio noveno. Tenemos que llegar a Epiro, cerrar las puertas de la muerte…

-Que son guardadas, -Hazel murmuró,- por un gigante lleno de humo y una bruja que quiere… -Ella vaciló.- Bueno, no estoy segura. Pero de acuerdo con Plutón, planea "reconstruir su dominio." Lo que significa, que es bastante malo si mi padre sentía que debía advertirme personalmente.

Frank gruñó.- Y si sobrevivimos a todo eso, todavía tenemos que encontrar donde los gigantes están despertando Gea y salir de allí antes del primero de agosto. Además, cuanto más tiempo Percy y Annabeth se encuentren en el Tártaro…

-Lo sé, -dijo Jasón.- No vamos a tardar mucho en Split. Pero buscare el cetro vale la pena intentarlo. Ya que estamos en el palacio, puedo dejar un mensaje para Reyna, haciéndole saber la ruta que estamos tomando para Epiro.

Nico asintió.- El cetro de Diocleciano podría hacer una gran diferencia. Necesitarás mi ayuda. -Jasón trató de no mostrar su malestar, pero su piel se erizó ante la idea de ir a ninguna parte con Nico di Angelo.

Percy había compartido algunas historias inquietantes sobre Nico. Sus lealtades no siempre eran claras. Pasó más tiempo con los muertos que los vivos. Una vez, había atraído a Percy a una trampa en el palacio de Hades. Tal vez Nico lo había hecho para que ayudar a los griegos contra los Titanes, pero aun así…

Piper le apretó la mano.- Hey, suena divertido. Voy a ir, también.

Jasón quería gritarle: "¡Gracias a los dioses!"

Pero Nico negó con la cabeza.- No puedes, Piper. Sólo debemos ser Jasón y yo. El fantasma de Diocleciano podría parecer para un hijo de Júpiter, pero otros semidioses lo más probable es… ah, lo asustes. Y yo soy el único que puede hablar con su espíritu. Incluso Hazel no será capaz de hacer eso.

Los ojos de Nico mostraron un destello de desafío. Parecía curioso en cuanto a si Jasón protestaría.

La campana del barco sonó. Festus crujió y chirrió por el altavoz.

-Hemos llegado, -anunció Leo.- Es hora de Split.

Frank gimió.- ¿Podemos dejar a Valdez en Croacia?

Jasón se levantó.- Frank, eres el encargado de defender el barco. Leo, tienes que hacer reparaciones. El resto de ustedes, ayudar en lo que puedan. Nico y yo… -Se enfrentó al hijo de Hades.- Tenemos un fantasma que encontrar.


	35. Chapter 35

**_TODO LO QUE AQUI SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COMO SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FAVOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE_**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

**ENTRE MAS COMENTEN MAS RÁPIDO SUBO EL RESTO**

CAPITULO XXXV

JASON

Jasón primero vio al ángel en el carrito de helados.

El Argo II había anclado en la bahía junto con otros seis o siete barcos de crucero. Como de costumbre, los mortales no le prestaron al trirreme ninguna atención, pero sólo para estar seguros, Jasón y Nico se subieron a un bote de uno de los barcos turísticos por lo que se verían como parte de la multitud cuando llegaron a tierra.

A primera vista, Split parecía un lugar fresco. Curvado por el puerto estaba un largo paseo marítimo con palmeras. En los cafés al aire libre, los adolescentes europeos estaban pasando el rato, hablando en una docena de idiomas diferentes y disfrutando de la tarde soleada. El aire olía a carne a las brasas y flores recién cortadas.

Más allá de la avenida principal, la ciudad era una mezcolanza de torres medievales de castillo, murallas romanas, casas de pueblo de piedra caliza con techos de tejas rojas y edificios de oficinas modernos todos hacinados. A lo lejos, las colinas de color verde grisáceo marcharon hacia una montaña, lo que puso Jasón un poco nervioso. Él no dejaba de mirar a esa roca escarpada, esperando que el rostro de Gea apareciera en sus sombras.

Nico y él vagaban por la explanada cuando Jasón vio al hombre con alas comprando un helado en un carrito de la calle. La vendedora parecía aburrida mientras contaba el cambio del tipo. Los turistas navegaron alrededor de las enormes alas del ángel sin un segundo vistazo.

Jasón le dio un codazo a Nico.- ¿Estás viendo eso?

-Sí, -estuvo de acuerdo Nico.- Tal vez deberíamos comprar un helado.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la calle de compras, Jasón se preocupó de que el tipo de las alas pudiera ser un hijo de Bóreas el viento del norte. A su lado, el ángel lleva el mismo tipo de espada de bronce irregular que los Bordeas tenían, y el último encuentro de Jasón con ellos no había ido tan bien.

Pero este tipo parecía más frialdad que frío. Llevaba una camiseta roja tanque, bermudas y huaraches. Sus alas eran una combinación de colores rojizos, como un gallo o una perezosa puesta de sol. Tenía un cabello tostado oscuro y negro casi tan rizado como el de Leo.

-Él no es un espíritu devuelto, -murmuró Nico.- O una criatura del inframundo.

-No, -Jasón estuvo de acuerdo.- Dudo que comerían barras de helado cubiertas de chocolate.

-Entonces, ¿qué es? -Preguntó Nico.

Consiguieron un plazo de treinta pies, y el tipo de las alas parecía mirarlos directamente. Él sonrió, hizo un gesto sobre su hombro con la barra de helado, y se disolvió en el aire.

Jasón no podía exactamente verlo, pero él había tenido suficiente experiencia controlando el viento que podría seguir el camino del ángel… un cordial soplo de color rojo y oro zigzagueando través de la calle, en espiral por la acera, y soplando postales de las cintas frente a las tiendas para turistas. El viento se dirigió hacia el final del paseo marítimo, donde una gran estructura de fortaleza se alzaba.

-Apuesto a que es el palacio, -dijo Jasón.- Vamos.

Incluso después de dos milenios, el Palacio de Diocleciano era todavía impresionante. La pared exterior era sólo una cáscara de granito rosa, con columnas desmoronadas y ventanas con arcos abiertos hacia el cielo, pero estaba casi intacto, un cuarto de milla de largo y setenta u ochenta pies de alto, empequeñeciendo las modernas tiendas y casas que se apiñaban debajo. Jasón imaginó lo que el palacio debía de parecer cuando estaba recién construido, con los guardias imperiales a pie de las murallas y las doradas águilas de Roma brillando en los parapetos.

El ángel del viento (o lo que fuera) batió dentro y fuera de las ventanas de granito rosa, luego desapareció por el otro lado. Jasón exploro la fachada del palacio para una entrada. La única que que vio fue a varias cuadras de distancia, con los turistas haciendo fila para comprar las entradas. No había tiempo para eso.

-Tenemos que atraparlo, -dijo Jasón.- Espera.

-Pero…

Jasón agarró Nico y los levantó ambos en el aire.

Nico hizo un ruido amortiguado de protesta, ya que se dispararon encima de los muros y en un patio donde más turistas se arremolinaban alrededor, tomando fotos.

Un niño pequeño hizo una doble toma cuando aterrizaron. Entonces sus ojos se nublaron y sacudió la cabeza, como si se estuviera desechando una caja de jugo de inducida alucinación. Nadie les prestó atención.

A la izquierda del patio había una línea de columnas que sostenían grises arcos degradado. En el lado derecho estaba un edificio de mármol blanco, con hileras de ventanas altas.

-El peristilo, -dijo Nico.- Esta era la entrada a la residencia privada de Diocleciano. -El frunció el ceño a Jasón.- Y por favor, no me gusta que me toquen. Nunca me agarres otra vez.

Los hombros de Jasón se tensaron. Le pareció oír el tono de amenaza, como: "a menos que desee obtener una espada Estigia en la nariz".- Uh, está bien. Lo siento. ¿Cómo sabes lo que este lugar se llama?

Nico escaneo el atrio. Se centró en algunos pasos en la esquina, que bajaban.

-He estado aquí antes. -Sus ojos eran tan oscuros como su espada.- Con mi madre y Bianca. Un viaje de fin de semana de Venecia. Tenía tal vez… ¿seis?

-Eso fue cuando… ¿la década de 1930?

-…Treinta y ocho más o menos, -dijo Nico ausente.- ¿Por qué te importa? ¿Ves ese hombre alado en cualquier lugar?

-No… -Jasón estaba todavía tratando de envolver su mente alrededor de pasado de Nico.

Jasón siempre trataba de construir una buena relación con la gente de su equipo. Había aprendido por las malas que si alguien iba a tener la espalda en una pelea, era mejor si encontraras algunos puntos en común y de confianza entre ellos. Pero Nico no era fácil de entender.- Yo… no puedo imagino lo raro que debe ser, venir de otra época.

-No, no puedes. -Nico se quedó mirando el suelo de piedra. Tomó una respiración profunda.

-Mira… no me gusta hablar de ello. Honestamente, creo que Hazel lo tiene peor. Ella recuerda más acerca de cuando ella era joven. Ella tuvo que regresar de entre los muertos y

adaptarse al mundo moderno. Yo…yo y Bianca, nos quedamos atrapados en el Hotel Lotus. El tiempo pasó tan rápido. De una manera extraña, lo que hizo la transición más fácil.

-Percy me habló de ese lugar, -dijo Jasón.- Setenta años, ¿pero sólo se sentía como un mes?

Nico apretó los puños hasta que sus dedos se pusieron blancos.- Sí. Estoy seguro de que Percy te contó todo acerca de mí.

Su voz estaba cargada de amargura… más de la Jasón podía entender. Él sabía que Nico había culpado a Percy por dejar que su hermana Bianca muriera, pero que supuestamente lo había dejado en el pasado, al menos según Percy. Piper también había mencionado el rumor de que Nico estaba enamorado de Annabeth. Tal vez eso era parte de ella.

Aun así… Jasón no entiendo por qué Nico empujaba a la gente lejos, ¿por qué nunca pasó mucho tiempo, ya sea en el campamento?, ¿por qué prefirió la muerte a la vida? Realmente no entiendo por qué Nico se había comprometido a liderar el Argo II a Epiro si odiaba tanto Percy Jackson.

Los ojos de Nico barrieron las ventanas por encima de ellos.- Romanos muertos están por todas partes aquí… Lares. Lemures. Están mirando. Están enfadados.

-¿A nosotros? -La mano de Jasón fue a su espada.

-A todo. -Nico señaló un pequeño edificio de piedra en el extremo oeste del patio.- Ese solía ser un templo a Júpiter. Los cristianos lo cambiaron a un baptisterio. A los fantasmas romanos no les gusta eso.

Jasón se quedó mirando la obscura puerta.

Nunca había conocido a Júpiter, pero pensaba en su padre como una persona viviente… el hombre que había caído enamorado de su madre. Por supuesto que sabía que su padre era inmortal, pero de algún modo el pleno significado de que realmente nunca había hundido hasta ahora, mientras miraba a una puerta que romanos habían a travesado durante miles de años atrás, para adorar a su padre. La idea le dio a Jasón un dolor de cabeza.

-Y más allá… -Nico indicó hacia el este a un edificio hexagonal rodeado de columnas independientes.

-Ese fue el mausoleo del emperador.

-Pero su tumba ya no está allí, -adivinó Jasón.

-No por siglos, -dijo Nico.- Cuando el imperio se derrumbó, el edificio se convirtió en una catedral cristiana.

Jasón trago.- Así que si el fantasma de Diocleciano sigue por aquí…

-Probablemente no este feliz.

El viento susurraba, empujando las hojas y envoltorios de comida a través del peristilo. En la esquina de su ojo, Jasón alcanzó a ver el movimiento… una mancha de color rojo y oro.

Cuando se volvió, una sola pluma de color rojizo se estaba asentando en los escalones que conducían.

-De esa manera. -Jasón indicó.- El hombre alado. ¿Dónde crees que esas escaleras conducen?

Nico sacó su espada. Su sonrisa era aún más inquietante que su ceño fruncido.- Al subterráneo, -dijo.- Mi lugar favorito

El subterráneo no era el lugar favorito de Jasón.

Desde su viaje por debajo de Roma, con Piper y Percy, luchando con dos gigantes en el hipogeo bajo el Coliseo, la mayoría de sus pesadillas eran sobre sótanos, trampillas, y las grandes ruedas de hámster.

Tener Nico junto no era tranquilizador. Su hoja de hierro estigio parecía hacer las sombras aún más sombrías, como si el metal infernal dibujaba la luz y el calor del aire.

Se arrastraron a través de una amplia bodega con gruesas columnas de soporte que soporta un techo abovedado. Los bloques de piedra caliza eran tan viejos, que se habían fusionado con siglos de humedad, lo que hacía que el lugar pariera casi como una cueva formada naturalmente.

Ninguno de los turistas se había aventurado hasta allí. Obviamente, eran más inteligentes que los semidioses.

Jasón saco su gladius. Se abrieron paso bajo los arcos bajos, Sus pasos haciendo eco sobre el suelo de piedra. Ventanas enrejadas se alineaban en la parte superior de un pared, frente al nivel de la calle, pero eso solo hizo que la bodega se sintiera más claustrofóbica. Los rayos del sol parecían rejas inclinadas, arremolinándose con el asentado polvo.

Jasón pasó una viga de soporte, miró a su izquierda, y casi tuvo un ataque al corazón. Mirándolo fijamente había un busto de mármol de Diocleciano, con el rostro de piedra caliza ceñudo con desaprobación.

Jasón estabilizó su respiración. Esto parecía un buen lugar para dejar la nota que había escrito para Reyna, diciéndole su ruta a Epiro. Estaba lejos de las multitudes, pero confiaba que Reyna lo encontraría. Ella tenía los instintos de cazador. Deslizó la nota entre el busto y su pedestal, y dio un paso atrás.

Los ojos de mármol de Diocleciano lo pusieron nervioso. Jasón no podía dejar de pensar en Termino, la estatua del dios parlante de Nueva Roma. Esperaba que Diocleciano no ladrara o de repente se echara a cantar.

-¡Hola!

Antes de que Jasón pudiera registrar que la voz provenía de otro lugar, él cortó la cabeza del emperador. El busto cayó y se hizo añicos contra el suelo.

-Eso no fue muy agradable, -dijo la voz detrás de ellos.

Jasón se volvió. El hombre alado del puesto de helados estaba apoyado en una columna cercana, casualmente lanzando un pequeño aro de bronce al aire. A sus pies se sentaba una cesta de picnic de mimbre llena de fruta.

-Quiero decir, -dijo el hombre,- ¿qué te hizo Diocleciano?

El aire se arremolinó alrededor de los pies de Jasón. Los fragmentos de mármol se reunieron en un tornado en miniatura, volviendo en espiral al pedestal, y vuelto a montar en un busto completo, la nota siguió escondida debajo.

-Uh… -Jasón bajó la espada.- Fue un accidente. Me has sorprendido.

El tipo alado rió.- Jasón Grace el viento del Oeste ha sido llamado de muchas maneras… cálido, suave y vivificante, y endiabladamente guapo. Pero yo nunca he sido llamado sorprendente. Dejo ese comportamiento grosero a mis hermanos racheados en el norte.

Nico avanzó hacia atrás.- ¿El viento del Oeste? ¿Quieres decir que eres…?

-Favonio, -se dio cuenta de Jasón.- Dios del viento del oeste.

Favonio sonrió y se inclinó, obviamente encantado de ser reconocido.- Puedes llamarme por mi nombre romano, sin duda, o Céfiro, si eres griego. No me cuelgo al respecto.

Nico parecía bastante colgado al respecto.- ¿Por qué sus partes griega y romana no están en conflicto, al igual que los otros dioses?

-Oh, tengo el dolor de cabeza ocasional. -Favonio se encogió de hombros.- Algunas mañanas me despierto en una túnica griega cuando estoy seguro de que me fui a dormir en pijama SPQR. Pero principalmente la guerra no me molesta. Soy un dios menor, ya sabes… nunca he sido realmente mucho el centro de atención. Las batallas de aquí para allá entre ustedes semidioses no me afectan mucho.

-Así que… -Jasón no estaba muy seguro de si debía envainar su espada.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Varias cosas, -dijo Favonio.- Pasar el rato con mi canasta de frutas. Siempre llevo una cesta de fruta. ¿Quieres una pera?

-Estoy bien. Gracias.

-Vamos a ver… antes que me estaba comiendo un helado. En este momento estoy lanzando este anillo tejo. -Favonio hizo girar el aro de bronce en el dedo índice.

Jasón no tenía idea de lo que era un tejo, pero trató de mantener la concentración.- Quiero decir, ¿por qué te muestras a nosotros? ¿Por qué nos trajiste a esta bodega?

-¡Oh! -Asintió Favonio.- El sarcófago de Diocleciano. Sí. Este era su lugar de descanso final. Los cristianos lo trasladaron fuera del mausoleo. A continuación, algunos bárbaros destruyeron el ataúd. Sólo quería mostrártelo -abrió las manos con tristeza- Eso que estás buscando no está aquí. Mi maestro lo ha tomado.

-¿Su maestro? -Jasón tuvo un flashback de un palacio flotante por encima de Pikes Peak, en Colorado, donde había visitado (y apenas sobrevivió) el estudio de un hombre del tiempo loco que decía que era el dios de los vientos.- Por favor, dígame su maestro no es Éolo.

-¿Esa cabeza hueca? -Resopló Favonio.- No, por supuesto que no.

-Se refiere a Eros. –La voz de Nico se volvió tensa.- Cupido, en América.

Favonio sonrió.- Muy bien, Nico di Angelo. Me alegro de verte de nuevo, por cierto. Ha sido un largo tiempo.

Nico frunció el entrecejo.- Nunca te había conocido.

-Nunca me has visto, -corrigió el dios.- Pero yo he estado observando. Cuando viniste aquí como un niño pequeño, y varias veces desde entonces. Sabía que eventualmente volverías a mirar la cara de mi maestro.

Nico se puso aún más pálido que de costumbre. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación cavernosa, como si estuviera empezando a sentirse atrapado.

-¿Nico?, -Dijo Jasón.- ¿De qué está hablando?

-No lo sé. Nada.

-¿Nada? -Gritó Favonio.- Lo que te preocupa durante la mayor parte… sumergido en el Tártaro, y ¿aun así no aceptas la verdad?

De pronto, Jasón sintió como si estuviera escuchando.

«Lo que te preocupa durante la mayor parte».

Recordó lo que Piper le había contado sobre el enamoramiento de Nico por Annabeth. Al parecer, los sentimientos de Nico eran más profundos que un simple enamoramiento.

-Sólo hemos venido a por el cetro de Diocleciano, -dijo Nico, claramente ansioso por cambiar de tema.- ¿Dónde está?

-Ah… -Favonio asintió con tristeza.- ¿Pensaste que sería tan fácil como enfrentar al fantasma de Diocleciano? Me temo que no, Nico. Sus pruebas serán mucho más difíciles. Ya sabes, mucho antes de que este fuera el palacio de Diocleciano, fue la puerta de entrada de la corte de mi maestro. He morado aquí durante eones, trayendo aquellos que buscaban el amor en la presencia de Cupido.

A Jasón no le gustó la mención de pruebas difíciles. No se fiaba de este dios extraño con el aro y las alas y la cesta de fruta. Pero una vieja historia surgió en su mente… algo que había oído en el Campamento Júpiter.- Al igual que a Psique, la esposa de Cupido. Se la llevó a su palacio.

Los ojos de Favonio brillaron.- Muy bien, Jasón Grace. A partir de ese punto exacto, llevé a Psique por los vientos y la traje a las cámaras de mi amo. De hecho, esa es la razón por la que Diocleciano construyó su palacio aquí. Este lugar siempre ha sido agraciado por el suave viento del Oeste.- Abrió los brazos.- Es un lugar de paz y amor en un mundo turbulento. Cuando fue saqueado el Palacio de Diocleciano…

-Usted tomó el cetro, -adivinó Jasón.

-Por seguridad, -estuvo de acuerdo Favonio.- Es uno de los muchos tesoros de Cupido, un recuerdo de tiempos mejores. Si lo quieres… -Favonio se volvió hacia Nico.- Tú debes hacer frente al dios del amor.

Nico se quedó mirando el sol que entraba por las ventanas, como si quisiera poder escapar a través de las aberturas estrechas.

Jasón no estaba seguro de lo que quería Favonio, pero si enfrentar al dios del amor significaba forzar una especie de confesión de Nico sobre la que chica que le gustaba, no parecía tan malo.

-Nico, puedes hacer esto, -dijo Jasón.- Puede ser embarazoso, pero es por el cetro.

Nico no parecía muy convencido. De hecho, parecía que iba a vomitar. Pero él cuadró los hombros y asintió.- Tienes razón. Yo…yo no tengo miedo de un dios del amor.

Favonio sonrió.- ¡Excelente! ¿Te gustaría un aperitivo antes de ir? -Sacó una manzana verde de su canasta y frunció el ceño.- Oh, bravatas. Siempre me olvido de que mi símbolo es una cesta de fruta verde. ¿Por qué el viento de primavera no obtiene más créditos? Verano tiene toda la diversión.

-Eso está bien, -dijo Nico rápidamente.- Sólo llevarnos con Cupido.

Favonio hizo girar el aro en su dedo, y el cuerpo de Jasón se disolvió en el aire.


	36. Chapter 36

**_TODO LO QUE AQUI SE MUESTRA PERTENECE A RICK RIRDAN LAMENTABLEMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE SI ALGUIEN AVERIGUA COMO SECUESTRAR A PERCY AVICEME POR FAVOR_**

**_NADA ME PERTENECE_**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

**ENTRE MAS COMENTEN MAS RÁPIDO SUBO EL RESTO**

CAPITULO XXXVI

JASON

Jasón había montado el viento muchas veces. Ser el viento no era lo mismo.

Se sentía fuera de control, sus pensamientos se dispersaron, sin límites entre su cuerpo y el resto del mundo. Se preguntó si era así como los monstruos sentían cuando eran derrotados… estallando en polvo, impotentes y sin forma.

Jasón podía sentir la presencia de Nico cerca. El viento del oeste se los llevó hacia el cielo por encima de Split. Juntos corrieron por las colinas, los antiguos acueductos romanos, carreteras y viñedos. Cuando se acercaron a la montaña, Jasón vio las ruinas de una ciudad romana extendida en un valle (paredes desmoronadas, cuadradas fundaciones, y las carreteras agrietadas, todo cubierto de hierba) lo que parecía un tablero de juego de musgo gigante.

Favonio los dejó en medio de las ruinas, junto a una columna rota del tamaño de una secoya.

El cuerpo de Jasón volvió a formarse. Por un momento se sintió aún peor que ser el viento, como si de repente hubiera estado envuelto en un abrigo de plomo.

-Sí, los cuerpos mortales son terriblemente voluminosos, -dijo Favonio, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. El dios del viento se instaló en una pared cercana con su canasta de frutas y extendió sus alas rojizas al sol.- Honestamente, no sé cómo lo soportas, día tras día.

Jasón exploro su entorno. La ciudad debió haber sido enorme una vez. Podía distinguir las conchas de los templos y casas de baños, un anfiteatro semienterrado y pedestales vacíos que debieron llevar alguna vez estatuas. Filas de columnas marchaban hacia ninguna parte. Las murallas de la ciudad se tejían dentro y fuera de la ladera como un hilo de piedra a través de una tela verde.

Algunas áreas parecían haber sido excavadas, pero la mayor parte de la ciudad, solo parecía abandonada, como si hubiera sido dada a los elementos los dos últimos dos mil años.

-Bienvenido a Salona, -dijo Favonio.- ¡El capital de Dalmacia! ¡Lugar de nacimiento de Diocleciano! Pero antes de eso, mucho antes de eso, fue el hogar de Cupido.

El nombre hizo eco, como si voces susurraran a través de las ruinas.

Algo sobre ese lugar que parecía aún más espeluznante que el sótano de palacio en Split. Jasón nunca había pensado mucho acerca de Cupido. El ciertamente nunca había pensado en Cupido como aterrador. Incluso para los semidioses romanos, el nombre evocaba una imagen de un tonto bebé alado con un arco y una flecha de juguete, volando en sus pañales en el Día de San Valentín.

-Oh, no es así, -dijo Favonio.

Jasón se estremeció.- ¿Puedes leer mi mente?

-Yo no necesito. -Favonio arrojó el aro de bronce al aire.- Todo el mundo tiene la impresión equivocada de Cupido… hasta que lo encuentran.

Nico se apoyó contra una columna, las piernas le temblaban visiblemente.

-Hey, hombre… -Jasón se acercó a él, pero Nico lo despidió con la mano.

A los pies de Nico, la hierba se volvió marrón y marchita. El parche muerto se extendió hacia afuera, como si un veneno se filtra desde las suelas de sus zapatos.

-Ah… -Favonio asintió con simpatía.- Yo no te culpo por estar nervioso, Nico di Angelo. ¿Sabes cómo acabé sirviendo a Cupido?

-Yo no sirvo a nadie, -murmuró Nico.- Sobre todo a Cupido.

Favonio continuó como si no hubiera oído.- Me enamoré de un mortal llamado Jacinto. Él fue realmente extraordinario.

-¿Él…? -El cerebro de Jasón estaba todavía difuso por su viaje de viento, por lo que le tomó un segundo procesar eso.- Oh…

-Sí, Jasón Grace. -Favonio arqueó una ceja.- Me enamoré de un hombre. ¿Eso te escandaliza?

Sinceramente, Jasón no estaba seguro. Trató de no pensar en los detalles de la vida amorosa de Dios, no importaba de quién se enamorara. Después de todo, su padre, Júpiter, no era precisamente un modelo de buen comportamiento. En comparación con algunos de los escándalos amorosos del Olimpo sobre los que había oído, el viento del Oeste enamorándose de un hombre mortal no parecía muy impactante.- Supongo que no. Así que… Cupido le golpeó con su flecha, y se enamoró.

Favonio resopló.- Lo haces sonar tan simple. ¡Ay, el amor nunca es simple! Ya ves, al dios Apolo también le gustaba Jacinto. Afirmó que eran sólo amigos. No sé. Pero un día me encontré con ellos juntos, jugando a un juego de tejos…

Otra vez esa extraña palabra.- ¿Tejos?

-Un juego con los aros, -explicó Nico, aunque su voz era frágil.- Al igual que las herraduras.

-Más o menos, -dijo Favonio.- De todos modos, yo estaba celoso. En lugar de enfrentarme a ellos y encontrar la verdad, cambié el viento y envié un anillo de metal pesado derecho a la cabeza de Jacinto y… bueno. -El dios del viento suspiró.- Como Jacinto murió, Apolo lo convirtió en una flor, el jacinto. Estoy seguro de Apolo se habría vengado horrible de mí, pero Cupido me ofreció su protección. Yo había hecho una cosa terrible, pero había enloquecido por amor, así que me salvo, con la condición de que trabajara para él para siempre.

«CUPIDO».

El nombre hizo eco a través de las ruinas de nuevo.

-Esa sería mi entrada. -Quedó Favonio.- Piensa largo y tendido acerca de cómo proceder, Nico di Angelo. No se puede mentir a Cupido. Si dejas que tu ira te gobierne… bien, tu destino será aún más triste que el mío.

Jasón sintió como si su cerebro se estuviera convirtiendo de nuevo en el viento. No entendía de lo que Favonio estaba hablando, o por qué Nico parecía tan afectado, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. El dios del viento desapareció en un remolino de rojo y oro. El aire del verano de repente se sintió opresivo. La tierra tembló, y Jasón y Nico sacaron sus espadas.

«Entonces».

La voz corrió junto a la oreja de Jasón como una bala. Cuando se dio la vuelta, no había nadie allí

«Ustedes vienen a reclamar el cetro».

Nico se puso a sus espaldas, y por una vez Jasón estaba contento de tener la compañía de ese tipo.

-Cupido, -Jasón llamó,- ¿dónde estás?

La voz se rió. Definitivamente no sonaba como un lindo bebé ángel. Sonaba profunda y rica, pero también amenazadora (como un temblor antes de un gran terremoto).

«Cuando menos te lo esperas», Cupido contesto. «Como siempre es el amor».

Algo se estrelló contra Jasón y lo arrojo al otro lado de la calle. Cayó por una serie de escalones y cayó en el suelo excavado de un sótano romano.

«Creo que conoces mejor, Jasón Grace» La voz de Cupido se arremolino a su alrededor. «Has encontrado el verdadero amor, después de todo. ¿O es que todavía dudan de sí mismos?

Nico bajo por las escaleras.- ¿Estas bien?

Jasón acepto su mano y se puso de pie.- Si, solo un tonto puñetazo.

«Oh, ¿qué esperabas que yo juegue justo?» Cupido se echó a reír. «Yo soy el dios del amor. Nunca soy justo».

Esta vez, los sentidos de Jasón estaban en alerta máxima. Sintió el murmullo del aire cuando una flecha que se materializó, corriendo hacia el pecho de Nico.

Jasón la interceptó con su espada y la desvió hacia un lado. La flecha explotó contra la pared más cercana, salpicando con metralla la piedra caliza.

Corrieron escaleras arriba. Jasón tiro de Nico hacia un lado mientras otro golpe de viento derribo una columna que lo habría aplastado.

-¿Este es el tipo amor o la muerte? –gruño Jasón

«Pregúntale a tus amigos», dijo Cupido. «Frank, Hazel y Percy se reunieron con mi homólogo, Tánatos. No somos tan diferentes. Excepto que la muerte es a veces más amable».

-Sólo queremos el cetro, -gritó Nico.- Estamos tratando de detener a Gea. ¿Está usted del lado de los dioses, o no?

Una segunda flecha cayó al suelo entre los pies de Nico y brillo al rojo vivo. Nico se tambaleó hacia atrás mientras la flecha estalló en un géiser de fuego.

«El amor está en todas partes», dijo Cupido. «Y de parte de nadie. No preguntes lo que el amor puede hacer por ti».

-Genial, -dijo Jasón.- Ahora está soltando mensajes de las tarjetas de felicitación.

Un movimiento detrás de él: Jasón giró, cortando con espada en el aire. Su hoja mordió en algo sólido. Oyó un gruñido y se volvió de nuevo, pero el Dios invisible se había ido. En el pavimento, un rastro de icor de oro brillaba (la sangre de los dioses).

«Muy bien, Jasón», dijo Cupido. «Al menos se puede sentir mi presencia. Incluso un impacto superficial en el verdadero amor es más que la mayoría de los héroes consiguen».

-¿Así que ahora tengo el cetro? -preguntó Jasón.

Cupido se echó a reír. «Por desgracia, no puedes manejarlo. Sólo un niño del inframundo puede convocar a las legiones de los muertos. Y sólo un oficial de Roma puede llevarlos».

-Pero… -Jasón vaciló. Él era un oficial. Él era pretor. Entonces se acordó de todas sus dudas acerca de a donde pertenecía. En Nueva Roma, se había ofrecido a renunciar a su cargo para Percy Jackson. ¿Eso lo indigno de llevar una legión de fantasmas romanos?

Decidió hacer frente a ese problema cuando llegara el momento.

-Deja eso para nosotros, -dijo.- Nico puede invocar…

La tercera flecha zigzagueo de hombro de Jasón. No podía pararla a tiempo. Nico se quedó sin aliento, ya que se hundió en el brazo de la espada.

-¡Nico!

El hijo de Hades tropezó. La flecha se disolvió, sin sangre y sin heridas visibles, pero la cara de Nico era tensa de rabia y dolor.

-¡Basta de juegos! -Gritó Nico.- ¡Muéstrate!

«Es algo costoso», dijo Cupido, «buscando en el verdadero rostro del amor».

Otra columna cayó. Jasón salió a toda prisa de su camino.

«Mi esposa Psique aprendió esa lección», dijo Cupido. «Ella fue traída aquí hace eones, cuando este fue el escenario de mi palacio. Nos encontramos sólo en la oscuridad. Se le advirtió que nunca me mirara, y sin embargo no podía soportar el misterio. Temía que fuera un monstruo. Una noche, ella encendió una vela y vio mi cara mientras yo dormía».

-¿Estaba usted tan feo? -Jasón pensó que se había apuntado directamente a la voz de Cupido (en el borde del anfiteatro de unas veinte yardas de distancia) pero quería estar seguro.

El dios se echó a reír. «Yo era demasiado guapo, me temo. Un mortal no puede contemplar la verdadera apariencia de un dios sin sufrir consecuencias. Mi madre, Afrodita, maldijo a Psique por su desconfianza. Mi pobre amante fue atormentada, forzada al exilio, haciendo tareas horribles para demostrar su valía. Ella fue enviada hasta el Inframundo en una búsqueda para mostrar su dedicación. Consiguió su camino de regreso a mi lado, pero ella sufrió mucho».

«Ahora te tengo», pensó Jasón.

Él empujó su espada al cielo y el trueno sacudió el valle. El rayo formo un cráter donde la voz había estado hablando.

Silencio. Jasón estaba pensando, «Demonios, que efectivamente trabajadas», cuando una fuerza invisible lo tiró al suelo. Su espada se deslizó a través de la carretera.

«Un buen intento», dijo Cupido, su voz ya lejana. «Pero el amor no puede ser inmovilizado con tanta facilidad».

Junto a él, un muro se derrumbó. Jasón apenas pudo rodar a un lado.

-¡Basta! -Gritó Nico.- Es a mí a quien quieres. ¡Déjalo en paz!

Los oídos de Jasón resonaban. Él estaba mareado por ser arrojado alrededor. Su boca sabía a polvo de piedra caliza. No entendía por qué Nico quería pensar en sí mismo como el principal objetivo, pero Cupido parecía estar de acuerdo.

«Pobre Nico di Angelo». La voz del dios estaba teñida de decepción. «¿Tú sabes lo que quieres, y mucho menos lo que quiero? Mi amada Psique arriesgó todo en nombre del amor. Era la única forma de expiar su falta de fe. Y tú… ¿qué has arriesgado en mi nombre?»

-He estado en el Tártaro y he vuelto, -gruñó Nico.- Usted no me asusta.

«Te asusta muchísimo. Mi cara. Sé sincero».

Jasón se irguió.

Alrededor de Nico, el suelo se movió. La hierba se marchitaba, y las piedras se rompían como si algo se moviera en la tierra debajo, tratando de abrirse paso.

-Danos el cetro de Diocleciano, -dijo Nico.- No tenemos tiempo para juegos.

«¿Juegos?» Cupido ataco, golpeando a Nico lateralmente en un pedestal de granito. «¡El amor no es un juego! ¡No es la suavidad de flores! Es un trabajo duro… una búsqueda que nunca termina. Se exige todo de ti… sobre todo la verdad. Sólo entonces se darán las recompensas».

Jasón sacó su espada. Si este hombre invisible era el Amor Jasón estaba empezando a pensar que el Amor estaba sobrevalorado. A él le gustaba más la versión de Piper (atento, amable y hermoso) Afrodita él podía entender. Cupido parecía más como un matón, un ejecutor.

-Nico, -gritó,- ¿qué quiere este tipo de ti?

«Dile, Nico di Angelo», dijo Cupido. «Dile que eres un cobarde, asustado de sí mismo y sus sentimientos. Dile que la verdadera razón por la que huiste del Campamento Mestizo, y por qué estás siempre solo».

Nico dejó escapar un grito gutural. El suelo, a sus pies se abrió y los esqueletos se arrastraron fuera… Romanos muertos con las manos desaparecidas y hundido en el cráneo, las costillas rotas, y las mandíbulas desencajadas. Algunos iban vestidos con restos de togas. Otros brillando piezas de armadura colgadas de sus pechos.

«¿Va a esconderse entre los muertos, como siempre lo haces?» Cupido se burló.

Olas de oscuridad salían de hijo de Hades. Cuando chocaron contra Jasón, que casi perdió el conocimiento… abrumado por el odio y el miedo y la vergüenza…

Imágenes pasaron por su mente. Vio a Nico y su hermana en un acantilado cubierto de nieve en Maine, Percy Jackson protegiéndolos de una Mantícora. La espada de Percy brillaba en la oscuridad. Había sido el primero semidiós que Nico había visto en acción.

Más tarde, en el Campamento Mestizo, Percy tomó Nico por el brazo, con la promesa de mantener a su hermana Bianca segura. Nico le creyó. Nico miró a los ojos verde mar y pensó: «¿Cómo podría fallar? Se trata de un verdadero héroe». Él era el juego favorito de Nico, Mitomagia, traído a la vida.

Jasón vio el momento en que Percy volvió y le dijo a Nico que Bianca estaba muerta. Nico había gritado y le llamó mentiroso. Se había sentido traicionado, pero aun así… cuando los guerreros esqueleto atacados, no podía dejar que dañaran a Percy. Nico había pedido a la tierra que los tragara, y luego había huido… aterrorizado de sus propios poderes, y sus propias emociones.

Jasón vio una docena de escenas como ésta desde el punto de vista de Nico… Y lo dejó aturdido, incapaz de moverse o hablar

Mientras tanto, los esqueletos romanos de Nico se lanzaron hacia delante y forcejearon con algo invisible. El dios luchaba, arrojando a los muertos a un lado, rompiéndose las costillas y los cráneos, pero los esqueletos seguían llegando, sujetando los brazos del Dios.

Interesante! Dijo Cupido. ¿Tiene la fuerza, después de todo?

-Me fui de campamento mestizo por amor, -dijo Nico.- Annabeth… ella…

«Aún escondido», dijo Cupido, rompiendo otro esqueleto en pedazos. «No tienes la fuerza».

-Nico, -Jasón alcanzó a decir,- no pasa nada. Lo entiendo.

Nico miró por encima, el dolor y la miseria que cruzaban su rostro.

-No, no lo haces, -dijo.- No hay manera de que puedas entender.

«Y entonces, te escondes de nuevo», Cupido reprendió. «De sus amigos, de ti mismo».

-No tengo amigos -gritó Nico.- Dejé el Campamento Mestizo, ¡porque yo no pertenezco! ¡Nunca perteneceré!

Los esqueletos habían cubierto a Cupido ahora, pero el Dios invisible se rió con tanta crueldad que Jasón quería convocar a otro rayo. Desafortunadamente, él dudaba que tuviera la fuerza.

-Déjalo en paz, Cupido, -gruñó Jasón.- Esto no es…

Su voz falló. Quería decir que no era asunto de Cupido, pero se dio cuenta que era exactamente el negocio de Cupido. Favonio había dicho algo que zumbaba en sus oídos: «¿Te escandaliza?»

La historia de Psique finalmente tenía sentido para él… por qué una chica mortal tenía tanto miedo. ¿Por qué iba a arriesgarse a romper las reglas para buscar el dios del amor en la cara, porque temía que podría ser un monstruo.

Psique tenía razón. Cupido era un monstruo. El amor era el monstruo más salvaje de todos.

La voz de Nico era como un cristal roto.- Yo…yo no estaba enamorada de Annabeth.

-Estabas celoso de ella, -dijo Jasón.- Es por eso que no quería estar cerca de ella. Especialmente por qué no quieres estar cerca de… él. Tiene total sentido.

Toda la lucha y la negación parecían salir de Nico a la vez. La oscuridad desapareció. Los muertos romanos se hundieron en los huesos y se convirtieron en polvo.

-Me odiaba a mí mismo, -dijo Nico.- Odiaba a Percy Jackson.

Cupido se hizo visible… un delgado y musculoso joven con alas blancas como la nieve, pelo lacio negro, un vestido blanco sencillo y pantalones vaqueros. El arco y el carcaj colgado del hombro no eran juguetes… eran las armas de guerra. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, como si cada día de San Valentín en el mundo había sido exprimido, destilado en una mezcla venenosa. Su rostro era hermoso, pero también duro… tan difícil de ver como un foco. Observó a Nico con satisfacción, como si hubiera identificado el lugar exacto para su siguiente flecha para hacer una muerte limpia.

-Yo estaba enamorado de Percy, -escupió Nico.- Esa es la verdad. Ese es el gran secreto.

Miró a Cupido.- ¿Feliz ahora?

Por primera vez, la mirada de Cupido parecía simpática.- Oh, yo no diría que amor siempre te hace feliz. -Su voz sonaba más pequeña, mucho más humano.- A veces te hace increíblemente triste. Pero al menos le has dado cara ahora. Esa es la única manera de que me vencerás.

Cupido se disolvió en el viento.

En el suelo donde había estado surgió un bastón de marfil tres pies de largo, rematado con un globo oscuro de mármol pulido del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol, ubicado en la parte posterior de tres águilas romanas de oro. El cetro de Diocleciano.

Nico se arrodilló y lo recogió. Miró a Jasón, como si esperara un ataque.- Si los demás se enteraran…

-Si los demás se enteraran, -Jasón dijo,- tendrías a mucha más gente que te apoyara, y para dar rienda suelta a la furia de los dioses en quien le cause problemas.

Nico frunció el ceño. Jasón todavía sentía el resentimiento y la ira ondulación de él.

-Pero es tu decisión, -añadió Jasón.- Tu decisión de compartirlo o no. Yo sólo puedo decir…

-No me siento más de esa manera, -murmuró Nico.- Quiero decir… me di por vencido con Percy. Yo era joven e impresionable, y yo…yo no…

Su voz se quebró, y Jasón se dio cuenta de que el tipo estaba a punto de llegar con los ojos llorosos. Si Nico realmente había renunciado a Percy o no, Jasón no podía imaginar lo que había sido para Nico todos esos años, manteniendo un secreto que habría sido impensable para compartir en la década de 1940, negando lo que era, sintiéndose completamente solo… aún más aislados que otros semidioses.

-Nico, -dijo suavemente:- He visto muchas cosas valientes. ¿Pero lo que acabas de hacer? Ese fue tal vez la más valiente.

Nico miró con incertidumbre.- Debemos volver a la nave.

-Sí. Puedo volar con nosotros…

-No, -anunció Nico.- Esta vez viajaremos por las sombras. Ya he tenido suficiente de los vientos por un tiempo.


	37. Chapter 37

CAPITULO XXXVII

ANNABETH

Perder la vista había sido bastante malo. Estar aislada de Percy había sido horrible.

Pero ahora que podía ver de nuevo, verlo morir lentamente por el veneno de sangre de Gorgona y no poder hacer nada al respecto… fue la peor maldición de todas.

Bob se había colgado a Percy al hombro como un saco de equipos deportivos, mientras que el gatito esqueleto Pequeño Bob se acurrucada en la parte posterior de Percy y ronroneaba. Bob avanzaba pesadamente a un ritmo rápido, incluso para un Titán, lo que hacía casi imposible a Annabeth mantenerse al día.

Sus pulmones temblaban. Su piel había comenzado a ampollar nuevo. Probablemente necesita otro trago de aguardiente, pero había dejado el río Flegetón atrás. Su cuerpo estaba tan dolorido y maltrecho que había olvidado lo que era no tener dolor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más? -Ella jadeó.

-Casi demasiado tiempo, -Bob llamó de vuelta.- Pero tal vez no.

«Muy útil», pensó Annabeth, pero estaba demasiado sin aliento para decirlo.

El paisaje cambió de nuevo. Estaban todavía cuesta abajo, lo que debería haber hecho viajar más fácil, pero el terreno se inclinaba en el ángulo equivocado… demasiado alto para correr, también traicionero a bajar la guardia ni por un momento. La superficie era a veces grava suelta, a veces manchas de baba. Annabeth rodeó al azar cerdas lo suficientemente afiladas para atravesarle el pie, y grupos de… bueno, no exactamente rocas. Más materiales como las verrugas del tamaño de sandías. Si Annabeth tenía que adivinar (y ella no quería) suponía que Bob la estaba guiando a lo largo del intestino grueso del Tártaro.

El aire se espesa y olía a aguas residuales. La oscuridad tal vez no era tan intensa, pero sólo pudo ver a Bob por el brillo de su pelo blanco y la punta de su lanza. Se dio cuenta de que no se había retractado la punta de lanza de su escoba desde su lucha con las arai. Eso no la tranquilizaba.

Percy se dejó caer alrededor, haciendo que el gatito reajustar su nido en la parte baja de la espalda de Percy. De vez en cuando Percy habría gemido de dolor, y Annabeth sentía como si un puño le apretara el corazón. Ella se dirigió de nuevo a su fiesta de té con Piper, Hazel, y Afrodita en Charleston. Dioses, parecía hace mucho tiempo. Afrodita suspiró y encerada nostalgia por los buenos viejos tiempos de la Guerra Civil… cómo el amor y la guerra siempre iban de la mano.

Afrodita había gesticuló con orgullo hacia Annabeth, usándola como un ejemplo para las otras chicas: «Una vez prometí hacer su vida amorosa interesante. ¿Y no lo hice?»

Annabeth había querido estrangular a la diosa del amor. Había tenido más que su parte de interesante. Ahora Annabeth se esperaba un final feliz. Seguramente eso era posible, sin importar lo que decían las leyendas de los héroes trágicos. Tenía que haber excepciones, ¿no? Si sufres llega la recompensa, entonces Percy y ella merecía el premio mayor.

Pensó en sueño sobre Nueva Roma de Percy… ambos asentarse allí, ir a la universidad juntos. Al principio, la idea de vivir entre los romanos le había horrorizado. Ella les tomo resentimiento por llevarse a Percy lejos de ella.

Ahora estaría dispuesta a aceptar esa oferta con mucho gusto.

Si tan sólo sobrevivieran esto. Si sólo Reyna hubiera conseguido su mensaje. Si sólo un millón de tiros largos dieran frutos.

«Basta», se reprendió.

Tenía que concentrarse en el presente, poniendo un pie delante del otro, llevando esta intestinal caminata cuesta abajo una verruga gigante a la vez.

Sus rodillas se sentían calientes y tambaleantes, como perchas de alambre doblados hasta el punto de romperse. Percy se quejó y murmuró algo que ella no pudo entender.

Bob se detuvo de repente.- Mira.

Por delante, en la penumbra, el terreno se niveló en un pantano negro. Niebla de azufre de color amarillo flotaba en el aire. Incluso sin la luz del sol, había plantas reales… matas de cañas, escuálidos árboles sin hojas, incluso un par de flores de aspecto enfermizo que florecían en el lodo. Musgosos senderos enrollándose entre pozos de alquitrán burbujeante. Justo enfrente de Annabeth, hundidas en el pantano, había huellas del tamaño tapas de cubos de basura, con dedos largos y puntiagudos.

Tristemente, Annabeth estaba bastante segura de que ella sabía que las había hecho.- ¿Drakon?

-Sí. -Bob sonrió.- ¡Eso es bueno!

-Uh… ¿por qué?

-Porque estamos cerca…

Bob entro en el pantano.

Annabeth quería gritar. Odiaba estar a merced de un Titán… especialmente uno que estaba recuperando lentamente su memoria y los llevaba a ver a un "buen" gigante. Odiaba forjar a través de un pantano que era obviamente tierra de un Drakon.

Pero Bob tenía a Percy. Si ella dudaba, se perdería en la oscuridad. Ella corrió tras él, saltando de un parche de musgo a otro parche de musgo y rezando a Atenea no caer en un pozo.

Al menos el terreno obligada a Bob a ir más lento. Una vez que Annabeth lo alcanzo, podía caminar justo detrás de él y mantener un ojo en Percy, quien fue murmurando delirantemente, su frente peligrosamente caliente. Varias veces murmuró Annabeth, y ella lucho con un sollozo. El gatito sólo ronroneó fuerte y se acurrucó.

Finalmente la niebla amarilla se separó, revelando un claro fangoso como una isla en el barro. El suelo estaba salpicado de árboles raquíticos y montículos de verrugas. En el centro se alzaba una cabaña grande, con la cúpula hecha de huesos y piel verdosa. El humo se elevaba de un agujero en la parte superior. La entrada estaba cubierta con cortinas de escamosa piel de reptiles, y flanqueando la entrada, dos antorchas hechas de colosales huesos de fémur ardían de color amarillo brillante.

Lo que realmente llamó la atención de Annabeth era el cráneo de un Drakon. A unas cincuenta yardas en el claro, a mitad de camino a la cabaña, un árbol de roble macizo sobresalía de la tierra en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados. Las mandíbulas de un cráneo de Drakon rodeaban el tronco, como si el roble fuera la lengua del monstruo muerto.

-Sí, -murmuró Bob.- Esto es muy bueno.

Nada acerca de este lugar era bueno para Annabeth.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, Pequeña Bob arqueó su espalda y silbó. Detrás de ellos, un poderoso rugido resonó en el pantano… un sonido Annabeth había escuchado por última vez en la Batalla de Manhattan.

Se dio la vuelta y vio el Drakon cargaba hacia ellos.


	38. Chapter 38

CAPITULO XXXVIII

ANNABETH

¿La parte más insultante?

El Drakon era fácil la cosa más hermosa que Annabeth había visto desde que había caído en el Tártaro. Su piel estaba moteada de verde y amarillo, como la luz del sol a través de un dosel del bosque. Sus ojos de reptil eran del tono favorito de Annabeth, mar verde (al igual que los de Percy). Cuando desplego sus florituras alrededor de su cabeza, Annabeth no podía dejar de pensar que ese un monstruo real y sorprendente estaba a punto de matarla.

Era fácilmente como un tren subterráneo. Sus enormes garras se hundieron en el barro cuando se detuvo así mismo hacia delante, con la cola azotando de lado a lado. El Drakon siseo escupiendo chorros de veneno verde que humeaba en el suelo cubierto de musgo y pozos de alquitrán prendiéndoles fuego, llenando el aire con el aroma de pino fresco y jengibre. El monstruo aun olía bien. Como la mayoría de los Drakons, no tenía alas, más largo y más como una serpiente que un dragón, y parecía hambriento.

-Bob, -Annabeth dijo,- ¿Que estamos enfrentando aquí?

-Maeonian drakon, -dijo Bob.- Desde Meonia.

Más información útil. Annabeth hubiera golpeado Bob en la cabeza con su propia escoba si pudiera levantarla.- ¿cualquier manera que podamos matarlo?

-¿Nosotros?, -Dijo Bob.- No.

Drakon rugió como para acentuar el punto, llenando el aire con más veneno pino-jengibre, que habría hecho un excelente aroma para aromatizante de coche.

-Pon a Percy a salvo, -dijo Annabeth.- Voy a distraerlo.

No tenía idea de cómo iba a hacer eso, pero era su única opción. No podía dejar que Percy muriera… No si aún tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

-No tienes que hacerlo, -dijo Bob.- En cualquier momento…

-¡ROOOOOAAAR!

Annabeth se volvió cuando surgió el gigante de su choza.

Tenía unos veinte pies de altura (altura gigante típica) con una parte superior del cuerpo humanoide y las piernas de reptil escamosas, como un dinosaurio bípedo. Él no tenía ningún arma. En lugar de armadura, llevaba sólo una camisa cosida a partir de pieles de ovejas y de cuero verde con manchas. Tenía la piel de color rojo cereza, la barba y el pelo del color del óxido de hierro, trenzado con matas de hierba, hojas y flores de pantano.

Él gritó en desafío, pero por suerte no estaba mirando a Annabeth. Bob la sacó del camino mientras el gigante embistió hacia el Drakon.

Se enfrentaron como una especie de rara escena de combate de Navidad… el rojo frente al verde. Drakon vomitó veneno. El gigante se lanzó a un lado. Agarró el roble y lo sacó de la tierra, las raíces y todo. El viejo cráneo se desmorono en polvo mientras el gigante levantó el árbol como un bate de béisbol

La cola del Drakon azotó alrededor de la cintura del gigante, arrastrándolo más cerca de sus rechinantes dientes. Pero tan pronto como el gigante estuvo cerca, empujó el árbol hacia abajo de la garganta del monstruo.

Annabeth esperaba que nunca tuviera que ver una escena tan espantosa de nuevo. El árbol perforó la garganta del Drakon y lo empalado al suelo. Las raíces comenzaron a moverse, cavando más profundo al tocar la tierra, anclando el roble hasta que parecía que había estado en ese lugar durante siglos. El Drakon se sacudió y retorció, pero se fijó rápidamente.

El gigante dio un puñetazo en el cuello del Drakon. CRACK. El monstruo quedó inerte. Se empezó a disolverse, dejando sólo restos de huesos, carne, piel, y un nuevo cráneo Drakon cuyas mandíbulas abiertas rodeaban el roble.

Bob gruñó.- Muy bueno.

El gatito ronroneó de acuerdo y comenzó a limpiar sus patas.

El gigante dio una patada a los restos del drakon, examinando críticamente.- No hay buenos huesos, -se quejó.- Quería un nuevo bastón. Hmpf. Algunas buenas pieles para la dependencia, sin embargo.

Arranco alguna piel suave de los volantes del Drakon y los escondió en su cinturón.

-Uh… Annabeth quería preguntar si el gigante realmente utiliza la piel del drakon como papel higiénico, pero decidió no hacerlo.- Bob, ¿quieres presentarnos?

-Annabeth… -Bob acarició las piernas de Percy.- Se trata de Percy.

Annabeth espera que el Titán estuviera jugando con ella, aunque la cara de Bob reveló nada.

Apretó los dientes.- Me refería al gigante. Prometiste que podría ayudar.

-¿Promesa? -El gigante miró por encima de su trabajo. Él entrecerró los ojos bajo sus espesas cejas rojas.- Una cosa grande, una promesa. ¿Por qué Bob prometo mi ayuda?

Bob cambió su peso. Los Titanes eran de miedo, pero Annabeth nunca habían visto uno al lado de un gigante antes. En comparación con el Mata-Drakon, Bob se veía francamente renacuajo.

-Damasen es un gigante bueno, -dijo Bob.- Él es tranquilo. Él puede curar venenos.

Annabeth miró al gigante Damasen, que estaba arrancando trozos de carne sanguinolenta del cadáver del drakon con sus propias manos.

-Tranquilo, -dijo.- Sí, puedo ver eso.

-Buena carne para la cena. -Damasen se enderezó y estudió Annabeth, como si fuera otra posible fuente de proteínas.- Entren. Tendremos guiso. A continuación vamos a ver sobre esa promesa


	39. Chapter 39

CAPITULO XXXIX

ANNABETH

Acogedor.

Annabeth nunca pensó que iba a describir cualquier cosa en el Tártaro de esa manera, pero a pesar del hecho de que la cabaña del gigante era tan grande como un planetario y construida de huesos, barro, y la piel del Drakon, sin duda tenía un aspecto acogedor.

En el centro ardía una hoguera hecha de brea y hueso; sin embargo, el humo era blanco y sin olor, elevándose a través del agujero en el centro del techo. El suelo estaba cubierto de hierba seca del pantano y alfombras de lana gris. En un extremo estaba una cama enorme de lana de oveja y de cuero de Drakon. En el otro extremo, bastidores independientes estaban cubiertos de plantas de secado, cuero endurecido, y lo que parecía ser tiras de Drakon desigual. Todo el lugar olía a guiso, el humo, la albahaca y el tomillo.

Lo único que preocupa a Annabeth era el rebaño de ovejas acurrucado en un corral en la parte trasera de la cabaña.

Annabeth recordó la cueva de Polifemo, el cíclope, que comía semidioses y ovejas indiscriminadamente. Se preguntó si los gigantes tenían gustos similares.

Una parte de ella estaba tentada a correr, pero Bob ya había colocado a Percy en la cama del gigante, donde estuvo a punto de desaparecer en la lana y el cuero. Pequeño Bob saltó de Percy y se amasó en las mantas, ronroneando con tanta fuerza que la cama traqueteaba como un masaje Mil-Dedos.

Damasen fue pesadamente a la hoguera. Arrojó su carne de Drakon en una olla colgante que parecía estar hecha de un viejo cráneo de monstruo, y luego cogió una cuchara y empezó a moverla.

Annabeth no quería ser el siguiente ingrediente en su guiso, pero habían ido allí por una razón. Ella respiró hondo y se dirigió hasta Damasen.- Mi amigo se está muriendo. ¿Puedes curarlo o no?

Su voz se quebró en la palabra «amigo». Percy era mucho más que eso. Incluso novio realmente no lo cubría. Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, en este punto, Percy era parte de su… una parte a veces molesta, claro, pero sin duda una parte sin la que no podía vivir.

Damasen la miró, ceñudo bajo sus espesas cejas rojas. Annabeth había conocido a grandes humanoides de miedo antes, pero Damasen la inquietó de una manera diferente. No parecía hostil. Irradiaba tristeza y amargura, como si estuviera tan envuelto en su propia miseria que él se resentía a Annabeth por tratar de hacer que se centra en otra cosa.

-Yo no escucho palabras como esas en el Tártaro, -gruñó el gigante.- Amigo. Promesa.

Annabeth se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Qué hay de la sangre de Gorgona? ¿Se puede curar eso, o Bob exagerar tus talentos?

Enojar a un asesino de Drakon de veinte pies de altura probablemente no era una buena estrategia, pero Percy estaba muriendo. No tenía tiempo para la diplomacia.

Damasen frunció el ceño.- ¿Cuestionas mis talentos? ¿Un mortal medio muerto ahogado en mi pantano y cuestionas mis talentos?

-Sí, -dijo ella.

-Mmm. -Damasen le dio a Bob la cuchara.- Revuelve.

Mientras Bob atendía el guiso, Damasen examinaba sus bastidores de secado, arrancando varias hojas y raíces. Se metió un puñado de material vegetal en la boca, lo masticó, entonces lo escupió en un macizo de lana.

-Taza de caldo, -ordenó Damasen.

Bob sirvió un poco de jugo de guiso en una calabaza hueca. Se lo entregó a Damasen, que sumergió la pelota de mugre masticada y la agitó con el dedo.

-La sangre de Gorgona, -murmuró.- Apenas un reto para mi talento.

Él avanzó pesadamente hasta la cama y apoyó a Percy con una mano. Pequeño Bob el gato olfateó el caldo y silbó. Se rascó las hojas con sus patas como si quisiera enterrarlo.

-¿Vas a darle de comer eso? -Preguntó Annabeth.

El gigante la miró.- ¿Quién es el sanador aquí? ¿Tú?

Annabeth cerró la boca. Vio como el gigante hizo a Percy sorber del caldo. Damasen lo maneja con sorprendente delicadeza, murmurando palabras de aliento que ella no pudo atrapar.

Con cada sorbo, el color de Percy mejoró. Apuró la copa, y sus ojos se abrieron. Miró a su alrededor con una expresión aturdida, vio a Annabeth, y le dedico una sonrisa ebria.- Me siento genial.

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. Se dejó caer en la cama y empezó a roncar.

-Unas pocas horas de sueño, -remarco Damasen.- Él va a estar como nuevo.

Annabeth sollozaba con alivio.

-Gracias, -dijo.

Damasen la miró con tristeza.- Oh, no me des las gracias. Todavía estás condenada. Y exijo el pago por mis servicios.

La boca de Annabeth se secó.- Uh… ¿qué tipo de pago?

-Una historia. -Los ojos del gigante brillaron.- Se vuelve aburrido en el Tártaro. Me puede contar su historia mientras comemos, ¿eh?

Annabeth se sintió incómoda contándole a un gigante sobre sus planes.

Sin embargo, Damasen era un buen anfitrión. Había salvado a Percy. Su guiso de carne de Drakon era excelente (especialmente en comparación con el aguardiente). Su cabaña era cálida y cómoda, y por primera vez desde que se sumergió en el Tártaro, Annabeth sentía que podía relajarse. Lo cual era irónico, ya que ella estaba cenando con un titán y un gigante.

Ella le contó a Damasen sobre su vida y sus aventuras con Percy. Explicó que Percy había conocido Bob, le limpió la memoria en el río Leteo, y lo dejó al cuidado de Hades.

-Percy estaba tratando de hacer algo bueno, -prometió Bob.- Él no sabía que Hades sería como un canalla.

Incluso para ella, no sonaba convincente. Hades siempre fue un desgraciado.

Pensó en lo que había dicho la arai… cómo Nico di Angelo había sido la única persona que visitaba a Bob en el Palacio del Inframundo. Nico era uno de los menos abiertos, menos

agradables semidioses que Annabeth conocía. Sin embargo, él había sido amable con Bob. Convenciendo a Bob de que Percy era un amigo, Nico había salvado su vida sin darse cuenta. Annabeth se preguntaba si ella alguna vez descubriría a ese tipo.

Bob lava su plato con su botella con atomizador y un trapo.

Damasen hizo un gesto de rodadura con la cuchara.- Continua tu historia, Annabeth Chase.

Ella le explicó acerca de su misión en el Argo II. Cuando llegó a la parte de parar a Gea de despertar, ella vaciló.- Ella es, um… ella es tu madre, ¿verdad?

Damasen raspó su copa. Su rostro estaba cubierto de viejas quemaduras de veneno, estrías y cicatrices, por lo que se veía como la superficie de un asteroide.

-Sí, -dijo.- Y Tártaro es mi padre. -Hizo un gesto alrededor de la choza.- Como pueden ver, yo era una decepción para mis padres. Ellos esperaban… más de mí.

Annabeth no podía envolver su mente alrededor del hecho de que ella estaba compartiendo la sopa con un hombre piernas de lagarto de veinte pies de altura cuyos padres eran la Tierra y el Abismo de las Tinieblas.

Los Dioses olímpicos eran bastante difíciles de imaginar cómo padres, pero al menos se parecían a los humanos. Los antiguos dioses primordiales como Gea y Tártaro… ¿Cómo puedes salir de casa y nunca ser independiente de tus padres, cuando literalmente abarcan todo el mundo?

-Así que… -ella dijo.- ¿No te importa nuestra lucha contra tu madre?

Damasen resopló como un toro.- La mejor de las suertes. En la actualidad, es por mi padre por quien deben preocuparse. Con él oponiéndoseles, no tienen ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir.

De pronto, Annabeth no sentía tanta hambre. Ella puso su copa sobre el suelo. Pequeño Bob se acercó a echar un vistazo.

-Oponerse a nosotros, ¿cómo? -Preguntó.

-Todo esto. -Damasen agrieto un hueso de Drakon y utilizo una astilla como un palillo de dientes.- Todo lo que ven es el cuerpo del Tártaro, o al menos una manifestación de ello. Él sabe que están aquí. Trata de impedir su progreso a cada paso. Mis hermanos los cazan. Es notable que haya vivido tanto tiempo, incluso con la ayuda de Japeto.

Bob frunció el ceño al oír su nombre.- Los vencidos nos cazan, sí. Están cerca por ahora.

Damasen escupió el palillo.- Yo puedo ocultar la ruta durante un tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para descansar. Tengo el poder en este pantano. Pero con el tiempo, los atraparán.

-Mis amigos tienen que llegar a las puertas de la muerte, -dijo Bob.- Esa es la manera de salir.

-Imposible, -murmuró Damasen.- Las puertas están muy bien protegidos.

Annabeth se inclinó hacia delante.- ¿Pero usted sabe dónde están?

-Por supuesto. Todo Tártaro fluye hacia abajo a un solo lugar: el corazón. Las puertas de la muerte están ahí. Pero no se puede llegar allí vivo con sólo Japeto.

-Entonces ven con nosotros, -dijo Annabeth.- Ayúdanos.

-¡Ja!

Annabeth saltó. En la cama, Percy murmuró delirantemente en su sueño,- Ja, ja, ja.

-Hija de Atenea, -dijo el gigante,- Yo no soy su amigo. Ayudé a los mortales una vez, y ver a dónde me llevo.

-¿Usted ayudó a los mortales? -Annabeth sabía mucho sobre leyendas griegas, pero ella se quedó en blanco total en el nombre de Damasen.- Yo…yo no lo entiendo.

-Mala historia, -explico Bob.- Buenos gigantes tienen malas historias. Damasen fue creado para oponerse a Ares.

-Sí, -estuvo de acuerdo el gigante.- Al igual que todos mis hermanos, yo nací para responder a un determinado dios. Mi enemigo era Ares. Pero Ares era el dios de la guerra. Y entonces, cuando yo nací…

-Tú eras su contrario, -adivinó Annabeth.- Usted fue pacífico.

-Pacifico para un gigante, por lo menos. -Suspiró Damasen.- Estuve dando vueltas por los campos de Meonia, en la tierra que ahora llaman Turquía. Yo atendía a mis ovejas y recogía mis hierbas. Era una buena vida. Pero yo no luche contra los dioses. Mi madre y mi padre me maldijeron por ello. El insulto final: Un día el Maeonian Drakon mató a un pastor humano, un amigo mío, así que busqué a la criatura y la mate, empujando un árbol directamente a través de su boca. He utilizado el poder de la tierra para volver a crecer las raíces del árbol, plantar al Drakon firmemente en el suelo. Me aseguré que no siguiera aterrorizando a los mortales más. Eso fue un acto que Gea no podía perdonar.

-¿Debido a que ayudaste a alguien?

-Sí. –Damasen se veía avergonzado. Gea abrió la tierra, y fui consumido, exiliado aquí en el vientre de mi padre Tártaro, donde recolecta todos los restos inútiles… todos los bits de la creación que no le importan. –El gigante arranco una flor de su cabello y la observo ausente.- Ellos me dejan vivir, atendiendo a mis ovejas, recogiendo mis hierbas, así podría conocer la inutilidad de la vida que elegí. Todos los días… o lo que pasa por días en este lugar sin luz… El Maeonian Drakon se reforma y me ataca. Matarlo es mi tarea sin fin.

Annabeth miró alrededor de la choza, tratando de imaginar cuántos eones Damasen había sido exiliado allí… matando al Drakon, recogiendo sus huesos y piel y carne, sabiendo que atacaría de nuevo al día siguiente. Apenas podía imaginar sobrevivir una semana en el Tártaro. Exiliar a su hijo aquí desde hace siglos… estaba más allá de la crueldad.

-Rompe la maldición, -dijo ella bruscamente.- Ven con nosotros.

Damasen rió con amargura.- Tan simple como eso. ¿No crees que he tratado de salir de este lugar? Es imposible. No importa en qué dirección viajo, acabo aquí de nuevo. El pantano es la única cosa que sé… el único destino que puedo imaginar. No, pequeña semidiós. Mi maldición me ha superado. No tengo ninguna esperanza.

-Ninguna esperanza, Bob hizo eco.

-Tiene que haber una manera. -Annabeth no podía soportar la expresión de la cara del gigante. Le recordaba a su padre, las pocas veces que había confesado que aún amaba a Athena. Él se había visto tan triste y derrotado, deseando algo que sabía que era imposible.

-Bob tiene un plan para llegar a las puertas de la muerte, -ella insistió.- Él nos dijo que podíamos escondernos en una especie de Niebla de Muerte.

-¿Niebla de la muerte? -Damasen frunció el ceño a Bob.- ¿Los llevarías a Akhlys?"

-Es la única manera, -dijo Bob.

-Van a morir, -dijo Damasen.- Dolorosamente. En la oscuridad. Akhlys no confía en nadie y no ayuda a nadie.

Bob parecía que quería discutir, pero él apretó los labios y permaneció en silencio.

-¿Hay alguna otra manera? -Preguntó Annabeth.

-No, -dijo Damasen.- La Niebla de Muerte… ese es el mejor plan. Por desgracia, es un plan terrible.

Annabeth se sentía como si estuviera colgando sobre el foso de nuevo, incapaz de tirar a sí misma, incapaz de mantener su agarre… quedándose sin buenas opciones.

-¿Pero no es que vale la pena probar? -preguntó.- Puedes volver al mundo mortal. Podías ver el sol de nuevo.

Los ojos de Damasen eran como las cuencas de cráneo del Drakon… oscuros y vacíos, carentes de esperanza. Él echó un hueso roto en el fuego y se levantó en toda su estatura… un inmenso guerrero rojo en piel de oveja y cuero de Drakon, con flores secas y hierbas en el pelo. Annabeth podía ver por qué era el anti-Ares. Ares era el peor dios, borrascoso y violento. Damasen era el mejor gigante, amable y servicial… y por eso, había sido condenado a un tormento eterno.

-Duerme un poco, -dijo el gigante.- Voy a preparar los suministros para su viaje. Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer más.

Annabeth quería discutir, pero tan pronto como él dijo «dormir», su cuerpo la traicionó, a pesar de su resolución de no volver a dormir en el Tártaro de nuevo. Su vientre estaba lleno. El fuego hizo un crujido agradable. Las hierbas en el aire le recordaban a las colinas que rodean el Campamento Mestizo en el verano, cuando los sátiros y náyades recolectaban plantas silvestres en las perezosas tardes.

-Tal vez una pequeña siesta, -ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Bob la levantó como una muñeca de trapo. Ella no protestó. La puso junto a Percy en la cama del gigante, y ella cerró los ojos


	40. Chapter 40

CAPITULO XL

ANNABETH

Annabeth se despertó mirando a las sombras que bailaban en el techo de la cabaña. Ella no había tenido un solo sueño. Eso fue muy inusual, no estaba segura de si realmente había despertado.

Mientras yacía ahí, Percy roncar a su lado y Pequeño Bob ronroneaba en su vientre, ella escuchó a Bob y Damasen enfrascados en una conversación.

-No se lo has dicho, -dijo Damasen.

-No, -admitió Bob.- Ya tiene miedo.

El gigante gruñó.- Ella debe ser. ¿Y si tú no puedes guiarlos pasado por la Noche?

Damasen dijo «noche» como si fuera un nombre propio… de mala fama.

-Tengo que, -dijo Bob.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Damasen.- ¿Qué te han dado los semidioses? Te han borrado del viejo tú, todo lo que eras. Titanes y gigantes… están destinados a ser los enemigos de los dioses y sus hijos. ¿No estamos?

-¿Entonces por qué se recupera el chico?

Damasen exhalado.- Me he estado preguntando eso mismo. Tal vez porque la chica me incitó, o tal vez… Creo que estos dos semidioses son intrigantes. Son resistentes al haber llegado tan lejos. Eso es admirable. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podemos ayudarlos a llegar más lejos? No es nuestro destino.

-Tal vez, -dijo Bob, incómodo.- Pero… ¿Te parece nuestro destino?

-¡Qué pregunta! ¿A Alguien le parece su destino?

-Me gustaba ser Bob, -murmuró Bob.- Antes de empezar a recordar…

-Eh. -Hubo un sonido arrastrado, como si Damasen estuviera llenando una bolsa de cuero.

-Damasen, -preguntó el Titán, -¿recuerdas el sol?

El arrastrado se detuvo. Annabeth oyó al gigante exhalar por la nariz.- Sí. Era de color amarillo. Cuando tocaba el horizonte, daba al cielo hermosos colores.

-Echo de menos el sol, -dijo Bob.- Las estrellas, también. Quisiera saludar a las estrellas otra vez.

-Las estrellas… -Damasen dijo la palabra como si se hubiera olvidado de su significado.- Sí. Hacían patrones de plata en el cielo de la noche. -Él tiró algo al suelo con un ruido sordo.- Bah. Se trata de conversaciones inútiles. No podemos…

A lo lejos, el Maeonian Drakon rugió.

Percy se sentó de golpe.- ¿Qué? Qué… donde… ¿qué?

-Está bien. -Annabeth lo tomó del brazo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban juntos en la cama de un gigante con un gato esqueleto, parecía más confundido que nunca.- Ese ruido… ¿dónde estamos?

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? –Preguntó ella.

Percy frunció el ceño. Sus ojos parecían alertas. Todas sus heridas habían desaparecido. A excepción de la ropa hecha jirones y unas capas de suciedad y mugre, parecía como si nunca hubiera caído en el Tártaro.

-Yo… las abuelas demonio… y luego… no mucho.

Damasen se cernía sobre la cama.- No hay tiempo, pequeños mortales. Drakon está regresando. Me temo que su rugido atraerá a los otros, mis hermanos, los cazan. Estarán aquí en unos minutos.

El pulso de Annabeth se aceleró.- ¿Qué vas a decirles cuando llegan aquí?

La boca de Damasen tembló.- ¿Qué se puede decir? Nada de importancia, siempre y cuando se hayas ido.

Él les lanzó dos bolsas de cuero de Drakon.- La ropa, la comida, la bebida.

Bob llevaba un paquete similar, pero más grande. Se apoyó en la escoba, mirando a Annabeth como si aún estuviera reflexionando sobre las palabras de Damasen: «¿Qué te han dado los semidioses? Estamos llamados a ser los enemigos de los dioses y sus hijos».

De pronto, Annabeth fue golpeada por un pensamiento tan fuerte y claro, era como una hoja de Atenea.

-La Profecía de los Siete, -dijo.

Percy ya había salido de la cama y llevaba al hombro la mochila. Él frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué hay con eso?

Annabeth agarró la mano de Damasen, sorprendiendo al gigante. Frunció el ceño. Su piel era tan dura como la piedra arenisca.

-Tienes que venir con nosotros, -declaró.- La profecía dice que los enemigos llevan armas a las puertas de la muerte. Pensé que significaba romanos y griegos, pero eso no es todo. La línea de nosotros significa… semidioses, un titán, un gigante. ¡Tenemos que cerrar las puertas!

Drakon rugía afuera, esta vez más cerca. Damasen tiró suavemente de su mano.

-No, niña, -murmuró.- Mi maldición es aquí. No puedo escapar de ella.

-Sí, si puede, -dijo Annabeth.- No luches contra el Drakon. ¡Encuentra una manera de romper el círculo! Busca otro destino.

Damasen negó con la cabeza.- Incluso si pudiera, no puedo salir de este pantano. Es el único destino que puedo imaginar.

La mente de Annabeth corrió.- Este es otro destino. ¡Mírame! Recuerda mi cara. Cuando esté listo, ven a buscarme. Te llevaremos al mundo mortal con nosotros. Puedes ver la luz del sol y las estrellas.

El suelo tembló. Drakon estaba cerca, pisoteando a través de los pantanos, volando árboles y musgo con su espuma venenosa. Más lejos, Annabeth oyó la voz del gigante Polibotes, instando a sus seguidores a seguir.- ¡EL HIJO DEL DIOS DEL MAR! ¡EL ESTA CERCA!

-Annabeth, -Percy dijo con urgencia,- esa es nuestra señal para salir.

Damasen sacó algo de su cinturón. En su enorme mano, el fragmento blanco parecía otro palillo de dientes, pero cuando se lo ofreció a Annabeth, se dio cuenta de que era una espada… una lámina de hueso de dragón, perfeccionado en un borde mortal, con un mango simple de cuero.

-Un último regalo para la hija de Atenea, -rugió el gigante.- Yo no puedo tenerte caminando a su muerte sin armas. ¡Ahora, vamos! Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Annabeth quería llorar. Ella tomó la espada, pero ella ni siquiera podía obligarse a decir gracias. Ella sabía que el gigante estaba destinado a luchar a su lado. Esa era la respuesta… pero Damasen dio la vuelta.

-Hay que irse, -Bob instó a que su gato se subiera a su hombro.

-Tiene razón, Annabeth, -dijo Percy.

Corrieron hacia la entrada. Annabeth no miró hacia atrás mientras seguía a Percy y Bob en el pantano, pero oyó a Damasen detrás de ellos, gritando su grito de guerra al Drakon que avanzaba, su voz quebrada por la desesperación cuando se enfrentó a su viejo enemigo una vez más


	41. Chapter 41

CAPITULO XLI

PIPER

Piper no sabía mucho sobre el Mediterráneo, pero estaba bastante segura de que no iba a congelarse en julio.

Dos días hacia el mar desde Split, grises nubes se tragaban el cielo. El oleaje se volvió agitado. La fría llovizna rociaba la cubierta, formando hielo en las barandillas y las cuerdas.

-Es el cetro, -Nico murmuro, levantando el antiguo basto.- Tiene que ser.

Piper se preguntó. Desde que Jasón y Nico habían regresado del palacio de Diocleciano, habían estado actuando nerviosos y cautelosos. Algo importante había sucedido allí… algo que Jasón no compartiría con ella.

Era lógico que el cetro hubiera causado este cambio de tiempo. El orbe negro en la parte superior parecía filtrar el color correcto fuera del aire. Las águilas de oro en su base brillaban fríamente. El cetro supuestamente podía controlar a los muertos, y que sin duda despedía malas vibraciones. El entrenador Hedge le había echado un vistazo a la cosa, palidecido, y anunció que se iba a su habitación para consolarse con videos de Chuck Norris. (Aunque Piper sospecha de que en realidad estaba enviando mensajes Iris de vuelta a casa a su novia Mellie. El entrenador había estado actuando muy agitado sobre ella últimamente, a pesar de que no le diría a Piper lo que estaba pasando).

Así que, sí… tal vez el cetro podría causar una loca tormenta de hielo. Pero Piper no creía que eso era todo. Ella temía que algo más estaba sucediendo… algo aún peor.

-No podemos hablar aquí, -decidió Jasón.- Vamos a posponer la reunión.

Todos se habían reunido en el alcázar para discutir la estrategia a medida que se acercaban a Epiro. Ahora está claro que no era un buen lugar para pasar el rato. El viento barría las heladas a través de la cubierta. El mar se agitaba debajo de ellos.

A Piper no le importaba tanto las olas. El balanceo y cabeceo le recordaban cuando navegar con su padre frente a la costa de California. Pero se podría decir que Hazel no lo estaba pasando bien. La pobre muchacha se mareaba, incluso en aguas tranquilas. Parecía que estaba tratando de tragar una bola de billar.

-Necesito… -Hazel se atraganto y señaló hacia abajo.

-Sí, adelante. -Nico la besó en la mejilla, Piper lo encontró sorprendente. Casi nunca hacía gestos de afecto, incluso a su hermana. Parecía odiar el contacto físico. Besar a Hazel… era casi como si estuviera diciendo adiós.

-Yo te acompaño abajo. -Frank puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hazel y la ayudó en las escaleras.

Piper espera que Hazel estuviera bien. Las últimas noches, después de la pelea con Escirón, habían tenido algunas buenas conversaciones juntas. Ser las únicas dos chicas a bordo era un poco difícil. Habían compartido historias, se quejaron de los brutos hábitos de los chicos, y derramaron algunas lágrimas juntas sobre Annabeth. Hazel le había dicho lo que hacía para controlar la niebla, y Piper se había sorprendido por lo mucho que sonaba como el uso del charmspeak. Piper se había ofrecido a ayudarla si ella pudiera. A cambio, Hazel le había prometido entrenarla en la lucha con espada… una habilidad en la que Piper épicamente

chupaba. Piper sentía que tenía una nueva amiga, que era genial… suponiendo que vivieran el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de la amistad.

Nico cepilló algo de hielo de su pelo. Él frunció el ceño ante el cetro de Diocleciano.- Debería poner esto lejos. Si está realmente causando el clima, tal vez ponerlo bajo cubierta ayudará a…

-Claro, -dijo Jasón.

Nico miró a Piper y Leo, como si temiera lo que pudieran decir cuando él se hubiera ido. Piper sintió que sus defensas subiendo, como si estuviera haciéndose un ovillo psicológico, la forma en que había entrado en un trance de muerte en ese tarro de bronce.

Una vez que se dirigió abajo, Piper estudió el rostro de Jasón. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación. ¿Qué había pasado en Croacia?

Leo sacó un destornillador que llevaba al cinto.- Esto en cuanto a la gran reunión del equipo. Parece que sólo somos nosotros otra vez.

«Sólo nosotros».

Piper recordó un día de invierno en Chicago el diciembre pasado, cuando los tres se habían desembarcado en el Parque Milenio en su primera misión.

Leo no había cambiado mucho desde entonces, excepto que parecía más cómodo en su papel de hijo de Hefesto. Siempre había tenido demasiada energía nerviosa. Ahora sabía cómo usarla. Sus manos estaban en constante movimiento, tirando de su cinturón de herramientas, trabajando los controles, jugando con su amada esfera de Arquímedes. Hoy había quitado desde el panel de control y apagado Festus el mascarón de proa para el mantenimiento… algo acerca de volver a cablear su procesador para una actualización de control de motor con la esfera, lo que diablos significaba eso.

En cuanto a Jasón, parecía más delgado, más alto y más agobiado. Su cabello se había pasado del recortado estilo romano a largo y tosco. La ranura que Escirón había hecho a través de la parte izquierda de su cráneo era interesante también… casi como una raya rebelde. Sus fríos ojos azules se veían mayores, de alguna manera… llenos de preocupación y responsabilidad.

Piper sabía lo que sus amigos susurraban de Jasón… que era demasiado perfecto, demasiado puritano. Si alguna vez había sido cierto, no lo fue más. Había sido golpeado en este viaje, y no sólo físicamente. Sus dificultades no lo habían debilitado, pero él había sido superado y suavizado como el cuero… como si estuviera haciendo una versión más cómoda de sí mismo.

¿Y Piper? Sólo podía imaginar lo que pensaban Leo y Jasón cuando la miraron. Definitivamente ella no se sentía como la misma persona que había sido el pasado invierno.

Esa primera búsqueda para rescatar a Hera parecía como hace siglos. Mucho había cambiado en siete meses… se preguntó cómo los dioses podían soportar estar con vida durante miles de años. ¿Cuánto cambio habían visto? Tal vez no era de extrañar que los olímpicos parecía un poco locos. Si Piper había vivido a través de tres milenios, ella habría ido perdiendo la cabeza.

Ella miró a la fría lluvia. Habría dado cualquier cosa por estar de vuelta en el Campamento Mestizo, donde el tiempo se controlaba incluso en el invierno. Las imágenes que había visto en su cuchillo recientemente… bueno, no le daban mucho que esperar.

Jasón le apretó el hombro.- Hey, no habrá ningún problema. Estamos cerca de Epiro ahora. Otro día más o menos, si las direcciones de Nico son correctas.

-Sí, -Leo se ocupó vagamente con su esfera, tocando y desplazando una de las joyas de su superficie.- Mañana por la mañana vamos a llegar a la costa occidental de Grecia. Luego otra hora hacia el interior, y BANG… ¡La Casa de Hades! ¡Me conseguiré la camiseta!

-Yay, -murmuró Piper.

No estaba ansiosa de sumergirse en la oscuridad. Todavía tenía pesadillas sobre el ninfeo y el hipogeo bajo Roma. En la hoja de Katoptris, había visto imágenes similares a lo que Leo y Hazel había descrito de sus sueños… una hechicera pálida con un vestido de oro, con las manos tejiendo la luz dorada en el aire como la seda en un telar, un gigante envuelto en sombras, caminando por un largo pasillo forrado con antorchas. Al pasar por cada una de ellas, las llamas se extinguieron. Vio una enorme caverna llena de monstruos… Cíclopes, nacidos de la Tierra, y las cosas más extrañas… rodeándolos a ella y a sus amigos, irremediablemente superando en número.

Cada vez que veía esas imágenes, una voz en su cabeza no dejaba de repetir una línea y otra.

-Chicos, -ella dijo,- He estado pensando acerca de la Profecía de los Siete.

Tomaba mucho conseguir la atención de Leo lejos de su trabajo, eso hizo el truco.

-¿Qué hay con eso?, Le preguntó.- ¿Al igual que… bueno, espero?

Ella se acomodó la correa de hombro de su cornucopia. A veces, el cuerno de la abundancia parecía tan ligero que se olvidaba de él. Otras veces se sentía como un yunque, como si el dios del río Aqueloo estuviera enviando malos pensamientos, tratando de castigarla por tomar su cuerno.

-En Katoptris, -comenzó,- Sigo viendo al gigante Clitio… el tipo que está envuelto en sombras. Sé que su debilidad es el fuego, pero en mis visiones, el aspira el fuego por donde pasa. Cualquier tipo de luz sólo se ve envuelta en la nube de oscuridad.

-Suena como Nico, -dijo Leo.- ¿Crees que están relacionados?

Jasón frunció el ceño.- Hey, hombre, dale un respiro a Nico. Por lo tanto, Piper, ¿qué pasa con este gigante? ¿En qué piensas?

Ella y Leo intercambiaron una mirada burlona, como: "¿Desde cuándo Jasón defiende a Nico di Angelo?" Ella decidió no hacer comentarios.

-Sigo pensando en el fuego, -dijo Piper.- Cómo esperamos que Leo venza a este gigante porque él es…

¿Caliente? -Leo sugirió con una sonrisa.

-Um, vamos a ir con inflamable. De todos modos, esa frase de la profecía que me molesta: "Por la tormenta o el fuego el mundo debe caer".

-Sí, lo sabemos todo al respecto, -prometió Leo.- Vas a decir que soy el fuego. Y Jasón aquí es la tormenta.

Piper asintió a regañadientes. Ella sabía que a ninguno de ellos les gusta hablar de eso, pero todos ellos deben haber sentido que era la verdad.

La nave echó a estribor. Jasón se agarró a la barandilla de hielo.- ¿Así que te preocupa que uno de nosotros vaya a poner en peligro la misión, tal vez sin querer destruir el mundo?

-No, -dijo Piper.- Creo que hemos estado leyendo esa línea equivocadamente. El mundo… la Tierra. En griego, la palabra para eso sería…

Ella vaciló, no quería decir el nombre en voz alta, incluso en el mar.

-Gea. -Los ojos de Jasón brillaron con repentino interés.- ¿Quieres decir que por la tormenta o el fuego Gea debe caer?

-Oh… -Leo sonrió aún más.- Sabes, tu versión me parece mucho mejor. Porque si Gea me corresponde, el señor del fuego, que es absolutamente genial.

-O a mí… la tormenta. -Jasón la besó.- ¡Piper, eso es genial! Si tienes razón, esto es una gran noticia. Sólo hay que averiguar quién de nosotros destruye a Gea.

-Tal vez. -Se sentía incómoda levantando sus esperanzas.- Pero, a ver, es la tormenta o el fuego…

Ella desenvainó Katoptris y la puso sobre la mesa. Inmediatamente, la hoja brilló, mostrando la forma oscura del gigante Clitio en movimiento a través de un corredor, apagando las antorchas.

-Estoy preocupado por Leo y esta pelea con Clitio, -dijo ella.- Esa línea de la profecía hace que suene como sólo uno de ustedes puede tener éxito. Y si la parte "tormenta o el fuego" está conectada a la tercera línea, "un juramento que mantener con un último aliento…"

No termino la frase, pero por las expresiones de Jasón y Leo, vio que ellos entendían. Si ella estaba leyendo bien la profecía, ya sea Leo o Jasón derrotarían a Gea. El otro iba a morir.


	42. Chapter 42

CAPITULO XLII

PIPER

Leo se quedó mirando la daga.- Está bien… así que no me gusta la idea tanto como yo pensaba. ¿Crees que uno de nosotros derrotara a Gea y el otro morirá? ¿O tal vez uno de nosotros muere al derrotarla? O…

-Chicos, -Jasón dijo,- vamos a volvernos locos pensando demasiado eso. Ya saben cómo son las profecías. Los héroes siempre se meten en problemas tratando de impedirlas.

-Sí, -Leo refunfuñó.- Nosotros lamentaríamos entrar el problema. Los tenemos tan buenos ahora mismo.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- dijo Jasón.- La línea "un último aliento" podría no estar conectad a la parte de "tormenta y fuego". Por lo que sabemos, los dos solos no somos aún Tormenta y fuego. Percy puede crear huracanes.

-Y yo siempre podría prender al entrenador Hedge en llamas, -ofreció Leo.- Entonces él puede ser el fuego.

La idea de un sátiro en llamas gritando: "¡Muere, desgraciada!" Mientras atacaba a Gea fue casi suficiente para hacer reír a la Piper… casi.

-Espero estar equivocada, -dijo con cautela.- Pero todo comenzó con la búsqueda para encontrar a Hera y despertar a ese rey gigante Porfirión. Tengo la sensación de la guerra terminará con nosotros. Para bien o para mal.

-Hey, -Jasón dijo:- Personalmente, creo que me gusta.

-De acuerdo, -dijo Leo.- Nosotros son mis personas favoritas.

Piper consiguió esbozar una sonrisa. Ella realmente amaba a estos chicos. Deseó poder usar su charmspeak en las Moiras, describirles un final feliz, y obligarlas a hacerlo realidad.

Por desgracia, era difícil imaginar un final feliz con todos los oscuros pensamientos en su cabeza. Le preocupaba que el gigante Clitio hubiera establecido su camino hacia la eliminación de Leo como una amenaza. Ser así, eso significaba que Gea también trataría de eliminar Jasón. Sin tormenta o el fuego, su búsqueda no podía tener éxito.

Y este clima invernal le molestaba demasiado… Ella estaba segura de que estaba siendo causado por algo más que el cetro de Diocleciano. El viento frío, la mezcla de hielo y la lluvia parecían activamente hostil, y de alguna manera familiar.

Ese olor en el aire, un denso olor de…

Piper debería haber entendido lo que pasaría pronto, pero había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en el sur de California, sin cambios importantes de la temporada. Ella no había crecido con ese olor… el olor de la nieve inminente.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó.- Leo, suena la alarma.

Piper no se había dado cuenta que estaba charmspeakando, pero Leo inmediatamente dejó caer su destornillador y pulsó el botón de alarma. Frunció el ceño cuando no pasó nada.

-Uh, está desconectada, -recordó.- Festus esta apagado. Dame un minuto para que el sistema este de nuevo en línea.

-¡No tenemos un minuto! Los fuegos… necesitamos viales de fuego griego. Jasón, llama a los vientos. Cálidos, vientos del sur.

-Espera, ¿qué? -Jasón la miró confuso.- Piper, ¿qué tiene de malo?

-¡Es ella! -Piper cogió su daga.- ¡Ella está de vuelta! Tenemos que…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, el barco se inclinó a babor. La temperatura bajó tan rápido, las velas crepitaron con hielo. Los escudos de bronce a lo largo de las barandillas estallaron como latas de refresco presurizadas.

Jasón sacó su espada, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Una ola de partículas de hielo lo invadió, cubriéndolo como un donut glaseado y lo congelo en su lugar. Bajo una capa de hielo, los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro.

-¡Leo! ¡Llamas! ¡Ahora!- gritó Piper.

La mano derecha de Leo ardió, pero el viento se arremolinaba a su alrededor y apagó el fuego. Leo agarró la esfera de Arquímedes mientras un embudo de nubes de granizo lo levantó en vilo.

-¡Hey!, -Gritó.- ¡Hey! ¡Déjame ir!

Piper corrió hacia él, pero una voz en la tormenta, dijo,- Oh, sí, Leo Valdez. Voy a dejarte ir permanentemente.

Leo salió disparado hacia el cielo, como si hubiera sido lanzado desde una catapulta. Él desapareció en las nubes.

-¡No! -Piper levantó su cuchillo, pero no había nada que atacar. Miró desesperadamente a la escalera, con la esperanza de ver a sus amigos llegaran a la carga para el rescate, pero un bloque de hielo había cerrado la escotilla. Todo el piso inferior podría haberse congelado.

Necesitaba una mejor arma para luchar con… algo más que su voz, una estúpida daga adivina, y un cuerno de la abundancia que disparaba jamón y fruta fresca.

Se preguntó si sería capaz de llegar a la ballesta.

Entonces aparecieron sus enemigos, y se dio cuenta que ninguna arma sería suficiente.

De pie en medio del barco estaba una chica en un fluido vestido de seda blanca, su melena de pelo negro cubierta de nuevo con una diadema de diamantes. Sus ojos eran del color del café, pero sin el calor.

Detrás de ella estaban sus hermanos… dos jóvenes con alas púrpura con plumas, pelo blanco rígido y espadas dentadas de bronce celestial.

-Es tan bueno verte de nuevo, ma chère, -dijo Khione, la diosa de la nieve.- Es hora de que tengamos una muy fría reunión.


	43. Chapter 43

CAPITULO XLIII

PIPER

Piper no planeaba disparar pastelillos de arándanos. La cornucopia debió sentir su angustia y pensó que ella y sus visitantes podrían utilizar algunos calientes alimentos horneados.

Media docena de panecillos humeantes volaron desde el cuerno de la abundancia como perdigones. No fue el ataque de apertura más eficaz.

Khione simplemente se inclinó hacia un lado. La mayoría de los pastelillos pasaron junto a ella sobre la barandilla. Sus hermanos, los Boréadas, atraparon uno cada uno y comenzaron a comer.

-Pastelillos, -dijo el mayor. Cal, Piper recordó: abreviatura de Calais. Iba vestido exactamente como lo había estado en Quebec… en tacos, pantalones de chándal y una camiseta de hockey roja… y tenía los ojos negros y varios dientes rotos.- Los pastelillos son buenos.

-Ah, merci, -dijo el hermano flaco (Zethes, recordó) que estaban en la plataforma de catapulta, sus alas púrpuras extendidas. Su pelo blanco seguía emplumado en un horrible salmonete de la Edad Disco. El cuello de su camisa de seda sobresalía por encima de su coraza. Sus pantalones de poliéster chartreuse estaban grotescamente apretados, y su acné sólo había empeorado. A pesar de eso, él movió las cejas y sonrió como si él fuera el semidiós de recolección de artistas.

-Sabía que la chica guapa me echaría de menos. -El Habló en Quebequense francés, que Piper tradujo con esfuerzo. Gracias a su madre, Afrodita, el lenguaje del amor estaba cableado dentro de ella, aunque ella no quería hablar con Zethes.

-¿Qué están haciendo? -Exigió Piper. Luego, en charmspeak:- Dejan que mis amigos se vayan.

Zethes parpadeo.- Debemos dejar a tus amigos ir.

-Sí, -estuvo de acuerdo Cal.

-¡No, idiotas! -Espetó Khione.- Ella está charmspeakando. Utilicen tu ingenio.

-Ingenio. -Cal frunció el ceño como si no estuviera seguro de lo que era el ingenio.- Los pastelillos son mejores.

Se lo metió completo en su boca y comenzó a masticar.

Zethes recogió un arándano de la parte superior de suyo y lo mordisqueó con delicadeza.- Ah, mi bella Piper… tanto tiempo he esperado verte de nuevo. Lamentablemente, mi hermana tiene razón. No podemos dejar a tus amigos ir. De hecho, tenemos que llevarlos a Quebec, donde se divertirán por la eternidad. Lo siento mucho, pero estas son nuestras órdenes.

-¿Órdenes…?

Desde el invierno pasado, Piper había esperado que Khione mostrar su helada cara tarde o temprano. Cuando la habían derrotado en la Casa del Lobo en Sonoma, la diosa de la nieve había jurado vengarse. Pero ¿por qué estaban Zethes y Cal aquí? En Quebec, los Boréadas habían parecido casi amistosos… al menos en comparación con su helada hermana

-Muchachos, escuchen, -dijo Piper.- Su hermana desobedeció a Bóreas. Ella está trabajando con los gigantes, tratando de levantar a a Gea. Ella está planeando tomar el trono de su padre.

Khione rió, suave y fría.- Querida Piper McLean. Puedes manipular a mis hermanos de voluntad débil con tus encantos, como una verdadera hija de la diosa del amor. Tal hábil mentirosa.

-¿Mentirosa? -Exclamó Piper.- ¡Ha intentado matarnos! ¡Zethes, ella está trabajando para Gea!

Zethes hizo una mueca.- ¡Ay, muchacha hermosa! Todos estamos trabajando para Gea ahora. Me temo que estas órdenes son de nuestro padre, Bóreas mismo.

-¿Qué? -Piper no quería creerlo, pero la sonrisa petulante de Khione le dijo que era verdad.

-Por fin mi padre vio la sabiduría de mi consejo, -Khione ronroneó,- o por lo menos lo hizo antes de su lado romano empezó en guerrear con su lado griego. Me temo que está bastante incapacitado ahora, pero me dejó a cargo. Ha ordenado que las fuerzas del viento del Norte se pongan al servicio del rey Porfirión, y por supuesto… la Madre Tierra.

Piper tragó saliva.- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? -Ella hizo un gesto hacia el hielo por toda la nave.- ¡Es verano!

Khione se encogió de hombros.- Nuestros poderes crecen. Las leyes de la naturaleza son al revés. Una vez que la Madre Tierra se despierte, ¡vamos a rehacer el mundo como queramos!

-Con hockey, -dijo Cal, con la boca llena.- Y pizza. Y panecillos.

-Sí, sí, -se burló Khione.- Tuve que prometer algunas cosas para el gran tonto. Y para Zethes…

-Oh, mis necesidades son simples. -Zethes se peinó hacia atrás el pelo y guiñó un ojo a Piper.- Debería haberte mantenido en nuestro palacio cuando nos conocimos, mi querida Piper. Pero pronto vamos a ir allí de nuevo, juntos, y yo deberé enamorarte más increíblemente.

-Gracias, pero no gracia, -dijo Piper.- Ahora, dejen a Jasón ir.

Puso todo su poder en las palabras, y Zethes obedeció. Él chasqueó los dedos. Jasón instantáneamente se descongelo. Él cayó al suelo, jadeando y humeante, pero al menos estaba vivo.

-¡Imbécil! -Khione extendió su mano, y Jasón se re-congeló, ahora apoyado en la cubierta como una alfombra de piel de oso. Ella se giró a Zethes.- Si quieres a la chica como premio, debes demostrar que puedes controlarla. ¡No es al revés!

-Sí, por supuesto. -Zethes se miraba acongojado.

-En cuanto a Jasón Grace… -Los ojos marrones de Khione brillaron.- Él y el resto de tus amigos se unirán a nuestra corte de estatuas de hielo en Quebec. Jasón adornará mi trono.

-inteligente, -murmuró Piper.- ¿Te tomo todo el día para pensar en esa línea?

Al menos sabía que Jasón estaba todavía vivo, lo que dejo a Piper un poco menos aterrorizada. La congelación podía ser revertida. Eso significaba que sus otros amigos estaban probablemente todavía vivos debajo de la cubierta. Sólo necesitaba un plan para liberarlos.

Por desgracia, no era Annabeth. Ella no era tan buena en la elaboración de planes sobre la marcha. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

-¿Qué pasa con Leo? -Le espetó.- ¿Dónde lo has enviado?

La diosa de la nieve camino con paso ligero alrededor de Jasón, lo examinó como si fuera arte de acera.

-Leo Valdez merecía un castigo especial, -dijo.- lo he enviado a un lugar del que nunca se puede volver.

Piper no podía respirar. Pobre Leo. La idea de no volver a verlo prácticamente la destruyo. Khione debió haber visto en su rostro.

-¡Ay, mi querida Piper! -Le sonrió en señal de triunfo.- Pero es lo mejor. Leo no podía ser tolerado, incluso como una estatua de hielo… no después de que él me insultó. ¡El necio se negó a gobernar a mi lado! Y su poder sobre el fuego… Ella sacudió la cabeza.- No se le puede permitir llegar a la Casa de Hades. Me temo que al Señor Clitio le gusta el fuego aún menos que a mí.

Piper se apoderó de su daga.

«Fuego», pensó. «Gracias por recordármelo, bruja».

Recorrió la cubierta. ¿Cómo hacer fuego? Una caja de frascos de fuego griego estaba asegurada delante de la ballesta, pero estaba demasiado lejos. Incluso si ella la tomara sin ser congelada, el fuego griego quemaría todo, incluyendo la nave y a todos sus amigos. Tenía que haber otra manera. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la proa.

Oh.

Festus el mascarón de proa podría explotar algunas llamas serias. Desafortunadamente, Leo lo había apagado. Piper no tenía idea de lo que la reactivaba. Ella nunca tendría tiempo para averiguar los controles adecuados en la consola de la nave. Tenía vagos recuerdos de Leo dando retoques en el interior del cráneo de bronce del dragón, murmurando algo sobre un disco de control, pero incluso si Piper podría llegar a la proa, no tendría idea de lo que tenía que hacer.

Sin embargo, el instinto le dijo que Festus era su mejor oportunidad, si tan sólo pudiera encontrar la manera de convencer a sus captores de dejarla acercarse lo suficiente…

-¡Bueno! -Khione interrumpió sus pensamientos.- Me temo que nuestro tiempo juntos llego a su fin. Zethes, si fueras…

-¡Espera!, -Dijo Piper.

Una simple orden, y funciono. El Boréadas y Khione fruncieron el ceño, esperando.

Piper estaba bastante segura de que podía controlar a los hermanos con su charmspeak, pero Khione era un problema. Charmspeak funcionaba mal si la persona no se siente atraída hacia ti. Funcionaba mal con un ser poderoso como un dios. Y funcionaba mal cunado su víctima conocía el charmspeak y estaba en guardia contra ella. Todo lo anterior aplicaba a Khione.

«¿Qué haría Annabeth?»

«Retrasarlos», pensó Piper. «En caso de duda, hablar un poco más».

-Tienes miedo de mis amigos, -ella dijo.- ¿Entonces por qué no solo matarlos?

Khione rió.- Tú no eres un dios, o lo entenderías. La muerte es tan corta, tan… poco satisfactoria. Sus almas mortales insignificantes revolotean fuera del mundo terrenal, ¿y lo que sucede a continuación? Lo mejor que puedo esperar es que ustedes vayan a los campos del castigo o de Gamón, pero los semidioses son insufriblemente nobles. Más probable es que vayan

al Elíseo… o consigan renacer en una nueva vida. ¿Por qué iba a querer recompensar a tus amigos de esa manera? ¿Por qué… cuando puedo castigarlos eternamente?

-¿Y yo? -Piper odiaba a preguntarlo.- ¿Por qué sigo viva y no congelada?

Khione miró a sus hermanos con fastidio.- Zethes te ha reclamado, en primer lugar.

-Beso magníficamente, -Zethes prometido.- Ya verás, hermosa.

La idea revolvió el estómago de Piper.

-Pero esa no es la única razón, -dijo Khione.- Es porque te odio, Piper. Profundamente y verdaderamente. Sin ti, Jasón se hubiera quedado conmigo en Quebec.

-¿Delirante, mucho?

Los ojos de Khione se volvieron tan duros como los diamantes de su anillo.- Eres una entrometida, la hija de una diosa inútil. ¿Qué puedes hacer tu sola? Nada. De los siete semidioses, no tienes propósito, ni poder. Quiero que te quedes en este barco, a la deriva y si ayuda, mientras que Gea se levanta y acaba con el mundo. Y solo para asegurarnos de que estas bien fuera del camino…

Le hizo un gesto a Zethes, quien sacó algo del aire… una esfera congelada del tamaño de una pelota de softball, cubierta de pinchos de hielo.

-Una bomba, -Zethes explicó,- especialmente para ti, mi amor.

-Bombas -se rió Cal.- ¡Un buen día! ¡Bombas y panecillos!

-Uh… -Piper bajó la daga, que parecía aún más inútil de lo habitual.- Flores habrían estado bien.

-Oh, no va a matar a la chica bonita.- Frunció el ceño Zethes.- Bueno… estoy bastante seguro de eso. Pero cuando el frágil contenedor se agriete, en… ah, más o menos no muy largo… se desatara toda la fuerza de los vientos del norte. Este barco va a volar muy lejos de su curso. Muy, muy lejos.

-Por supuesto. -La voz de Khione erizó con falsa simpatía.- Vamos a llevar a tus amigos a nuestra colección de estatuas, a continuación, ¡dar rienda suelta a los vientos y adiós! Puedes ver el final del mundo desde… bueno, ¡en el fin del mundo! Tal vez puedas charmspeak con los peces, y alimentarte de tu tonta cornucopia. Puedes pasear por la cubierta de la nave vacía y ver nuestra victoria en el filo de tu daga. Cuando Gea se levante y el mundo que conocías este muerto, entonces Zethes pueden volver y recuperar a su novia. ¿Qué vas a hacer para detenernos, Piper? ¿Una heroína? ¡Ja! Eres una broma.

Sus palabras picaron como aguanieve, sobre todo porque Piper había tenido los mismos pensamientos de sí misma. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo iba a salvar a sus amigos con lo que tenía?

Ella estuvo a punto de romperse… volando a sus enemigos en un ataque y conseguir que la mataran.

Ella miró la expresión petulante de Khione y se dio cuenta de la diosa estaba esperando eso. Quería que Piper se rompiera. Quería entretenimiento.

La columna vertebral de Piper volvió de acero. Se acordó de las chicas que solían burlarse de ella en la Escuela Wilderness. Recordó a Drew, la cruel consejera jefe que había sustituido en la cabaña de Afrodita, y Medea, que había encantado a Jasón y Leo en Chicago y Jessica la antigua asistente de su papá, que siempre la había tratado como a una mocosa inútil. Toda su vida, Piper había sido menospreciado, diciéndole que era una inútil.

«Nunca ha sido así», otra voz susurró… una voz que sonaba como la de su madre. «Cada uno de ellos te recriminaron porque te temían y te tuvieron envidia. Lo mismo sucede con Khione. ¡Utiliza eso!»

Piper no tenía ganas, pero ella consiguió una risa. Lo intentó de nuevo, y la risa llegó con más facilidad. Pronto ella se dobló en dos, riendo y resoplando.

Calais se le unió, hasta que Zethes le dio un codazo.

La sonrisa de Khione vaciló.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡Yo te he condenado!

-¡Condenarme! -Piper volvió a reír.- Oh, dioses… lo siento. -Dio un suspiro tembloroso y trató de dejar de reír.- Oh, chicos… bien. ¿De verdad crees que soy impotente? ¿De verdad crees que soy inútil? Dioses del Olimpo, tu cerebro debe tener quemaduras por congelación. Tú no sabe mi secreto, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Khione se estrecharon.

-Tú no tienes ningún secreto, -dijo.- Estás mintiendo.

-Bueno, lo que sea, -dijo Piper.- Sí, adelante y llévate a mis amigos. Déjame aquí… inútil. -Ella resopló.- Sí. Gea estará muy complacida contigo.

La nieve se arremolinaba alrededor de la diosa. Zethes y Calais se miraron con nerviosismo.

-Hermana, -Zethes dijo,- si realmente tiene algún secreto…

-¿Pizza? -Especuló Cal.- ¿El hockey?

-…Entonces tenemos que saber, -Zethes continuo.

Khione obviamente no se lo tragó. Piper trató de mantener una cara seria, pero ella hizo que sus ojos bailan con picardía y humor.

«Adelante», ella se atrevió. «Llama a mi farol».

-¿Qué secreto? -Exigió Khione.- ¡Revélanoslo!

Piper se encogió de hombros.- Como quieras. -Señaló casualmente hacia la proa.- Síganme, gente de hielo.


	44. Chapter 44

CAPITULO XLIV

PIPER

Empujó entre los Boréadas, que era como caminar a través de un congelador de carne. El aire alrededor de ellos era tan frío, que le quemó la cara. Se sentía como si estuviera respirando pura nieve.

Piper intentó no mirar hacia abajo al pasar al cuerpo congelado de Jasón. Trató de no pensar en sus amigos abajo o Leo disparó hacia el cielo a un lugar sin retorno. Definitivamente ella trató de no pensar en los Boréadas y la diosa de la nieve que la estaban siguiendo.

Fijó sus ojos en el mascarón de proa.

El barco se balanceó bajo sus pies. Una sola ráfaga de aire de verano entró por el frío, y Piper aspiró, tomándolo como un buen augurio. Todavía era verano allí. Khione y sus hermanos no pertenecen allí.

Piper sabía que no podía ganar una lucha directa contra Khione y dos individuos alados con espadas. Ella no era tan inteligente como Annabeth, o como Leo solucionando problemas. Pero ella tenía el poder. Y tenía la intención de utilizarlo.

Anoche, durante su charla con Hazel, Piper se había dado cuenta de que el secreto de charmspeak tenía mucho parecido con la niebla. En el pasado, Piper había tenido un montón de problemas para hacer trabajar sus encantos, porque siempre ordenaba a sus enemigos hacer lo que quería. Ella gritaba: "No nos mates" cuando el mayor deseo del monstruo era matarlos. Ponía todo su poder en su voz y la esperanza era suficiente para abrumar la voluntad de su enemigo.

A veces funcionaba, pero era agotador y poco fiable. Afrodita no se trataba de confrontación directa. Afrodita trataba de la sutileza y astucia y encanto. Piper decidió que no debería centrarse en hacer que las personas hagan lo que ella quería. Ella tenía que empujarlos a hacer las cosas que quería.

Una gran teoría, si podía hacer que funcionara…

Se detuvo en el trinquete y se enfrentó Khione.- Wow, me acabo de dar cuenta por qué nos odian tanto, -dijo ella, llenando su voz con lástima.- Los humillamos bastante mal en Sonoma.

Los ojos de Khione brillaban como expreso con hielo. Ella lanzó una mirada inquieta a sus hermanos.

Piper se echó a reír.- ¡Oh, no les dijiste! -Supuso.- Yo no te culpo. Tenías un rey gigante a tu lado, además de un ejército de lobos y nacidos de la Tierra, y aun así no nos pudiste vencer.

-¡Silencio! -La diosa siseo.

El aire se volvió brumoso. Piper sintió helada la unión de las cejas y la congelación de sus canales auditivos, pero ella fingió una sonrisa.

-Lo que sea. -Ella hizo un guiño a Zethes.- Pero fue muy divertido.

-La hermosa chica debe estar mintiendo, -dijo Zethes.- Khione no fue derrotada en la Casa del Lobo. Ella dijo que era un… ah, ¿cuál es el termino? Una retirada táctica.

-¿Golosinas?, -preguntó Cal.- Las golosinas son buenas.

(Nota: retirada en inglés es: retreat. Golosinas es: treats. Por eso la confusión)

Piper empujó el pecho del gran hombre juguetonamente.- No, Cal. Lo que quiere decir que su hermana se escapó.

-¡No lo hice! -Gritó Khione.

-¿Cómo Hera te llamó? -Pensó Piper.- Bien… una ¡diosa celebridad menor!

Ella se echó a reír de nuevo, y su diversión era tan genuina, que Zethes y Cal se echaron a reír también.

-¡Eso es très bon! -Dijo Zethes.- Una diosa celebridad menor. ¡Ja!

-¡Ah!, -Dijo Cal.- ¡Hermana se escapó! ¡Ja!

El vestido blanco de Khione comenzó a evaporar. El hielo se formó sobre Zethes y en la boca de Cal, tapándola para arriba.

-Muéstranos el secreto tuyo, Piper McLean, -gruñó Khione.- Entonces ruega que dejemos este barco intacto. Si estás jugando con nosotros, te voy a mostrar los horrores de la congelación. Dudo que Zethes todavía te quiera, si no tiene los dedos de los pies… tal vez ni la nariz u oídos.

Zethes y Cal escupieron los tapones de hielo de sus bocas.

-La chica bonita se vería menos bonita sin nariz, -Zethes admitido.

Piper había visto fotos de víctimas de congelación. La amenaza la aterrorizaba, pero no dejo que lo vieran.

-Vamos, entonces. -Ella se dirigió hacia la proa, tarareando una de las canciones favoritas de su padre… "Summertime".

Cuando llegó a la proa, puso su mano sobre el cuello de Festus. Sus escamas de bronce estaban frías. No hubo zumbido de maquinaria. Sus ojos de rubí estaban apagados y oscuros.

-¿Te acuerdas de nuestro dragón? -Preguntó Piper.

Khione se burló.- Esto no puede ser tu secreto. El dragón está roto. Su fuego se ha ido.

-Bueno, sí… Piper acarició el hocico del dragón.

Ella no tenía el poder de Leo para hacer girar engranajes o chispear circuitos. No podía sentir nada acerca del funcionamiento de una máquina. Lo único que podía hacer era hablar con su corazón y dile al dragón lo que más deseaba oír.- Pero Festus es más que una máquina. Él es un ser vivo.

-Ridículo, -la diosa escupió.- Zethes, Cal… recojan a los semidioses congelados de abajo. A continuación, vamos a romper la esfera de los vientos.

-Pueden hacer eso, muchachos, -estuvo de acuerdo Piper.- Pero entonces no verían a Khione humillada. Sé que le gustaría eso.

Los Boréadas vacilaron.

-¿Hockey?, -preguntó Cal.

-Casi tan bueno, -prometió Piper.- Ustedes lucharon al lado de Jasón y los argonautas, ¿verdad? En un barco como este, el Argo I.

-Sí, -estuvo de acuerdo Zethes.- El Argo. Al igual que este, pero no teníamos un dragón.

-¡No le hagas caso! -Espetó Khione.

Piper sintió hielo formándose en sus labios.

-Podrías callarte, -dijo rápidamente.- Pero quieres saber mi poder secreto… cómo voy a destruirte, y a Gea, y a los gigantes.

El odio ardía en los ojos de Khione, pero ella no quiso dar su congelación.

-Tú… no… tienes… ningún… poder, -insistió.

-Hablas como una diosa celebridad menor, -dijo Piper.- Una que nunca es tomada en serio, que siempre quiere más poder.

Se volvió hacia Festus y pasó la mano detrás de las orejas metálicas.- Eres un buen amigo, Festus. Nadie realmente puede desactivarte. Tú eres más que una máquina. Khione no entiende eso.

Se volvió hacia los Boréadas.- Ella no los valora, ya sea, ya sabes. Ella cree que puede mandarlos en todo porque son semidioses, no dioses hechos y derechos. Ella no entiende que ustedes son un equipo poderoso.

Tuvo que luchar con la palabra, ya que era más de dos sílabas. Él sonrió y parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

-Exactamente, -dijo Piper.- Al igual que un equipo de hockey. El todo es mayor que las partes.

-Al igual que una pizza, -agregó Cal.

Piper se echó a reír.- ¡Eres inteligente, Cal! Incluso yo te subestimé.

-Espera, ahora, -Zethes protesto.- Yo soy inteligente también. Y guapo.

Muy inteligente, -Piper estuvo de acuerdo, haciendo caso omiso de la parte de buen aspecto.- Así que deja la bomba de viento, y observa a Khione ser humillada.

Zethes sonrieron. Se agachó y rodó la esfera de hielo sobre la cubierta.

-¡Tonto! -Gritó Khione.

Antes de la diosa pudiera ir tras la esfera, Piper exclamó:- ¡Nuestra arma secreta, Khione! No somos sólo un montón de semidioses. Somos un equipo. Al igual que Festus es no sólo un conjunto de piezas. Está vivo. Es mi amigo. Y cuando sus amigos están en problemas, especialmente Leo, él puede despertarse por su cuenta.

Ella puso toda su confianza en su voz… todo su amor por el dragón de metal y todo lo que había hecho por ellos.

La parte racional de ella sabía que era inútil. ¿Cómo puedes iniciar una máquina con las emociones?

Pero Afrodita no era racional. Ella gobernaba a través de las emociones. Ella era la más antigua y primordial de los olímpicos, nacida de la sangre de Urano agitada en el mar. Su poder era más antiguo que el de Hefesto, o Athena, o incluso Zeus.

Por un momento terrible, no pasó nada. Khione la fulminó con la mirada. Los Boréadas comenzaron a salir de su estupor, mirándose decepcionados.

-No importa el plan, -gruñó Khione.- ¡Mátenla!

Mientras los Boréadas levantaban sus espadas, la piel de metal del dragón entró en calor bajo la mano de Piper. Ella se lanzó a un lado, agarrando a la diosa de la nieve, mientras Festus

volvió la cabeza ciento ochenta grados y atacó a los Boréadas, vaporizándolos en el acto. Por alguna razón, la espada de Zethes se salvó. Se clavó a la cubierta, aún humeante.

Piper se puso de pie. Vio a la esfera de los vientos en la base del palo trinquete. Corrió hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse, Khione se materializó delante de ella en un remolino helado. Su piel brillaba lo bastante como para causar ceguera de nieve.

-Tú miserable niña, -dijo entre dientes.- ¿Crees que puedes vencerme… a una diosa?

En la espalda de Piper, Festus rugía y soplaba vapor, pero Piper sabía que no podía respirar fuego otra vez sin chocar con ella también.

Unos veinte pies detrás de la diosa, la esfera de hielo comenzó a resquebrajarse y silbar.

Piper estaba fuera de tiempo para sutilezas. Ella gritó y levantó la daga, a la carga de la diosa.

Khione la agarró de la muñeca. El hielo se extendió sobre el brazo de Piper. La hoja de Katoptris se volvió blanca.

El rostro de la diosa estaba a sólo seis pulgadas del de ella. Khione sonrió, sabiendo que había ganado.

-Una hija de Afrodita, -le reprendió.- No eres nada.

Festus crujió de nuevo. Piper podía jurar que estaba tratando de gritarle aliento.

De repente su pecho creció caliente… no con ira o miedo, sino de amor por ese dragón, y Jasón, que dependía de ella; y sus amigos atrapados bajo, y Leo, que estaba perdido y que necesitaba su ayuda.

Tal vez el amor no era rival para el hielo… pero Piper había utilizado para despertar a un dragón de metal. Los mortales hacían hazañas sobrehumanas en el nombre del amor todo el tiempo. Madres levantaron coches para salvar a sus hijos. Y Piper era más que mortal. Ella era un semidiós. Una heroína.

El hielo se derritió en su hoja. Su brazo desprendió vapor bajo el agarre de Khione.

-Aun así me subestimas, -Piper le dijo a la diosa.- Realmente tienes que trabajar en eso.

La expresión de suficiencia de Khione vaciló mientras Piper dirigía su daga hacia abajo.

La hoja tocó el pecho de Khione, y la diosa estalló en una tormenta de nieve en miniatura. Piper se desplomó, aturdida por el frío. Oyó a Festus traquetear y zumbar, las reactivadas campanas de alarma sonando.

"La bomba".

Piper intentó levantarse. La esfera estaba a diez pies de distancia, silbando y girando mientras el viento en el interior comenzaron a moverse.

Piper se lanzó por ella.

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la bomba justo cuando se rompió el hielo y los vientos explotaron.


	45. Chapter 45

CAPITULO XLV

PERCY

Percy experimento nostalgia por el pantano.

Nunca pensó que echaría de menos dormir en la cama de cuero de un gigante en una choza de hueso de Drakon en una supurante cloaca, pero en ese momento sonaba como el Elíseo.

Él y Annabeth y Bobo tropezaron a lo largo de la obscuridad, el aire era denso y frío, el suelo alternativamente cubierto de puntiagudas rocas y charcos de lodo. El terreno parecía estar diseñado para que Percy no pudiera bajar la guardia. Incluso caminar diez pasos era agotador.

Percy había partido de la cabaña del gigante sintiéndose de nuevo fuerte, con la cabeza cara, la barriga llena de cecina de Drakon de sus paquetes de provisiones. Ahora sus piernas dolían. Se puso una túnica improvisada de cuero de Drakon sobre su camiseta destrozada, pero eso no lo protegía del frio.

Su concentración se redujo en el suelo frente a él. No existía nada excepto eso y Annabeth a su lado.

Cada vez que sentía deseo de rendirse, dejándose a sí mismo caer, y agonizar (que era como, cada diez minutos), él se acercó y le tomó la mano, sólo para recordar que había calidez en el mundo.

Después de la charla de Annabeth con Damasen, Percy estaba preocupado por ella. Annabeth no se rendía a la desesperación con facilidad, pero a medida que caminaban, se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, tratando de no dejar que Percy lo viera. Él sabía que ella odiaba que sus planes no funcionaran. Estaba convencida de que necesitaban la ayuda de Damasen, pero el gigante los había rechazado.

Parte de Percy se sintió aliviado. Le preocupa lo suficiente sobre que Bob se queda a su lado una vez que llegaran a las puertas de la muerte. No estaba seguro de que quería un gigante como su copiloto, aunque ese gigante podía cocinar un plato promedio de estofado.

Se preguntó qué había pasado después de salir de la cabaña de Damasen. No había oído a sus perseguidores en horas, pero podía sentir su odio… especialmente el de Polibotes. Ese gigante estaba allá atrás en algún lugar, siguieron, empujando más profundamente en el Tártaro.

Percy trató de pensar en cosas buenas para mantener su ánimo… el lago en el Campamento Mestizo, el tiempo que había besado Annabeth bajo el agua. Trató de imaginarse a los ellos dos en Nueva Roma juntos, caminando a través de las colinas y de la mano. Pero el campamento Júpiter y el Campamento Mestizo parecían sueños. Se sentía como si sólo existiera el Tártaro. Este era el mundo real… la muerte, la oscuridad, el frío, el dolor. Había estado imaginando todo lo demás.

Se estremeció. No. Eso era el hoyo que le hablaba, minando su resolución. Se preguntó cómo Nico había sobrevivido hasta allí solo, sin volverse loco. Ese chico tenía más fuerza que la Percy le había dado el crédito correspondiente. Cuanto más profundo viajaban, más difícil se volvía a mantener la concentración.

-Este lugar es peor que el río Cocito, -murmuró.

-Sí, -Bob llamó alegremente.- ¡Mucho peor! Esto significa que estamos cerca.

«¿Cerca de qué?» Percy se preguntó. Pero él no tenía la fuerza para preguntar. Se dio cuenta de que Pequeño Bob el gato se había escondido en las batas de Bob otra vez, lo que reforzó la opinión de Percy que el gatito era la más inteligente de su grupo.

Annabeth enlazó sus dedos con los suyos. A la luz de la espada de bronce, su rostro era hermoso.

-Estamos juntos, -le recordó.- Vamos a salir de esto.

Había estado tan preocupado por levantarle el ánimo, y aquí ella lo estaba tranquilizando.

-Sí, -estuvo de acuerdo.- Pan comido.

-Pero la próxima vez, -ella dijo,- Yo quiero ir a un lugar diferente en una cita.

-Paris era agradable, -recordó.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa. Meses atrás, antes de que Percy tuviera amnesia, habían tenido una cena en París una noche, cortesía de Hermes. Eso parecía otra vida.

-Me conformaría con Nueva Roma, -ella ofreció.- Mientras estés allí conmigo.

Hombre, Annabeth era impresionante. Por un momento, Percy en realidad recordaba lo que era sentirse feliz. Tenía una novia increíble. Podrían tener un futuro juntos.

Entonces la oscuridad se dispersó con un suspiro enorme, como el último aliento de un dios que muere. Frente a ellos había un claro… un campo estéril de polvo y piedras. En el centro, a unas veinte yardas de distancia, la macabra figura de una mujer arrodillada, con la ropa hecha jirones, sus piernas escuálidas, con la curtida piel verde. Tenía la cabeza inclinada mientras sollozaba en silencio, y el sonido hizo añicos todas las esperanzas de Percy.

Se dio cuenta de que la vida no tenía sentido. Sus luchas eran por nada. Esta mujer lloraba como si estuviera en duelo por la muerte de todo el mundo.

-Estamos aquí, -anunció Bob.- Akhlys pueden ayudar.


	46. Chapter 46

CAPITULO XLVI

PERCY

Si un espíritu necrófago sollozando fue idea de Bob de ayuda, Percy estaba bastante seguro de que no la quería.

Sin embargo, Bob caminó hacia adelante. Percy se sintió obligado a seguirlo. Por lo menos, esta zona era menos oscura… No es exactamente luz, pero con más de una niebla blanca espesa.

-¡Akhlys! -Bob llamo.

La criatura levantó la cabeza, y el estómago de Percy grito, ¡Ayúdame!

Su cuerpo estaba bastante mal. Se veía como la víctima de una hambruna… los miembros como palos, las rodillas y los codos inflamados llenos de protuberancias, trapos de ropa, Las unas de manos y pies rotas. El polvo cubría su piel y se apilaba sobre sus hombros como si hubiera tomado una ducha en la parte inferior de un reloj de arena.

Su rostro estaba desolado. Tenía los ojos hundidos y lagañosos, derramando lágrimas. Su nariz goteaba como una cascada. Su viscoso pelo gris estaba enmarañado con el cráneo en mechones grasientos, y sus mejillas rasgadas y sangrando como si hubiera estado arañándose a sí misma.

Percy no podía soportar mirarla a los ojos, por lo que bajó la mirada. A través de sus rodillas yacía un escudo antiguo… un círculo maltratado de madera y bronce, pintado con la imagen de la misma Akhlys sosteniendo un escudo, por lo que la imagen parecía no terminar nunca, más pequeña y más pequeña.

-Ese escudo, -murmuró Annabeth.- Ese es el suyo. Pensé que era sólo una historia.

-Oh, no, -se lamentó la vieja bruja.- El escudo de Hércules. Me pintó en su superficie, para que sus enemigos me vieran en sus últimos momentos… la diosa de la miseria.- Ella tosió tan fuerte, que hizo que el pecho de Percy doliera.- Como si Hércules conociera la verdadera miseria. ¡Ni siquiera es un buen retrato!

Percy tragó saliva. Cuando él y sus amigos habían encontrado a Hércules en el Estrecho de Gibraltar, no había salido bien. El intercambio implicó un montón de gritos, amenazas de muerte, y piñas a alta velocidad.

-¿Que está haciendo el escudo aquí? -preguntó Percy.

La diosa lo miró con sus lechosos ojos mojados. Sus mejillas goteaban sangre, creando lunares rojos en su vestido hecho jirones.- Él no lo necesita más, ¿verdad? Llegó aquí cuando se quemó su cuerpo mortal. Un recordatorio, supongo, que no es suficiente protección. Al final, la miseria supera a todos. Incluso Hércules.

Percy se acercó más a Annabeth. Trató de recordar porque estaban allí, pero el sentimiento de desesperación hacía difícil pensar. Akhlys audición hablan, ya no le extrañó que ella había arañado sus propias mejillas. La diosa irradiaba puro dolor.

-Bob, -dijo Percy,- no deberíamos haber venido aquí.

Desde algún lugar dentro del uniforme de Bob, el gato esqueleto maulló de acuerdo.

El Titán se movió e hizo una mueca como si Pequeño Bob estuviera arañando su axila.- Akhlys controla la Niebla de Muerte, -él insistido.- Ella puede ocultarlos.

-¿Ocultarlos? -Akhlys hizo un sonido de gorgoteo. O ella se reía o se ahoga hasta la muerte.- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

-Deben llegar a las puertas de la muerte, -dijo Bob.- Para volver al mundo de los mortales.

-¡Imposible! -Dijo Akhlys.- Los ejércitos del Tártaro los encontrarán. Ellos los matarán.

Annabeth giro la hoja de su espada de hueso de Drakon, que Percy tuvo que admitir que hizo su look bastante intimidante y caliente en una forma "Princesa bárbara".- Así que supongo que la Niebla de Muerte es bastante inútil, entonces, -dijo ella.

La diosa le enseñó los rotos dientes amarillos.- ¿Inútil? ¿Quién eres tú?

-Una hija de Atenea. -La voz de Annabeth sonaba valiente, aunque cómo lo hizo, Percy no lo sabía.- Yo no he recorrido medio camino a través del Tártaro para que nos dijeran lo que es imposible por una diosa menor.

El polvo se estremeció bajo sus pies. La niebla se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos con un sonido como el llanto de agonía.

-¿Diosa menor? -Las uñas retorcidas de Akhlys se clavaron en el escudo de Hércules, mellando el metal.- Yo era vieja antes de que nacieran los Titanes, chica ignorante. Yo era vieja cuando Gea primero se despertó. La miseria es eterna. La existencia es sufrimiento. Nací de los mayores… del Caos y de la Noche. I era…

-Sí, sí, -dijo Annabeth.- La tristeza y la miseria, bla, bla, bla. Pero todavía no tiene suficiente poder para ocultar a dos semidioses con su Niebla de Muerte. Como he dicho: inútil.

Percy se aclaró la garganta.- Uh, Annabeth…

Ella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia: "Trabaja conmigo". Se dio cuenta de lo aterrorizado que estaba, pero no tenía elección. Esa era su mejor oportunidad de agitar la diosa a la acción.

-Quiero decir… ¡Annabeth tiene razón! -Ofreció Percy.- Bob nos ha traído hasta aquí porque pensaba que podría ayudar. Pero supongo que usted está demasiado ocupada mirando ese escudo y llorando. No puedo culparte. Se parece a ti.

Akhlys gimió y miró al Titán.- ¿Por qué me impones a estos molestos niños?

Bob hizo un sonido a medio camino entre un rugido y un gemido.- Pensé… Pensé…

-¡La Niebla de Muerte no es para ayudar! -Gritó Akhlys.- Envuelve a los mortales en la miseria mientras sus almas pasan al Inframundo. ¡Es el aliento del Tártaro, de la muerte, de la desesperación! "

-Increíble, -dijo Percy.- ¿Podríamos conseguir dos órdenes para llevar?

Akhlys siseo.- Pídeme un regalo más sensible. También soy la diosa de los venenos. Podría darte la muerte… miles de maneras de morir menos dolorosa que la que has elegido, marchando hacia el corazón del abismo.

Alrededor de la diosa, en el polvo florecieron flores de color púrpura oscuro, naranja y flores de color rojo que olía dulce. La cabeza de Percy nadó.

-Sombra Nocturna, -Akhlys ofrecido.- Cicuta. Belladona, beleño, o estricnina. Puedo disolver sus entrañas, hervir la sangre.

-Eso es muy amable de su parte, -dijo Percy.- Pero he tenido suficiente veneno para un viaje. Ahora, ¿nos puede esconderse en su Niebla de Muerte, o no?

-Sí, va a ser divertido, -dijo Annabeth.

Los ojos de la diosa se estrecharon.- ¿Divertido?

-Claro, -prometió Annabeth.- Si no lo logramos, pensamos lo fantástico que será para usted, regodeándose con nuestro espíritu cuando muramos en agonía. Tendrá la oportunidad de decir "te lo dije" por toda la eternidad.

-O, si lo logramos, -Percy agregó,- piensa en todo el sufrimiento que traerás a los monstruos aquí. Tenemos la intención de sellar las puertas de la muerte. Eso va a causar muchos lamentos y quejidos.

Akhlys lo considero.- Me gusta el sufrimiento. Las lamentaciones también son buenas.

-Entonces está decidido, -dijo Percy.- Haznos invisibles.

Akhlys se puso en pie. El escudo de Hércules rodó lejos y se tambaleó hasta detenerse en un parche de flores venenosas.- No es tan simple, -dijo la diosa.- La Niebla de Muerte se produce en el momento en que estás más cercano a tu fin. Sus ojos serán nublados sólo entonces. El mundo va a desaparecer.

Percy sentía seca la boca.- Está bien. ¿Pero… vamos a estar protegidos de los monstruos?

-Oh, sí, -dijo Akhlys.- Si sobreviven al proceso, ustedes serán capaces de pasar inadvertidos entre los ejércitos del Tártaro. Es imposible, por supuesto, pero si están decididos, entonces vengan. Yo les mostraré el camino.

-¿El camino a dónde, exactamente? -Preguntó Annabeth.

La diosa ya estaba arrastrando los pies en la penumbra.

Percy se volvió para mirar a Bob, pero el Titán se había ido. ¿Cómo desaparece un tipo de plata de diez pies de alto con un muy ruidoso gatito?

-¡Hey! -Percy gritó a Akhlys.- ¿Dónde está nuestro amigo?

-Él no puede tomar este camino, -la diosa llamó.- Él no es mortal. Vamos, pequeños tontos. Venga a disfrutar de la Niebla de Muerte.

Annabeth exhaló y le agarró la mano.- Bueno… ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

La pregunta era tan ridícula Percy se echó a reír, a pesar de que le hacía daño en los pulmones.- Sí. Próxima cita, sin embargo… cena en Nueva Roma.

Siguieron las huellas polvorientas de la diosa a través de las flores venenosas, más profundamente en la niebla.


	47. Chapter 47

CAPITULO XLVII

PERCY

Percy extrañaba a Bob.

Se había acostumbrado a tener al Titán a su lado, iluminando su camino con su cabello plateado y su temible escoba de guerra.

Ahora, su única guía era una señora cadáver demacrado, con graves problemas de autoestima.

Mientras luchaban por la llanura polvorienta, la niebla se hizo tan espesa que Percy tuvo que resistir el impulso golpearla lejos con las manos. La única razón por la que fue capaz de seguir el camino de Akhlys era porque las plantas venenosas surgían dondequiera que caminaba.

Si aún estaban en el cuerpo del Tártaro, Percy pensó que deben estar en la parte inferior de su pie… una bruta llanura callosa donde sólo la vegetación más repugnante crecía.

Finalmente llegaron a la final del pulgar. Al menos eso es lo que le parecía a Percy. La niebla se disipó, y se encontraron en una península que se adentraba en un negro vacío como un pez.

-Aquí estamos. -Akhlys se volvió y los miró de reojo. La sangre de sus mejillas goteaba sobre su vestido. Sus ojos parecían enfermos húmedos e hinchados pero de alguna manera emocionados. ¿Puede La Miseria parecer emocionada?

-Uh… muy bien, -preguntó Percy.- ¿Dónde ese aquí?

-El borde final de la muerte, -dijo Akhlys.- Cuando la noche encuentra el vacío por debajo de Tártaro.

Annabeth avanzó un poco y miró por encima del acantilado.- Pensé que no había nada debajo del Tártaro.

-Oh, por supuesto que hay… Akhlys tosió.- Incluso Tártaro tuvo que subir de alguna parte. Este es el borde de la Primera Oscuridad, que era mi madre. A continuación se encuentra el reino del Caos, mi padre. Aquí, estás más cerca de la nada que cualquier mortal ha estado nunca. ¿No puedes sentirlo?

Percy sabía lo que quería decir. El vacío parecía estar tirando de él, lixiviado el aire de los pulmones y el oxígeno de la sangre. Miró a Annabeth y vio que sus labios eran de color azul teñido.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí, -dijo.

-¡No, de verdad! -Dijo Akhlys.- ¿No sientes la Niebla de Muerte? Incluso ahora, que pasas en medio. ¡Mira!

El humo blanco se reunió alrededor de los pies de Percy. Mientras le enroscaba las piernas, se dio cuenta de que el humo no lo rodeaba. Venía de él. Todo su cuerpo se estaba disolviendo. Él levantó las manos y se encontró que eran borrosas e indistintas. Ni siquiera podía decir cuántos dedos tenía. Esperemos que todavía diez.

Se volvió hacia Annabeth y ahogó un grito.- Eres… uh…

No podía decirlo. Ella parecía muerta

Su piel estaba pálida, sus ojos zócalos oscuros y hundidos. Su hermoso cabello se había secado en una madeja de telarañas. Parecía que había estado atrapada en un mausoleo fresco y oscuro durante décadas, marchitándose poco a poco en una cáscara disecada. Cuando se volvió para mirarlo, sus rasgos momentáneamente borrosos en la niebla.

La sangre de Percy se movió como savia en las venas.

Por años, se había preocupado porque Annabeth muriera. Cuando eras un semidiós, que iban con el territorio. La mayoría de los mestizos no vivían mucho tiempo. Uno siempre sabía que el próximo monstruo con el que luchara podría ser el último. Pero ver a Annabeth así era demasiado doloroso. Él prefería reposar en el río Flegetón o ser atacado por las arai, o ser pisoteada por los gigantes.

-Oh, dioses, -sollozó Annabeth.- Percy, la forma en que te vez…

Percy estudió sus brazos. Lo único que veía eran las gotas de niebla blanca, pero supuso que para Annabeth, parecía un cadáver. Dio unos pasos, aunque era difícil. Su cuerpo se sentía insustancial, como si estuviera hecho de helio y algodón de azúcar.

-Me he visto mejor, -decidió.- No me puedo mover muy bien. Pero yo estoy bien.

Akhlys cacareo.- Oh, definitivamente no estás bien.

Percy frunció el ceño.- ¿Pero vamos a pasar sin ser visto ahora? ¿Podemos llegar a las puertas de la muerte?

-Bueno, tal vez ustedes podrían, -dijo la diosa,- si viviera tanto tiempo, que no lo harán.

Akhlys extienden sus dedos nudosos. Más plantas florecieron a lo largo del borde de la fosa… cicuta, Sombra Nocturna, y la adelfa extendiéndose hacia los pies de Percy como una mortal alfombra.- La Niebla de Muerte no es simplemente un disfraz, ya ves. Es un estado del ser. No puedes llevar este regalo a menos que la muerte sigua… la verdadera muerte.

-Es una trampa, -dijo Annabeth.

La diosa se rió. - ¿No te esperaban que los engañara?

-Sí, -Annabeth y Percy dijeron juntos.

-¡Bueno, entonces, apenas era una trampa! Es más una fatalidad. La miseria es inevitable. El dolor es…

-Sí, sí, -gruñó Percy.- Vamos a llegar a la lucha.

Sacó a Contracorriente, pero la hoja estaba hecha de humo. Cuando acuchilló a Akhlys, la espada sólo flotó en ella como una suave brisa.

La boca destrozada de la diosa se dividió en una sonrisa.- ¿Se me olvidó mencionar? Ustedes sólo son niebla ahora… una sombra antes de la muerte. Tal vez si tuvieran tiempo, podría aprender a controlar su nueva forma. Pero ustedes no tienen tiempo. Ya que no pueden tocarme, me temo que cualquier pelea con La Miseria será bastante unilateral.

Sus uñas se convirtieron en garras. Su mandíbula se desquició, y sus dientes amarillos se alargaron en colmillos.


	48. Chapter 48

CAPITULO XLVIII

PERCY

Akhlys arremetió contra Percy, y por un instante pensó: «Bueno, bueno, Soy humo. Ella no me puede tocar, ¿verdad?»

Imaginó a las Moiras en el Olimpo, riéndose de su optimismo a ultranza: ¡JA, JA, JA, NOVATO!

Las garras de la diosa rastrillaron sobre su pecho y le escocían como agua hirviendo.

Percy se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero él no estaba acostumbrado a estar lleno de humo. Sus piernas se movían muy lentamente. Sus brazos se sentían como papel de seda. En su desesperación, le arrojó su mochila, pensando que tal vez se volviera sólida cuando salió de su mano, pero no hubo suerte. Se cayó con un ruido sordo.

Akhlys gruñía, agazapada para saltar. Ella habría mordido la cara de Percy si Annabeth no hubiera cargado y gritado,- ¡Hey! -Justo en el oído de la diosa.

Akhlys se estremeció, se volvió hacia el sonido.

Ella atacó a Annabeth, pero Annabeth era mejor en movimiento que Percy. Tal vez ella no se sentía tan llena de humo, o tal vez ella sólo tenía más entrenamiento para el combate. Ella había estado en el campamento mestizo desde que tenía siete años. Probablemente había tenido clases que Percy nunca tuvo, como Cómo Luchar Bien Parcialmente Hecho de Humo.

Annabeth se zambulló directamente entre las piernas de la diosa y un salto mortal sobre sus pies. Akhlys volvieron y atacaron, pero Annabeth esquivó de nuevo, como un torero.

Percy estaba tan aturdido, que perdió unos segundos preciosos. Se quedó mirando el cadáver Annabeth, envuelta en la niebla pero moviéndose tan rápidamente y segura que nunca. Entonces se le ocurrió por qué estaba haciendo esto: para ganar tiempo. Lo cual significaba que Percy tenía que ayudar.

Pensó furiosamente, tratando de encontrar una manera de derrotar a la Miseria. ¿Cómo iba a pelear cuando no podía tocar nada?

Al tercer ataque de Akhlys, Annabeth no tuvo tanta suerte. Ella trató de desviarse a un lado, pero la diosa agarró la muñeca de Annabeth y tiró con fuerza, enviándola desmadejada.

Antes de que la diosa pudiera saltar, Percy avanzó, gritando y blandiendo su espada. Todavía se sentía casi tan sólido como un Kleenex, pero su furia parecía ayudarlo a moverse más rápido.

-¡Hey, Feliz!, -Gritó.

Akhlys se giró, dejando caer el brazo de Annabeth.- ¿Feliz? -Preguntó ella.

-¡Sí! -Él se agacho mientas ella lanzaba un golpe a su cabeza.- ¡Eres francamente alegre!

-Arggh. -Se lanzó de nuevo, pero estaba fuera de balance. Percy se hizo a un lado y se alejó, llevando a la diosa lejos de Annabeth.

-¡Agradable! –Llamó él.- ¡Una delicia!

La diosa gruñó e hizo una mueca. Ella tropezó tras Percy. Cada cumplido pareció golpearla como arena en la cara.

-¡Voy a matarte lentamente! -Gruñó ella, con los ojos y la nariz goteando, la sangre que goteaba de sus mejillas.- ¡Te voy a cortar en pedazos como un sacrificio a la Noche!

Annabeth se puso en pie. Ella comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila, sin duda en busca de algo que pudiera ayudar.

Percy quería darle más tiempo. Ella era el cerebro. Mejor que él fuera atacado mientras a ella se le ocurría un plan brillante.

-Mimosa -gritó Percy.- ¡Borrosa, cálida y adorable!

Akhlys hizo un gruñido, un ruido de asfixia, como un gato que tiene una convulsión.

-¡Una muerte lenta! -Gritó.- ¡Una muerte por miles de venenos!

A su alrededor, las plantas venenosas crecían y estallaban como globos llenados en exceso. Savia verde y negra salía, formando charcos, y comenzando a fluir por el suelo hacia Percy. El humo fragante hizo que su cabeza se sintiera inestable.

-¡Percy! -La voz de Annabeth sonaba muy lejos.- Uh, hey, ¡señorita maravilla! ¡Alegre! ¡Sonrisas! ¡Por aquí!

Pero la diosa de la miseria ahora se centraba en Percy. Trató de retroceder de nuevo. Por desgracia, ahora el icor venenoso fluía a su alrededor, por lo que evaporaba el agua en el suelo y quemaba el aire. Percy se encontró atrapado en una isla de polvo no mucho más grande que un escudo. A pocos pies de distancia, su mochila desprendió humo y se disolvió en un charco de baba. Percy no tenía adónde ir.

Cayó sobre una rodilla. Quería decirle a Annabeth que corriera, pero no podía hablar. Tenía la garganta tan seca como las hojas muertas.

Deseó que hubiera agua en el Tártaro… una agradable piscina donde pudiera saltar a curarse a sí mismo, o tal vez un río que pudiera controlar. Se habría conformarse con una botella de Evian.

-Vas a alimentar a la oscuridad eterna, -dijo Akhlys.- ¡Vas a morir en los brazos de la Noche!

Era vagamente consciente de Annabeth gritando, tirando trozos aleatorios de cecina de Drakon a la diosa. El veneno blanquiverde se mantuvo corriendo, pequeños arroyos que corrían de las plantas como un lago venenoso en torno a él llegando más y más.

«Lago», pensó. «Corrientes. Agua».

Probablemente era sólo su cerebro siendo frito por los gases venenosos, pero gruñó una carcajada. El veneno era líquido. Si se movía como el agua, debe ser agua parcialmente.

Recordó algo de una charla de ciencias sobre que el cuerpo humano es principalmente agua. Recordó extraer agua de los pulmones de Jasón en Roma… Si él podía controlar eso, entonces ¿por qué no otros líquidos?

Era una locura. Poseidón era el dios del mar, no de todos los líquidos en todas partes.

Por otra parte, el Tártaro tenía sus propias reglas. El fuego era potable. El suelo era el cuerpo de un oscuro dios. El aire era ácido y los semidioses se podrían convertir en cadáveres humeantes.

¿Por qué no intentarlo? No tenía nada que perder.

Miró a la inundación de veneno invadiendo por todos lados. Se concentró tan fuerte que algo dentro de él se quebró… como si una bola de cristal se hubiera roto su estómago.

El calor fluyó a través de él. La marea venenosa se detuvo.

Los gases volaron lejos de él… hacia la diosa. El lago de veneno rodó hacia ella en olas pequeñas y riachuelos.

Akhlys chillaba.- ¿Qué es esto?

-Veneno, -dijo Percy.- Esa es tu especialidad, ¿no?

Se puso de pie, su ira creciendo más caliente en su estómago. A medida que el flujo de veneno rodó hacia la diosa, el humo comenzó producirle tos. Sus ojos se humedecieron aún más.

«Oh, bueno», pensó Percy. «Más agua».

Percy se imaginó la nariz y garganta de la diosa llenándose con sus propias lágrimas.

Akhlys se atraganto.- Yo… -La marea de veneno llegó a sus pies, chisporroteando como gotas sobre una plancha caliente. Ella gimió y se tambaleó hacia atrás.

-Percy -llamó Annabeth.

Ella se había retirado hasta el borde del acantilado, a pesar de que el veneno no fue tras ella. Parecía aterrorizada. Le tomó a Percy un momento darse cuenta de que estaba aterrorizada de él.

-Detente -suplicó con la voz ronca.

No quería parar. Quería ahogar a esa diosa. Él quería ver que se ahogara en su propio veneno. Quería ver cuanta miseria podía tomar la Miseria.

-Percy, por favor… -La cara de Annabeth todavía estaba pálido y cadavérica, pero sus ojos eran los mismos de siempre. La angustia en ellos hizo desvanecer la ira de Percy.

Se volvió a la diosa. Él hizo retroceder el veneno, creando un pequeño camino de retirada a lo largo del borde del acantilado.

-¡Vete! -Le gritó.

Para un espíritu necrófago demacrado, Akhlys podía correr muy rápido cuando quería. Se arrastró por el camino, cayó sobre su rostro, y se levantó de nuevo, gimiendo mientras aceleraba hacia la oscuridad.

Tan pronto como se fue, las piscinas de veneno se evaporaron. Las plantas se marchitaron al polvo y volaron.

Annabeth se tambaleó hacia él. Tenía el aspecto de un cadáver envuelto en humo, pero se sentía suficientemente sólida cuando ella agarró sus brazos.

-Percy, por favor, no te… -Su voz se quebró en un sollozo.- Algunas cosas no están destinadas a que las controles. Por favor.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció con el poder, pero la cólera fue amainando. El vidrio roto en su interior comenzaba a suavizar los bordes.

-Sí, -dijo.- Sí, está bien.

-Tenemos que salir de este precipicio, -dijo Annabeth.- Si Akhlys nos trajo aquí para un especie de sacrificio…

Percy intentó pensar. Él se estaba acostumbrando a moviéndose con la Niebla de Muerte a su alrededor. Se sentía más sólido, más como él. Pero su mente todavía se sentía rellena de algodón.

-Ella dijo algo acerca de que nosotros alimentaríamos a la Noche, -recordó.- ¿Qué fue eso?

La temperatura descendió. El abismo ante ellos parecía exhalar.

Percy agarró Annabeth y se alejó de la orilla mientras una presencia surgía de la nada… una forma tan amplia y oscura, se sentía como si entendiera el concepto de oscuridad desde el primer tiempo.

-Me imagino, -dijo la oscuridad, con una voz femenina suave como revestimiento ataúd,- que se refería a la Noche, con N mayúscula. Después de todo, yo soy la única


End file.
